The Riches of Pandora: Part 2 Eywa's Blade
by PenLogiK
Summary: Who will control Pandora's future? Manifest Destiny wrought destruction on the Na'vi and their allies. Nathan Lemay rises out of ashes as Eywa's Blade to rally the survivors in a struggle against the humans who would see Pandora's resources taken at any cost. Conspiracies will unravel as those presumed lost return from the void to do battle in the name of Humanity and Na'vi alike.
1. Chapter 1: Coming into Focus

**Chapter 1 – Coming into Focus**

It was a long trek home…

Fatigue ravaged my nerves as I hugged the tree branch. I remained motionless while I watched a pack of viperwolves prowl the forest below me. Little did they know the prey they were hunting was watching them. The last hints of sunlight faded from the forest as my second night without sleep started. I wondered if I would see sunrise this time?

The pack had caught my scent easily. I had washed off the dried blood and bandaged several of my deeper cuts, but it didn't matter, they could still pick up on my scent. Their instincts and sense of smell told them their prey was wounded; and so they relentlessly searched for it. They weren't to blame, it was just the cycle of life on Pandora, and I wasn't exempt from its rules.

After a while, they finally gave up and moved on. It was dark, and like any other night, the forest lit up in a colorful display of bioluminescence. I was exhausted but I refused the urge to sleep. For me to sleep in this condition, even in the trees, would be tantamount to suicide. No, I had to keep moving. I had to finish this journey or it would be my last.

The next morning…

Through the forest canopy, I could see Hometree in the distance. It was a beautiful sight to behold in the early morning light. What I wanted most was to hold Niysia again. The night had been long and difficult. My rational mind had failed at some point in the dark. Some of the deep cuts had bled through their bandages but I no longer cared or noticed. I felt jolted back to reality, as all the prior nights memories flashed across my mind's eye. Just as if you'd reboot a computer, my mind restarted and I recalled the all the terrors and pleasures from the nights before.

Instinct had taken over during the night and primal emotions dominated my consciousness. First, came shame at my failure as a leader. Anger quickly followed as I relived over and over what had transpired on Pandora since my arrival. Regret at the loss of so many lives. Then, there was the guilt for keeping so many secrets from those I cared about, even from my own blood.

As I grew weaker through the night, fear consumed the last of my rational mind. My last vestige of coherent thought was the realization I was suffering from shock. Finally, I came to a stop. Prepared to give up once and for all.

Then it came like a storm across the sky, a longing invaded my senses. It turned to lust as the image of Niysia came to mind. I stood back up, as if to embrace her, and she said, "I see you Nathan, we are mated for life and you promised to return. Come home to me, don't stop. Never stop!" Her image faded into the forest.

Reality crashed in on my senses and I opened my eyes to find myself facedown in the mud under the roots of a huge tree. I had no memory of how I got under the tree. I only cared about seeing Niysia again. Anger, fear, lust, and so many other emotions were melded into one holistic emotion: love. I pulled myself to my feet as I noticed several woodsprites in the vicinity. I wondered for an instant if the memory had been mine or something else. It didn't matter; all that mattered was Niysia and my people.

The memories faded to the back of my mind, but her words rang true in my thoughts. Daylight now lit up the forest floor below me and I looked out through the canopy one more time. There it was Hometree and I would find Niysia there. With all of my remaining energy mustered, I trekked onward.

I started to jump from tree limb to tree limb through the forest. I knew my strength was all but gone and my mind was slipping away, but I held on to that single image of Niysia in my thoughts. Her words pushed back my exhaustion.

Before Pandora, I'd never known real love. Now I wasn't sure how I could live without it. I struggled on, focused on this single truth.

Despite my exhaustion and blurred vision, I finally saw her as I came into a small clearing near Hometree. She stepped out from behind some trees and lowered her bow. There were others with her. She started to walk toward me. I said in a faint voice, "I see you."

Without warning, my knees buckled…

Neytiri's face was full of surprise at my sudden appearance. She yelled to the others, "It's Nathan!" Just as I started to fall unconscious she lunged forward to catch me. The last words I heard her say were, "I see you, brother."

I was home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth

**Chapter 2 – The Truth**

My eyes opened slowly. Above me were the leafy tree limbs of Hometree and a familiar night sky beyond. I knew this place. It was comfortable. It was our hammock. Most of the pain had receded from my body and I noticed several fresh bandages on my arms and legs. There was no concept of time, only warmth, safety, and the scent of my mate.

Niysia was nestled up against me, sound asleep. Her head rested next to mine while her right arm stretched across my chest and under my left arm. I could feel her breath on my neck, and her tail wrapped gently around my right leg, just as she'd always done. I hoped it wasn't a dream as I turned my head slightly and kissed her cheek. She didn't awaken, but I felt her muscles relax, her ears twitch, and then her embrace tightened once again. I looked up at the sky above and thought. Please Eywa, never let me forget this moment, and then I drifted back to sleep.

The next day…

This time, my eyes opened suddenly. My body flinched. My muscles tensed up for a few seconds and then slowly relaxed. It felt like someone had hit me with a defibrillator and forced me back to life.

Most of my dreams had been a mixture of events throughout my life. Some of them didn't feel like my memories and none of it made any sense. I remembered the moment I awoke during the night. Niysia had been with me and I was in the same hammock. It wasn't a dream after all. It had been real, just like these bandages. I lifted my arms and looked them over with care. My muscles were sore but the exhaustion and severe pain had passed.

It was daylight now, probably mid-afternoon and I could hear conversations and the smell of burning campfires below. I noticed something on the tree trunk in front of me that hadn't been there before, bullet holes. I stared at them for a second. Then my eyes widened as reality interrupted my perfect moment.

I screamed, "Niysia!" and frantically scrambled to get out of the hammock. As I stepped out onto the tree limb, I misjudged the distance. My foothold slipped and I started to fall forward. Before I could reach out to grab for another hammock, someone caught my right arm and steadied me. I turned around and there was Niysia.

She started to speak, but only got out the word, "Nathan…" before I reversed her grip on my arm and grabbed her to pull her close. I kissed her deeply, held her tightly against my flesh, and she returned the affection. While we embraced, she dropped the fresh bandages in her hands. Finally, we were together once again and my soul felt revived. After several moments, we released the long deep kiss and rested our heads against on another.

I said, "I see you. I've missed you. I love you."

I waited for a reply, but instead she kissed me, even more affectionately than before. After several more moments, we slowly pulled our lips apart; our heads pressed together.

She said, "I was told you were dead, but I didn't believe it. I knew you were alive, my love. We are life mates and I knew."

Tears began to slip down her cheeks. Her tears turned to giggles. Her emotions played havoc with her feelings.

I said, "I promised and I'm here, albeit a little later than I expected."

Her giggles turned to laughter, and we both laughed and kissed again, this time several short kisses. Finally, I pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

I said, "Today you're going to learn things about me, dark things. They're ghosts from my past that I have to confront. Before I reveal that past, I want you to know that you're my present and future. You saved me and you are my sole truth. You're the reason I returned alive."

She listened to my words; her gaze didn't waver once while I spoke. Finally, she placed both her hands on my cheeks and said, "You are my Nathan and together we walk a single path."

I reached up and took her right hand. I took a deep breath and said, "Then it's time I told the rest of my story to the Ole'eyktan and Tshahik."

Niysia asked, "What about your bandages?"

I replied, "They can wait a little while longer," I started down toward the campfires, Niysia in tow. I said, "How long have I slept?"

She replied, "It's been three days since Neytiri's hunting party found you."

Along the way I asked, "Do you still have that holo pad I gave you?"

She replied, "The what?"

I explained, "The piece of glass with handles."

She replied, "The glass object. Yes, I gave it to Jake like you asked."

I said, "Good. Now hopefully he found the object I asked him to dig up for me."

Niysia looked confused, "What object? Why was it buried?"

I replied, "Remember those ghosts I mentioned?"

She said, "Yes." I continued, "That's a big one.

A few moments later, we walked into the campfire where several elders sat, including Jake, Neytiri, and Moat. Jake stood up with a smile on his face as he saw Niysia and I walk up. I approached him. Jake began to reach out to embrace me in friendship but before he could speak, I dropped to one knee, "Great Ole'eyktan, I ask to speak with you before Eywa," as I glanced at Moat, "and before the people," I glanced around at the seated elders. Jake's demeanor quickly became serious as he placed his right hand on my shoulder and said, "You've come home to us brother, and you have the right to speak."

I stood up, placed my right hand on his left shoulder, and said, "Thank you brother, its time you heard the truth."


	3. Chapter 3: Synchronicity

**Chapter 3 – Synchronicity**

The Na'vi around the campfire and beyond grew quiet as they waited to hear what I had to say. Just as I was about to utter the first word, I noticed Wokan and Mi'niri walk up. My initial thought was to ask Wokan a question, but then my eyes were drawn directly to Mi'niri. Her face was painted with a death mask. She was in mourning.

I glanced down as I placed my left hand on my brow. The images arched through my memory like a sudden headache. The first bomb had exploded in the far distance and it occurred to me now the direction of the blast was to the east toward the high plains.

Ground zero for the other bomb must have been Mi'niri's village. They were the nearest Na'vi to the other miner and the High Plains clan had attacked the humans when they first arrived. The logic was irrefutable and painful to imagine. An entire clan decimated, the same as my command.

After a moment, I looked back at Mi'niri. She stood there in silence, with a stark sadness written across her face. My first words were directed at her. With a hint of shame in my voice, a single tear slipped down my cheek. I said, "I'm sorry Mi'niri. I'm so very, very sorry." Her demeanor was unchanged, as she stood there as if she were a statue.

I turned my attention to Wokan and asked, "Did you catch the saboteur?" Wokan replied, "He came across a herd of Hammerheads along his path. He made the mistake of trying to scare them out of his way with his machine gun. We heard the shots, but by the time we got to him, there wasn't much left." I nodded and coldly said, "Eywa's Judgment." Moat took notice of my blunt reply, as she listened more intently. She sensed something had changed in Nathan. She wasn't sure what it was yet, but something was different.

After a deep breath, I looked up and out into the village for a moment. I recalled for an instant the story of the last Toruk Moktu. A great story it was, but the result came with a terrible cost and yet more humans came to Pandora.

I mumbled to myself, "Not this time, too many have already died." I turned toward Jake and looked him in the eyes. What I saw was a mix of anger, pain, and the desperate need to protect his people, but what struck me most was the look of helplessness and specter of defeat overshadowing his emotions. I realized he was ready to fight, but as our leader he already knew how it would end, just as I did.

Finally I began, "At first I came here to tell you a story. A long story of great ideals and dark treachery, but I realize now if I tell that story, it would only cost more lives. Far too many of my brothers and sisters have already been lost to it. I will say this, the story hasn't ended and it will all be told one day, by both Na'vi and Sky People alike." I glanced at Mi'niri, her eyes cold and empty as she gazed at me. I turned to Niysia, her eyes were fixed on me as she listened to every word.

After a quick glance around the campfire, I continued, "I'm bound to uphold a promise. It's a burden that only I must carry."

Jake interrupted, "You called it Vigilant Castle when you spoke to the Colonel. It's true, isn't it? You can't give up..."

This time I interrupted Jake, "You're right. I volunteered to come here and I did swear an oath to defend Pandora at all costs. You've all witnessed how that turned out," as I extended my arms wide open so my bloodied bandages could be seen.

My voice quivered as I forced out the words, "Both of my missions here have failed. My command wiped out, cut off from Earth, with no reinforcements. I cannot win this bloody war!" I turned my gaze to Niysia as I spoke, "but I have no choice but to continue the fight.

You might call it a kind of synchronicity. Both my Na'vi and human sides have fused into one and they must fight on for the future of both worlds.

My human responsibilities and my life as a Na'vi have followed the same path ever since Eywa chose to save my life."

Moat noticed my demeanor had become more reverent when I mentioned Eywa.

"At first I trained to become Omaticaya because I had to survive." Tears began to slip down Niysia's cheeks, as her face grew sad. I could tell my words hurt her, but she deserved the truth.

Jake said, "I think I understand. Unlike me, you never had the chance to learn what it meant to be Omaticaya before you had to choose life or death. I've often wondered what that must have been like." He sat down and placed his arm around Neytiri and pulled her close."

I said, "Remember the last thing I said, before the transference?"

Jake thought for a moment, but Neytiri spoke before he could answer. She said, "You said, Who Dares Wins. What did you mean?"

Jake answered with a cold tone, "It means he did what he had to do in order to survive. In order to continue his mission, so he could fight on."

I said, "Because I had responsibilities. That's why I did it but at some point, I changed. Somewhere along my path, I forgave Eywa for my mother's death and took up her cause in my heart. It didn't happen by chance or overnight. I've come to learn that nothing happens by chance on Pandora," my eyes turned to Niysia.

Niysia had remained silent throughout the discussion, unsure what to think of Nathan's words. Finally, she spoke up, "We said no more secrets. Now you say there is another reason for what you've done. I can't see you, Nathan. I don't know…" she stood up. The tears that fell from her cheeks soaked the ground beneath her. Just as she started to leave, Neytiri pulled away from Jake and intercepted her. Neytiri embraced her, comforted her, and whispered something inaudible in her ear. Niysia began to cry.

I stared at Niysia and Neytiri, unsure what to say next. After a few moments Jake asked, "What did you mean by the words, both missions?"

I looked over at Jake and said, "Do you have the holo pad and data chip?" Jake nodded and pulled them out of a satchel next to where he sat.

I said, "My orders consisted of two missions; the official assignment was to do what I've said here, protect Pandora. However, my primary and more secret task was to…" I paused as my voice failed, I swallowed hard and continued, "lay a trap for those Sky People out there and Pandora was the bait."

Jake quickly realized the gravity of the plot and said, "Did Grace know that was your plan?"

I replied, "Only a few details. I had warned her not to confront RDA until we arrived, but we all know how that turned out. The rest of the details were classified. Not that it did any bloody good, since my crew was ambushed and sabotage destroyed my command."

With a pale haunted expression across my face, I muttered, "We thought everything was under control. We thought we had the advantage. We were wrong. The rest doesn't matter now. They never came, and for all I know the Vigilance was betrayed as well, or simply recalled," my voice faded away as the last words slipped out and my face turned upward toward the sky above.

Jake said, " Who never came? What is the Vigilance, Nathan?"

I thought for a moment. With a frustrated tone I replied, "I don't want to talk about it anymore. They're long overdue and probably all dead, because some sorry bastard ran their bloody mouth. It's just another failure I have to bare."

I turned to face the people. My face turned serious and I said, "Those details aren't important any longer. We're on our own." Niysia pulled her head up from Neytiri's shoulder when she heard the word "Vigilance." Her attention was once again on me. She knew that word, had heard me mumble it several times in my sleep. She never realized it might be something real, something I had expected to see one day.

My eyes focused on Niysia for a moment, and then I turned and walked up to Jake and knelt once more in front of him. I said, "Wise Ole'eyktan, I must leave now. My fight must continue, but I leave you with one piece of advice. Disperse into the forest for a time, perhaps 30 or 40 days and spread the word for the other clans to do the same."

Jake said, "Why should we do that? What are you going to do?"

I replied, "Because Eywa and I have a fate we must meet." Moat stood and walked over to me. She stood behind me as she listened.

Jake said, "I don't understand. What can you do against them? They destroyed all of your Sky People and could do even worse if we try to attack them again."

I replied, "Have you looked at the data chip?"

Jake said, "I've tried, but it's encrypted. I suspect you already knew that."

I said, "Type in my access code, Delta Alpha Uniform Alpha 42." Jake did as I asked.

Jake said, "Password?"

I replied, "Red Herring." Jake looked up at me, with a confused look on his face, and then he punched in the password and read over the data

After a few moments, he looked back up at me and asked, "Are these what I think they are?"

I replied, "If you think they're ship schematics and Master Control Codes for several stolen Thermobaric weapons, then you'd be right." A slight grin crossed our faces simultaneously.

Jake said, "You had this planned from the start didn't you?"

I replied, "Actually, I was just a consultant. The plan originated with a man named General Marcus Hall and my father. I only executed it after my father was found murdered. He knew what was coming. He hated war and anything to do with it, but he also refused to stand by and watch Earth slowly destroy Pandora for its own sake."

I paused for a second, swallowed hard, and said, "I believe he did it because he still loved my mother and Pandora had become her home. Either way you see it, after his death, I accepted command of the mission. It was something my father had asked me to do just a few nights before he was killed. We had argued over it and I told him no, I wouldn't do it, but a murdered father changes a man's outlook."

Tears welled up in my eyes as I continued, "That was my real mission, Jake, too prevent Earth from committing an unforgivable sin, and protect the people and world my mother loved. I've made my stand here with the Omaticaya. Eywa gave me a second chance, and the Great Mother has blessed me." My gaze turned to Niysia and then back to Jake. I continued, "I called it synchronicity because my mission and my need to protect my people and my mate are now the same," my voice faded as I humbly turned my head down towards the ground.


	4. Chapter 4: Eywa's Blade

**Chapter 4 – Eywa's Blade**

Moat stepped around from behind me. With both hands she grasped my head. I remained knelt down on one knee; she lifted my face up to look her in the eyes. She said, "I sense a change has come over you, Nathan LeMay."

Moat said, "Your questions about Eywa are gone. I can see the Great Mother has blessed you."

I replied, "It's true. I understand now that there's more going on here than meets the eye. I can't explain why Eywa has watched over me, but twice now my spirit animal has literally stepped from the shadows and came to my defense."

A fear of Moat's reply sprung up in my mind and my face couldn't hide it. Jake and all the rest who heard my words, just stared at me, as if they'd seen a ghost, all except Moat. She gazed down at me with the visage of a mother's love. My fear abated as Moat's serious gaze turned into a smile.

Moat leaned down and whispered, "A Thanator follows you."

I cocked my head to one side and said, "How did you know that?"

Moat straightened her posture, "I am your Tshahik, Nathan. What did you expect?" as she grinned at me.

I returned a curt smile, "I should have told you before. I just didn't know how it would go over."

She replied, "I knew you would learn to see because you've been chosen by Eywa to finish what you started." Moat reached over and took the holo pad from Jake and handed it to Nathan. Jake just stood there and listened to Moat's words.

With renewed confidence, I stood up and gripped the holo pad in my left hand. I looked around the campfire at all the Na'vi. All of them stood in silence. Only the crackle of the campfire and sounds of the forest could be heard in the distance.

I pulled my knife with my right hand, "Tomorrow, I leave Hometree. I have one final mission I must perform. It will be dangerous. It will be bloody. Many Sky People will die. I may not survive it, but my synchronicity remains. I serve Eywa and my oath, as both Omaticaya and soldier. With all my experience as one of the people, and skill as one of His Majesties Special Air Service Commandos, I've become Eywa's Blade. Her balance must be restored, so my people may survive."

After a short pause, I continued, "For those warriors within the sound of my voice, if you have heard Eywa's call, then you are invited to fight with me. However, I make only one caveat. I will only accept those without young." I stared at Jake and Neytiri. I continued, "Some of us will not return, but those who do come home, will do so with honor. Rested in the knowledge that Eywa's balance has been restored for future generations."

Moat took her right hand and grabbed a hold of my blade and squeezed. I looked down and realized what she'd done. I held up the blade with her blood on it. She said, "Nathan you are blessed by Eywa, and all need to see what I know." She placed her hands together and squeezed as blood oozed out. Then she took both hands, rubbed them across my face and shoulders. Her blood stained my blue skin.

When she took her hands down, Jake walked up and placed both his hands on my shoulders. He said, "Go with Eywa, brother, and make them pay for what they've done."

I whispered in his ear, "They won't know what hit them. I wasn't the only survivor." I pulled back, grinned, and gave him a quick wink with my right eye.

Jake just smiled and said, "My Bow."

Wokan reached behind Jake's seat and retrieved his bow and handed it to him. Jake said, "You lost your bow in the last battle. Take mine and use it well against those who would harm Eywa's people."

I turned toward the crowed of Na'vi in the distance and lifted my bloodied blade in the air so everyone could see it. I yelled, "For Eywa!" All of the Omaticaya around the campfire yelled back in unison, "For Eywa!" The crowed continued to chant the word "Eywa" several more times.

I sheathed the bloody knife and turned my attention to Niysia and Neytiri who had watched from the side. Niysia's tears had dried up. I wasn't sure if she still loved me, hated me, or what. I slowly approached her and said, "I've prayed many times that you'd understand, when this day came." After a short pause, Niysia was about to speak, but I placed my hand over her lips and said, "Before you speak, there's only one last thing I need you to know."

Neytiri's grip on Niysia tightened. In a low, sincere whisper I said, "I no longer fight just for Eywa. I fight for your love." I stared into Niysia's eyes and waited for her judgment. After a few seconds of silence between us, she simply said, "I see you." Then she leaned forward and kissed my lips; slowly at first, then more passionately. We lovingly embraced one another.

Neytiri stepped back, smiled and slipped away to rejoin Jake. One of the young Na'vi women came forward with Jake and Neytiri's daughter, Tarya. Neytiri took her daughter and held her close, as Jake stood next to her. Together they watched a pivotal moment in Nathan and Niysia's relationship unfold.

Jake leaned his forehead against Neytiri's and smiled at his daughter who rested comfortably in her mother's arms. He turned his head so he could see Nathan and Niysia and whispered to Neytiri, "Please watch over them, Eywa. I pray that one day they'll both know the happiness of a family once again." Neytiri smiled at Jake and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5: Departures

**Chapter 5 – Departures**

The next morning…

While I stood at the edge of Hometree and waited, I considered the events of the night before. I thought Niysia and I were going to stay together, but after the evening meal she disappeared. I slept fitfully without her in our hammock. Then my thoughts suddenly returned to reality as the first glimmers of daylight peaked over the horizon through the partly cloudy sky. I heard footsteps in the brush.

Through the thick undergrowth of the forest, several Omaticaya warriors emerged. Their faces painted for war and led by Wokan. I straightened my posture as they approached. With Wokan were Aketuan, Ina't, Tzmukan and Leyra, five of our best warriors; several other young warriors followed them. In all, they numbered seventeen. Males and females alike stood before me, ready to fight.

No words were exchanged. We stood quietly and waited for the appointed time. A few minutes later, Mi'niri walked into the clearing, her death mask replaced with war paint. I gave her a welcoming yet respectful nod. I understood all to well her reason for being here.

Night gave way to morning as daylight crept higher into the sky. Just as I was about to speak, another walked out into the small clearing. The morning light bristled across her painted blue skin. My eyes were fixed on her. It was Niysia with bow and arrows in hand, her face and arms streaked with war paint.

I walked up to her, placed my right hand on her shoulder, and started to speak. She interrupted me before I could utter the first word, "Don't even try it Nathan. I've let you go alone on too many journeys already. We are life mates, and we fight side by side." Her words were stated, but I could see she sought my approval. I nodded, "It is our way." I smiled and stepped aside so she could join the group.

I looked around. There were twenty of us, myself included. Leyra asked, "Nathan, why are you not painted for war?" I replied, "I lead by example and I'm your first lesson. The enemy believes they have broken our will to fight and I want them to continue to believe it."

Leyra said, "Why?"

I replied, "Because their ignorance of our resolve has become our advantage."

Leyra and the others nodded but I knew it was only to show respect. There was no way they could fully understand the covert meaning of my words. It was simply not a part of their culture, but it soon would be.

I said, "Today, we take a new oath, an oath to protect Eywa, to protect her balance. Are you with me?"

In unison, they all replied, "We are with you Nathan!"

"Then call your Ikrans! Call your Direhorses! We have a long trek ahead of us and many lessons to learn along the way."

Just as I mounted my direhorse, Jake stepped out from the brush. "Brother, I see you have some of my best warriors," as he glanced around at the group. He continued, "Eywa knows I want to come with you, but I know my place. Go with my blessing and do what you have to do. Understand?"

I replied in a humble tone, "Yes, Olo'eyktan, I understand."

Jake said, "I know you're going back to Fort Chacon. Our scouts returned late last night after you were a sleep. They reported the fires were mostly out and the ground has cooled, but there's still a light dust cloud over most of the area."

I nodded, "You know me all too well Jake. Thanks for the Intel. We'll make good use of it."

Jake said, "Get the hell out here. And Nathan, try to bring back as many as you can."

I replied, "With Eywa's blessing, I'll do my best brother." I said to the group, "Let's move out!" as I thought the same to my direhorse.

High above Pandora on the bridge of the Black Jack…

Conrad stood at his station at the forward section of the Black Jack's bridge. From there, he could watch over the bridge crew and monitor the ships status. He'd personally assumed responsibility of reviewing the images taken from high orbit of the blast sites. Ute wanted to know if there were any signs of survivors in the wreckage, and his attention to detail was second to none.

He glanced over image after image as he gave keen detail to each. There were several hundred to go through. The ship's cameras had actively photographed the areas ever since the bombs were dropped. Time and again he found himself stopping to check an obscure hot spot or smudge in the imagery. It was a daunting task, but he insisted on doing it himself. Conrad was something of a perfectionist and his Captain knew that. Mistakes or oversights were not in his work ethic.

He was nearly finished when he came across a few images with suspicious heat images a few hours after the detonations. He focused in on one that he was almost sure was a machine of some sort; small but too hot to be an animal and too cool to be a fire and nowhere near the other fires. He pulled the small set of images out of the group and deleted the rest. He pulled the suspect group up on his console and began to analyze them closer.

A few minutes later, the comms officer said, "Sir, Vega One and Two have reported back. No sign of survivors at Hell's Gate or the Na'vi Village, or our guy for that matter. It's as if Pandora swallowed him up. They also report no resistance to their 2nd strafing run on the Omaticaya Hometree. Conrad said, "Fine. Discontinue the strafing runs. I think we've made our point. As for Potter, I guess we can consider him retired."

Conrad thought for a moment and then moved the images into a biometrically secured file that only he could access. One of the operations officers had also seen the images and saw Conrad file them away. She asked, "Sir, would you like me to make a report to the Captain on the latest imagery?"

"No, I'll discuss it with the Captain myself. Besides, I doubt it's anything to worry about, since the recon teams found nothing." He paused for a moment in thought and then continued, "There's no point expending finite resources hunting what might or might not be one or two survivors who have no supplies, no reinforcements, or additional batteries for whatever equipment they might still possess. I'm sure the Captain will agree, Hell's Gate is finished."

She stood there and stared at Conrad a moment, and then said, "Good point, sir. I've read about Pandora's wildlife. If someone is alive at Hell's Gate, they wont be for long. I sort of feel sorry for the poor bastards." She paused a moment and then sarcastically stated, "No. Not really," and giggled as she walked back to her station.

Conrad's attention returned to his console. He pulled up the secured images he'd just stored. The file with the images was called, "Probatio." He mumbled to himself, "verified," and then pressed delete. The file was gone. He thought, knowing Ute she wouldn't let it go if she knew and I'll be damned if I'm going to waste precious time on ghosts or the walking dead." Conrad grinned and went on about his normal duties.

Just then, the comms officer yelled across the bridge. "Sir, we have an urgent message coming in from Fortune Miner!"

"Ok, so what's so urgent about it?"

The officer listened to the message, as Conrad asked his question. He pulled off the headset and said, "Sir, Captain Thaddeus reports a riot of some kind in progress onboard the Fortune Miner."

Conrad's face had a puzzled look on it, "Riot? What the hell is going on down there?" He turned to his console and punched up the private comms code for Captain Diaz. "Captain, where are you?"

After a moment she replied, "Mr. Porter and I are on our way to the bridge, why?"

Conrad replied, "Well it appears Thad has a riot or possibly a mutiny on his hands."

There was a long pause and then Ute said with a sarcastic tone, "Why am I not surprised. We're almost there."

Conrad replied, "Yes Ma'am." He thought to himself, there go more of our finite resources out the window.

A few minutes later, Ute and Charlie walked onto the bridge. Conrad was at his station and appeared to be talking to Thad. Ute said, "Conrad, tell Thad to switch over to holographic." Conrad pulled the headset down around his neck and said, "Sorry Captain, their holographic comms were damaged in the riot. It looks like they have about 20 to 30 workers involved and they've caused some havoc down there. Apparently the protest is over the use of weapons of mass destruction."

Ute rolled her eyes, "I can't believe this shit, Charlie."

Charlie interrupted her, "Conrad, advise Thad I'll come down to assist him. I should be able to talk some sense into them and if not, then I'll deal with them the hard way."

Ute said, "Sounds good to me. Just get the problem solved. They're here to mine this rock not express their civic opinions."

Charlie sharply replied, "Thank you Captain Obvious, I'll take care of it."

Charlie with a cold hard look on his face, turned to walk toward the door. "Ute make yourself useful and have a shuttle waiting on me when I get to the hanger. That's not a request." Charlie cleared the door to the bridge and it closed just as Ute replied with several colorful metaphors. Charlie ignored her as he hurried down the corridor toward the hanger.


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking News

**Chapter 6 – Breaking News**

Several hours later, at the edge of Earth's solar system…

Russell was just a few days away from being relieved. He looked forward to a few years back home on Earth, but knew it'd only be a matter of time before he'd come back. To celebrate, he was kicked back in his chair while he enjoyed a game of 3-D Chess with Max, the A.I. computer in charge of the station's sensitive communications systems. In the background, data streamed through the air, from computer to computer as it was received, processed, and scanned for valuable intelligence by numerous classified systems.

He had become so accustomed to watching the data flow here and there, that it had all become second nature to him. Most of the work was automated, but still there were times when human input was necessary, if not absolutely critical. Today was about to be one of those times.

His small outpost sat at the very edge of the Solar System; a position perfectly suited to intercept not just stray communications from Earth and its local colonies, but also interstellar communications to and from the few human space stations and colonies far beyond humanity's cradle.

Russell had just realized his castling maneuver was in jeopardy when one of Max's pawns was promoted at the end of its move. He thought this game couldn't get much worse. Just as he was prepared to sacrifice his rook to defend his king, an alarm sounded at the interstellar comms console.

Startled by the alarm, Russell jumped. Had the holographic Chessboard been real, pieces would have surely been thrown in every direction. As he made his way over to the console he asked, "Max, what do we have?"

Max replied, "Russell, I've detected an automated distress signal. It appears to be from the Alpha Centauri system. Specifically, the moon of Pandora: its originator tags belong to a U.N. special unit under the command of Colonel Miles Quaritch. It was weak and had just begun its second repeat when it was cut off."

The message had automatically dropped out of the data stream, so Russell could analyze it more closely. He reached into the holographic environment, pulled the message out, and spread it across the thin air in front of him so he could see the details more clearly.

Just as he began to digest the details of the message content, Max urgently stated, "Sir, I have detected two flags attached to the message that qualify for ops override status, could you please confirm?"

Russell looked through the message's transmission metadata until he found them. When his eyes came across the flags it took a few seconds for their severity to register in his mind. There they were, two special flag markers, one for "Disaster" and other for "use of a Weapon of Mass Destruction."

He pushed back from the console for a moment as it sunk into his mind what this meant. Unfortunately, it was only an automated distress message so there were no verbal explanations of the flags. Disaster was bad enough, but even worse was the WMD flag. Any "Weapon of Mass Destruction" flag demanded the immediate attention of his superiors on Earth. He turned towards a small lens on the wall. It was one of Max's many observation cameras. Russell's face turned very serious and he spoke as if talking to a fellow colleague. He firmly stated, "Max, we have a Critic."

Max replied, "I concur. Normal operations are now suspended. Critic clock has commenced. Critical message procedures are in effect."

Russell ordered with a sense of urgency in his voice, "Very well, wake up the station. Spin up all reserve power systems and superluminal generators for a system wide override." Max replied, "Yes, sir."

A short while later on Earth…

It was just after 0600 GMT, but time was just one of a near infinite number of watched details by the American military's NMCC, where there was always a hot-spot or crisis on Earth or somewhere in the solar system that demanded constant attention. On watch, deep inside the Pentagon's National Military Command Center sat a disciplined career soldier, Major General Wayne Fairall. Tonight he was serving as the on-watch commander, designated as the "Brass Hat" within the unified military command channels. It was a job full of stress, huge responsibility, and backed by Presidential authority.

Tonight's watch had been quiet in comparison to most nights. The mid-shift was nearing its end but while General Fairall checked his logs diligently, he received a private message on his secure holo console from the Chief of Interstellar Comms. Major Rummel's post was on the other side of the room. As General Fairall glanced at the message, his eyes widened. He looked up suddenly and stared in the direction of the Major. Major Rummel had anticipated the reaction and was already standing. He had already read the contents of the message and had a good idea what was about to happen.

General Fairall yelled a single phrase across the room "Is this for real Major?" It was rare for the general to raise his voice, so as if someone turned down the volume on the room, everyone grew quiet so they could hear the details in case they were called to take some action. The major replied in a loud, firm tone, "Yes sir, it's for real."

The general looked back down at the message again, reread it, then looked back up and yelled out to the room, "Ladies and gentlemen we have a WMD situation. I need all sections to implement a strict "Need-to-Know" protocol until further notice." A disembodied computer voice stated, "Critical Message Protocols are now in effect." The lighting throughout the command center dimmed as several blue lights began to flash. All unnecessary personnel were quickly escorted out of room and the doors to the center were sealed and placed under guard.

The general considered the far-reaching implications of the message for a moment. Then, he reached down and picked up a red phone handset. It had no dial pad because it only went to one receiver. He said into the phone, "This is Major General Wayne Fairall, NMCC Brass Hat on duty. Get me the Secretary and patch in the National Security Advisor and as many of the Joint Chiefs as you can." He listened intently to the reply. His face grew stone cold. He asked, "She's not available? In that case, wake the President."

While he waited for all the parties to be connected, Major Rummel walked up with a small holo pad in his hand and showed it to the general. General Fairall glanced at it for a moment and then asked, "Is this confirmed?"

Major Rummel replied, "100% authenticity sir." General Fairall nodded as he heard the drowsy voice of a President of the United States come onto the line.

He said, "Good morning, Mr. President. We've received a general distress signal from our Pandora special U.N. contingent, which indicates the use of a WMD. Initial briefs are already in production for your morning daily brief, as well we're notifying all pertinent commands. To cut to the chase sir, I was just handed an intercept. It's a message from a Charles Porter, the suspected leader of the hostile forces on Pandora. It confirmed the use of multiple weapons of mass destruction on Pandora, against U.N. forces and the native population."

The President's voice sounded stressed, "I understand. I want this situation placed at the top of my morning brief's agenda. I'll also want a sanitized version prepared for the U.N. Secretary General." General Fairall replied, "Understood, sir."

Late the next day at RDA Headquarters in New York City…

CEO Terry Chu sat uneasy in his leather executive chair and watched the latest headlines. In progress was a news conference being held in Washington D.C by the United States District Attorney. Terry Chu swallowed hard as he heard the D.A announce an investigation had just been opened into the suicide of former CEO Ronald Selfridge, based on newly discovered evidence.

Several reporters raised their hands at once. The D.A. picked one out of the crowd. She said, "Sir, the official record said Ronald Selfridge committed suicide. Does the government no longer believe he killed himself?"

The D.A. looked straight into the camera and said, "That's exactly what the investigation will determine. No further questions for now. Good Day." The camera followed him as he walked from the podium while several reporters still clamored for one more question. He ignored them as he walked away.

A moment later, Terry's personal phone buzzed with an unknown caller. He answered. The voice on the other end said, "I'm sorry, sir. Mrs. McIntosh is gone, along with her entire family. One of my special contacts managed to get into some of her accounts, but they were all closed, including her bank account. It's a pretty good bet she's the new evidence the govies are bragging about."

There was silence on the line for several seconds. Finally, with a frustrated tone in his voice, Terry angrily yelled into the phone: "damn it!" As he pressed the disconnect button he slammed the phone down on the desk so hard it shattered.

Terry switched on several screens to see multiple news channels at once. They were all discussing the case and what the investigation would lead to, if anything. Pundits had already begun to spin the story in a variety of directions, none of them good for RDA.

Terry said, "Moni, please have the Vice President of Public Relations come see me by close of business today. We need to get a handle on the publicity right away."

Moni replied, "Of course sir. I'll contact her right away."

Terry said, "Also, I want her here in person."

Moni replied, "Understood, sir."

Finally, after several minutes of contemplating the news and the media reactions, Terry decided he needed to call in a few favors. "Moni, please connect me with Senator Roger's office via a secure private line."

Moni replied, "Of course, sir." A few moments later Moni said, "I'm sorry sir, I'm unable to reach him. A secretary answered the first call, and said he was unavailable. I've tried two alternate lines to his office with no answer."

Terry Chu leaned back in his chair and kicked his feet up on his desk. He realized there was no answer for a reason. It was clearly time that he saw to his own future, just as his former allies were busy seeing to their own.


	7. Chapter 7: Unified

**Chapter 7 – Unified**

The journey from Hometree was mostly uneventful as Nathan and his band of warriors traveled north, towards the flux zone.

When you have hours on the trail, you have time to relive the things you can't change. I had lost Blood Stripe just a few days ago. Even if we had the time to return to Iknamaya, I knew my emotional state wasn't ready. The mental bond wasn't something made easily and I'd been told by the elders it'd never fully fade away. Another bond would be difficult but eventually I'd have to make the climb, if I managed to survive that long.

While the majority of the group rode through the forest on their direhorses, some of my newly forged Blades remained aloft on their Ikrans, scouting and keeping watch for enemies and predators. Niysia was among them. Our destination wasn't far now, only a few more hours to go.

I glanced up and watched an Ikran and its rider sail overhead. Lately, I've found myself reliving the last moments before Blood Stripe's death. The memories were painful, just as Neytiri had warned they would be. She had said, only those who have lost their Ikran truly understand the bond. I felt forced to relive the moment over and over; Neytiri's words resounded in my ears.

It was just after mid-day as a light rain fell over the forest. Wokan interrupted my train of thought, "You appear to be deep in thought brother. Are you alright?" I shook my head as if suddenly awakened, "I'm fine. Just thinking about what's happened over the past several days."

After a few moments of silence, Woken said, "I've noticed since we left you've faded away several times, and each time you've returned you seem more worried than before." I smiled at him, "You're keenly aware of my troubles in that case. Really, I'm alright and the warriors have all done well."

I continued, "Honestly, Wokan I'm worried this will go bad the way everything else did. I'm not worried about you or the others; you've all picked up everything I've taught you these past couple of days. I guess it's just me I'm worried about." We rode on for a little while, finally Wokan asked, "Would you like some advise my father once gave me?"

I thought for a moment and replied, "I'm listening." Wokan went on, "Focus on today and let the Singers and Flutes tell the story." I grinned at Wokan, "Thank you, brother." He replied, "I believe we're almost there." I nodded and raised my right arm with a closed fist, and the entire column stopped. Yes, they had learned well.

A few minutes later, the entire group had come together. I said, "It's time you know where we are going." I drew a rough map of the area on the forest floor with the Tree of Souls at its center. "We are here, the Tree of Souls here," we all placed our right hands over our chests at its mention, "and our destination is here." Ina't asked, "Isn't that where the human building was left?" I nodded, "That's right. It's also where I sent the human survivors from Fort Chacon." The entire group's facial expressions showed subdued surprise in their response so I could tell my secrecy was intact.

Wokan exclaimed, "Survivors? How could that be?" I said, "Some of the humans were scouting for a place to build a second base when the attack occurred. No one knows they survived. Now the secret belongs to us all." I pulled a small flare out of my satchel; "We'll make contact just after dark. However we must be careful, because they're alone and that makes them dangerous. So we'll approach with caution." The group nodded in agreement.

Just after dark…

The forests bioluminescence appeared beautiful against the blue backdrop of Polyphemus in the sky above. The howl of distant wild Ikrans echoed through the night sky.

Wokan, Niysia, and I slowly approached the human camp's perimeter. We could see some movement around the old lab. Most of the equipment appeared to be shutdown, but not all. The Colonel had wisely placed his sentries so no one could approach without being seen.

I said, "I'll go in from here." I stood up and began to walk toward the encampment, mindful of snares and traps. I struck the flare and it lit off a greenish glow as it burned. I held it up high so it could be easily seen by all of the sentries. There was movement in the camp. As I heard the most familiar words, "Who goes there?!" It was Sam's voice.

I yelled out to the encampment, "Who sets off a green flare while they're sneaking up on you?" Sam replied, "Either a damned fool or an old friend. Which are you?" I replied, "Only time will tell if I'm a damned fool…but for tonight, we're old friends. Care to let us in?" Sam replied, "Hell, yes!" He yelled to the camp, "Stand down! We have friendlies coming in." I heard several confirmations sound off, some of which I couldn't see. One even came from high in a tree…probably a sniper.

Sam walked out from behind the barricades to meet me. As he walked up, I said, "It's bloody good to see you again old man."

We shook hands, and he said, "Funny, I was about to say the same to you."

I said, "Looks like I was right, you have a source of juice in there."

Sam nodded, "It won't last forever, but it's kept us alive so far."

I motioned to my group to come forth. "I didn't come alone, and yes, I have a plan."

Sam grinned, "I thought you might."

A few minutes later, we stood together in the camp. Colonel Quaritch and Captain Wong came out of the lab to greet us.

I said, "Good to see you again, Colonel and Captain. I'm sorry to say you're the only survivors, but I'm sure Gordon's already made his report."

Colonel Quaritch replied, "He did. Thanks to you we still have some power and a fighting chance.

I said, "What's left?"

Colonel Quaritch looked around, "We've lost one Recon-Sphere driver in the forest since the blast. Captain Luli Wong, Chief Sam Bieda, and myself are the only surviving officers. He pointed across the camp as he said, "I have three USMC AMP drivers and three Recon-Sphere drivers with their equipment, and I think you've already met Gordon. Also my officers and I have AMP suits.

We managed to retrieve the damaged Recon-Sphere for spare parts. The driver's sphere apparently malfunctioned during his night patrol. He tried to hump it back on foot, but never made it. Since then we don't go out at night for any reason."

I said, "Nine survivors, out of so many." I shook my head in despair. I thought about all of the soldiers, an entire battalion lost. After a few moments, Colonel Quaritch said, "Nathan, I know that look, son. I know you're in command, but with all due respect, it wasn't your fault." I looked the Colonel in the eyes and said, "Thank you, Colonel, but if you don't mind there are a few burdens I'm not ready to let go of just yet. Not until they've seen some justice." He nodded and let the subject drop.

I proceeded to introduce my group to the humans. At the end I said, "Colonel, They're called Eywa's Blades, and I've started to give them Special Forces training based on the U.K. S.A.S. model."

The Colonel nodded, "That sounds good, but it takes months to train an SF soldier and we don't have that kind of time."

I replied, "I know, but you're thinking in human terms. The Na'vi warrior already has the essential skills, they just need to be sharpened and given discipline."

The Colonel thought for a moment, "Perhaps you're right. I've seen the records from 2154. There's no shortage of bravery or willingness to fight among the Na'vi. So now you're in command of the first mixed Human-Na'vi fighting force in history, unless we want to count Chacon. The Colonel and Wokan both glared at one another as Wokan nodded in agreement.

I looked around the entire group of Humans and Na'vi, and finally stopped at Niysia. She stepped forward and took my hand, "Nathan, every one of us are willing to fight. Trust yourself, lead us and we'll follow." After she said that, every Na'vi and Human alike yelled out his or her willingness to fight. The Colonel cracked a grin, pulled a half burned cigar out of his pocket. He lifted his rebreather mask, placed it in his mouth and then pulled the mask back down over his face.

The show of bravery broke through my aura of hesitation. I pulled a holo pad from my side satchel and said, "Very well then, we have work to do. The plan is simple. We are going to attack the ship with our prisoners aboard it."

I pulled up a set of ship schematics on the holo pad and said, "Here's the layout of the Dark Miner," as I held up the pad and showed it to the group. Wong said, "Are they accurate?" I replied, "They should be, they came from the manufacturer. Wong said, "What about access codes?" I replied, "Let me worry about that for now." She appeared skeptical but replied, "Understood, sir."

I said, "Colonel, I'm headed back to Fort Chacon in the morning to salvage equipment. I'll take Wokan, Niysia, Sam, and Greg Gordon with me. Sam I'll need you to pull a Geiger counter from one of the AMPs to carry with us. The rest of my Na'vi will stay here to work with your people. They need to become familiar with each other; they need to build trust so they can fight side by side. I need you to continue training them in special tactics and our equipment, and Colonel, don't hold back anything."

I looked around the group again, "We are 29 determined warriors with a mission. I will lead this attack myself. Colonel, you are my executive officer. Wokan, you have the Na'vi and Wong, the humans. I expect you all to work together. Sam will continue in his role as technical advisor. He who dares will prevail, do you understand me?" The entire group echoed the words, "Yes, Sir!"

I glanced at Niysia and then back to the Colonel, "Before I sleep tonight, I'll brief you on what I've already taught them and then we'll go over the plan. My team will depart at sunrise. Any questions?" There was only silence.

As the group broke up, I turned to Wokan, "Our people need to speak English in the humans' presence. Building trust won't happen overnight but using a common language will go along way towards that end.

Wokan replied, "Most of us speak their language."

I said, "Pair up those who don't with an English speaker. That should help." Wokan nodded.

The evening finally came to a close. Niysia and I laid down to rest. With tender care, Niysia helped me clean my bandages. My wounds were healing and I was growing stronger everyday.

I knew one thing for certain; I'd need all my strength for the coming battle. I fell asleep in the arms of my mate, as I gazed upward into the stars above. I didn't expect salvation from them any longer; instead I simply enjoyed the view. As my consciousness faded I thought if the plan works we'd be safe from the bombs, at least for a few more years. I placed my left hand over my side satchel to keep it close.


	8. Chapter 8: Scavengers

**Chapter 8 – Scavengers**

Two days later, near the edge of the forest over looking the Fort Chacon blast zone…

As we rode our direhorses with our human passengers, Greg commented, "Ya know, I rode a Clydesdale once back home, but it was nothing compared to these big guys. Sure wish I could try that hook up trick, like you Na'vi do."

I said, "It's got its moments." Niysia and Wokan laughed at my comment, while Greg and Sam both appeared confused at their reaction.

Finally I said, "It's not you, Greg. They're laughing at me."

Sam asked, "What for?

I replied, "Let's just say I had some difficulties learning to ride. It's different when your horse can literally read your mind."

Niysia said, "Yes, he had a few problems at first, but he eventually got over them and became one of our best riders." She giggled again.

Sam said, "Nathan, you always were a little hard headed."

I said, "Well damn, what do know, we're here already." The whole group chuckled as I just shook my head in frustration.

It was late afternoon when we dismounted our direhorses. We all looked out toward a thin dust cloud hovering over what was left of Fort Chacon. I said, "Sam hand me the Geiger counter, please." Sam pulled it out of his backpack and handed it over. I switched it on and immediately found signs of radiation. Low levels of hard radiation had spread across the blast zone.

I handed the device back to Sam and said, "Double check my readings, but if I read it right there's elevated levels of radiation scattered throughout the site. Probably emanating from the damaged base reactor." Sam checked the readings and said, "Yep, that's what I have also. It's not good but not so bad that we can't stand it for a while. I'd say for a human, no more than ten or twelve hours, at most. For one of you, probably longer." I replied, "That should be more than enough time."

Wokan asked, "Nathan what's the plan?"

I replied, "Remember on our way north, I told you about how the humans in the sky can read the heat that comes off our bodies?" Both Wokan and Niysia nodded. "Well, the radiation out there also gives off a kind of heat, enough that it should mask most of our body heat from their view."

Sam interrupted, "Most of it?" I turned and smiled at him. His demeanor became animated, "Oh shit. This is about to get messy." I laughed and said, "A little mud can do wonders for your skin as well as obscure a perfectly good heat signature with a little radioactive help."

Greg said, "I can tell you two have a history." Wokan and Niysia chuckled at Greg's comment while Sam and I were at a loss for words.

I said, "That's enough fun for now. It'll be dark in a few hours. Let's rest here under the tree canopy until sunset and we'll go in just after dark." The group nodded, as Wokan said to Sam, "We'll keep watch, so you and Greg can conserve your strength. Cautiously Sam nodded in agreement and motioned to Greg to get some rest. I was pleased to see Wokan offer and more importantly, Sam agreeing with him. Some trust had taken root, I thought to myself.

Just after nightfall…

With mud covering our entire bodies, Sam looked miserable while Greg didn't seem to care one way or the other; both knew it was necessary nonetheless. They were stripped down to their skivvies and covered in creek mud.

Sam said, "I never liked this part of survival training."

I replied, "You're still alive, so you must have got over it." The whole group chuckled.

We slowly crept across the open blast zone toward the remains of Shuttle Alpha, the one shuttle that had been sealed up when the bomb hit. I said, "We're headed for the opening under the wing, we can work from there and stay out of sight." The group acknowledged with a single nod from each of them.

As we walked, I noticed Wokan and Niysia appeared ill. I felt likewise, as the smell of death invaded my nostrils. I looked over at Sam and Greg and said, "You two should be thankful those masks filter the odor. It smells bad and it's going to get worse when we crack open that hatch." I pointed at a side hatch under the shuttle wing. "That's our way in."

Sam said, "Sir, with all due respect, I'll follow you anywhere you want to go, but really, what do you expect to find in there? This place has been trashed." His facial expression appeared puzzled and frustrated and the others were silent, but I could tell they wanted to know as well. I replied, "Supplies, weapons and comms gear for one."

I paused for a moment in thought. "However, what I'm really after is about the size of large metal suitcase with "M.A.C." written on the side of it." Everyone had a confused look on their face, except for Sam.

He stopped in his tracks and just stared at me for a few seconds. Finally he said, "How the hell do you know about that? It's Top Secret and only a select group of our people knew it existed, and an even smaller group were trained to use it. I don't even know how to use it, and they only told me about it just before we left Mid-Range station."

I was still walking when Sam yelled, "stop Nathan and give me a damn answer!" After a few more steps, I stopped and turned around to face him. The rest had stopped as well, to see what I'd say.

I sarcastically chuckled, "I know about it, because I was one of the senior engineers who developed the "Mobile Avatar Control" system. Its development was the final phase of the Mark III Man-O-War project. The day it cleared its last test, we recommended it for immediate deployment. That should have been a good day for me. As it turned out my celebration was cut short with the news of my father's death in a train accident."

No one could miss the fact that my demeanor had grown agitated while I conveyed the story. When I finished, Sam reached out and grabbed my left arm with his right hand as if to comfort me. "I heard about what happened to your father, I'm sorry."

My eyes turned cold and angry, "Considering the conspiracies and betrayals since I've arrived on Pandora, I've wondered on more than one occasion if it was really an accident."

Niysia walked over to me, embraced me as she grabbed my head with both hands and turned my face toward her. "Nathan, I see you. I know and so do you that you can't do this right now. We need to do what we came here to do and leave. Every minute we stay here among this death, it poisons you a little more because you blame yourself."

Niysia placed our foreheads together and then lovingly embraced me. I slowly returned the embrace. After a few seconds Sam said, "Come on love birds. Like the woman said, we need to finish this and get the hell out of here." Wokan and Greg nodded in unison as Niysia and I grinned and released one another. We watched as Greg used the manual controls on the hatch to force it to unlock. The airlock hissed as air escaped and the pressure equalized.

As the hatch door swung open, Greg stepped back from the dark opening. I stepped up and said, "I'm surprised she was still air tight. At least it won't smell as bad as I feared. I pulled a small flashlight out of my side satchel, turned it on, and pointed it inside. There was a dead Chinese soldier on the deck about two meters from the hatch. His skin appeared red with caked blood around his eyes and mouth. He still clutched his rifle. We all seemed to instinctively pause for a few seconds of silence.

Finally I said, "It doesn't get any easier from here. Only Sam and I need to go in." I stared at Niysia with a look that begged her to stay outside. "If you do come with us, just know it's going to be ugly in there." I turned and entered the shuttle.

Sam started to reach for his flashlight too, when he realized the one I was using was his. He attempted to lighten the mood as we entered the morbid scene that was laid out before us. He commented as he followed me in to the darkness, "Did you steal that flashlight out of my backpack?" I replied sarcastically, "I would characterize it as indefinitely borrowed." Everyone lightly chuckled at my reply as Niysia and Wokan followed us through the hatch. At the last minute, Sam turned back to Greg, and without a word Greg tossed him his flashlight and stepped back outside to guard the hatch and wait.


	9. Chapter 9: For Show

**Chapter 9 – For Show**

Aboard the Black Jack, Captain Ute Dias finally heard from Charlie.

Charlie's face was off screen at first as Ute patiently waited to hear the outcome of the riots onboard the Fortune Miner. She mumbled, "If he'd let me put my people in command of the miners, shit like this wouldn't have happened." Finally, Charlie stepped back in front of the camera and said, "We're private now. Looks like we have things under control here."

Ute said, "What happened?"

Charlie replied, "It seems some of the workers didn't agree with us using the big bombs on the natives. Go figure." He chuckled at his comment.

Ute said, "How did you handle it?"

Charlie paused for a moment then replied, "I reminded them of their contractual agreements."

There was a long pause as Ute's face turned red. With a condescending tone she said, "You reminded them of their contracts?" You gotta be…"

Charlie interrupted her, "and I executed the two ringleaders of the group in front of the entire crew, if you must know." He stared at Ute with a smug grin on his face.

She said, "Now that sounds like the Charles Porter I know." She laughed, "Do you want me to send down my people to take control of the miners?"

Charlie replied, "No, I have faith that Thad and Laura can handle their crews, although I'll remain here for a while just to be sure."

Ute frowned and said, "What the hell do you see in them?"

Charlie replied, "They're believers, unlike us, not just here for the paycheck. They feel it and those are the kind of people you want on the ground. The real decisions are still with us, of course."

Ute nodded, "Speaking of decisions. We're nearly 12 hours overdue for a reply from Yeager."

Charlie paused in thought for a moment, "They've been late before. Give it another 12 hours and if you don't hear anything, send the report again. It's possible some sort of astronomical event could have interrupted the last transmission."

She nodded, "Will do. I'll call you when I know something." She switched off the holo screen.

Ute walked back to her seat at the center of the bridge and sat down. She noticed Conrad and the on-duty weapons officer Cynthia Thornell holding a deep discussion about some surface imagery.

Ute exclaimed across the bridge, "Anything worth checking into down there?"

Conrad turned, "Not really. Cynthia noticed some heat signatures moving into the blast zone."

Ute replied, "Survivors or Na'vi?"

Cynthia replied, "We doubt it, Ma'am. Even with the radiation obscuring our sensors, the heat signatures are too weak for humans or Na'vi."

After some thought, Ute said, "I see. I guess it was only a matter of time before the scavengers moved in to clean up the mess." She sarcastically laughed and most of the bridge crew chimed in with chuckles as well.

Conrad took the suspended holo image of the site down from view and deleted it. He said, "That makes sense. The imagery is a few hours old and any new pictures would probably show more of the same. I think it's time to move on. Retask the imagery satellites back to their original survey modes." Cynthia said, "Yes sir."

A few moments later, a sub-console next to the weapons control position sounded an alarm and lit up with activity as an overhead image of Fort Chacon flashed up on Cynthia's holo console. Cynthia shouted, "Captain, long range sensors have detected a large explosion at Fort Chacon!"

Ute said, "Did we get imagery of the explosion?"

Cynthia replied, "We got some of it," as she pulled the video off her holo console onto a tablet and handed it to Ute. Conrad walked over to have a look as well.

Ute commented, "Looks like one of the shuttles exploded. There are heat plumes all over the place."

Conrad said, "I'm not surprised. There's a lot of unexploded ordinance down there and the shuttles were full of fuel and ammunition. As for the smaller plumes, they're probably just debris from the first explosion."

Ute thought for a moment, "I agree. Lets stop wasting our time with this. Carry out Conrad's original order, Cynthia."

"Yes Ma'am" Cynthia went about her duties.

Ute commented to Conrad, "I wouldn't doubt if the wildlife got into something while they were digging around." Conrad nodded as he walked back to his station.

A few moments later, at Fort Chacon…

After the blast, I couldn't hear anything and my vision was fuzzy. It didn't stop me from checking my team. They were all safe but dazed from the blast. Sam and Greg had fared better. We had positioned ourselves well for physical protection, but I'd underestimated the decibels of the blast. I was deafened and so were Niysia and Wokan. I could see Sam trying to talk to me, but I couldn't hear a thing he said. I knew our escape window had to be short, so I immediately switched to hand gestures.

Sam quickly realized we were deaf from the blast, probably a side effect of having such sensitive hearing he thought. I gestured to Sam and Greg to start up the two AMPs we'd managed to salvage, which were tied to a makeshift drag cart with the rest of the weapons, ammo, and supplies loaded. I personally carried a large steel suitcase with me. We made our way to the forest line before the small fire plumes could fade.

As we left Fort Chacon behind us, I ran the odds through my mind on whether or not we'd made a clean getaway. After several minutes, my hearing slowly started to return and I came to the conclusion we were probably safe. Although, I knew the sooner we reached the flux zone, the better.

I followed behind the group as we made our way into the forest to find our direhorses and supplies. Along the way, I glanced down at the metal suitcase in my possession. It had the letters M.A.C written in bold yellow on the side. I thought, I'd tell them the story of the Pied Piper this evening. Then I laughed out loud for the first time since we started this journey. Everyone looked back at me with surprise, but I said nothing, just grinned and kept walking.


	10. Chapter 10: Further Executions

**Chapter 10 – Further Executions**

Several hours earlier, on Earth…

Detective Liam Rouber sat in his car while the rain poured down outside. Unlike many modern cities on Earth these days, London had managed to hold on to its cab driving tradition. It was like a past time; the people felt pride in supporting. Despite the late hour, the streets were still abuzz for a Tuesday night. Across the street from him was the main entrance to RDA's Research and Development Headquarters.

While he waited for the word, he sipped on a cold coffee and perused the search warrant that he was about to execute. He hoped it would go well, but in his experience all too often the big corporations tended to resist and act as if they were above the law when Scotland Yard called on them. Tonight he figured would be no different; so he came prepared. He watched three unmarked vans pull up opposite his car on the same street. He knew what they were here for.

All he needed now was the call from HQ that his American colleagues on Mars were in position to execute their warrants. Strange, he thought, cops here and there acting at the same time, on two different worlds. Liam came from a long line of cops and he pondered what his great grand father might of thought of this situation. Suddenly, his phone buzzed.

He grabbed the phone from his side as he pulled his badge out and hooked it on his coat. It was just what he'd expected. He exited his car and gestured with his hands to the vans as he crossed the street. He spoke into a small mic attached to his wristwatch, "Night Jack has lead. Follow me in."

Detective Rouber walked up to the entrance and an avatar greeter appeared. "Greetings, sir. Welcome to RDA Headquarters for Research and Development. The building is currently closed to the public, but will reopen tomorrow morning at 6 AM."

The detective pulled out a monocle and placed it over his right eye as he showed the avatar his Scotland Yard badge. He said, "I'm Detective Liam Rouber and I have a warrant to search this building now." The avatar stood silent as if it didn't know how to reply.

Liam glanced over his shoulder and saw his backup closing in from the rear. Over two-dozen heavily armed metro police officers dressed in tactical uniforms cautiously approached and two Police drones flew overhead.

Finally, Detective Rouber continued, "Mates, it looks like we're doing this the hard way, as usual. He walked up to the side of the building, and accessed a small almost hidden access port marked "For Police and Fire Use Only". He placed his badge up to the scanner and inserted a digital version of the warrant. He stated, "Computer this is a Police Action. Open the lobby door and secure all other exits from the building. Provide me a complete list of everyone in the building and their location, downloaded to my monocle." The computer replied, "Yes, Detective I see your warrant is valid. Compliance to warrant is recognized."

The doors opened as the avatar vanished, and the police officers rushed inside the building. Detective Rouber pulled out his phone and hit a speed dial number. "This is Rouber. Yes, I said Rouber. We're in the building and will let you know what we find."

He listened for a moment and said, "Understood. Just try not to bollix up the Mar's raid." He chuckled as he watched through the glass doors while his officers secured the lobby. His last words into the phone were, "I hear you. Do your bloody job and I'll do mine." With an annoyed look on his face he ended the call and proceeded into the building barking orders as he went.

Meanwhile, on Mars…

Tourists and residents alike at the American colony at Valles Marineris stood by and watched the commotion from the safety of their adjacent domes as armed federal agents and soldiers engaged in stunning gun battles both inside and outside the RDA dome.

The Martian media immediately picked up on the event and began streaming live feeds across the planet and solar system. The lead story detailed how U.S. federal agents in coordination with Martian Colonial officials attempted to execute a series of search warrants at the secretive RDA dome on Mars. The event turned violent without warning according to civilian authorities. The story went viral in a matter of hours as virtually every news service picked it up. While the relatively uneventful search of the London based RDA building was only mentioned as a related story.

The next morning, RDA Headquarters in New York City…

Terry Chu sat in his private office reading over official copies of the search warrants issued against RDA. All of them related to the investigation into the death of former CEO Selfridge.

In attendance were his best legal team and the senior VP for Public Relations. As he finished reading the warrants, he laid down his holo tablet and said, "It looks like they're stretching to pull me into this matter. As far as I'm concerned, Ms. Angela Yeager was running a rogue operation under the radar. This sort of corruption isn't new to big corporation bureaucracies and the media knows it. I'm sure your team will find plenty of case material to back up the company's victim status."

Karl Schafer was the senior lawyer present. He said, "Of course we will sir. He glanced up at Mrs. Valerie Scott, Vice President of Public Relations and said, "Your PR expert will have to put in some overtime, but from a legal standpoint, if this is all they have, then I think we can keep you out of the spotlight. According to my sources in the Martian government, Ms. Yeager wasn't taken alive and that will favor our side of the story."

Terry nodded and looked at Valerie. "So what do you think?"

She said, "I'll need at least a 10% increase in my budget, but with some time, we can contain any damage that stems from this incident. The public will be more interested in the trials if they manage to arrest a low level manager or disgruntled employee rather than punish RDA over the long term. We just need to encourage those feelings by taking care of the families affected with sympathy and financial support. We'll also want to work up an advertising campaign aimed at rebuilding goodwill and trust with the community."

Terry replied, "Consider it done. I'll give you 7%."

Valerie nodded, "I can work with that."

Terry grinned as he replied, "I thought so. Sounds like we're in a fairly safe position here. Mr. Schafer, ensure that we cooperate fully with the authorities with regard to Ms. Yeager and her staff. Be sure they see all of the HR files, including the recent ones with the modified complaints against Mr. Yeager's performance."

Mr. Schafer replied, "I understand sir."

Terry said, "You can all go now. Thank you."

The group left the room, and Terry sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, he accessed the last secure communication that came out of the RDA dome before the feds cut them off. It wasn't what he expected for a final frantic report, no confession of failure or attempt to implicate him. She was loyal to the end but what did she take to the grave? The message simply said, "Vigilance was," and then nothing. There wasn't even any garble, nothing to analysis, not a damned thing.

He sat in silence as the muted screens on the opposite wall showed multiple channels of media outlets talking about RDA and its role in what was already being called the Yeager Conspiracy. Terry's thoughts wondered, because he felt certain Angela knew something she hadn't reported yet and more importantly what was she trying to tell Pandora when the their superluminal system was shutdown. He mumbled to himself, "Vigilance was? What were you trying to tell us Angela?"

He puzzled over it for a while longer, until the computer chimed in, "Sir, your mid-morning appointment is here to see you." Terry rubbed his eyes, cleared his desk, and switched the monitors back to the usual business channels. He said, "Business has to carry on, please send them in."

Pandora orbit, aboard the Black Jack…

Ute stared at Charlie on the screen and repeated for a second time, "Vigilance was.' That's all we got. It only came through once, and we never received any confirmations on our last report. I have a bad vibe about this, Charlie."

Charlie replied, "Perhaps it was finally leaked to the press. Or possibly an investigation, hell I'm only guessing. Still as much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right. We may have to come at this thing from a different point of view."

Ute smiled, "Just for the record, I said before all this started that the politicians were spineless…"

Charlie interrupted, "You don't have to remind me, I know all to well how you feel about government bureaucrats. She grinned from ear to ear as Charlie's facial expression exuded frustration.

Finally, he said, "I didn't want to go into the extreme, but it looks like we have no choice. Go ahead and transmit my pre-recorded "Pro-Earther" message on an open superluminal channel. Since we can't rely on RDA any longer, we'll use Pandora and the New Hope as our bargaining chips to appeal to the masses. I'm sure the Pro-Earth movement will be just as surprised as the government but that's just the right element of chaos we need now. Hopefully, they'll cut a deal, since we control the most important commodity in the known universe."

Ute said, "Or they could call us terrorists." She grinned and said, "Wouldn't be the first time for me." She chuckled.

Charlie said, "Do you see another way?"

Ute replied, "No, so I'll transmit the message but just remember one thing Charlie. Once it's sent we can't back down, winning will be the only outcome we can settle for, you understand that right?"

Charlie replied, "I get you," as the screen went dark.


	11. Chapter 11: Rekindled Strength

**Chapter 11 – Rekindled Strength**

Three days later, back at our camp in the Flux Zone…

Sam and the others had started to store and inventory everything we'd managed to recover from Fort Chacon. I understood it was important to them to account for all the equipment and weapons, especially since there would be no spares, replacements, or reinforcements. I, on the other hand had other priorities to see to.

I had spent every hour since our return in the old lab, with the only working Avatar chamber. I had managed to get the Mobile Avatar Control system to work with a few tweaks but it had one major drawback. It was designed for use on the battlefield, not over long distances like the lab based avatar control systems.

Therefore the only solution was to tap into the big chambers transmitter and power source, which would allow the MAC to replace the occupant chamber. The process was complicated and I was exhausted. Somewhere between my fantasies and nightmares was the reality that it must work.

I considered the fact that by now the miners had surely figured out how I so easily defeated James's Man-O-War and patched the vulnerability. The MAC needed to work for my plan to come together. Otherwise, I'd have to go with Plan B, and it was far messier for our side. No. This time they'll do the bleeding, not my people.

I sat next to the chamber and mumbled to myself while I worked with a mess of wires. I heard footsteps creeping up behind me. My heart began to beat frantically. I suddenly turned toward the sound with a hiss and my knife drawn. It was Niysia. She quickly jumped back a few steps in surprise. I breathed easier as I resheathed my blade, "I'm sorry Niysia. I'm tired and frustrated at trying to make things work together that were never meant to."

Niysia smiled, "You've been in here ever since we returned. Nathan, you need to sleep." She walked up and looked down at me with gentle eyes. She caressed my hair with her left hand and said, "Come with me and rest. It'll all still be here in the morning."

I gazed up at her and for some reason foolishly decided to argue my point. "I have to finish it. It has to bloody work or even more of our people's blood will be spilt in the coming battles."

She said, "What's so important about this thing?!" Her eyes flared as she stared directly into my eyes and pointed at the MAC. It occurred to me, I'd never really explained to her its purpose.

I said, "Remember the big metal creature back at Fort Chacon, when I killed James?" She nodded. "They have more of them, and we can't stop them the way I did before."

I paused as I overcame my natural tendency to withhold the truth. After all it had been a highly classified project back on Earth. "This device can remotely control those metal creatures that the humans call Man-O-Wars. After I make some changes to it, we should be able to interfere with their drivers; I mean dreamwalkers long enough for us to stop them, maybe even kill them. Understand?" She nodded and just stood there in silence not sure what to say next.

I continued, "It will eventually do much more, but for now it has to be ready to do this one job." My voice faded as I finished the sentence. She couldn't comprehend the technology but I could see it in her eyes. She understood its importance and her trust in me helped diminish her fears. Instead a simple smile slowly emerged in her facial expression. I considered telling her the rest, especially the part she'd have to play, but now wasn't the time, as my focus drifted once again.

I stared up into her eyes and realized despite my argument she was right. In my current state of mind I was more apt to make a mistake we couldn't afford. I took her hand and stood up as I gave her a coy smile. She turned to walk out and I followed her out of the lab. I grabbed at her tail a couple of times along the way and teased, "Sleep is overrated, didn't you know that?" She giggled as she sped up to stay ahead of me. Eventually we slept.

The next morning, I walked into the lab to hopefully figure out the power exchange problem that had puzzled me the night before. It was necessary for the two systems to work as one. I walked up to the chamber and noticed several of the cables had been reversed and some adjustments had been made. It all appeared to be wired correctly, but I hadn't done it. As I checked the system configuration, I mumbled "What the…"

I turned and walked out just as Sam and Greg approached the lab. I said, "Sam who the hell was messing with the MAC?"

Sam replied, "That would be me."

I was speechless. My face surely appeared confused while I angrily stared at him. Sam said, "I got it working for you. I took a look at it early this morning. I could see where you were going with it, so I finished it for you. You know you're not the only tech savvy geek on this moon." Greg chuckled at the comment.

I just stood there a moment and finally my demeanor relaxed. I said, "Damn, you have a good point. The work did look right, I've just been so caught up with wanting, no needing, this to go right…"

Sam interrupted, "I know, Nathan. We've all got your back on this one, and I think I can speak for everyone when I tell you that, if you know what I mean."

About that time, Niysia and Captain Luli Wong walked up. They'd apparently been talking about something. Both of them looked as if they were desperately trying not to giggle for some reason. Suddenly, I thought it possible that Na'vi and human women may have more in common than anyone realized. I chuckled at the notion.

As the mood lightened, I said, "It's all good Sam. Now we're ready to lay out a plan of attack."

Sam said, "It's about time. I was starting to get soft lounging around in paradise." He saluted me: I causally returned the salute as he started to walk off.

A short while later, both Na'vi and human alike gathered in a circle around me. I pulled out a portable projector I'd recovered from the shuttle and hooked my holo pad into it. I laid it at the center of the circle and turned it on. A three-dimensional schematic of the Dark Miner appeared in the air above the center of the circle. I said, "Alright folks, now that we have the tools, it's time to go to work."

I glanced around the circle and continued, "The first order to remember is to follow the bloody plan. It will require precision, so don't be ambitious even if the opportunity arises." I glanced at Wokan, "because it will get you killed and everyone of you are under orders not to get killed!" The group started to chuckle, while I paused for dramatic effect. Then I drove the point home. "No one is more important than the mission. We are all expendable if necessary, myself included, and dead or alive we don't leave anyone behind!" Once I finished the sentence, everyone quickly turned serious again. I turned to make eye contact with each and everyone of them. I ended with Colonel Quaritch, who grinned and said, "You heard the man!" In a mixture of English and Na'vi the whole group yelled, "Yes sir!"


	12. Chapter 12: Nathan's Stratagem

**Chapter 12 – Nathan's Stratagem**

I had begun the brief with words intended to cultivate courage and esprit de corps among the group. My efforts were not wasted. As I started to describe the Dark Miner in detail, it was clear that everyone was interested in one thing: accomplishing the mission. For the Na'vi, it was in defense of their home. For the humans, I suspected more of a combination of honor and vengeance for their lost comrades. I certainly understood both sides.

I asked Niysia and Wokan to translate to the few Na'vi who didn't speak English, "The operation you're about to take part in has three objectives and each will be carried out by a specific team. Objective one, temporarily blind the Dark Miner's sensors and ability to use its unmanned aerial vehicles to observe the battle space." I looked over to Wokan, "Wokan, I'd like you to lead the aerial attack." He nodded.

I continued, "For some time now, we've had eyes on the Human's patrol patterns around Dark Miner and they've grown complacent. Objective two; ambush one of their patrols, and kill all but two of the humans that are sent out to rescue them." I turned to Colonel Quaritch, "Colonel, you'll be in command of the overall battle space. Ina't will lead the Na'vi, and Captain Wong the sniper team. You and Sam will serve as command and control to coordinate our ground and air attacks and eventual withdrawal." The Colonel nodded.

After a moment to gauge the plan's reception, I continued, "Objective three will use the chaos caused by the first engagement to enable a small group of Na'vi to infiltrate the ship for a short firefight aimed at freeing the prisoners. At least, that is what we want the enemy to think. We will fail at that task, but in the process we will leave them a gift." I pointed to my holo pad attached to the projector. I will personally lead the infiltration team."

Niysia started to speak, but Quaritch beat her to it. "That's a little gutsy for a mission commander, don't you think?"

I replied, "Everything leads up to our efforts inside the ship. I know the program and where it has to go in order to work. If all goes well, the plan will relieve the adversary of their remaining big bombs. At least that's the idea." The Colonel seemed unnerved by the answer, but accepted it.

My eyes scanned the faces all around me. There was concern in virtually every face. "This must be done. It won't be easy, and I doubt all of us will return from it. However, we must be successful or risk the enemy destroying more of our homes, or even worse, the Tree of Souls itself could be targeted. I wont allow them to hold that kind of power over us. I tell you right now that my life and your lives are worth this risk!"

There was a calm silence as I waited to see if my words would be challenged. They were not. Finally, Colonel Quaritch said, "Chief, we're listening. Finish the brief, if you don't mind." Everyone slowly nodded. I stretched and straightened my shoulders, took a deep breath, and continued.

"Wokan, you'll take six Ikrans and attack in two waves. The first three will hit these three points." I pointed them out on the 3-D schematic. "You'll use the sticky resin balls from the Dandetiger Tree on these instrument arrays. The substance is not only sticky, but flammable as well. So your follow-up wave will come in with fire arrows to set the resin ablaze. That should shut them down and leave the ship blinded." Wokan nodded and said, "I can make that happen."

I paused a moment, "We recovered four working sniper rifles and camouflage shrouds from the shuttle wreck. Captain Wong, I understand you are a qualified sniper?" She replied, "Yes, sir. I hold an expert rating." I said, "Good. Pick your other three shooters. The rest of the humans will remain in the rear for support if needed." She nodded.

Colonel Quaritch asked, "Nathan, aren't you going to use any of the AMP suites or Recon-Spheres?" I said, "Not for this fight. Perception of the battle space is as important as the conditions of the battle. The more outgunned and outnumbered we appear the more likely they will come out to play without the proper mindset. When they make that mistake, our perceived incompetence will reform into a deadly kill zone as we close the trap with our archers and snipers."

Quaritch grinned as I explained it. "Sounds like a shooting gallery, I get it. You want them to come out overconfident and unprepared. Very clever strategy, Nathan." I said, "Thank you, Colonel. As for the equipment, I prefer to hold it back since it's a finite resource. I can't promise this will be the only battle, but the less they know about our strength, the better for us."

I continued with the briefing, "Ina't will lead the Na'vi ground attack ahead of the sniper positions. We managed to recover nine vests of body armor. The Na'vi who will be most exposed will wear them as well as my infiltration team. Now this one is going to be strange, so listen up. Sam tossed me a GS-221 .30 cal machine gun. I held it up, "This weapon has been adjusted to malfunction after three shots. You want to know why?" I tossed the gun to Ina't. "I want the enemy to believe we are primitive and simple minded bugs for them to squash at their convenience." Ina't held up the gun with a confused look on her face. I nodded, "Yes, I want you to look confused at first, it's all a ploy to draw them out. Once that is done, I want you to follow my orders. Kill all but two of the humans that come out to fight you and then withdraw to our rendezvous coordinates with the prisoners."

Sam said, "It's a classic Sun Tzu style deception."

I replied, "Indeed and it'll work, especially in this case."

Sam nodded and looked at Colonel Quaritch. He said, "It's a damned cunning plan, and based on what I've heard, I have to agree with Nathan. This will not only work, but it will probably strike fear in the enemy we can use later."

The Colonel nodded, "Nathan, I think we're all convinced. What's the rest of it?"

I glanced at Niysia and grinned, she returned the grin. "I will go in with four other Na'vi commandos. I have the emergency access code to the exterior air lock on the other side of the ship. It's a code that can't be changed because it was hardwired by the manufacturer. There are two code locked doors up one level we'll have to get through before we reach the auxiliary network control room." I pointed to the room in the schematic. "That's where we're really going. Once there, I'll upload a Trojan program to deal with the enemy bombs. Then we get out. If all goes well, they'll believe we were attempting to reach the prisoners and were repelled."

Niysia said, "How do you know the interior doors will open for you?"

I replied, "Good question. I'm basing it on James's memories."

Wokan said, "Nathan how do you know the codes will work even if you remembered them right?"

I said, "All I can do is try them. If they don't work, then I'll resort to plastic explosives." The humans chuckled, while the Na'vi just stared at me. "Trust me. I'll get through them one way or another." Wokan cautiously nodded.

I walked over and the picked up a briefcase size piece of equipment with a few wires hanging loose and handed it to the Colonel. I said, "Sorry I couldn't do better." He took it and started to look it over. I continued, "Sam and I found a damaged portable communications jammer on the shuttle. I managed to get it working again, but the frequency discriminator was fried. Therefore, once it's turned on; everyone, bad guys and good guys alike, will lose their comms."

Mi'niri said, "If we can't communicate, how do we know what's happening to you inside the ship?" I said, "That brings me back to, follow the plan; no matter what. First of all, there will be no English, only Na'vi spoken over the throat mics and hand gestures on the ground. I glared at the Colonel, "The Colonel will speak for the snipers. Once the jammer is turned on, the plan must continue to conclusion."

This time some nodded and others just stared at me. I said, "I know some of you don't understand why we don't just go in with our guns on full throttle. That's because you need to remember the enemy controls not only the air but space as well. Even without their bombs, their ships are still very powerful. I have no doubt we will have to use the big guns sooner rather than later once this battle is over."

I paused a moment to allow all the details to sink in and then continued, "Remember, the goal of this mission is to restore a balance, or perhaps it would be better called a stalemate. We force them to pause and take measure of their position. Their uncertainty will buy us much needed time and the opportunity to keep the enemy on the defense and second-guessing every move they make. Unfortunately, that is the best we can do. The rest is up to Eywa…" then I glanced over at Sam and finished, "and God."

"Are there any other questions about the mission objectives?" There was utter silence in the group of humans and Na'vi. Their faces appeared starkly pale, but determined. Finally Niysia said, "What about the great machines, like the one James' had?

I said, "I was going to talk to you about it later, but I suppose it should be covered now." I walked over and took Niysia's hand and brought her out into the center of the circle. "I've chosen Niysia to operate the MAC during the battle."

Niysia's eyes grew wide and surprised as she turned toward me and said, "What? I will be with you when you enter…"

I interrupted her, "Please let me explain." She made a frustrated hiss mixed with a growl as she paused to let me speak. She stood there with her back to me, and impatiently waited for an explanation.

I swallowed hard and began to explain. "The MAC needed to be reconfigured for long range use and I had to do it myself. Since I'm a Na'vi now, the unit had to be configured for Na'vi brain chemistry and there's only one Na'vi here besides myself that has ever seen a Man-O-War Mark I combat droid, up close." Niysia's facial expression slowly softened as she realized this was a role she couldn't escape.

She turned back to me, "I don't like it, but I understand."

I said, "I want you with me, but I need you to stay behind and use the MAC. Your part is vital to this plan working. The last time you and I faced a Man-O-War we were lucky. This time we'll need more than luck, we need you."

Niysia stared into my eyes and smiled. "You have me, you've always had me." She giggled.

I grinned, "I know." I placed my hands on both sides of her face and pressed our heads together for a moment.

She suddenly pulled away, looked me in the eyes and firmly stated, "Don't get yourself killed in that ship." The group, who had patiently listened, chuckled at her remark. We both grinned and I said, "Yes, Ma'am."

I looked around the group, "Leyra, Aketuan, Mi'niri, and Tzmukan are with me." I stood silent a moment and then loudly stated, "Objective commanders break off and get your people ready. We'll depart at first light. Dismissed."


	13. Chapter 13: Higher Powers

**Chapter 13 – Higher Powers**

After the briefing everyone broke up into their respective groups except for Sam. He walked over to me while I was occupied with disconnecting my holo pad from the projector. He said, "It's a daring plan Nathan, and I'd give us fair odds of pulling it off…if we had a fully trained team of special operators, properly equipped with air and orbital support."

I looked up at him and replied, "I know Sam but with six more TOROs aimed at Pandora, I'm willing to take the gamble."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I reckon so."

Just as Sam started to turn to walk away, he stopped and said, "Oh and I've noticed you finally came around to seeing things my way." He waited for me as I finished with the projector and stood up with a puzzled look on my face. I said, "I don't follow." Sam pulled a small metal cross out from under his shirt that was attached to his dog tag chain. He pressed it against his mask as if to kiss it and then held it out to show me what he meant. He said, "You finally found your faith. As I recall that's something you always had problems with back in the day."

I stood there for a moment looking for some meaningful words. Finally Sam said, "I can see it in your face Nathan, and in your actions. This plan is a prime example, because it's built around faith. A faith in your people, in your friends, and definitely in your lover because it's clearly an important calculation in your strategies success. It's certainly not a plan the Nathan I once knew would have condoned. That man wasn't interested in higher powers or chance, oh no, if it wasn't measureable it wasn't something he'd rely on."

Sam paused a few seconds and then continued, "You had to travel light years from home, suffer horrific tragedies, even become another species, but you found it." Sam's seriousness faded as he started to chuckle while we both walked toward the lab. I nodded and said, "Maybe you're right."

After an awkward moment of silence I said, "You're not the only one who seems to think I've found some faith." Sam looked at me with a curious expression. I continued, "Moat said some strange things to me just before I left Hometree. As if she's known me all along. She even seemed to understand the connection between my spirit animal and the forest, then..." I stopped in mid sentence when I noticed Sam had a blank stare on his face. I realized he was listening but didn't have a clue what I was talking about.

I said, "Never mind." Sam replied, "I don't have to understand the context to know you've experienced some kind of deep spiritual change in your life. After what you've been through the color of your skin or species doesn't matter, you've been affected in ways you can't measure with a slide ruler." He cocked his head sideways as he looked up at me with a smug grin on his face. He said, "It's okay, faith comes to most one way or the other. Since your naturally stubborn, I guess your journey to faith needed some special circumstances." I paused in my steps and looked at him with a thoughtful stare on my face. After a moment we both chuckled and carried on.

As we walked, I said, "Speaking of the old days, did I ever tell you the story of how my team managed to scare a rebel commander into giving up the location of his civilian hostages back during the Venezuelan conflict?"

Sam nodded, "You've mentioned it to me a couple of times, usually after too many beers." I replied, "Good, because that's why I need two prisoners. I also need you to explain the story to Wokan and the other Na'vi, but not in my presence."

Sam stopped in his tracks and I stopped right after and turned to look at him. Sam looked up at me as what I had just asked him to do dawned on him. He said, "Oh shit. You're kidding, right?"

I said, "No, I'm deadly serious and it's important you convey the story and what they need to do. After all, you're a little too short to play the good cop." He stood there and thought it over for a moment, finally nodded in agreement and then he walked off in silence.

Later that evening, Niysia and I had finally finished going over how to use the MAC system. She was as prepared as I could make her. I turned my head and stared into her beautiful yellow eyes as she lay next to me on the ground. After a moment of silence between us I said, "Don't forget the last lesson. As soon as the battle is over, enter the code I gave you, and just think two phrases, 'Activate Stealth mode' and 'Return to base.' Then you just have to wait for them because they'll come to you." She grinned, giggled, and said, "I'll be the most dangerous Na'vi ever."

We both laughed as we playfully wrestled on the ground until I was on top and had her pinned down. After a moment of rest, she furiously fought back and flipped me onto my back and straddled me. I pulled her close and whispered, "You're already plenty dangerous, but I like that about you."

She smiled at the compliment and relaxed her lithe body as she pressed her head against mine. We gently kissed and she slowly pulled her legs back and slid off my body onto the ground next to me. I remained stretched out on my back while my eyes remained locked on her.

We slowly embraced and kissed again, her touch sent tingles up and down my spine as we connected our ques. Even with so much emotion and feeling, I couldn't help but occasionally glance at the sky above. It was a clear night with Polyphemus in the distance.

She cocked her head to one side and said, "You never change. The stars have always remained with you."

I said, "I see you, and I see the stars. To me, you and the stars are one; both beautiful, both more than I deserve."

She smiled, "Now you're just telling me what I like to hear."

I replied, "No, I mean every word."

A few intimate moments passed and Niysia spoke, "After tomorrow's battle, I pray Eywa will bless us with peace."

I smiled and whispered, "I hope so."

Niysia placed her head on my chest to listen to my heartbeat. After a few minutes, she raised her head, "Perhaps we should return to the sacred tree and be close to Eywa before we leave. We are not far; we could go now if you want."

I asked, "Do you want to go?"

She stared into my yellow eyes and replied, "I want you to know peace and happiness and I've noticed you've avoided the sacred well of souls ever since your change."

We laid in silence just holding one another for a while. I finally said, "It's true, I've avoided it." Niysia raised her head again to listen to me. "I'm afraid. Not for myself but for our people, for Eywa. What I'm going to do tomorrow is necessary and I admit that I intentionally manipulated the conditions so you couldn't be there in person."

Niysia's face remained soft and caring, despite the words. I realized she had already come to the same conclusion. The fact I could admit my conspiracy simply reaffirmed our love and trust. That is if I was reading her body language correctly as our eyes read each other's feelings. She simply whispered, "Why?"

Several minutes passed as she waited patiently on her answer. I finally said, "Because the Nathan LeMay I must be tomorrow," I paused as I searched for the words. "That person isn't the Na'vi you fell in love with. He will be cold; he will be merciless; and he will be a killer of men." My voice trailed off as I finished the sentence and a tear slipped down my cheek.

Niysia started to speak, but I interrupted her, "Please don't ask me to share that with Eywa. At least not now; not until it's over and only a dark memory in the past with all the rest."

Tears slipped down her cheeks and she whispered, "I see your pain and can feel the burden of it through our bond," as she glanced at our connected ques. After a moment she continued, "Once this is over, there is a place I want to show you. It may help you heal some of the unseen wounds that you've endured for so long."

I whispered, "In truth, there is very little I can hide from you, nor do I want too. In fact the few remaining secrets I hold, I only do so to protect you and those I have come to see as my people. The rest is yours; my trust, my love, my life."

As my mind slowed, several thoughts refused to leave me. I couldn't shake the feeling that Niysia's dream of peace might be granted for a time, but it wouldn't last. Not as long as the Blackjack remained over Pandora. That was something I didn't have the power to change. Sam's Christian cross came to my mind and it occurred to me that faith can carry a person great distances, but in the end we're still only mortal. Unless, of course, Sam was right and if so, then there's always hope.

A few moments passed and Niysia whispered, "I see you." She leaned forward and kissed me slowly and passionately as we disconnected our ques. After the kiss, I whispered, "I will always see you," as I smiled. Our legs, tails, and arms became intertwined and we eventually fell asleep in each other's blissful comfort.


	14. Chapter 14: Mi'niri's Question

**Chapter 14 – Mi'niri's Question**

The next day near the Dark Miner, everyone was tense, myself included. I looked around the group, all of them ready to fight and sacrifice if necessary. I said, "Before we go any further, I want you all to know I'm proud of you. Whether you are Na'vi or human, know that what your about to do today is right and just. The sacrifices we are about to make are necessary for both Pandora and Earth's future. That's it for my speech, now let's go kick some ass."

The group quietly said in unison, "Yes, sir."

The group split up to assume their positions. There would only be a few words said before all hell broke loose. Along the way, as my team skulked through the forest slowly putting us in position to get to the target air lock, Mi'niri asked me a question.

"Nathan, I'm curious why you didn't put me in command of the Na'vi ground attack? You know the High Plains clan is known for our fighting skills on foot and direhorse."

I replied, "I know." We walked a little while longer until Mi'niri decided my short answer wasn't enough.

Mi'niri whispered, "I know, isn't much of an answer Nathan."

I quietly chuckled and replied, "I didn't think that would satisfy your curiosity." I stopped for a moment, the others stopped as well. I whispered, "I didn't choose you because I need two human prisoners when that battle is over and I felt you'd have a hard time with it. So I didn't put you in the position to have to decide. Instead you're with us and we're not taking prisoners today."

There was a moment of silence until Mi'niri giggled and whispered, "I can't believe you just said that."

I looked her in the eyes, "If I were you, knowing what they did to my people, I wouldn't be able to resist the urge for vengeance. I have to make choices. In this case, you will have your pound of flesh and I'll have my two prisoners when this is over."

She just stared at me for a moment and finally whispered, "You're a wise Na'vi, Nathan." She leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you." We all moved on.

A short while later, I adjusted my radio. I could hear some conversations between the Dark Miner's human patrols. I thought, how stupid or cheap can you be? Although from their perspective, there's no reason to encrypt, since there shouldn't be anyone listening, but there is today.

After a few minutes, I heard one word come across in Na'vi, "Ready." The humans heard it and actually commented on what it was, but seemed to not realize its importance. I replied, "Set." Again the patrols commented on the unauthorized communications. They checked in with their control and it was dismissed. I mumbled to myself, "this is about to be a blood bath." I heard the last word come across from Quaritch, "GO!" I turned on my holo pad, which was linked with Colonel Quaritch's binoculars so I could see the initial hit, and my link was encrypted.

My team gathered around me as we watched two AMP suits moving through the forest on the other side of the ship like usual on their patrol. From my perspective we could see its counterpart patrol on our side, close to the air lock. The patrol on our side I'm sure had noticed us on their heat signature scans. They probably thought we were just observers. On any other day they would be right, but not this time.

We watched as two of our archers put arrows right through the center of one of AMP canopies, just as I'd showed them. Blood spurted throughout the inside of the canopy. It was a bloody scene; the driver barely had a chance to scream before she died. The other AMP panicked and began firing rounds off blindly.

I could only hope he didn't get lucky. There was confusion on the comms channels and the soldier called out for help and described the gruesome death of his fellow AMP driver. Dark Miner repeatedly asked for clarification…Confusion quickly set in. The Dark Miner stated they were launching a UAV to put eyes on the situation.

I knew that would start the next escalation. Now the day's bloody work would begin in earnest.


	15. Chapter 15: The Back Door

**Chapter 15 – The Back Door**

A moment later, I heard Wokan's voice, "All targets hit! Follow up in bound!" Dark Miner could hear our voice comms and was clearly confused; they didn't know where it was coming from. However I knew the plan was working. I watched the UAV on our side of the ship begin to do circles in place. A clear sign it had lost contact with its controllers.

The last voice comms came from Quaritch, "Comms is Buster!" Suddenly, the channel turned to static for both sides. I could only hope the plan played out as I'd envisioned. It occurred to me that faith was indeed a key ingredient after all.

My ears perked up as I heard movement and my attention refocused on the patrol near the airlock. They were moving away, headed towards the fighting on the other side of the ship.

I gestured to Aketuan and Leyra to fire an arrow at each of the security cameras flanking the airlock. They fired with perfect accuracy, disabling the cameras. They put their bows down in the underbrush and pulled machine guns off their shoulders. At the sound of heavy weapons being readied, I stood up to take in the scene. The area was clear; both cameras were out of action. I said, "Double check your ammo clips, switch off safety, and follow me." I gestured for everyone to move in.

I could hear a lot of ammo being lit off by the humans on the other side. I could only hope it was a good sign for us. I whispered to the group; "Leyra, Tzmukan hand me your satchels." I took them and pulled mine off as well. Each of us had been carrying an anti personnel land mine. Recovered from the shuttle, they were banged up a bit but they were old school simple, they'd work.

Leyra asked, "What are those for?"

I said, "They're called Claymore mines, leave them in the grass pointed in the direction you want them to blow up and take cover. When the enemy gets close they go boom and anyone on the wrong side of the mine, dies." She reluctantly giggled, "Sometimes human technology is amazing and other times it's just plain ruthless. Also, what does 'Claymore' mean?"

I chuckled at the question as I placed and armed the devices. "A Claymore is a big metal sword where I come from. Why these mines are called Claymores? I have no idea. It's just what they've always been called since before my time." Leyra looked puzzled at the answer, but figured asking another question wouldn't really help in this case, so she let it go.

I quickly approached the large airlock door. I rechecked the mines to be sure the kill zone would be wide enough. All three of the mines faced the airlock in a semi circular kill zone. I placed a few more leaves in front of them to ensure the remained hidden from the view of anyone coming out of the airlock.

I checked my remote detonator. The green light indicated it was ready. I pointed down at the mines and said, "These are for the bad guys who'll be chasing us in a little while. Don't trip on them when you come out or they might just explode at you." Everyone looked worried at the way I said that, but nodded nonetheless.

I opened the access panel and entered the code. In the distance, I could hear the sound of the battle as it raged on the other side of the ship. I hoped it was going well for our side. The airlock acknowledged the code and the door opened.

"The first code worked. Recheck your weapons now, because it's about to get ugly." I pulled my .50 cal machine gun around and readied it as I checked its clip; the others followed my lead. My human sized body armor only covered about two-thirds of my midsection, but it was better than nothing at all.

We entered the ship. Surprisingly, we met no resistance at first. We ascended up to the next level where the second door was encountered. It took me two tries, but the code from James' memories still worked; even I was a little surprised. On the other side of the door we met our first resistance. A three-man technical crew happened to be working on a power junction. We had surprised them. The rest of us watched as Mi'niri silently and quickly killed all of them with only her knife. They never had a chance to scream or sound the alarm for that matter.

I said, "You might have left one for us." We stood there looking at Mi'niri, with human blood spattered across her body. I asked, "You alright?"

She replied, "I'm getting better."

I chuckled, "I know some humans who might call that therapy." We stepped over the bloody corpses of the three technicians Mi'niri had dispatched and moved deeper into the ship. We shortly came to the next door. We weren't so lucky this time. After the third attempt the general alarm sounded.

"Damn! The bloody code's been changed on this one, unless I remembered it wrong. "Aketuan hand me your satchel." He tossed it to me and I pulled out several pieces of plastic explosives and placed them on the door hinges. "Stand back!"

We ran back a few meters and I detonated it. The explosion deafened all of us for few seconds. The smoke from the blast made it difficult to see down the corridor. At first I was cautious but then I heard, "We have intruders on deck 4, section Charlie. All available security, repel boarders." It repeated a second time and I decided to throw caution to the wind.

I yelled, "Mi'niri with me. Everyone else follows and Leyra watch our rear." I jogged through the blasted opening where the door had stood. With weapons at the ready we headed down the corridor toward the network control room. I fired off short bursts at anything I saw move along the way, including security cameras along our path. We came up on the room I was looking for but had to engage an unprepared security team that had moved in to confront us.

We made short work of them. We killed four as we advanced in tactical formation but the fifth seriously wounded, managed to retreat around the corner and return sporadic fire. I said, "This is the room I need to be in, advance another few meters and hold your ground. This won't take me long. Then, we fight our way out." Mi'niri nodded. I grabbed her arm to get her attention and I said, "Stay focused on the plan." She yanked herself loose from my grip and reluctantly nodded, "I know the plan." I grinned and turned my attention to the network control room door.

The network control room was dark when I first walked in. It lit up immediately when it detected movement. The main holo screen on the wall activated with a general schematic of the room's layout. Aketuan had come into the room also to provide me cover in case I ran into trouble. He kept the door partially ajar so he could quickly open it.

I rapidly went down several racks of equipment, computers, servers, routers, until I came to what I needed. It was a node hooked directly into the primary communications systems with the other ships. I knelt down and hooked my holo pad into the access port and went to work.

Aketuan said, "I hope you know what you're doing, Nathan." With my eyes focused on the holo screens I replied, "I do." Even as the firefight out in the corridor began to grow in intensity, I remained sharply focused. "Aketuan, I have this covered. You can go out there and help the others if they need you." He replied, "I can do both."

Just as he opened the door, a wild shot glanced off the door and penetrated Aketuan's right arm. The round went clean through the meaty part of his arm and blood splattered against the wall. He hissed in pain and stumbled backward until he hit a rack of network equipment. He dropped his weapon and started to wrap the wound as blood oozed out, dripping onto the floor.

Aketuan called out to me, "I see Leyra, Tzmukan, and Mi'niri. They're pinned down out there and it looks like Mi'niri took a shot in the arm as well. The humans are also pinned down several meters up the corridor." I acknowledged the report and kept working.

Finally, I made the connection to the network. I worked quickly to complete the upload. I could hear the humans outside demanding our surrender. Mi'niri said in perfect English, "When hell freezes over!" I mumbled to myself, "Who taught her that phrase?" I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Sounds like something my mother might have said." I continued to work on the program as I watched it breakdown the firewall and begin to insert itself into the system. I wondered how things were going outside.


	16. Chapter 16: A Bloody Labor

**Chapter 16 – A Bloody Labor**

Outside, the raging battle had turned into a slaughter as I'd planned. Colonel Quaritch and Chief Bieda were under camouflage on a large tree limb a good distance way as they watched the enemy walk into the trap laid for them. A combination of arrows and .30 and .50 caliber sniper fire had begun to destroy the sizable security force the Dark Miner had dispatched to deal with the Na'vi.

Sam said, "Look Colonel, the two Man-O-Wars appear to be confused, they're firing wildly, I think Niysia has gotten into their heads." The Colonel turned to look at Sam. "Well that's one way to describe a total cluster fuck for the bad guys." They both chuckled at the notion as Quaritch commented, "Hell yeah! That's one less Man-O-War we have to deal with." In the distance a Man-O-War collapsed as it was struck several times with .50 caliber armor piercing rounds from the other Man-O-War and a Na'vi managed to lodge a grenade in the machines armor plating. The machine exploded, scattering debris and shrapnel in every direction mostly inflicting wounds on the human forces.

As the battle raged, the enemy fired wildly trying to engage the Na'vi and keep some semblance of unit cohesion. They failed miserably but were still very dangerous as chaos ensued. Sam said, "Damn, some of the Na'vi are taking nasty hits down there. Wait a second; I guess Nathan did train them pretty well, their providing cover fire for their wounded and moving them out of there, nicely done," as he watched the battle unfold through his binoculars.

A moment later, Colonel Quaritch said, "Most of the AMP suits are neutralized. While he looked through his scope his teeth suddenly gritted. He said, "We just lost Wong." Sam quickly turned his binoculars to her position, and saw the tree she had been setup in, collapsing to the ground. A damaged AMP suit just happened to unload its ammo into the base of her tree after its driver was killed. Captain Luli Wong was in the tree when it fell.

Sam said, "There's a chance she might have survived the fall, as long as the tree didn't land on her. The fall looked to be about three stories. Good Lord willing she's still conscious."

Quaritch replied, "The Lord will have to work overtime today, because the fights not over by a long shot." They gave each other a sober glare then turned their attention back to the battle as another Na'vi was hit by enemy fire.

Back inside the Dark Miner's network control room, I realized the program was going to take longer than I had time to give it. I looked around and found a spot I could place my holo pad so it would be out of sight. I made a few more adjustments to the program, and set it to automatic detection. Then I erased all of the other files on the holo pad. It wasn't my first choice, but I couldn't afford for them to get lucky and crack the encryption if they found it. Thankfully, I'd seen enough of Dark Miner's schematics that I had it memorized, but the rest of the data was gone.

I placed the pad out of sight. I could only hope it wasn't physically discovered before the Blackjack decided to use those weapons. I looked at it from both sides, and decided it was as concealed as it was going to get.

I stood up and started to walk towards Aketuan, who was at the door shooting down the corridor in the direction of the humans. As I approached him, I said, "It's time to go, brother," and whipped my gun around ready to fire.

Without warning, I felt a piercing pain in my back. A second shot grazed my arm and ricocheted off the wall, knocking out the main holo screen display. Blood spurted from my arm. The force of the bullet's impact on my back's body armor almost pushed me into the corridor. I managed to catch myself before I fell into the line of fire. I gritted my teeth and hissed in pain.

I turned my head to look back as I instinctively reached around to check my back. I saw two young men with inexperience written across their faces as they realized their machine guns were set to single fire mode. They frantically tried to switch them over to fully automatic.

Aketuan turned and fired several shots back into the network control room toward the two human security guards who had slipped into the room from another door. I watched as both men crumbled to the floor in a pool of blood.

"We have to move now," I stated as I checked my back for blood. It hurt, but the Kevlar stopped the bullet. I was once again grateful to the benefits of Kevlar, which had saved my human life on more than one occasion. My left arm was bleeding, but it was nothing I couldn't deal with later. I was lucky this time.

I knelt down and took a look out into the corridor. My people were pinned down. I yelled to Mi'niri, "Throw me your satchel!" She slowly pulled it off, hissing and growling at the pain. She'd been hit in the arm and grazed twice on her left leg. She tossed me the bag. I pulled two smoke grenades from the satchel, pulled the pins, and tossed them down the corridor. Only one of them popped smoke. Unfortunately, the other was a dud. Either way it wasn't enough to cover our withdrawal.

I looked around and noticed a fire extinguisher recessed in the wall next to the emergency Halon activator just inside the network control room. I thought that should do the trick. As the corridor began to fill with some smoke, I said, "everyone get ready to move out." I tossed the fire extinguisher down the corridor toward the humans. Not knowing what it was at first, they took cover, which gave me the time I needed. I stepped out, switched my .50 cal machine gun to full auto, and sprayed a wave of lead down the corridor aimed at the canister.

The explosion was just what I'd hoped for, total chaos and several wounded humans. I helped Mi'niri to her feet and covered Leyra, Tzmukan, and Aketuan's retreat. As I retreated, I stuck my head back in the network control room one more time. I took the end of my machine gun and broke the glass cover over the halon activation button. I struck the button with the butt of my gun and ran. I heard the computer voice say, "Fire Suppression System Activated" as the door to the room automatically closed. I hoped that sealing off the network control room would buy my program the time it needed and keep their attention focused on us as we withdrew from the ship.

Our retreat wasn't that difficult. Most of the ship's security had gone to deal with the other threat as I'd planned. We only came across one human on the way out, which we didn't even kill. Leyra was out of ammo, so as she ran past the surprised human, she simply knocked him out with the butt of her machine gun. However, the human security team we'd been fighting was catching up to us.

I yelled, "I've got most of one clip left. Anyone else have ammo?"

Tzmukan said, "I've got about a half a clip that I pulled off a dead human."

The others said they were out. I looked down and grabbed the pistol off the unconscious human and tossed it to Mi'niri. She dropped her empty machine gun in favor of the pistol and her knife.

I said, "Let's get the hell out of here! Tzmukan and I will cover our escape. Lets move!"

As we exited the airlock, Tzmukan and I stayed up against the ship's hull, using it for cover to fire into the airlock and corridor beyond. We were in the kill zone of the mines I'd planted. We fired short bursts down the corridor as the security force advanced. I yelled to the others in Na'vi, "Watch out for the mines!"

I glanced back and saw that Leyra, Aketuan, and Mi'niri were clear of the kill zone. I said to Tzmukan, "They're clear. Lets go!" I turned to run but Tzmukan made a growling hiss at the approaching humans as he emptied the remainder of his clip even as enemy gunfire ricocheted down the corridor and into the open air.

My feet didn't fail me. I cleared the kill zone quickly and approached the others who had taken cover behind a dead tree log. I held my machine gun in my right hand and pulled out the remote detonator from my satchel with my left. I turned around to see Tzmukan hadn't followed me. He was just starting to turn around to run. I realized the hiss I'd heard was him as he emptied the remainder of his ammo into the airlock.

Tzmukan dropped his machine gun and tried to escape the kill zone. The human security forces were almost outside now, as a random wave of lead was fired out of the airlock's opening. Tzmukan was hit in the leg and lower back. He dropped to the ground on to his belly right in front of the mines.

I heard Leyra scream for me to take cover as the bullets had started to land around us. I watched as the humans exited the airlock and their boots hit the ground, wildly firing in automatic mode with their weapons. I counted at least ten. I yelled for Aketuan and Leyra, "Return fire with your bows!" They both struck the nearest human target with one of their arrows, killing them instantly.

Time seemed to slow down for me. My eyes made contact with Tzmukan's regretful gaze. This time Mi'niri screamed for me to take cover as she jumped over the log to reach for my arm. I ignored her as I turned my machine gun up to aim with my right hand and opened fire once more. I hit at least one or two of the humans, who now turned their attention solely on me as I started walking toward them. I quickly turned and tossed the remote detonator to Mi'niri.

My eyes now focused on Tzmukan. I yelled out loud, "Not this time!" I saw one of the humans come down with one boot in Tzmukan's back to pin the badly wounded Na'vi to the ground. I made a growling hiss as I fired every remaining round I had wildly as the startled humans knelt down to try to take proper aim at me. I put two rounds through the man on top of Tzmukan, killing him outright. Tzmukan yelled, "Do it, do it now!" I didn't understand what he meant, and then I realized he wasn't talking to me.

I screamed "No!" I turned my .50 caliber machine gun around to use it as a bludgeon as I approached the kill zone. The humans' gunfire finally found me. One bullet deflected off my gun and grazed my mid-section below my vest and two bullets almost simultaneously hit me in the chest. My forward motion was stopped as the force of the impact sent me stumbling backwards. My anger was absolute. I ignored the pain, even though my vest was nearly shredded in a mess of Kevlar, camouflage paint, and blood. I hissed furiously at the humans as I yelled in perfect English, "Go to bloody Hell, you bastards!"

An instant later, another bullet hit me in the shoulder. This time it penetrated the vest and cut straight through my shoulder. As the high caliber bullet cleared my flesh it spit out a spiral spray of blood. My balance was lost and I began to fall backwards even though my eyes were locked on Tzmukan. He faintly said, "I'm sorry, brother," as he closed his eyes.

The mines in front of me exploded with a powerful concussive force. I saw all of the horror as I was thrown backward. All three Claymore mines detonated at once, filling the kill zone with a deadly wave of small steel balls. They turned the humans and Tzmukan into a collection of tenderized corpses. The blood and carnage was surreal, splattered against the ship's hull like some kind of ancient cave painting. I landed several meters away on my back.

As the dust settled, Leyra and Aketuan knelt down next me. I heard Aketuan say, "He's alive…" My consciousness faded as darkness closed in.


	17. Chapter 17: Bad Moon

**Chapter 17 – Bad Moon…**

It was a beautiful day. The air was cool on my face as the wind blew through my long, black hair. I heard Blood Stripe's thoughts in my mind as we flew fast in between floating rocks and mountains. I looked to my right and Niysia was there, to my left I saw Tzmukan and a bandage on my arm. We were all flying in formation. In the distance others were flying as well.

I knew this day. It was the flight we took to celebrate our success on Iknimaya. It was a good memory, when a special bond was created among those of us who had climbed the mountain on foot and flew home. Although, the experience had nearly killed me, the memory was still pleasant.

Despite our past differences Tzmukan and I were fraternal brothers who had climbed Iknimaya together. No matter in life or death nothing would ever change that fact, or what we'd achieved on that mountain with our brothers and sisters. As Tzmukan looked over at me his eyes changed from happiness to sorrow. The scene morphed to the last moment I saw him alive, as our eyes met, then fire turned to darkness.

I awoke. Above me were the trees and an odor of blood. Then I realized Aketuan and Leyra had a grip on my arms, carrying me along with them. At first my words came out as a faint murmur. I tried again, "I'm awake. Let me stand up." The two stopped walking and helped me to my feet. I noticed a rough bandage on my left shoulder. I remembered it was the last shot that hit me before Tzmukan died.

My visage became livid, "Mi'niri, what the hell was that!" I started to thrust myself in her direction in an effort to confront her. Aketuan and Leyra immediately grabbed me by the arms again and the stress of it pulled on my left shoulder. I hissed in pain.

Mi'niri replied, "I followed the plan, Nathan! Your plan." She took a defensive stance in case I attacked while she hissed back at me.

I paused for a moment as her words struck me like an arrow through my soul. I fell limp and dropped to one knee as Aketuan and Leyra released me. The tension was diffused. My face turned downward; several tears fell to the ground. I realized she was right, not that I liked her logic, but she had made the right call. I looked back up at her, "Forgive me, sister. You're right."

I stood back up and surveyed Mi'niri, Aketuan, and Leyra. They had shed their vests and empty machine guns so they could carry me along with their bows hooked over their shoulders. Mi'niri reached down and picked back up a large stick she was using to help her walk. I stumbled at first but Leyra caught me and I quickly regained my balance.

"How long have I been out? Where are we?"

Leyra replied, "About fifteen minutes, maybe less, and we're almost to the rendezvous point. It's just through those trees," she pointed into the forest.

I checked to be sure I still had my knife sheathed. It was there. I said, "Leyra, may I have your last arrow?" She handed it over to me cautiously. I immediately broke it at the arrowhead and handed her back the feathered shaft. She had a surprised look on her face. "What I'm about to have do will be easier with the poison on this arrow tip." I could tell she didn't really understand but she nodded anyway. "Let's go. They should be waiting for us by now."

A few minutes later, we came into a small clearing next to a creek. There were two humans on their knees in the center of the clearing with their hands tied behind their backs. As we approached the humans, several Na'vi came out of the underbrush. Wokan was one of them. We grasped arms and he said, "Good to see you brother."

I said, "Likewise, sorry we're late."

Wokan said, "Tzmukan?"

I looked Wokan dead in the eyes for a moment, while I searched for the words. Finally, I said, "I tried to save him."

Mi'niri interjected, "He was shot by the sky people on the way out, and Nathan nearly got himself killed trying to get to him."

I turned toward Mi'niri about to say something but nothing came out, I just coldly stared at her as my eyes narrowed. I forced myself to keep my thoughts private.

Wokan said, "We lost one young warrior, three injured, one seriously." He leaned toward me while he kept an eye on the prisoners and whispered into my ear, "We saw a human sniper get knocked out of a tree by enemy fire, I think it was Wong and she was hurt bad. I'm not sure if she made it out.

I said, "Niysia? Is she safe?"

Wokan replied, "She's safe. She managed to shut down the big metal people long enough for us to take them out, just as you'd planned."

I said, "Understood. Let's finish this nasty business and get out of here." I turned to look at the prisoners with a cold angry stare.

Before me were two mercenary soldiers, a male and female. The female was wearing an officer's rank. Since they were not real military, I wasn't sure what kind of officer she was. The other was a male wearing chevrons, clearly a non-commissioned officer. I walked over to them and pulled my blade as I approached. Not a word was uttered as they watched me with their eyes. I could tell fear had already set in.

I asked in perfect English, "What are your names?" The officer said with a quivering voice, "Lt. Tonya Valeska." The male answered in a more deviant tone, "Sgt. Denzel Jackson." I began to walk in circles around them with my blade down by my side and I slipped the arrowhead into the palm of my free hand without anyone seeing it.

After a few more times circling them I asked, "What did you think would happen? Did you think you could pillage this world without consequences?" At first neither answered, I continued, "I know you want to talk. Your kind always has some wisdom to convey to us lesser beings. So tell us what you think."

Lt. Valeska started to speak when the Sergeant interrupted, "Don't say a word Ma'am, our people will come for us, I'm sure they're already on their way!"

A few seconds passed and then I laughed out loud and continued to laugh for several more seconds as I looked up into the sky and then back down at them. I said, "You're very brave for someone who just had their ass handed to them on a silver platter." I looked over at Wokan and said, "Damn, I hope I never sounded this stupid when I was a human." Wokan and several of the Na'vi chuckled.

Suddenly, both of the prisoner's faces looked confused as they tried to figure out what I meant by my last statement. Lt. Valeska said, "Excuse me? Who are you?"

I spun around to look at her and stated, "Finally, an intelligent question. I was Nathan LeMay, Chief of Operations for Augustine Science Station. Who also happened to be a former Commander in His Majesty's Royal Navy and decorated member of the Special Air Service. I'd love to share my whole résumé, but we don't have all day." After a short pause I continued, "What's important now is that this is the face that will dominate your nightmares for the rest of your life!" I turned and walked toward Wokan and said in Na'vi, "I think I'm going to just kill both of them." I spun back around and Lt. Valeska's face had turned pale, while the Sergeant's face looked more deviant than ever.

"Looks like someone understood me." I walked over to Valeska and rubbed my knife blade across her shoulders and said, "Didn't anyone tell you the money may be good, but you can't spend it when you're dead?" I made an evil grin as my eyes narrowed and I knelt down to stare directly in her eyes. She started to stutter some random words but I placed my blade across her lips.

"I already have my answer and your actions here have spoken volumes as to what you're willing to do for the bottom line. What your people have done makes the RDA look like saints. Now it's time for you both to face justice. Before we come to that, there's one last thing I need you to do for me. A message needs to be delivered; one to the living, the other to the dead."

Several moments passed as both of the humans remained silent, not sure if they should speak or not. Then I heard Sgt. Jackson mutter a prayer under his breath. I think it was the "Lord's Prayer." I said, "Denzel, that's the first sensible thing you've said." Both of the prisoner's eyes followed me as a continued to circle them.

Finally, I stopped circling and cut each of their bindings. When I leaned over to cut Jackson's, I nicked him in the middle of his back with the poison tipped arrow. He cringed as I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Consider it a mercy, since your sacrifice may well save tens of thousands of my people before sunset." Jackson looked over at me not sure what to say. He wisely chose to just nod.

I said, "I suggest you stand perfectly still and understand your freedom is simply a symbol of respect to the conquered." Both of the humans looked around at the Na'vi surrounding them and realized there wasn't any hope of escape.

I said, "My message is simple. A bad moon has risen. Step outside your ships and your life is forfeit. Eywa's Blades guard Pandora now and all of them are S.A.S trained. Should your leaders demand further proof of my intentions? Tell them you heard a Na'vi say: 'We shall not flag or fail. We shall fight on the beaches, we shall fight on the landing grounds, we shall fight in the fields and in the streets, we shall fight in the hills, we shall never surrender!'"

A moment passed and Lt. Valeska said, "I don't…"

Sgt. Jackson interrupted her, "My God, he just quoted Churchill!" Both of their faces appeared flushed as silence settled over the clearing.

Sgt. Jackson's face had begun to turn pale as the poison steadily worked its way through his veins turning him numb. He said, "I don't know how but I know you are Na'vi and you're also human or was before something happened," his words faded as his ability to speak became difficult.

I said, "Denzel, that was very enlightening but now it's time for you to deliver your message." I stretched my right arm out with my knife in hand; the sunlight glistened off of it.

Lt. Valeska exclaimed, "Please don't, we're only soldiers doing a job!"

I turned toward the humans and said, "How many crimes have been committed under the guise, "I was only following orders?!'" Anger filled my senses and my face turned cold.

I spun around with a quick action, my blade in hand. I hissed angrily as I slashed Sgt. Jackson's neck wide open. Blood splattered all over Lt. Tonya Valeska, who screamed in terror as she watched the execution.

I stood about a meter away; my chest heaving as I breathed hard from the physical as well as emotional pain of my actions reeling through my body. I looked down at the bloody blade and said, "The dead have been warned; now for the living." I turned toward the woman and stared directly into her fearful eyes. She had begun to cry. I could hear Wokan slowly approach me from behind.

After a short pause I hissed furiously at the young woman and yelled, "To hell with the living, the dead demand justice!" I pulled my right arm back ready to strike her with my bloodied blade. Despite the fact that she could run, she just stood frozen and shivered. The smell of urine filled my senses as she pissed on herself, terrified beyond the ability to act. My arm started toward her neck. Wokan quickly reached in from behind to restrain my thrust. He grabbed my arm and right shoulder holding me back. I screamed, "She deserves to die!"

Ina't frantically yelled to the woman, "Run! Go now and take your message with you!" Lt. Valeska hesitated a second as she looked at Ina't and then back at me, my face full of anger as Wokan restrained me. Finally, she bolted for the forest in the direction of the Dark Miner. In only a few seconds she was gone, out of sight.

Once I couldn't see her any longer, I relaxed and whispered, "You can let me go now."

Wokan slowly loosened his grip, "You alright?"

I said, "Of course. If she does what I want her to do, this horror show will have been worth it.

Leyra said, "Show? This was an act?"

I said, "Yes. It was the last and most important part of the plan intended to make them do what I need them to do."

After a few seconds Leyra asked, "What is that?"

I replied, "Bomb Pandora again." Her face turned pale and eyes widened. Before she could speak I said, "It's part of the plan, and if it works we'll be safe. Sister, you've trusted me this far, trust me to see it through."

There was a short silence and then she nodded. Leyra said, "What about the dead human?" I replied, "Leave him right where he fell. It's necessary for them to believe the woman." I picked a large tree leaf, cleaned my blade of human blood, and dropped the leaf next to Sgt. Jackson's body. She replied, "Yes sir."

Colonel Quaritch and his team came out of the forest. He looked at the dead mercenary and said, "Nathan, you did what you had to do, for the mission."

I replied, "Yes, for the bloody mission but it still makes me sick to my stomach." Quaritch grinned and replied, "If it didn't, then there would be reason to worry about you."

Sam said, "You know until today I'd always thought you'd just made up that Venezuelan hostage story to impress the ladies." We both just stared at each other for an awkward moment as I shook my head in disgust. "Not all my sea stories were embellished." With a sober look on Sam's face, I said, "We need to move out people." The group gathered the remaining supplies and set out to return to the flux zone.

I looked forward to seeing Niysia and getting the bullet hole in my shoulder properly bandaged. I wondered if the control codes worked for her. I couldn't stop thinking about her or the Man-O-Wars. Unfortunately, I'd have to wait until we cleared the range of the comms jammer we'd left behind to cover our escape from the area. Wokan told me the other Na'vi had decided call me Tsam Ekytan. Sam asked what it meant in English. I said, "War Leader," as I turned my attention back to the trail.


	18. Chapter 18: Inquiry

**Chapter 18 – Inquiry**

Nearly two hours later, aboard the Black Jack, Captain Ute Dias listened to Laura explain the details of the battle that had just taken place on the surface. A holographic avatar of Charlie joined Laura's avatar image and he also listened to her report. Ute's face never changed throughout the entire brief, Laura could see in her body language that she considered her incompetent for command. Laura tried to ignore it as she provided her report and battle damage assessment.

Ute said, "Tell me again why it took you almost two hours to report the attack?"

Laura, with frustrated sarcasm in her tone, replied, "Because the Na'vi used some kind of sticky flammable resin on our antenna arrays. They hit all three of them, as if they knew exactly how to cripple our long range and UAV communications. On top of that, they used a mobile communications jammer to cut us off from our patrols. My people think the device came from the wreckage at Hell's Gate. Did you get it that time?" She raised her arms in frustration then dropped them to her hips as she paced back and forth.

Charlie said, "You mentioned there was one survivor."

Laura's avatar abruptly turned toward Charlie's avatar and replied, "That's correct, her name is Lt. Tonya Velaska. We're still debriefing her, but our Doctor's preliminary report says she's suffering from severe shock. Essentially terrified beyond the ability for rational thought. She keeps saying her message is for the living, and then she mutters a phrase about a threatening bad moon and a quote from Winston Churchill, over and over. She's convinced it came from Nathan LeMay and that's all we've gotten out of her so far." Laura frowned and she started pacing again. "I have less than a third of my security force left and after hearing Valeska's story, none of them will step foot outside. Somehow, the Na'vi managed to take down two Man-O-Wars. Can someone explain that?! Our drivers said it was some sort of interference they'd never seen before. I've never heard of any communications system capable of cracking military-grade avatar systems, especially not encrypted ones."

She paused a second to catch her breath before continuing, "When we finally found were they hid the jammer; we had to rig one of our maintenance robots with explosives. We sent it to the location and blew it up along with the jammer. It was the fastest way to restore communications. We're still piggybacking our signal through Fortune Miner. I don't have an estimate yet for full restoration of our comms, so don't ask me for one."

Ute rolled her eyes.

Laura's frustration was apparent as she asked, "Even if it was the ghost of Nathan LeMay, how did he pull this off? It just doesn't make sense. So would one of you superior thinkers like to tell me how we reply to this attack? My crew has suffered some serious psychological damage and it's affecting everyone down here. Rumors I've heard since the attack, say the Na'vi need to pay in blood, even those who spoke out before seem to be singing a different tune now." She turned to Charlie's avatar, "I know you discourage overkill Charlie, but I'm afraid I'll be siding with Ute from now on when it comes to the heavy handed approach to the locals.

Ute grinned at Charlie. Charlie started to speak but Ute interrupted, "I tell you what Laura, I'll help you take care of this problem. I think it's time we put a TORO down on Jake Sully's house. That should get their attention and maybe get rid of Sully and the ghost of Nathan LeMay as well. However, I'll do you one even better."

Charlie said, "I know what you're thinking and I don't know if that's a good idea. Look what happened to RDA."

Ute said, "Why not? This attack might not have happened if we'd not been so conservative with the first round of bombs. I have six TOROs and when I'm done, we'll still have four, if needed. I say we finish what the RDA people started."

Charlie just stared at her and dropped his head low. With a casual wave of his hand he mumbled, "Fine. Do it. I'm tired of discussing it. At this point the situation on the ground can't get much worse. I just hope the RDA scientists had their facts right."

There was an awkward silence between the three until Ute finally said, "Don't worry Charlie. We're not playing it stupid like RDA. Our bomb will be ballistic long before it hits the flux zone. It doesn't have to be a direct hit for us to kill that damned spirit tree."

Laura interjected, "Do it Ute, and make them pay for the people they killed today." Laura's face turned angry as her avatar image faded away.

Ute turned to Charlie and said, "You and Thaddeus onboard?" Charlie nodded then his image vanished as well.

Interstellar space…

Located in the vastness of deep space sat a large and formidable space station with room for multiple ISV spacecraft to dock. The ISV Armstrong, which had recently arrived at the station with supplies and personnel, was securely tethered to its dock.

Its military designation was "Mid-Range Military Supply Outpost," so named for its unique position along the space corridors to Earth's interstellar colonies, which once included the RDA colony on Pandora. Despite the official name, most people simply referred to it as the "Kepler Station," named for the massive deep space observatory section attached to the military outpost.

From the observatory, humans could see further into space than had ever been dreamed of before. It was so powerful that it could even be used to visually track spacecraft along the corridors between Earth and her colonies if needed. The telescopic array used a combination of light spectrum, radio, and other methods to observe spectacular sights still beyond man's reach. The opening line of the observatories dedication plaque read "In search of all of God's wonderful creations."

More often than not, the observatory was asked to observe ISV spacecraft coming and going along their authorized space corridors. It was a reliable source of income used to help fund the scientific projects of the observatory. This task was usually boring and handed to one of the more junior scientists working at the facility.

The process of finding an ISV becomes more difficult if you don't know the course heading. This was the case with the commandeered ISV Endurance, now called "New Hope" by those who had captured it. Like most academic ventures, time was at a premium. The more senior astronomers all had their own projects, and only half-heartedly followed up the task of finding this ship because of the difficulty involved. It was a task they planned to give the newest arrival to their team, Dr. Blake Fallon.

Blake had arrived about a week ago aboard ISV Armstrong. He was fresh out of Princeton with a specialty in deep space astronomical tracking. For him, finding the New Hope would be his first assignment. The task was right down his alley and he hoped that a quick success would catch the eye of one of the seniors who might bring him on as an adjunct to one of their long-term projects. Proving himself was a must in his young mind.

When it was brought to his attention, he didn't have to be told to do it; he volunteered. He had already seen the dozen or so inquiries in his email about it. Some of them dated back months. It was a touchy subject among the other astronomers who considered it nothing more than busy work. It may have had more to do with frustration, since they'd been looking for the ship off and on in their spare time with no luck.

Blake cleared all of his email except for those pertaining to the lost ship. This was his first test and he intended to ace it if he had anything to say about it. It didn't take him to long to review the tricks and ideas already used to try to find the ship. It took nearly four days of constant analysis to sift through the various tracking programs the others had used, but he didn't mind.

He thrived on the challenge, especially when it came to finding lost objects in deep space. He'd only been on the job a little more than a week when he made the discovery. He was about to find a lost ship that would be famous before it made it home. It didn't hurt that it was believed to be carrying a treasure's worth in unobtanium ore, either.

It was late, about 0200 GMT. It was the perfect time to get unrestricted access to the big telescope, which was always booked during regular hours. Blake didn't care; he enjoyed working nights or what passed for nights in deep space. He had just finished making the final adjustments to his interstellar tracking program, for the 25th time it seemed. It was one he'd used back in Princeton to identify a rogue comet during his doctoral research and he hoped it could be modified to find this missing spaceship. Tonight his skill and ambition would make the difference. At about 0430 GMT, Blake sat with his feet propped up on the desk, almost asleep, as an old sitcom rerun played in the background.

It was 0433 GMT when a buzzer sounded. Blake jumped at the sound, "Oh shit!" He caught himself before he fell backwards out of his chair. He scrambled to the holo screen and touched it once to make it come to life. On the screen was an unknown object, based on mass, movement, and other variables, was likely an unregistered ISV spaceship. The adjustments he'd made this time had worked. There it was, in quadrant 48.

He checked his findings and made sure he had the information correct before he woke anyone. After almost an hour of checks and rechecks, he was sure it was ISV Endurance. The ship was out there, traveling just outside the normal corridors that ISV ships were authorized to use. It was running parallel to the last course that ISV Venture Star used, but far enough off the beacon to obfuscate it from normal methods of tracking.

After another half hour of observations and yet more rechecks he felt confident enough to pull up the latest inquiry on his email. The subject read, "Request for Information rel. ISV Endurance." It had come from the ISV Consortium's research and development division. Blake wrote a lengthy reply, attached several images for graphic support and made sure to include his supervisors in the carbon copy line. As he pressed send, he thought about the crew's families who have waited so long to hear some news, good or bad, about their loved ones. He hoped they would appreciate his efforts, but even more he hoped it would help him get noticed and placed on one of the more interesting astronomy projects.

The next day, his supervisor woke him early. At first Blake thought he was in trouble, why else would they wake him so early? He wondered if he'd forgot to cc someone in his email or worse made a mistake in his calculations. A short time later Blake found out his work had been confirmed by other telescopes near and on Earth and he'd just become an instant celebrity. The news that ISV Endurance had been found was the top story on every network throughout the solar system. Dr. Blake Fallon had just made himself a place in the history books. According to media sources, he was quoted as saying, "I had no idea it was that big a deal…"


	19. Chapter 19: Malfunction

**Chapter 19 – Malfunction**

Back aboard the Black Jack, Ute turned to Conrad and smiled. "Let's see, bake a cake or bake a Na'vi? I'm thinking the latter. Prepare two TORO firing solutions. Set the first for Jake Sully's big tree and the other for the fancy one they call the Tree of Souls."

Conrad said, "Are we sure the flux zone won't be a problem?"

She replied, "Close is good enough when it comes to a thermobaric WMD."

Conrad shrugged his shoulders and proceeded to follow her orders.

Ute stared at the screen images analyzing the battle damage assessment for the Dark Miner slaughter taken by a UAV from the Fortune Miner. After a few moments she said, "Conrad, we need to kill these Na'vi before they can teach others what they know. No matter who taught it to them, these are dangerous skills."

Conrad nodded as he looked over her shoulder, "The hits are precise, timing near perfect, and they hit all the weak spots. I'm betting Valeska didn't imagine LeMay's name."

Ute turned to look at him, "Maybe not, which makes it even more important we answer this attack with overwhelming force." She stepped back to allow Conrad and Simon to work as she impatiently crossed her arms and waited.

Conrad replied, "Understood Captain. Weapons Officer, bring up the TORO fire control system on holo console two at your station. Computer set condition 'Yellow' across the ship."

The computer replied, "Yes sir."

Simon was the weapons officer on duty; he also acknowledged the order. "Working on it, sir." Conrad walked over to the weapons station to observe as alarms sounded throughout the ship.

A few moments later Simon exclaimed, "TORO firing solutions are programmed. Launchers show a green light on my status screen. All systems-are-go to commence firing sequence at your order, Ma'am."

Ute returned to her Captain's chair. She sat down and opened a panel on the chair's arm. A small handle popped up and the computer said, "Please grasp handle to authenticate identity for combat readiness."

She grasped the handle and stated, "Computer authenticate Captain Ute Dias."

The computer replied, "Please remain still." The handle glowed as a blue colored laser from above the chair scanned across her body several times. A few seconds later, the computer replied, "Biometric authentication complete. Retinal: Pass. Fingerprint: Pass. Bio-Rhythm range: Acceptable. DNA: 100% match. You are authenticated. All systems linked for the next one hour to your voice command only." Ute stood back up and walked over to the weapons console.

"Computer this is the Captain."

The computer replied, "Yes, Captain."

"I authorize the use of Strategic Thermobaric Weapons."

The computer replied, "Order confirmed. The use of Strategic Thermobaric Weapons has been authorized. Please insert launch codes for final sequence and fire solution acceptance."

Simon input the launch command sequence with launch codes. He said, "Security Token accepted. Permissive Action Link disengaged. The weapons are off Fail Safe. We have a green light. Wait a second; wait a second." Right after the Fail Safe light on his console went out, an error popped up on his master fire control screen. The error read, "SYNTAX ERROR." Simon said, "What the hell? I've never seen that error in a launch program before." Ute leaned over to look at the error. It flashed across the screen several times and vanished. She said, "Try it again." The officer reinitiated the program. After a few seconds, he input the launch command sequence a second time.

This time a collection of errors flashed across his holo screen in what appeared to be no apparent order. Simon sat back in his chair and said, "This is very wrong, Captain."

Ute said, "No shit, Simon. Computer, is there a problem with the launch code sequence?"

The computer replied, "I've detected no problems with it, Captain."

Just then, several warning lights lit up on the weapons console. An alarm sounded in the control room as well. Simon pulled himself closer to the screen this time, and both Ute and Conrad leaned over to watch. Simon reported, "Captain, according to the launch readiness system, all six TOROs have just armed themselves in the tubes and I have red lights on all tubes." He quickly scanned through several screens, pressed numerous buttons and finally said, "I can't reset them either, not from here at least." He leaned back to look at Ute. Sweat had begun to bead up on his forehead.

Ute scanned the screens for herself, "I don't understand. Try a hard restart and see if it gives you access."

Simon quickly followed her orders. The fire control screens all went blank at once. After a few seconds, he switched the system back on, hoping the problem had been in his system and not the actual weapons in the tubes.

In the meantime, Conrad walked back up to his position and pulled up the weapons console on his station. "I've got the same thing here. It's not his station, Captain. Also, the arming type has been set." There was a short pause and he continued, "You got to be shitting me. Its on a timer, Captain!"

Ute yelled, "How much time do we have!"

Conrad replied, "I'm checking now. Simon, confirm my numbers."

With a worried tone in his voice Simon said, "Yes sir."

Several seconds later, Conrad spun around, "I show 47 seconds and counting before they detonate in the tubes, Captain." His face turned pale as he spoke the words and a sharp pain shot from the front to the back of his head. He winced in pain.

Ute said, "You okay?"

He faintly replied, "Just a stress headache, I'm fine."

A few seconds later Simon said, "I confirm 41 seconds and counting." Ute walked over to her Captain's chair and sat down. Her legs felt weak. No matter how hard she tried, her face couldn't hide the dread she was feeling as the reality of the situation began to set in.

She exclaimed, "We've been played!" She looked down and began mumbling a variety of colorful, yet explicative, metaphors to herself until Conrad interrupted her. He said in a loud apprehensive tone, "Captain, we need to get those damned TOROs off this ship!" Ute abruptly looked up at him with piercing eyes and anger apparent in her facial expression.

Simon yelled out loud, "25 seconds and counting!"

Ute muttered, "Is it possible Craddick did this before I killed him?" Her mind seemed to wander until Conrad grabbed by the shoulders and shook her.

He said, "Ute, time is running out! The computer requires your voice command to abort the weapons!"

She screamed, "Get out of my damn way!" She grabbed Conrad's arms and pulled them from her shoulders while she jumped up and ran over to the weapons console.

Ute screamed, "Simon get up!" He quickly stood up and she sat down at his position. The seconds ticked by: 10, 9, 8… She scanned the screen one more time, but saw no way to stop or override the weapons in the tubes.

Finally she said, "Computer, emergency override! Eject launch tubes two through eight, right now."

The computer stated, "Voice command recognized; Emergency Override accepted." There was an awkward silence on the bridge as they waited to see if she had acted in time.

As they waited Conrad commented, "If they explode in the tubes, we'll lose at least a third of the ship. If they go off too close, we'll still take a lot of damage."

Ute turned sharply and coldly stated, "I didn't ask for your opinion, Mister."

From the front of the bridge the helm officer said, "Captain, I have them on an outside camera feed moving away. I estimate they'll enter Pandora's atmosphere in about four minutes. So far no detonation."

Again there was silence, as Ute sat at the station with her head resting in her hands. Conrad said, "Cutting the power on the tubes must have shorted the arming sequence somehow. Those damn TOROs were always complicated weapons. I think we're damn lucky they didn't go off in the tubes, Captain."

Ute looked up at Conrad, "I told you already. I don't need an analysis right now so just leave me the hell alone!" She stood up, "I'll be in my quarters."

She started to walk off the bridge when Conrad said, "Captain, should I contact…"

She cut him off, "No. I'll explain it to them. And Conrad," he raised an eyebrow as he waited to hear what she was about to say. With a disgusted look on her face, "I don't think they were ever trying to save the prisoners as Laura thought. Oh, I know it looked like it, but I've got a gut feeling what just happened here was the whole damned point of the attack from the beginning. Decoys and diversions, no matter the cost, so they could make us attack them and I think they got exactly the result they wanted, what LeMay wanted." She walked off the bridge cursing his name under her breath.

Deep in the forest headed north toward the flux zone.

Despite our success, the group was quiet. We had achieved at least some of our objectives but the most important one's outcome was yet to be known. I wondered if they had taken the bait.

As we walked along, I heard one of the soldiers do his periodic comms check to see if the jammer was still in range. This time the static was gone and one of the soldiers back at camp answered. We stopped for a moment as the young soldier handed his radio over to Colonel Quaritch, who immediately asked for a report.

Despite the physical and mental pain from my wounds, I was still in command. Quaritch had offered to handle the trek back and I appreciated it. Strangely enough, I'd come to trust this Miles Quaritch as a friend and fellow soldier. Unlike Jake's experience with his late clone years before, this man had proven to be an honorable warrior.

When he was finished, he walked over to me. I was leaning against a large rock trying to conserve my strength. He said with a clearly upbeat tone, "Nathan, I think Sun Tzu would have been proud of you."

I chuckled and said, "Let's not get carried away. What's the situation?"

He replied, "Base camp's spotters have reported seeing six shooting stars in the sky all within moments of each other and during the right timeframe."

I sat there a moment and considered the various ways this gamble might have turned out and finally grinned. "Mission accomplished, Colonel."

Quaritch stepped back and saluted me; all of the human soldiers followed suit. "That's not what I meant," but before I could finish my words, the Na'vi also saluted. I looked around and made eye contact with each and every Na'vi and soldier. I pulled myself off the rock and straightened up the best I could. I returned the salute, "Good work, people. The enemy is on notice and our people can finally rest easier."

I looked at Mi'niri, "At least now they can't destroy whole clans from orbit." I walked over and placed my right hand on Mi'niri's shoulder. Our eyes met and we stared deeply into one another's souls for a moment. I finally continued in a calm tone, "Eywa's balance has been restored and the survivors of the High Plains clan will rebuild." A single tear slipped down Mi'niri's cheek as my words roused her emotions. Without a word she turned and walked off to be alone for a little while. I understood how she felt.

After Mi'niri walked away, I turned to Quaritch, "Any word from Niysia?"

He replied, "The Corporal said she was asleep, and I didn't tell them to wake her. They did say the code worked because Niysia had told them to be on the look out for the Man-O-Wars. They should be there by the time we arrive."

I couldn't hide the worried look on my face. I just nodded, "I would have said the same thing." For a moment my mind raced through all the possible reasons she was asleep in the middle of the day. None of the reasons were good in my mind. After all, I knew the dangers of using the MAC to jam other avatar drivers. I shook it off and said, "Let's move out, people. The sooner we reach the flux zone the safer we'll be."

As we got moving again, I checked on the status of the wounded. My Na'vi were stable but Captain Wong's condition was worsening. She was in and out of consciousness. I turned to Gordon who had been caring for her, "If she regains consciousness, don't wait for me to tell her the news. She may not have many chances left to talk to us. Understand?" Greg slowly nodded and then I remounted my direhorse and returned to the front of the column.


	20. Chapter 20: The Mark III

**Chapter 20 – The Mark III**

Late the next day…

We journeyed all night without sleep. Finally, the relative safety of camp was close. I pulled a radio from my satchel, "Anyone home?" A short moment later I noticed movement beyond the makeshift barricades and heard a reply over my radio, "Roger, we see you and are rolling out the red carpet."

Sam was riding next to me and chuckled at the reply. I turned to him, "You always did want to be a movie star. To bad your biggest fans don't go to the theatre." We both laughed as we emerged out of the forest and could clearly see the lab building and camp.

Qauritch rode up behind us, "Everything looks normal."

I replied, "Indeed, except for those," as I pointed toward the other side of the camp. In a cluster of trees stood two well-camouflaged Man-O-War Mark III combat droids.

Sam and Quaritch said in unison, "Damn!" I chuckled and smiled at them. Then I gave a thought to my direhorse and it took off toward the base at a gallop.

My direhorse made a rumbling noise as it approached. Everyone in the camp heard me coming, Niysia included. I excitedly yelled "Niysia!" Just as it looked as if my direhorse and I were about to jump the barricade, we stopped abruptly right in front of it. I climbed up on the beast's back where I could see over the barricade and into the camp. Niysia had stepped out of the lab building and watched my approaching escapade.

I detached my que from the direhorse and leapt over the barricade. One of the humans watched me sail over his head and land inside the camp. I came down on both feet but my forward inertia was so strong, I ended up falling forward, which I managed to turn into a roll, and came out of it on my feet running toward Niysia. She saw me coming at full stride, my eyes focused on her alone.

Pain hit me suddenly as I realized I'd pulled my bandage lose on my shoulder, which caused it to start bleeding again. Right now, I didn't care about the pain or anything else for that matter as I approached, Niysia. She stood her ground and waited for me. She braced herself just in case I couldn't stop. I was almost on top of her when both my feet dug into the ground and I slid about two meters as I came to a halt right in front of her. I paused for a split second as I tried to catch my breath.

Niysia smiled at me. Despite being winded, I forced out the words, "I see you." The smile on her face grew larger, and then without warning, I reached up with both hands and gently grabbed the sides of her head. I gazed deeply into her eyes, "How do you feel? Are you dizzy? Weak?" Her face turned into a combination of giggling confusion. She was amused at my concern but not certain why I was so serious with my questions.

Niysia let me turn her head from side to side, feel her brow. Finally she interrupted my inspection, "I'm fine, Nathan. I had a headache for a few hours after I used the machine and I've slept since then, I'm okay now." She reached up and took my hands and pulled them down, tightly grasping them. I cocked my head to one side then the other, as I continued to look for any abnormality in her face or body. After a few moments, I relaxed and said, "I've been worrying for two straight days, I'm sorry." We both giggled at the futility of my condition as we pressed our foreheads together, and then we kissed.

A few minutes later, the rest of the group made their way into the camp. The mood was jovial despite their exhaustion. Those that had stayed behind listened to the others tell the story of the battle. I didn't care, really; all I cared about was already in front of me. She released my hands and I embraced my mate passionately.

Niysia pulled away and looked me in the eyes with a caring grin on her face. I wasn't sure what the problem was, until I noticed the blood on her shoulder. It occurred to me the blood was mine. The pain in my shoulder started to make its way back to the surface of my consciousness. Niysia slowly removed the torn bandage, "I think this needs some attention." For several more moments I refused to take my eyes off her, but finally I nodded as she took my hand and led me off to see Corporal Dawson, the human's medic.

I walked along, following Niysia. I noticed Sam unloading some of the gear we'd carried with us on the mission. I said, "Sam, remind the Colonel that we need to pack out as soon as our people have rested. It's only a matter of time before they put the pieces together and come looking for this place.

He nodded, "Will do. You let Niysia and the corporal deal with that shoulder and get some rest."

I replied, "That sounded like an order."

Sam said, "Maybe," as he laughed and went back to work.

A few hours later aboard the Dark Miner…

Laura stood on the bridge and looked over a small holo pad. She scrolled through what little was left of the data her team had managed to retrieve from the device. She frowned as she reviewed the contents. A moment later, the avatars of Charlie, Thaddeus, and Ute appeared in front of her.

Charlie said, "I understand your people have figured out what happened to cause the TOROs to malfunction?"

Laura held up the holo pad so they could see it. "We found this device in our auxiliary network control room. That room just happens to be right where the Na'vi stalled during their attack inside my ship and it had been well hidden."

She paused a moment as she considered her next words, "We thought we had stopped them from reaching the prisoners. Now I'm sure they never intended to get to them. I believe their plan from the start was to reach that network control room and implant this device into our ship-to-ship network. This little holo pad holds the remnants of what looks like highly advanced Trojan malware designed specifically to override and/or destroy the TORO weapons."

Ute said, "Are you certain?

Laura just glared at Ute and said, "Of course I'm certain. We didn't just find a program; we also found the master control codes to those weapons, and not just any codes. No, these were made just for those weapons and only those weapons. The kind of codes that can only come from the manufacturer, that's why we couldn't stop them. We only had the most recent launch codes loaded to the weapons prior to them being stolen. These master codes generated new launch codes, which invalidated our set. Then, it used the new codes to insert the program into the weapons. It's ingenious, and only possible if you have a set of codes, which are impossible to get access to unless you are the original owner. To put it simply, there's no way in hell LeMay, or anyone else could have made this happen overnight. Its inception took place somewhere else, by someone with resources, talent, and a lot of time."

Conrad stood off to the side and listened. He just stared at Ute with an uncomfortable look on his face, as the details were discussed. He interjected, "In all my years, I've never heard of a set of master control codes ever being compromised or available on the black market."

Ute nodded at him and said, "Conrad's got a good point. Launch codes are one thing, but these codes can't be stolen, they had to be given to someone on that damned moon." There was an awkward silence. Finally, Ute said "Conrad, dispatch a fighter patrol at first light to conduct reconnaissance and start with the flux zone. Human technology like that holo pad had to require a power source. I have a hunch we'll find something there."

Thaddeus interjected, "Why?"

Ute replied, "First of all, Hell's Gate is gone, and based on the intelligence we acquired about RDA's operations, they had a remote bio-lab in the Hallelujah Mountains, which is inside the flux zone. I suspect someone has used it; maybe human survivors or Na'vi, I don't know, but I want to find out.

Conrad said, "Yes Ma'am."

The next morning, two heavily armed fighter craft flew into the flux zone. They had to wait until morning because inside the flux vortex their avionics, as well as offensive and defensive electronic warfare instruments were useless. The only option in the flux was VFR, visual flight rules.

The fighters carried more than enough firepower to destroy any threat they might come across as well as the lab buildings if they could find them. With VFR, if they could see it, they could shoot at it. A far cry from the modern concepts of fire and forget combat so common on Earth.

The pilots located one of the lab buildings right where the RDA reports said it should be. However, it was missing one of the two buildings. After a second and third pass, no activity was seen at the site. It appeared to have been abandoned for some time.

Finally, the lead pilot asked, "Do we have permission to fire?"

Ute, who had been listening in on the flight comms, replied, "Permission to fire, granted. Light it up like a Christmas tree."

The pilots chuckled over the link as the sound of missiles firing could be heard in the background. A moment later the pilot declared, "Target destroyed. What are your orders, Captain?"

There was a pause over the link, but finally Ute replied, "I've talked it over with the others and we're in agreement. Begin a standard search pattern to see if you can locate the other building. We suspect it was moved to another location inside the flux zone."

The pilot replied "Roger. What about the center of the flux? Where that tree is located?"

Ute replied, "For now, keep your focus on human structures. We'll punish the Na'vi another day." The pilot replied, "Roger, Alpha One out."

On the ground, Corporal Dawson abruptly awoke Niysia and me, "wake up, sir. Please wake up!" She reached down to grab my arm when my eyes popped open and I grabbed her arm instead.

She yelped in pain at my firm grasp as I asked, "What? What's going on?"

The corporal replied, "There's enemy fighters in the area. Colonel Quaritch sent me to wake you."

I looked over at Niysia who was just waking up as well. I said, "I must have been bloody exhausted to sleep so soundly. Let's go, corporal." I leaned over and kissed Niysia on the cheek. I said, "I'll be back soon."

I followed the corporal out into the camp and I scanned the sky as we walked. I didn't see them, but I could hear the roar of their jet engines in the distance. They were somewhere close by. I reached the Colonel's position a moment later. I nodded at the corporal and said, "Thank you, corporal, I've got it from here." She nodded and ran back to her post. I continued, "Top of the morning to you, Colonel, what do we have?"

Colonel Quaritch handed me a holo pad with a map of the flux zone with key pointed highlighted, "Spotters have reported two enemy aircraft in the area. Apparently, they lit up something several clicks away up on one of the floating mountains. Wokan said there used to be a human building located up there, but no one's gone there since RDA was here."

I turned toward Wokan, "Did the building look like that one?" I pointed to the lab building behind us in the camp.

He said, "I think so, I've never actually been up there to look at it, but based on the stories Jake and Neytiri told, I would say yes."

We heard the sound of the jet engines again. It sounded as if they were banking back toward our direction. The sound of the engines seemed to wax and wane as if they were going back and forth. After some thought I said, "Sounds like a classic VFR grid search pattern to me!"

Sam had just walked up as I said it, and he immediately nodded in agreement. "I was just thinking the same thing."

I turned to Colonel, "I think the time's come to show them some of our cards."

Quaritch looked at me with a serious grin, "I know you've been holding back because there's no replacements, but I'm glad you're finally taking the gloves off the big guns. I've already sent three AMP suits into the forest. They're positioned about 200 meters out." He pointed in three directions that formed a triangle of coverage. "Whichever direction they come from, we should have a good field of fire with our 40-millimeter GAU cannons."

I said, "Not bad, but maybe we can do better." I looked at Sam, "I haven't had time to look over the Man-O-Wars. Did either of their UAVs survive?"

Sam said, "No, they were airborne when we lost the drivers, so both of them crashed hard."

I replied, "No worries. We'll just have to use the good china."

Colonel Quaritch interrupted, "What's the difference if we use them or my AMPs?"

I said, "Frankly, there's a big difference."

Sam said, "Hold on a second, Colonel. Nathan may be on to something. It's not been tested, but the Mark III's are supposed to be able to function normally even inside the flux zone; at least that's the theory. Inside the zone, those birds up there don't have any early warning or electronic counter measures to speak of. It'll be a damned shooting gallery for the Man-O-Wars if they work as advertised." I instinctively looked at Sam as if I were insulted, but quickly shook it off. Sam looked confused at my reaction. I simply stated, "Trust me, it'll work."

The Colonel said, "I never had time to get checked out on the Mark III before things got crazy, so I'm trusting that you two are right, because all our lives, human and Na'vi alike, depend on it."

Sam said, "I think it's our best shot, but I'd have the AMPs take cover and stay put just in case we need them." I nodded in agreement.

Colonel Quaritch spoke into his radio, "All AMPS stand down. Take cover, and wait for further orders." All three acknowledged the order. I quickly turned and bolted for the lab building where the MAC was still hooked into the lab mainframe and power systems.

I quickly powered up the MAC as I placed it on my head. Niysia had seen where I was headed and followed me. Just as it powered up, she walked into the lab. Her eyes widened as she frantically said, "Nathan, be careful!" I smiled at her, "Don't worry, I've done this a couple of times before." Just as I said my last words, the visor on the MAC dropped over my eyes and the system started to hum.

Niysia stood by and watched as I reached out in front of me with both hands and started to make incomprehensible gestures and moving my fingers as if I were typing on multiple keyboards at the same time. From Niysia's vantage point it was just thin air. My view was different as the virtual heads up display (HUD) provided me a complete three-dimensional view of the battle space and tactical assessment of the two hostile aircraft as well as the location of the three friendly AMP suits. I mumbled to myself, "The Mark IIIs were made for this…"

A moment later, one of the Man-O-Wars camouflaged in the trees started to move. It stretched both arms, shook its legs and commenced to run off into the forest in the direction of the jet engine noises. Colonel Quaritch saw it leave and said over the radio, "All AMPs be advised, there is a friendly Man-O-War moving onto the battlefield." All three acknowledged him.

A few minutes later, the sound of jet engines started to grow very loud in the skies above the camp. Sam said, "I think I've found their frequency!" He turned up the volume on the radio and a voice said, "Roger, I see it also. Looks like another one of those buildings and some sort of makeshift fortifications built up around it. Going in for a closer look."

Ute's voice said, "Roger, I don't care if it's occupied or not, destroy it." The pilot started to reply but was cut off as intermittent static overcame the frequency. Ute said, "Repeat your last." Again, there was only static until the sound of a cockpit missile lock alarm bled through. Mixed in with the static, Ute and those eavesdropping on the comms heard the lead pilot yell with a dreadful tone in his voice, "Oh my God…" The other pilot abruptly interrupted him as she screamed into her mic, "SAM! SAM! SAM!" There was only garbled static for a few more seconds and then the frequency went dead.


	21. Chapter 21: Reconciled Loss

**Chapter 21 – Reconciled Loss**

Several minutes later…

Niysia had seen the whole thing from the window of the lab. She watched two missiles fly up from the forest. One of the aircraft was hit almost immediately and exploded in midair, while the second tried to evade the missile as it followed close behind but the aircraft couldn't maneuver among the vast floating mountains above the flux zone. Instead of escaping, the second aircraft flew into the side of a mountain. The missile still followed the aircraft into the mountainside and exploded on impact. She was amazed at how fast it all happened and how utterly brilliant the explosions were to watch. She'd never seen the human's weapons chase a target like that before. The missiles flew like a Toruk chasing its prey. A "last shadow" full of beauty for a second and then death, yes, very much like a Toruk, she thought.

She recalled for a moment the stories Nathan told of the wars on his home world. If what she'd just seen was an example of human-on-human warfare, his stories of thousands of humans with these weapons fighting one another at the same time was a frightening thought. As the hum of the mainframe receded, Niysia turned her attention back to Nathan.

The visor lifted on the MAC's helmet and it took me a few moments to focus on my surroundings. My eyes were fatigued from the enormous amount of sensory input provided by the HUD. However a smile quickly overtook my fatigued visage. I sat down on the edge of the avatar chamber and focused on Niysia. We just stared at one another for a moment until we both broke out giggling. I said, "I can really see you."

She replied, "and I see you, my love."

I pulled the MAC off my head and sat it down. I embraced Niysia, took her hand, and we walked out to greet the others. Just as we stepped out, we heard the cry of Ikrans in the distance. From the south, several Ikrans approached led by Jake and Neytiri. A few moments later they landed just outside the camp. I made the comment to Niysia, "It looks like Jake brought us some help." She smiled and took off running to greet them. I, on the other hand, was still weary from using the MAC so I lumbered along slowly regaining my strength.

Along the way to meet Jake and the others, Sam joined me. He said, "That was a nice piece of work, Nathan." I nodded as we walked.

Finally, I replied, "Thanks, Sam. Sucks to be them, good to be us, I suppose. I designated the Man-O-Wars as Able and Baker. I left Able in the forest set for air defense just in case they try a conventional strike before we can move out."

Sam nodded "Good idea it seems there's no end to it."

Just before we reached Jake and Neytiri I stopped abruptly and looked at Sam. "No, Sam. There is an end to it and we're almost there."

Sam looked at me as if I were speaking Greek. With a frustrated tone I continued, "There aren't any other plans; no more rabbits to pull out of my hat. I've done all I can to stop them with the resources I have. A stalemate was the best-case scenario from the beginning and I'm not even sure we achieved that. So now we wait, we hide, we live our lives the best we can." Sam slowly nodded as Jake walked up.

"I see you, brother," Jake said as he reached out and placed his right hand on my shoulder.

I replied, "and I see you, brother, I'm glad you're here."

Jake said, "I heard some of what you were saying as I walked up. As I understand it, you've destroyed the remaining thermobaric weapons and shot down two of their aircraft." I nodded.

Jake grinned and paused for a moment as if he expected me to elaborate, but I didn't. Finally he continued, "I understand. Our people are preparing the wounded for travel. I need to see someone and then I'll be ready to depart as well. I've asked Wokan to ensure the humans make it to the caves safely." I nodded in agreement.

Sam said, "Caves?"

Jake replied, "We're leading your people to a group of caves that are well camouflaged by the forest not too far from here. I think it'll be a good place for your people to live and large enough to provide shelter for your machines as well."

Sam said, "We appreciate it, Jake. We can use all the help we can get, because some of us aren't done fighting yet."

I shot Sam a sharp glare but didn't reply. Jake waited a few seconds and when I didn't interject, he began to explain the caves to Sam.

I listened to Sam discuss the layout of the caves with Jake, I noticed Corporal Dawson and Colonel Quaritch approaching us, both of their faces appeared very serious.

I interrupted Jake and Sam, "Excuse me gentlemen, but I think they need to speak with me." I pointed at Dawson and Quaritch. Both Jake and Sam acknowledged me and continued their conversation.

As I walked up to them, the young Corporal immediately said, "It's Captain Wong sir, she's awake and has requested to speak with you." I glanced at the Colonel but he kept silent. I replied, "Of course," as I walked off toward the camouflaged medical tent where Captain Wong was resting.

I hadn't gone but a few steps before I turned back to Colonel Quaritch, "You all right Colonel?"

He slowly nodded, "Not really, but I'll get over it."

I replied, "What are you talking about?"

He said with a somber tone, "Go speak to Wong, she'll explain it to you."

I paused for a second, "I'll do that now; also check with Sam. He's getting the details on the caves. We need to get everyone out of here as soon as possible." The Colonel nodded. I walked off following Corporal Dawson.

I stepped into the tent. Captain Luli Wong lay on a makeshift cot made from a large tree leaf. Her body appeared fragile and was slightly bloated in her mid section. It was a clear sign of internal bleeding, which under normal circumstances would be easily remedied. Unfortunately, those medical miracles were a long way from Pandora. Wong was slowly bleeding to death on the inside and there was nothing we could do but make her comfortable and she knew it.

I knelt down next to her and gently took her right hand and gave her all of my attention. She turned her head slightly in my direction and faintly said, "Sir, it's been a privilege to serve with you."

I replied, "The same here Luli you're going to be all right, just hang in there."

She smiled and said, "With all due respect, sir, you're a tactical genius but a shitty lair." She chuckled and coughed up a little blood. I took a rag and gently wiped the blood from her lips.

We sat there for a few moments until she said, "I know Jake has arrived, I overheard a couple of the Na'vi talking about him."

I said, "That's right. He arrived a little while ago, not long after we shot down the aircraft."

She grinned, "I would have liked to have seen the look on those bastards faces when they saw our SAMs chasing them."

I replied, "It was impressive. The oddest thing was that Quaritch hadn't been briefed on the Mark III capabilities yet, so he was just as surprised as the bad guys."

She smiled again, "Oops."

I said, "Is there anything you need? Can we make you more comfortable?"

She replied, "Not really. The painkillers Dawson gave me are doing a fine job." She faintly smiled and looked passed me for a moment and then her eyes suddenly came back to me. She continued, "Sir, I know I'm dying and I know it's only a matter of time and that's something you don't have right now."

I replied, "Captain, I make time for my soldiers."

She said, "I know you would, sir. I can't properly convey the level of respect I have for you and the Omaticaya. You've done everything you could to complete the mission." She coughed again as my face turned somber.

I replied, "My orders were clear Captain, and I've tried to follow them to the best of my ability."

She grinned, "I know you have, and so did Nigel." Surprise overtook the somber appearance in my face as I started to speak, but Luli cut me off. "Military Intelligence requires 'Two-Person-Integrity' sir. Major Zuberi and I were a team." There was a short pause as she tried to compose her words.

I said, "I had no idea. Nigel never had the chance to tell me, or brief the others."

She replied, "We were going to brief the Colonel and his staff on the next phase of the mission once the base was secure. You saw how that turned out." A tear rolled down her cheek.

I said, "It's okay. We've done all we can for Pandora. We have to try and carry on the best we can under the circumstances."

She replied, "You've done the count the same as I have. You know the Vigilance isn't coming. If it was, it'd be here by now and you know that without her, the Black Jack will remain over Pandora until they have what they came for."

I found myself staring at the ground searching for words. The words I'd kept so deeply hidden and secret that even now it was hard to voice them. Finally I replied in a low voice, "Your assessment is correct. I have done the math, many times. I've tried to convince myself that she was recalled for some reason but I can't help but wonder if her fate was the same as my space station and her crew's blood are on my hands." I closed my eyes and looked away as if to hide my self imposed guilt from Luli's view.

Luli reached over and took my hand, "It may have been your plan Nathan, but you weren't the only one responsible for this tragedy. You've stood as the Castle just as you said you would and you've accepted more blame than you deserve. Much of what's transpired was beyond your control the moment you departed for Pandora and deep inside, you must realize that." There was a long pause, "I wasn't there in person, but I heard the words you said that day, when the orders were read and you assumed command of the mission. I heard the conviction in your voice when you took the oath before the general staff." Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued, "My only remaining advice if you're willing to accept it…live, love your mate, and fight for Pandora at every opportunity."

I slowly replied, "I will Luli, I'll never give up Pandora." She smiled and squeezed my hand.

There was a moment of silence between us as if we were two old friends about to part for the last time. Eventually she spoke up, "If you don't mind, I'd like to give you and Jake my final request."

I said, "Of course. I'll go get him." I started to stand up only to fill a firm hand come down on my right shoulder and the words, "I'm already here, Nathan." I looked over my shoulder and there stood my friend Jake Sully, and Olo'eyktan.

I swallowed hard, "How long?"

He replied, "Long enough."

I looked back down at Luli. She said, "I'm sorry sir, but I felt that he deserved to know."

I replied, "Indeed he does. I should have told him the whole story before now." I glanced up at Jake.

Jake said, "Luli, what can we do for you?"

She coughed up some more blood and once again I wiped it from her face. Slowly she said, "I've studied Na'vi culture and listened to some of your stories, thanks to Niysia and Wokan. My last request is a simple one." Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks.

I calmly said, "Go ahead."

She continued, "With all due respect for you sir, I came here to protect and learn from the Na'vi. I could never be Na'vi, but now it appears I have an opportunity to die like one, if my request is approved." She turned her stare up toward Jake. Jake's demeanor turned very somber, as he realized what she was asking him for.

Once again she coughed, as her breathing became more difficult. She continued, "I would request that Jake as Olo'eyktan and Toruk Makto be my 'Last Shadow.' I've fought side by side with the Omaticaya, my bones will rest on Pandora, and so I wish to die at the time of my choosing with honor, at your hand, Jake. In doing so, I know I'll be remembered and with that my mission will be finished."

I bolted up in shock as I was taken aback at what she'd just requested. I looked at Jake; I could tell he wasn't sure how to reply.

She said, "Well gentlemen?"

I was the first to speak, "In the British Navy, it's among the oldest of traditions to honor the last wish of a mortally wounded officer."

I looked at Jake and finally he spoke, "Yes Luli, we'll honor your wishes." We both walked out of the tent together to prepare the ceremony.

About ten minutes later, the makeshift tent was removed and both Na'vi and humans alike gathered around Captain Luli Wong. Her body had grown cold despite the warmth of the forest. She lay barely conscious, growing weaker by the minute as the internal injuries she'd suffered during the battle at the Dark Miner took their toll. Like many casualties of war, her luck had ran out when a damaged enemy AMP suit wildly unloaded its ammunition into the base of the tree she was in. Her wounds caused by the long fall and now her departure from this life was close at hand.

The Colonel wasn't happy but he understood. She was already a casualty of this conflict and it was only a matter of time before she left this world. The Colonel noted in his thoughts, that with her loss, there were only seven humans left in his command.

As the ceremony commenced, the Na'vi lined up in formation. Colonel Quaritch and myself stood out in front of them. Sam and the other six remaining humans formed an honor guard detail. They were armed with a mixture of rifles and pistols, but it would serve the purpose. Jake knelt down on Luli's right side; Niysia and Neytiri knelt down at her left. Niysia and Neytiri began a ritual chant.

I called out, "Detail...Attention!" The Na'vi snapped to attention. "Present arms!" The Na'vi, myself included, with both hands presented our bows, strings outward. Colonel Quaritch followed suit with his machine gun. Then Sam called out, "Honor Guard…Attention!"

We stood there in silence as Niysia and Neytiri continued to chant. Finally, I watched as Jake leaned down and whispered some words into Luli's ear. She smiled; he quickly unsheathed and plunged his blade into her heart. It was quick and I hoped, painless.

Jake withdrew his blade, as Luli faded. He reached up and closed her eyes. He laid his blade down on her chest and began to join Niysia and Neytiri as they chanted a rhythmic song to Eywa. I found some of the other Na'vi as well as myself whispering the chant under our breath.

After a few moments the three of them stopped. Chief Bieda called out, "Honor Guard, Ready! Aim! Fire!" As the first volley rang out I recalled my military history. This was an old American custom called the 21-Gun Salute, intended to honor a fallen comrade; my thoughts were interrupted as Chief Bieda sharply cried out. "Ready! Aim! Fire!" The second volley rang out with precision, after a few seconds he called out a third and final time, "Ready! Aim! Fire!" The third and final volley rang out again with perfect precision. Then there were a few moments of silence. Finally Colonel Quaritch called out "Company! Order Arms! He paused for a moment and then he sternly yelled out, "Fallout!" Captain Luli Wong of the Chinese Army Special Forces was dead but her story would live on.

Everyone felt the loss; I could see it in their faces as they slowly returned to their duties. I turned to Quaritch; "Sam has the details on the caves we've found for your new camp." Quaritch nodded. I could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk right now. I nodded and we went our separate ways. The camp was nearly broke down.

I walked over to Niysia and placed my arm around her. She said, "So much loss, when will it stop?" I didn't want to try and answer her question, but I could tell she expected a reply.

I whispered, "Today, I hope." I stared down at Captain Wong's lifeless body. We both stepped back as two humans and two Na'vi picked up her corpse and carried it to the nearby grave already dug in preparation for this moment.

We followed them to the gravesite. We watched them place the body in the ground and Neytiri started to speak a prayer as she held out a Woodsprite. I recalled Woodsprites are the purest of spirits… my thoughts were interrupted when Niysia reached for my hand and pulled me closer. We joined in with Neytiri and the other Na'vi as we recited the burial prayers. Finally, Neytiri released the Woodsprite into the grave, and we covered them both with dirt.

When we returned to the camp I set Able and Baker on self-defense mode. Able would protect the human's new camp, and Baker would protect the Tree of Souls from aerial attack. They might last a few weeks, I thought, but I wasn't sure how long a small group of humans would last either. Time was not an ally for them, with a finite amount of energy left for their machines and in an environment where even the air was poisonous; their options were bleak.

Just before we departed the lab campsite, I approached Jake with the bow he'd given me to use before the battle. I also had Tzmukan's bow draped across my back. I walked up to him and greeted him with the respect due the Olo'eyktan.

Jake said, "Our people are ready to leave. Why are you carrying two bows?"

I looked up at him and said, "Respectfully, I'd like to return your bow. The other's felt Tzmukan would have wanted me to carry his bow and so I reluctantly accepted it. Perhaps it's the best way I can honor his memory."

Jake smiled and nodded as he took his bow back, "I agree. From what I've heard, you've earned it, Tsam Ekytan. Although I have to say running back into a firefight where you were outgunned at least twenty to one wasn't too bright."

My head dropped low as I muttered, "It was my duty and I'll see to it they don't call me that again."

Jake nodded, "I don't think so. It's a title I think you deserve, but we'll talk more about that later." My face took on a distinct frown. Jake firmly placed his hand on my shoulder and continued, "I always knew you S.A.S. types were a little crazier than most."

After a few awkward seconds my frown vanished and I replied, "Coming from a jarhead, I'll take that as a compliment." Jake grinned at me for a few seconds before he just shook his head and started laughing. He put his arm around my shoulders like a brother and we started walking toward the Ikrans. He shouted, "Hell ya, now let's go home!"


	22. Chapter 22: The Moments in Between

**Chapter 22 – The Moments in Between**

It had been about 10 days since our encounter with the Black Jack's fighter aircraft and my strength had recovered. Niysia and I had just returned from a short hunt with several young Na'vi. I felt pride in the hunt's success. I helped the young hone their hunting skills on small game as they prepared to become warriors themselves one day. It had been several days of happiness for my mate and I as we began to reconnect and heal the emotional wounds we'd both endured over the past few months.

As we walked back into our camp, Wokan approached me, "I see you brother. It looks like the hunt was good." He watched the young Na'vi carry several slain Hexapedes into the camp to clean.

I smiled at him, "Indeed, brother. I see you and with Eywa's Blessing the hunt went better than we expected."

Wokan nodded, "Aketuan gave this to me a couple of days ago," he pulled a small glass holo pad out of his satchel and handed it to me. "Aketuan said he got it from Colonel Quaritch on his last visit and you'd know what it meant." I switched it on as we walked and after a moment, I abruptly stopped in midstride. As I read the holo pad my good mood quickly faded away.

Niysia and Wokan also stopped and turned back to look at me. Just as they did, I dropped my arm holding the holo pad to my side and looked at them with a stark frown on my face. "Why am I not surprised?" without explanation I continued, "Thank you for getting this to me."

I quickly typed a few words into the pad and handed it back to him. "Please ask Aketuan to get this back to the Colonel as soon as possible. He'll understand the message."

Wokan said, "What's going on?" I started to walk again. Both of them joined me, concerned looks on their faces.

I replied, "Our human friends have decided to commit bloody suicide and I can't stop them. As a matter of fact they want me to help them with it."

Niysia said, "I don't understand."

I looked at her, caressed her left cheek with my hand, "They want to attack Fortune Miner with everything they have left, an all-out attack, no prisoners, no objective other than to do as much damage as they can before they're cut down." I swallowed hard; disgusted that I couldn't argue against it because deep down I knew this moment was going to come. I just didn't know the time or place until now. I said, "Wokan, I'm leaving in the morning to climb Iknamaya. It's time I claim another Ikran. If Eywa decides it should cost me my life, then at least I don't have to endure the pain of helping my friends kill themselves."

Wokan nodded as he placed his right hand on my shoulder, "I'll deliver the pad and your message personally."

I replied, "Thank you, brother."

Niysia interjected, "Wokan, 'we' will be leaving in the morning for Iknamaya." She took my left hand and pulled me away as she led me toward the campfire. I stumbled along behind her for a moment until I cleared my thoughts and caught up. We walked side by side as a couple from then on. I whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry." She glanced over at me once as we walked.

I wasn't sure if she was angry, concerned, or what, until she spoke. "Actually, I'm glad you've decided it's time. I wish it wasn't because of that message, but Eywa's Blessings are sometimes difficult to interpret. Speaking of Eywa's Blessings, remember what I told you the night before you left for the Dark Miner?

I thought for a second, "There's a place you wanted to show me."

She whispered, "We'll take the long way to Iknamaya and I'll take you there."

I whispered back, "Why are we still whispering?"

She grinned, "It's a forbidden place, but don't worry, I think you'll understand when you see it." I started to reply, but she placed her finger over my lips.

Later that evening, we lay high in the trees far above the floor of the forest and smoldering campfires below. Since our exodus from Hometree the clan had lived much like nomads with a new camp every few nights. It was the only way to ensure the humans in space wouldn't find us.

I found myself staring into the night sky as I cuddled with Niysia for warmth and intimacy. I whispered, "I miss Hometree." She smiled and whispered back, "me too," placing her head on my chest to listen to my heart's rhythm. I smiled and watched a vivid shooting star fly across the night sky. We fell a sleep in each other's arms.

Three days later, Niysia and I cautiously approached an abandoned structure in the forest. As we got closer, I noticed she appeared agitated, almost nervous. I said, "Is there something wrong, something I'm not seeing here?"

She replied, "This is a forbidden place, ever since the soldiers killed Sowana."

I said, "Sowana? You mean Neytiri's sister?"

Niysia looked at me with sad eyes and replied, "Yes, Nathan."

It dawned on me the dilapidated building I was looking at was the schoolhouse I had read about in my mother's journals. It was the schoolhouse where Niysia, Neytiri and her sister, Wokan, and many others learned who the humans were and their language for the first time. It was also the place where they learned how brutal humanity could be as well. We both just stood outside for a few moments and stared at the structure.

Finally I said, "I have to go inside. I've come this far, you're right; this is a place I've needed to see for some time. I just didn't know it until now." Niysia grabbed my arm as if to stop me. I looked back at her, "It'll be okay, let's go together." Slowly she started to follow me and we both walked up on to the porch of the schoolhouse and looked through the front door. We noticed several sting bats hanging from the ceiling. No real threat this time of day, so we ignored them.

I walked in cautiously. We both began to look around. For me it was my first time, but for Niysia everything she saw and touched brought back memories. Some good, some bad, all memories of what had happened here in the past. I found myself drawn to the bullet holes in the chalkboard. A tear rolled down my cheek as I placed a finger through one of the holes and mumbled to myself, "This wouldn't have happened if I'd been here."

Niysia walked up behind me and placed her hand on top of mine as I ran my fingers across the other holes in the chalkboard. I turned to look back at her and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry this happened." She shook her head as she smiled and caressed my face with the palm of her hand. She said, "It wasn't your fault, my love."

I grimaced. My mind imagined the nightmarish scene that must of transpired here. I replied, "Perhaps, but it doesn't change the fact that a crime was committed in this room. I can't forgive that and I won't forget it either."

We moved on to look over the rest of the schoolhouse. I came across a strange collection of books. Niysia said, "Over here is where she kept some of her science supplies…" I interrupted her with an excited tone in my voice, "Niysia, come over her and look at these books!"

With caution I slowly pulled one of them down off the shelf. Niysia walked up behind me to see what I was looking at. "Yes, these were some of the books Dr. Augustine used to teach us how to speak and read English. I read the title aloud, "The Lorax, by Dr. Seuss." I glanced back at the other books, scanning their spines reading the titles to myself. I finally said, "These were my books." Niysia turned to look at me not sure what to think.

After a few moments of flipping through the brittle pages, Niysia noticed the tears slipping down my cheeks. It wasn't sad, but rather something else, more or less joyful. It was a mixture of emotions she'd never encountered in me before so she stood by quietly and watched as I read "The Lorax" out loud page-by-page. When I finished, I slowly closed the book and closed my eyes as I whispered, "I miss you, Mum."

Niysia reached up and pulled down the rest of the books. There were about ten in all, written by Dr. Seuss. As I put "The Lorax" down on the table, I said, "My mother used to read these books to me when I was young. I learned to read with them."

Niysia smiled, "Then we have yet another memory in common."

We sat down on the floor and held each other close. Over the next half-hour or so we both just sat there and flipped through books, one after another. Some of them we read aloud together and giggled from time to time as we read.

Suddenly from behind us, in the direction of the schoolhouse door, came an accented male voice. "Dem dare books sound like some good reading." Niysia and I quickly stood up as we turned toward the voice and saw an adult Na'vi we didn't recognize painted in Omaticaya colors, standing in the doorway. Niysia made a low growling hiss as she pulled her blade from its sheath. I had never heard a Na'vi speak English with such an accent, but there was something about it that sounded familiar. While Niysia and I assumed a defensive posture it occurred to me as my thoughts unexpectedly leapt out into words, "That's a Cajun accent!"


	23. Chapter 23: Return of the King's Men

**Chapter 23 – Return of the King's Men**

A few days earlier on Earth…

Marcus relaxed on the back porch of his Amherst Island home as he enjoyed the late summer afternoon and the cool breeze that rolled in off Lake Ontario this time of year. His attention was consumed with a personal tradition as he read the last few pages of "Paradise Lost," an ancient morality tale written by John Milton.

The anniversary had been a few days ago. Even though it wasn't the date on his retirement papers, he considered it the actual date his career ended. He had protected the others when he took full responsibility for the mission's failure, so began his tradition of reading Milton's lesson to humanity every year on or about the fateful date. The day they lost contact.

This year, he'd been ill on the anniversary, so it was taking him longer than usual to finish the poem. As he read the last sentences he felt somewhat satisfied that he'd done his duty. He had shown his respect to those who had made the ultimate sacrifice at his behest.

While he sat and stared out over the lake's rippling waters, he recalled the board of inquiry and other nasty proceedings that followed. Even the last haunting words of the mission's commander Nathan LeMay tortured him. A man he mentored, trained, and even loved like a son.

It had all been for naught, especially when he already knew there was nothing he or the others could do. No matter how many meetings they held on the subject or how much justice was dolled out here, they couldn't change what was already put in motion so very far away. Time was the one constant that drove the train now, he thought.

It was a painful memory for him but a small price to pay to keep their memory alive. Treachery had visited him more than once, but it had never been able to strip him of his pride. His great pride in what they'd tried to accomplish. His face turned back to the book as he finished the last pages.

He didn't shed a tear. He just set up a reminder in the book reader to inform him of his obligation next year. He laid the reader down and picked up his beer as he noticed three helicopters approaching from the west flying in low over the lake.

Marcus didn't think much of it as he took a couple of swigs of his beer and then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He thought about taking a nap, until he heard a growing roar in the distance. He opened his eyes just in time to witness the three helicopters flying in off the lake roar right over his home. The noise was so loud it shook the windows of his house and caused him to spill some of his beer on his shirt and pants. He yelled, "Damned idiots!"

He quickly stood up, sat his beer down and brushed off his clothes. He could still hear the helicopters in the air so he began scanning the skies for any sign of them. He mumbled, "I dare you bastards to fly over again and let me get a look at your tail numbers. I might be retired, but I still have friends." As he scanned the skies he didn't see them, but he could still hear the low roar of their engines nearby. Then his doorbell rang several times.

Marcus slowly turned to face his house as it dawned on him where the helicopters must be…on his bloody front lawn! He quickly made his way through the house to the front door as the doorbell rang again. He frustratingly yelled, "Hold your damned horses already, I'm coming!"

He paused a moment at the door to regain his composure and then he firmly opened the door. As it swung open he saw a young Army Lieutenant and two other soldiers on his doorstep. He immediately noticed all three were armed, the two in the rear with machine-gun rifles. Marcus saw one of the helicopters had sat down on his front lawn, while the other two hovered close by. The young Lieutenant produced a sharp salute toward the retired Lt. General. Marcus casually returned the salute.

He said, "How can I help you, Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant replied, "Good afternoon sir, I'm Lt. Scott," as he held up a holo pad in front of his face. Marcus could see through it and could tell he was comparing an identity picture to the man standing in front of him.

Marcus interjected with an irritated tone, "Yes, that's me soldier. I'm Lt. General Marcus Hall, retired. Now what the hell can I do for you while you're tearing up my wife's front lawn?"

Lt. Scott replied with a sheepish tone, "I'm sorry sir, I was instructed to be sure it was you before I delivered the message. Could you please place your thumb on the pad?" Reluctantly, Marcus complied and the small holo pad confirmed his identity. Lt. Scott said, "Thank you sir and I'm sorry…." Marcus cut him off, "No need for pleasantries mister, just tell me why you're on my door step."

The Lieutenant fumbled with the holo pad as he placed it back in his pocket, "Yes sir. Understood sir. I'm here to inform you that you've been recalled to active duty and we're to escort you back to Headquarters immediately."

Marcus took a step back and stuttered out the word, "Recalled?"

Lt. Scott replied, "That's correct sir. You need to come with us now."

Marcus sharply replied, "I can't go now, my wife will be home in about two hours, I'll have to talk to her before I make a decision like that."

The Lieutenant said with a firm tone, "Respectfully sir, my orders are clear: locate General Marcus Hall, provide secure escort, and brief him en route, and in that order, sir."

Marcus paused a second and replied, "You meant Lt. General, son and I'm retired. What the hell can I possibly do for you people?

This time the Lieutenant said, "No sir, I meant 'General' because you've not only been recalled, but you've been promoted as well, that was part of the brief. Since you asked, there it is. Now can we go sir? Master Corporal Roget will remain behind to inform your family of the situation."

Marcus reluctantly nodded as he began to accept the fact that the rest of his afternoon was going to be much different than what he'd planned. "Very well Lieutenant, let's go." The men briskly walked to the helicopter as it began to spin up its propellers. Marcus took a quick look around as he noticed some of his neighbors had come out their homes to see what was happening. As he boarded the helicopter he smiled and waved at them, shrugged his shoulders, and boarded the aircraft.

Once in the air, Marcus put on a headset so he could hear what Lt. Scott was about to tell him. "Okay Lieutenant, tell me what the hell is going on?"

Lt. Scott replied, "Sir, I hope this means something to you, because I was given the message and told you'd understand."

Marcus frowned and replied, "I'm listening."

Lt. Scott continued, "Sir, Vigilance is back on the grid."

Marcus swallowed hard and leaned back in his chair, his eyes grew wide. Lt. Scott said, "By your reaction, I'm guessing you understood the message." Marcus ignored him at first as his mind turned inward while he tried to comprehend the message's implications.

After a few moments he shook his head and replied, "I most certainly do understand it. Have the others been notified?

Lt. Scott replied, "Yes sir, General Neeck has been advised and he's recalling his staff the same as we're recalling all of your previous mission staff. Most of them should be at HQ by the time we arrive."

Marcus mumbled, "Excellent, maybe paradise isn't as lost as I'd thought."

Lt. Scott said, "Sir?"

Marcus replied, "Don't worry about it. The clock is ticking, tell your pilot to punch it!"

Pandora orbit…

It had been several days now sense the incident with the TOROs and the mysterious loss of the fighter patrol over the flux zone. Conrad stood at his position going over what little data was recovered from the flight recorders for at least the seventh time. Most of it was corrupted but there was clear evidence that some kind of guided surface to air missile had shot down both fighters or at least forced them down. There just wasn't enough information to be sure what happened for certain, no matter how many times or different eyes looked at the data. Charlie had decided it wasn't worth the risk. He ordered no more patrols or manned expeditions outside the miners. Ute didn't like it but accepted it; after all despite her growing hatred of the Na'vi, their preeminent destruction was not in her contract.

From across the bridge Ute asked, "Conrad, do you have that status report ready yet?"

A sharp pain ran through Conrad's mind as he rubbed his eyes and said, "It's just about finished." He turned off the holo screen with the flight recorder data and brought up the daily status report numbers. He pulled them off onto a holo pad and carried them over to Ute.

Ute said, "Thanks Conrad, you alright?"

He replied, "I'm fine, just another headache."

She said, "You've been getting a lot of those lately, have you had the Doc check you out?"

He said, "Sort of, it's just a headache, nothing some pills can't handle."

She nodded as she perused the report. After a few moments she said, "Looks like mining is back on schedule, not a lot of activity from the natives, that's good…and what's this on long range sensors?"

Conrad leaned over to look at the holo pad and said, "The object is on an approach vector that sort of looked like a ship at first, but it's bigger than the Black Jack and has no transponder or emanations of any kind. My guess would be an asteroid or darkmatter comet. Based on its current direction and speed, it'll likely impact the dark side of Polyphemus in a few days, maybe a week depending on its gravimetric composition."

Ute nodded and handed the holo pad back to Conrad. "You look like shit. Try to get some rest." Conrad nodded as he walked back over to his position.


	24. Chapter 24: Along Came a Cajun

**Chapter 24 – Along Came a Cajun**

Back in the schoolhouse on Pandora…

What had been a pleasant time between lifemates enjoying each other's company had just become a tense standoff with an unknown intruder. Niysia stood in front of me with her knife drawn ready to attack as she made a growling hiss toward the Na'vi in the doorway. I immediately recognized a familiar accent after he spoke and I began to step around to Niysia's side. The Na'vi intruder replied to my verbal epiphany, "No shit mister, I've never met a Cajun without an accent, have you?"

I thought even his blunt attitude seemed strangely familiar and definitely unlike any Na'vi I'd ever met. It sort of felt like déjà vu but I was certain I'd never seen this Na'vi before today. My facial expression took on a visage of shrewd agitation as I asked, "What's your name?"

The intruder chuckled at my apparent annoyance. I restated the question more firmly, "What's your bloody name?!"

The intruder stopped chuckling as abruptly as he'd started; as his face blushed somewhat and he said, "Excuse my rudeness." He grinned for a few seconds as my demeanor began to show signs of frustration tinged with anger. He said, "Well, Mister Lawman calls me Buford, my enemies just call me Mister, but my friends can call me Lee." His grin grew wider as he turned his left hand around to show his open palm and the holo pad he was holding and said, "I guess y'all can call me Lee."

Niysia looked at me, "Do you know him?"

I whispered to her, "I'm not sure."

I gently placed my hand over hers with the outstretched blade in it and lowered both of them down to her side. Then I cautiously took a couple of steps out in front of her towards Lee. My frustration had been replaced with curiosity as I pointed at the holo pad and asked, "Where did you get that and how did you find us?"

Lee smiled and just tossed the holo pad to me and said, "It's an answer in itself."

Surprised by the action, I fumbled the pad at first but Niysia caught it before it hit the floor. She handed it back to me and it only took me a moment to recognize the program running on it.

My eyes intently focused on the holo pad as I muttered aloud, "I know this program. We used it to track our Avatar scientists before my station was destroyed. This flashing red dot is me," as I pointed at the pad and then instinctively reached up and rubbed the inside of my left arm. I had Adam put locator beacons in all of the Avatars on Pandora in case we ever needed to find them in an emergency." My face turned coldly serious, "Adam wrote it, and he's dead, so how did you come by it?"

Niysia said, "I don't understand. Wasn't Adam one of your friends on the sky station?"

Before I could answer Niysia, Lee spoke up, "I been tracking one of you love birds now for the past three days. For a while I thought you were running from me, but now I'm not too sure what to think." He looked around the schoolhouse and then back to us. I started to interrupt but he ignored me and continued, "One of you is an Avatar and that's who I'm here to find. I was kind of hoping it would be the pretty lady but I'm fairly certain now that you're my man." He looked directly at me. "Now if you don't mind, we're on the clock. You don't seem like the Avatar science nerd type, and I'm really curious about one thing, where's your chamber?"

Whatever I was going to say was lost, as his words suddenly fit one possibility I'd long dismissed. "Bloody Hell!"

After a short pause Lee said, "That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

Without warning my eyes lit up and I exclaimed, "There is no body, you're looking at the only body I have left. My name is Nathan LeMay!"

Lee's face morphed into a mixture of shock and surprise. I continued, "Yes, you recognize the name don't you, because you're not with the other humans."

Niysia interrupted, "Where else can he be from, remember what James did?"

I said, "Oh, I remember James alright, but this is different. This Na'vi has something that no human on or above Pandora could possibly possess, because it wasn't created until I came to Pandora and I sent an encrypted copy to only one place. Isn't that right, Lee? Or should I be more formal and call you Sergeant Buford Leon Thibodeaux?!" This time Lee took a step back as he stared intently at my face and tried to recognize some feature he could place.

After a moment I continued, "This Avatar body belonged to one of the scientists, so there's no facial similarities. That's why you can't recognize me you 'Stubborn Cajun.'

Lee, still stunned from his discovery replied, "Only one man ever got away with calling me that. You gotta be Nathan LeMay!" Lee walked over and we shook hands at first then Lee grinned and abruptly gave me a bear hug. He yelled, "Damn it, Nathan, we thought you were dead!" Niysia stood by and watched as Lee and I recognized one another and she sheathed her knife.

After a few minutes of laughter and excitement at our discovery, we calmed down. Lee said, "It's really good to see you again sir, but seriously we are strapped for time. Where's your body really at?"

I glanced at Niysia with a grin and turned back to Lee, "I'm serious. You're looking at my only body. There is no chamber. Eywa transferred everything that I am into this Avatar body the same way Jake Sully was transferred."

Lee scratched his forehead as he tried to comprehend the idea. Finally he said, "I never really understood what happened to Jake Sully even after reading the reports."

Before he could continue, I interrupted him, "Don't worry about it my friend, there will be plenty of time later to tell you the whole story. For now I need to be brought up to speed. If you're here, then that means the Vigilance is here as well." He nodded.

Niysia said, "Vigilance! That means he's a Sky Person, a dreamwalker?"

Lee and I both nodded. Lee smiled and replied with a cordial tone, "Nice to meet you ma'am, Sergeant Buford Thibodeaux of the French Foreign Legion at your service." Niysia smiled back at him.

I firmly stated, "Back off Cajun, she's my mate!" Lee came to attention and just grinned. After a few awkward seconds, I shook my head. Lee and I both started laughing.

I noticed Niysia had a confused look on her face and it occurred to me that she didn't understand the banter between Lee and I. She walked up beside me and with her right hand grasped my left hand firmly. She boldly stated, "Nathan is my mate."

I turned to look at her and could tell she'd missed the joke. I said, "It's alright Niysia, he didn't mean anything by it. Cajuns just have a reputation for being nice to the ladies, some more than others. Don't worry. Lee can be a complete gentlemen when he wants too."

Niysia slightly blushed and replied, "I'm sorry."

Lee grinned, "Nothing for you to be sorry about ma'am."

Finally I said, "What's the Vigilance's status? If I recall her approach plan, she should have started her run around the dark side if you've been here three days already."

Lee replied, "Das right, that's why I said we're on the clock."

It occurred to me after he mentioned the clock again that things had changed. Time maybe short, but surprise might be our ally for a change. I turned to Niysia and smiled, "Remember when I said the best I could do was a stalemate?" She nodded. "Well I may be able to do better now."

I turned back to Lee, "What happened, Lee? Why are you so late?"

Lee's face turned serious as he stepped back a couple of steps. "Well dat might take some time to explain." He grinned, "Normally, we'd have a nice sit down and I'd tell you a big long story like we Cajun's love to tell, with all the embellishments, but we don't have time for dat today." He pulled back a piece of leather on his arm to expose a digital timepiece; checked the time, and frowned.

Lee reached into his satchel and pulled out a small spherical metal object. He said, "Niysia, a mutual friend of ours gave me dis little toy just for dese occasions, but I have to warn you he said it was going to hurt, a lot." Niysia looked confused, until Lee turned his stare directly at me.

While Lee had been talking about stories, I had started running calculations through my head. Then it dawned on me what he'd just said and my eyes focused on the small round metal object in his right hand. My eyes shot wide open as I yelled; "Hold on a second!" as I tightened my grip on Niysia's right hand to steady both of us.

Lee stepped back as he tossed the object up in the air in front of us and said, "Jest remember you said it was the fastest way if time was short!" As the object exploded into a massive green cloud that floated in the air and moved with purpose to surround us. The cloud even overwhelmed the nesting stingbats in the rafters, which almost immediately fell unconscious and dropped to the floor. Niysia and I coughed and gasped for air while I muttered, "I never planned for you to use it on me!"

Pain quickly overtook both of us as nanotech robots invaded our bodies. I lost muscle control in my arms and legs as I tried to somewhat control mine, and Niysia's fall to the floor. I heard Lee comment, "Dey should have laid down first. Too late now." I could feel the nannites in my head, or at least I thought I could. I screamed out loud with a stutter, "Niysia it'll be okay. Just let your mind relax!" She tried to speak as her lips moved but no words came out as we lay on the floor and our bodies convulsed.

We instinctively hissed and snarled at the painful experience as the nannites established their connections. Finally, in what seemed like an eternity but what had only been a few seconds, the pain receded. I turned to see if Niysia was all right and she just stared back at me with a blank stare.

I watched her eyes close and I heard movement in the room. Suddenly my head was forced to look upward by Lee's hand. He was knelt down over me. He said, "I tink dat hurt just like you said it would. Try to lie still and dis won't take long." I saw him stand up and put his hand up to his left ear. "I've made first contact and you're not gonna believe dis but de survivor turned out to be none other dan Chief Nathan LeMay. No, I'm not kidding. Ya, the nannites are embedded in his Avatar and one Na'vi female as well," Lee chuckled, "and several stingbats who just happened to be in the area of effect. Understood. We're ready to start the cerebral download from IVAiN. Roger, I'll keep an eye on dem."

Lee looked back down at us and said, "Try to relax boss, it's time de bring y'all up to speed." I slowly nodded as I held on to Niysia's hand. We both lay paralyzed on the floor as images, sounds, and smells began to flood into our minds. The last thing I heard from Lee was, "don't worry Nathan, I'm not going anywhere." His face faded away as a new reality forced it's way into my consciousness. It said, _"Greetings. I am the Interstellar Vehicle Artificial Intelligence Network, please call me IVAiN."_

While a new world seemed to form around me, I felt as if I were there in person, but still only an observer. I heard IVAiN's voice again, _"I am ready to begin your briefing simulation. Mr. LeMay, Captain Lopez has validated your clearance. I find several current honorific titles on file for you. Do you prefer Doctor, Commander, or Chief of Operations?"_ After a few seconds it continued, _"I detect a lack of concern; therefore I shall default to your most distinguished title, Doctor LeMay. Special authorization has been granted for your companion, whom I believe you refer to as Niysia. All other connections have been refused. Let's begin…"_


	25. Chapter 25: Who's on the Clock

**Chapter 25 – Who's on the Clock?**

A new reality came into focus and I felt cold. IVAiN said, _"The simulation you have entered is a compilation of officer's logs and my own observations. You may feel some disorientation at times, but you are in no harm at any point during this brief."_ The voice ended abruptly and a darkened room took form before me with two clocks on a far wall and display screen with several entries on it. There was some kind of glass right in front of my eyes, but the eyes weren't mine…

Renee blinked her eyes several times as she tried to focus on the dark room beyond the glass. Her mouth felt dry and as feeling returned to her extremities, soreness began to throb through her head. She realized she was awake and had a nasty headache. Without warning, music began to play. After a few seconds she recognized the tune. It was a classic English song called "Who Are You?" As her thoughts began to coalesce she realized where she was and more importantly why music was playing in her ears.

She said with a scratchy voice, "Turn off that blasted music." The music stopped and IVAiN said, _"Good morning, Captain. Anya thought you'd enjoy waking up to that goldie oldie, as she referred to it."_ Renee replied, "Ya I don't doubt we are talking about the same woman who put us to sleep to some crazy song called 'Enter Sandman.'" She stopped for a moment to clear her throat, "I'm not surprised."

IVAiN said, _"Your core temperature has stabilized. You are ready to exit your stasis pod. I am now restoring full life support to auxiliary control."_ Renee watched as outside her pod the dark room was lit with ambient lights. She thought it strange that one of the holo consoles was already active. Just then, the rest of the consoles came to life, four seats raised up out of the floor while the room rapidly warmed up.

A few moments later, IVAiN said, _"Life support has been fully restored. The Mission Rules Computer has granted me access into this section; I can awaken the rest of this section's pods. Would you like me to proceed?"_ There was the sound of two latches unlocking and the pod swung up to a ninety-degree angle as the pod door opened. Renee detached her arms from the pod monitors and floated out into the warm room. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the mission status display as she said, "Sure IVAiN, awaken the others." IVAiN replied, _"Yes Ma'am."_

Renee floated over to the display and noticed the Mission Clock read all zeros while the Projected Arrival Time Clock read +40 days, 14 hours, 35 minutes, 11 seconds and counting. She read down the long list of entries on the display as she muttered, "What the hell has happened to my ship?" The display read:

Departure Point – Deep Space (Classified)

Navigation Point 1 – Reached

Navigation Point 2 – Error

[Reason for Error: Unknown]

Event Encounter – Micro-Meteor Shower

Crew Status – 8 Fatalities Recorded

Ship Status: Thrust at 72% and Falling

MISSION RULES OVERRIDE: Enabled

Damage Control Teams – Awakened

Critical Reactor/Engine Repairs – Complete

Navigation System Override: Enabled

Manual Course Adjustment – Accepted

[Destination: Alpha Centauri "A"]

Damage Control Teams – In Stasis -1

A.I. Diagnostic: Corrupted Data Found

External Connections: Unavailable

Life Support Status: Unknown

WARNING: IVAiN System Failure Imminent

MISSION RULES OVERRIDE: Enabled

[ACTION - Switch to A.I. Mirror]

Redundant AI. NiAVi [Online]

Primary A.I. IVAiN [Offline)

ATTENTION: Flight Systems Restored

{External Communications Offline}

{Life Support Control: Partial Functionality}

ISV Status: NOMINAL

Chronometer Malfunction Detected

Mission Event – Projected Arrival Time Missed

Chronometer Errors: Irreconcilable

[Navigation Fail-Safe Protocols: Engaged]

Pulsar Oriented Navigation: Activated

Pulsar Comparison #1: Inconclusive

Pulsar Comparison #2: Inconclusive

Pulsar Comparison #3: Match Found

Primary Deceleration Window Missed

MISSION RULES OVERRIDE: Enabled

New Deceleration Window Calculated

Ram Scoop: Disengaged

1st Stage Deceleration: Complete

EMERGENCY-EMERGENCY

Life Support Control: Malfunction

MISSION RULES OVERRIDE: Enabled

{Commencing Crew Revival}

Primary A.I. IVAiN [Online]

Secondary A.I. NiAVI [On Standby]

After she finished reading the display, Renee looked around the control room. She heard the three pods behind her begin to hum as they started to awaken their occupants. She glanced down at herself and thought it'd be nice to get out of her sleeper suit and into a hot shower and fresh uniform, but first things first. She floated over to a set of small lockers, one of which had her name on it. She opened it and took out a bottled water and towel. She wrapped the towel around her neck and took a swig of the vitamin-enriched water.

She glanced around the room and everything appeared normal except for the console that had been on when she woke up. It had a frozen image of a star chart comparison with the words "Match Found" displayed on it. She floated in zero-G for a moment and thought about the situation as her headache slowly started to fade away while she drank the rest of the vitamin enriched water.

Finally she said, "IVAiN."

" _Yes Captain."_

"According to the Mission Status Display you were shutdown and your mirror NiAVI was in control of the ship. How long have you been back online?"

IVAiN replied, _"That's correct Captain, Dr. Markov reactivated me 43 hours, 12 minutes, 34 seconds ago and I might add I'm feeling much better now."_

Renee considered the computers answer for a few seconds and with a cautious tone she mumbled, "I see."

She floated over to her chair and buckled herself in. She pressed several buttons on the command console in front of her then firmly placed her hands on both arms of the chair. "IVAiN, do you recognize the authentication code I've entered?"

IVAiN replied, _"Yes Captain. I recognize your command authentication code."_

She said, "Good. Authenticate Renee Lopez, Captain and Commanding Officer of the UNSS Vigilance." A blue hued light wavered over Renee as she sat perfectly still.

After a few moments IVAiN said, _"Authentication complete. 100% match on all coded, verbal, and biometric markers."_

Renee closed her eyes for a few seconds as the fatigue of waking up from such a long stasis sleep started to catch up to her. She forced her eyes open when she heard movement behind her. As she turned to see who it was, a high-pitched yelp rang out that made her jump in her seat against her buckles and she almost screamed as well. The noise had come from her Executive Officer Commander Giles Burton who was floating behind her massaging the back of his head. Clearly he'd not taken the zero-G into full account when he pushed himself out of his pod. She snickered and found it impossible to hide the grin on her face as she commented; "Zero-G can be a real bitch sometimes."

He finally mustered his voice, "Yes, in case you were wondering that hurt."

She replied, "It's about time you got your lazy ass out of bed Mister. What about the others?"

He chuckled as his eyes started to focus on the big display screen and he vaguely replied, "They're awaking up now."

She said, "Good, because we have work to do as you can see on the big board."

Renee commenced to work her console as she pulled up the crew rosters. The names of eight fatalities came up and a list of twelve wounded who showed as already having been transferred to sickbay. She said, "IVAiN it appears all the other sections have already been awakened. The command section should have been first. Why were we last?"

IVAiN said, _"I am not completely sure Captain. Dr. Markov would like me to convey a message to you, now that she knows you're awake."_

Giles sat down next to her in his chair and authenticated his position. She said, "Go ahead with the message."

IVAiN said, _"Message reads: Unable to reach you via internal communications or physical access at this time. Crew is awake and safe for now. The ship remains on course but we are locked out of all higher ship functions. By manipulating the Mission Rules Override, engineering has been able to make minor course adjustments but we need full control to complete final deceleration. Once you are authenticated you should be able to end the computers' "Slumber Mode" and regain full control of all systems. I don't know what you can see from auxiliary control but there has been a computer malfunction as well as damage from a meteor shower. We're unable to move outside our sections or gain access to you or the bridge. Once you have ended "Slumber Mode," I can finish repairs on IVAiN and bring him back up to full power. Good Luck, Anya. End of message."_

Giles pressed several buttons on his console and said, "Confirmed, Captain. Internal comms are down ship wide. Strange. It's online, but locked out."

IVAiN said, _"Commander Burton do I need to repeat the message?"_

Giles said, "No thank you IVAiN. We understood the message."

Renee heard more movement behind her and she turned her head around to see her Helmsman, Lieutenant Robin Miller and Navigation Officer, Lieutenant Ahmad Samadi getting settled into their seats and sucking on their bottles of vitamin water. She said, "Welcome to the party kids, check out the big board and let's gets my ship under control." From behind, both gave out a grunted and scratchy "Yes Ma'am."

Renee commented, "Looks like none of us are much for pillow talk early in the morning." Giles just grinned as he worked his console.

Nearly a half hour later Renee finally said, "Giles, I think those last changes to the slumber control code did the trick. IVAiN, prepare to end "Slumber Mode" and reintegrate all holographic memory modules. Commence reunification of IVAiN, NiAVI, and Mission Rules Override systems back into their full human to machine autonomous mode."

IVAiN replied, _"Command understood. Does the Executive Officer concur?"_

Giles spoke up more clearly this time, "Executive Officer concurs."

IVAiN said, _"I have confirmation that both senior officers are awake and once again in command. I will be offline for approximately five minutes while "Slumber Mode" is terminated and systems return to normal flight conditions. Please be patient…Beginning full reintegration."_

Several minutes' pass as Renee and her three other crewmembers work relentlessly to understand the condition of their ship and fight off the fatigue associated with long-term stasis.

Renee commented while they worked, "This was not the way I planned to wake up today."

The group chuckled and Giles added, "I sure could use a hot cup of coffee right now."

Renee answered, "I'm sorry, room service is running a little late this morning.

Ahmad interjected, "Captain when you place that order, I'd like hot tea."

Everyone chuckled and Renee replied in a sarcastic tone, "Of course Lieutenant, it'd be my pleasure."

A few moments later, IVAiN spoke up. This time with a more assertive tone, _"Greetings Captain. Reintegration was successfully completed. All systems are being restored to the primary Interstellar Vehicle Artificial Intelligence Network, known as IVAiN."_ The doors to auxiliary control made a mechanical sound as they unlocked. _"Ship slumber mode has been discontinued. All sections are unlocked and are now accessible."_

Renee said, "Thank you IVAiN."

Giles switched on the ship wide 1MC intercom and said, "Attention crew, this is your Exec. Slumber Mode has been disengaged and all sections should now be accessible. Ships time as been resynchronized with Earth GMT and it is now 0104 GMT." He paused for a few seconds and finished, "Mark. All team leads begin your check-in at this time and commence shift rotation accordingly."

Renee added, "Senior Officers will meet at 0500 in the bridge conference room. I'll be expecting answers. That is all." Renee unbuckled herself and said, "I'm headed to the bridge." Giles nodded.

As Renee floated through the exit hatch the scene faded into a blurry fog before coalescing into a new setting, the captain's ready room…


	26. Chapter 26: Around the Horn

**Chapter 26 – Around the Horn**

It was almost 0500 in the Captain's ready room. Renee stood at attention in front of a wall mirror and stared at her lean yet athletic Latina profile from different angles. She adjusted her uniform and noted it was a little loose in places. This was her first mission that required long duration stasis and she recalled being told to expect some muscle loss. As she turned to look one more time at her side profile, she said to herself, "It'll take a little time to get back, but at least it didn't turn to fat."

She reached up and pulled her long dark hair back and tied it off with a blue and gray hair band that matched her uniform. She paused for a second and leaned closer to the mirror and noticed a streak of gray in her hair that hadn't been there before. A frown crossed her face as she considered what to do with it. After a moment of staring into the mirror, she giggled and muttered aloud, "They said the Captain's chair would come with a price. I guess the gray hair is a down payment."

IVAiN commented, _"Nonsense, Captain. Gray hair has traditionally been a symbol of wisdom and authority, both of which you have in abundance."_

Renee smiled, "Thanks IVAiN for trying to cheer me up."

" _My pleasure Captain. By the way, it's almost 0500."_

She instinctively glanced at her watch. It read 0458. She reached over to pull her tunic off the wall hook and paused for a moment. She stared at the mission patch on the tunic's left arm as she ran her fingers across it. Her thoughts lingered on the details of the message she'd transmitted to Earth a few minutes ago. The patch was oval with the images of both Earth and Pandora side by side surrounded by an infinity symbol. At the top it read "UNSS VIGILANCE" and across the bottom, "Two Worlds - One Future." Her demeanor turned very serious as she put the tunic on and walked out the door.

The bridge conference room door opened and someone in the room called out, "Captain on deck!" Everyone jumped to attention as Captain Lopez walked into the room and took her place at the head of the large conference table. At the center of the table a 3D rendering of the Vigilance floated and along the walls were screens showing a variety of ship's data. Renee said, "Be seated. We have a lot to cover in a short time."

She took a moment to look around the room at the attendees, some of them she'd not seen in person since the crew went into stasis. The room was quiet with exception to the rhythmic hum of the ship in the background. Renee could plainly see the worry and fear in their faces. It was no secret that something had gone wrong and rumors, like most bad news, always made the rounds ahead of the truth. On the wall the clock read 0501.

Renee leaned forward in her chair and stated in a firm tone, "Before we go around the horn, I know something you should all be aware of. The source of the sabotage was Earth. It came in the form of amended orders for IVAiN just after we reached nav point one. To put it bluntly, someone back home attempted to murder every member of this crew and they came awfully damned close to being successful." She paused a moment to judge their reactions. The room was utterly silent as an air of fear lingered over the conference table.

Renee cleared her throat and continued, "However, it appears our adversaries were successful on other fronts. Even though we couldn't transmit, Vigilance received several transmissions while we slept. The communiqués indicated that Augustine Science Station was destroyed and Pandora's planet-side forces were bombed with strategic thermobaric weapons. As far as we can tell there were no survivors, with only one possible exception, but we'll get to that soon enough."

Renee stood, leaned over the table, and pointed toward the floating image of the Vigilance. "I don't credit our survival to pure luck," she paused as she glanced around the room making eye contact with each person seated around the table. "I credit our survival with the fact this is the best trained crew Earth has ever sent into space, period." She sat back down.

The facial expressions of those seated around the table appeared to relax some, but remained tense nonetheless. Renee cracked a slight grin, "I've read a lot of reports in the past several hours and I'm aware that our enemies intentionally cut me off from my crew."

She paused a moment and leaned back in her chair, "What they didn't expect was a crew that was prepared to do their jobs independently, a crew willing to take responsibility, and get the job done without orders or calling home. For that I'm proud of you all." She abruptly stopped speaking and looked around the room again. She could tell her pep talk was working, but it wasn't hard to raise morale when it's the truth you're using, she thought.

She glanced over at her chief engineer Lt. Commander Karl Russo for a second who was busy taking notes and continued, "You should all be aware of the ultimate sacrifice Lt. Joseph Geiger made to save the ship and all of our lives." Karl looked up from his pad. She continued, "He lead his Damage Control team on a daring space walk to manually reset the ship's course. They succeeded, but it cost him his life in the process. Ladies and gentlemen, he has set the bar high for us to follow. For his bravery under the most extreme conditions, just before I came to this meeting, I transmitted my recommendation that he be posthumously awarded the United Nations Medal of Honor for his actions that not only saved this ship but its vital mission as well."

There was silence throughout the room for a few moments. Renee continued, "Put whatever fears you may have aside and know that our safe arrival at Alpha Centauri was not by chance. This crew made it happen and as a great poet once wrote, 'we all have promises to keep and miles to go before we sleep.' Am I understood?" Everyone in unison with vigor and volume said, "Yes Ma'am!" She noticed the fear in their faces had vanished, replaced with pride.

Renee leaned forward again placing her elbows on the table. "Now that we've dealt with our worst enemy, let's carry on with the business that brought us here," she grinned, "about 30 hours ago, ship to Earth communications were restored. Since then we've made contact, to Earth's surprise no less. It appears we lost contact shortly after we made our first navigation point in conjunction with the amended orders I mentioned earlier. Nonetheless, the mission control center back home has been reconstituted to provide support. Once we've gone around the table I'll have a few more comments." Renee looked over to Lieutenant's Miller and Samadi.

The two stood up and Lt. Miller said, "Captain, we've finished our flight path calculations. We only needed to make a few minor corrections to Lt. Geiger's original course adjustments and we're presently here," she pointed toward a wall screen. Lt. Samadi held up a small holo pad and with the motion of his hand swept the data over to the wall screen Lt. Miller was pointing at. Instantly, the ship's current location, projected course around Polyphemus, and distance to target appeared. She continued, "Currently, we're just under 28 hours away from our intersection window where we'll begin our run around Polyphemus' dark side.

Renee interrupted, "I know you'll come to it, but what does the timing look like for the Trooper and Constable?"

Lt. Samadi quickly punched away at his holo pad and pulled the data up on another wall screen. Lt. Miller said, "ISVs Trooper and Constable's links were never broken with Vigilance. Therefore the assumption could be they were destined for oblivion as well, but of course that didn't happen. The good news is they are right where they're supposed to be, approximately nine to ten days behind us, running silent just as originally ordered."

Renee glanced at Giles, "Excellent. I'm sure their Captains will have plenty of questions when we can finally break the comms blackout. Please carry on with the rest of the your brief."

Lt. Miller added, "All bridge systems are working normally and fully interfaced with IVAiN. That's all we have, Ma'am."

Renee nodded as both of the lieutenants took their seats and she turned her attention to Doctor Anya Markov. "Speaking of IVAiN, with exception to some odd choices in ancient music Doctor, what can you tell us about our recovering A.I.?"

Anya blushed for a few seconds and replied, "I'm sorry Captain; I honestly thought you'd enjoy the music." Renee nodded with a smirk on her face but didn't reply. An awkward moment passed before Anya continued, "IVAiN has been functioning normally for over 2 days now and I've fully reintegrated NiAVI and the Mission Rules Override computer. I've located all of the remaining malicious malware and I've managed to remove most of it. The parts I haven't cleaned yet are all quarantined." Anya noticed Renee staring at her when it occurred to her that she'd forgotten to explain why she was removing malware. "I'm sorry, I guess I should start from the beginning. So much has happened, I just…well never mind." Her demeanor showed a hint of frustration.

Renee said, "It's alright. Just tell everyone else here what you've already told me." Anya nodded.

She said, "It was an extremely complex set of viruses and other malware, a very nasty combination designed just for IVAiN."

Giles interrupted, "How so?"

Anya quickly replied, "Super dense holographic memory A.I. computers all have their own unique programming structure. Because of the crystalline structure of the memory, every one of them is slightly different than the other, despite the fact they may be of the same series. Therefore to build a virus for it is time consuming, expensive, and shows an absolute premeditation to attack one specific computer and only that computer. Thus the sabotage the Captain mentioned earlier, sir." Giles nodded.

Renee spoke up, "How long before the rest of the damage has been repaired?"

Anya closed her eyes as she thought, her fingers acted as if they were counting in the air. She blurted out, "Now that we've pulled all of IVAiN's systems back together, I should have him back to 100% in 48-60 hours give or take a couple of hours, ma'am." Renee and Giles both nodded as they glanced at one another with concern in their faces.

Renee turned her attention back to her Chief Engineer, Lt. Commander Karl Russo. With exception to Renee's earlier comments about his deceased engineer he had sat quietly the whole time listening and taking notes on his handheld holo pad. After a few seconds, he realized Renee had turned her attention back in his direction and he sat the pad down on the table, stood up, and straightened his tunic.

Karl stretched his neck once as if to work out a sore muscle. He said, "Captain, before I continue, myself and my engineers appreciate what you've done for Lt. Geiger. He was an outstanding young officer and he'll be missed on the engineering deck. Most important though, we hope that one day his wife and children will understand why he was honored and know he did not die in vain." Renee slowly nodded

After a short pause, he walked over to one of the large wall screens and pulled up a schematic of the Vigilance. "The moment the lockdown ended my teams dispersed throughout the ship to begin repairs on areas they couldn't safely reach previously. As you can see from this diagram, we have a good deal of damaged areas identified. They've been prioritized and my teams are working double shifts to get the most critical problems resolved before we begin our run into the dark.

He turned to point out several areas of external damage obviously caused by the meteor shower. "These are the areas I'd like to get done before we lose our natural light. The internal sections that aren't deemed critical can be handled once we're in the dark." Renee and Giles both nodded

Renee interrupted him, "We have less than 10 days before we're going to come face to face with the Black Jack. Will we be 100%?"

Karl's face turned sour as he replied, "No Captain, but our critical systems should be good to go and that includes all conventional combat and defense systems. The non-critical systems that aren't absolutely necessary to make this ship combat ready are secondary at this time."

Renee said, "I see. In that case get with me after this meeting. I want to go over the priorities with you again to be sure we have our people working on the most important issues." Karl nodded and sat back down.

Karl looked over at Ensign Lim seated in one of the two chairs that would normally be occupied by the Battle Captains. She had sat perfectly still in her chair throughout the briefing exhibiting the nervous demeanor of a junior officer who felt in over her head. There was an awkward silence as the Ensign slowly rose up out of her chair. She started to speak once but froze. A few seconds passed before Karl looked back to the Captain. He quickly stood back up and said, "I'm sorry, Captain. We can't promise the Coil Cannons will be operational by the time we engage the Black Jack. I only feel comfortable promising you the conventional systems right now, but we'll do our best to have them ready, I just can't guarantee it. The damage was extensive, from both the meteor shower and the damned malware tearing up most of the software. In combination they did a hell of job on them," he glanced back over at Ensign Lim who appreciatively nodded at him. Karl sat back down.

Renee turned her attention back to Ensign Lim. "I know you didn't expect this Heidi, but I've got confidence that Commander Rolfe and Lt. Commander Yamada chose you as their third officer because you've proven your ability. I understand you're not checked out on the main cannons, but you are on all the conventional combat and point defense systems. I want you to focus on them, just as you would if they were here. Understood?"

The young Ensign nodded and replied, "Aye Captain," and quickly took her seat.

There were a few moments of silence while Renee considered her next words. She turned her attention to her Chief Medical officer, Doctor Jennifer Koszuta. She said, "Doctor, I've scanned over your preliminary medical report. For now, the rest of the paperwork will have to wait. Hopefully it won't grow too much between now and when we're done with the Black Jack." Jen nodded. Renee continued, "What I'm most concerned about are the wounded. I understand you have nine patients in sickbay, which includes one of my Battle Captains, Commander Evan Rolfe." Jen nodded and stood up as she prepared to speak

Doctor Koszuta had a reputation for being headstrong and speaking her mind. It was rumored to be one of the reasons Captain Lopez selected her for the mission, besides her medical accolades. Despite her medical professionalism, she prided herself at being sociable with every member of the crew. It was well known among the officers that the crew held her in high regard. That's the way Jen liked it.

Jen said, "Thank you, Captain. I know you have a lot on your plate right now and I agree. The dead can wait; it's the living we should be most concerned about right now."

Renee interjected, "Do I hear a Doctor's recommendation coming?," as she grinned.

Jen paused for a moment, not amused by the comment. "Captain, it's my job to continually assess the crew's physical and mental health. They've been through a lot with everything that's happened of late. I just want to be sure you keep that in mind as you prepare them for the next engagement."

Renee replied, "I think I understand what you getting at Doctor and I'll keep it in mind. Please continue."

Jen nodded and continued her report. "As previously reported I have nine patients in sickbay at this time. Three will be back on their feet in a couple of days the others are in serious to critical condition and two of those are in a coma. All but one of them was injured in stasis during the meteor shower. The exception was hurt while serving on a damage control team making repairs to reactor number 3 in flight. Thankfully they were able to get him back into stasis since they couldn't reach sickbay due to the ship wide lockdown. It saved his life."

Renee nodded, "What about Commander Rolfe?"

Jen said, "I was about to get to that, but first I felt you should know storage bins 22-25 were heavily damaged by the meteor shower. They were being used to store medical supplies, namely our neutral human clones. All eight of the male clones and six of the eight female clones were destroyed. We can create new ones but it will take two or three weeks for the biomass to grow into adult maturity. More specifically for the brain matter to become mature enough to support the avatar connection."

Giles said, "So to clarify, we have two useable female clones at this time?" Jen nodded in answer to his question.

After a moment of silence at the table Renee spoke up. "I think I understand the issue. How long before Commander Rolfe can be revived?"

Jen scratched the side of her head and ran her hands through her hair as she thought about the question. Finally she answered, "about four weeks and at least that many more for rehabilitation."

Renee said, "Very well then. Based on your report, I'll sign off on the use of one of the clones to revive Doctor Olivia Custis until her body has healed. Next to you she's our most experienced doctor and we can't go without her skills. As for the other female clone," Renee paused as if in deep contemplation of what she was about to say. "I'm authorizing the revival of Commander Rolfe using the last clone."

After Renee gave the authorization everyone in the room appeared to freeze in place for a moment as if they were still processing what she'd just said. Renee turned to Giles whose face was expressionless and said, "Exec, we need him if the Black Jack decides to fight. With his experience our odds of success go way up and without him, well you do the math."

Giles remained silent for a moment as he stared intensely into Renee's eyes while he gauged her seriousness. After a few seconds without breaking his stare at Renee he muttered the words, "Doctor, the first officer concurs with the Captains assessment. Do it."

Jen exclaimed, "You both realize what you're doing right? I know we really need him for this fight, but…" She paused and looked around the table. She could tell no one was happy about the decision, but their faces conveyed their unanimous agreement nonetheless. Jen knew ethically this was wrong, but her instincts agreed with the Captain, it was necessary to give the ship a decent chance of survival. Finally, she just nodded at the Captain and said, "I don't like it, but I think your right, we must have his help, his experience."

Renee said, "I don't care how you do it, just do it. I'll take full responsibility for the legal consequences when the time comes. Doctor, don't take chances, you have two clones, and we critically need both of them. Do what you have to do to ensure success for both."

Jen quickly replied, "That's the easy part Captain, I'll see to it as long as you can live with it." Jen's expression was cold and professional at this point.

Renee stood up and sternly stated, "That's my job Doctor."

Jen nodded, glanced around the room and replied, "I'll be in sickbay breaking a few laws if anyone needs me," then walked out of the room.

Renee turned her attention towards Lt. Colonel Michael Redcloud. With an annoyed tone she asked, "Colonel, do you have anything pressing right now?"

Michael had several years of command experience under his belt and could see the look on Renee's face. He could tell she was ready to end this meeting and replied, "I don't have anything that can't wait Captain." Renee nodded at him appreciatively.

After a few seconds of reflection Renee said, "I believe we've covered all the immediate issues. I want each department head to provide progress reports to Commander Burton every six hours until further notice. If you need me, don't hesitate, I'll be available. We have less than 28 hours to deploy the Whisperer, and dispatch our liaison, Sergeant Thibodaux to Pandora. His mission remains essentially unchanged. Make contact with the natives and provide firsthand reconnaissance of the situation on the ground. Any questions?" She only paused a couple of seconds before she followed up with "Dismissed."

While her senior officers filed out of the room, Renee sat back down and put her head down on the table. Giles said, "Take your time, Captain. I'll be on the bridge trying to narrow down a location for that Avatar beacon if you need me." She didn't raise her head, but mumbled, "I forget to…okay; I'll be up in a few minutes." The scene faded once again into a blurry fog. When it came back into focus, Renee was seated in the Captain's chair on the Vigilance's bridge.


	27. Chapter 27: The Whisperer

**Chapter 27 – The Whisperer**

The Vigilance's bridge was a large rectangular room with light gravity. Every station had a seat that included safety restraint belts. The room was filled with noise and commotion as the bridge crew tirelessly worked to prepare the ship for the imminent confrontation with the infamous Black Jack.

Captain Lopez sat in her command chair at the center of the room. Her chair was larger than the rest and had controls and switches on both arms as well as fold out holo screens. Directly in front of her were the helm and navigation stations with a large view screen in front of them. On both sides of the view screen were two additional screens; one set marked "Tactical" and other "Battle Space." Both currently void of information.

Directly behind Captain Lopez's chair was the duty officer's ready station. This position belonged to the first officer or officer of the day. It was located on a raised platform that looked down over the rest of the room. This seat was never empty. Around the position, setup in a spherical fashion, were holo screens and controls that could display a variety of data. During combat this position was directly linked to the Battle Captain's environment and became the bridge's primary tactical station.

There were other stations located along the walls to the Captain's left and right. They were the engineering, life support, communications, electronic warfare, and fire control stations. As well, there were additional multi-purpose holo screens for use as needed and sensor lenses for IVAiN. Every compartment of the ship had at least one sensor lens or some other type of sensory input so IVAiN could monitor every aspect of the ship, both internal and external. This allowed him to respond to multiple individuals in different parts of the ship at the same time, as well as manifest himself as a holographic avatar if needed.

Renee looked over to the communications station that had two seats, one of which was empty. It was located directly to her right against the wall. Internal and superluminal systems were working fine. However the screens in front of the empty chair were blank. Each station had an identifying label over it, and the empty seat's label read "Whisper Control." She turned to glance at the bridge clock. It read 1007.

After a few seconds of contemplation, she pressed a switch on the right arm of her chair, "Engineering, are we ready to deploy our eyes and ears? I'd like to know more about the party we're about to crash if you don't mind."

Karl's voice rang through the intercom, "I think we can handle it now Captain. Most of my engineering teams are on schedule, so I can spare the personnel. Why don't we turn up the volume and see what's happening out there?"

"Nicely put, I'll get busy turning up the volume," as she chuckled at the notion that it could ever be so simple.

After a few moments to ponder her chief engineer's sense of humor she said, "IVAiN?"

" _Yes Captain?"_

"It's time to activate the Whisper Team."

" _I agree, Captain. I can't wait to have a better view of our final destination. I have retrieved a secure file titled 'Whisper Protocol.' Opening the file will require a special authentication with pass phrase and either the first officer or officer of the days authentication and concurrence."_

Renee looked over her shoulder, "Giles, are you ready up there?"

He looked down at her and nodded, "Aye Captain."

She placed her hand over the authentication pad on the side of her chair.

IVAiN said, _"I have authenticated Captain Renee Lopez and Executive Officer Commander Giles Burton for Whisper Protocol special handling. Captain please provide your verbal pass phrase."_

"Peace is our Profession."

With a smirk on his face Giles said, "That's an odd choice for a pass phrase."

Renee replied, "I know. When I was a little girl I saw it on a plaque in my grandfather's attic and its stuck with me over the years."

Giles grinned, "You're the Captain. IVAiN, I concur."

IVAiN responded, _"File opened. Project Whisperer is now active."_

A few moments later down in the lowest section of the ship, engineers from Damage Control Team Three conducted repairs to a section of the hull damaged during the meteor shower. Ensign Neisha Jackson monitored the hull status while her team chief and four other team members worked to reinforce the bulkheads in this section. The noise of the welding equipment was loud, and the others couldn't hear it, but she strained to listen as a message came over the ships 1MC.

IVAiN used the ship's 1MC intercom to reach every quarter of the ship at once. _"Now hear this. Now hear this. Be advised the Whisper Control team has been activated. The following personnel should report to their assigned stations immediately. They are: Sgt. Cedric Mendenhall, Petty Officer 2_ _nd_ _Class Rebecca Goldstein, and Lt. Jason Kendrick."_ He repeated the list of names one more time before the messaged ended.

Neisha yelled into the corridor where the others were working. She finally got their attention and they stopped welding. "LT, a ship wide message just went out over the 1MC and your name was included." Jason lowered his welder and pulled up his visor.

"Was that it?"

"It said something about a Whisper Control team, sir." This time he stood up completely and put down his welder and visor.

Lt. Jason Kendrick walked out of the corridor back to where Neisha had been monitoring the progress of their work. He said, "Ensign, you're going to need to take over. I've got other responsibilities to attend to from here on out.

With a confused look on her face, she said, " I don't understand LT. Don't we need to finish up here before we move on?"

"You don't understand. This is your team now, Ensign." The others appeared confused as well.

"IVAiN, this is Lt. Jason Kendrick."

IVAiN replied, _"Acknowledged, sir. Please be advised your special status has been activated."_

"I was just informed." He walked over to the wall and placed his hand over the lens and said, "Please reauthenticate me as Doctor Jamison Jennings, Skunkworks Division, Whisper Team Chief."

IVAiN replied, _"100% biometric and voice match. You are reauthenticated. Prior cover identity has been retired."_

Jamison said, "Thank you IVAiN. Please inform the Captain I'm on my way to the bridge."

" _Of course sir."_

Neisha and the others had just stood by and watched as the Lieutenant they'd been working for since the beginning of the mission literally took on a new identity, presumably his real identity. Jamison turned and looked at them. "It's been a pleasure working with you all. You're a good team, and I have the utmost confidence in Ensign Jackson to assume the position of DC3 team chief.

The other four members of the team nodded and in a rather confused manner said in near unison, "I guess this is congrats, Neisha."

Before Neisha could speak, Jamison cut her off, "You'll do fine, Ensign. I've watched your work for a while and I'm impressed."

All she could muster was, "How? I mean, why?"

Jamison replied, "For security reasons, and…" he looked around the corridor and finished, "out of respect for tradition because Skunk engineers were here when they laid the keel," as he patted his hand on a bulkhead. "I have other duties now and I need you to carry on in my place. I'll advise Chief Engineer Russo of the change." He paused for a moment as a grin developed on his face. "Anyway, this isn't the last you'll hear from me."

She said, "I'm not sure I understand sir."

"Oh, I'm not talking about the repairs, I'm talking about your career Neisha. You've impressed a Skunk and that means you might deserve to be one yourself someday." Jamison's grin grew larger as he turned and started whistling some obscure tune as he walked down the corridor toward the bridge. He stopped one last time and without turning around loudly stated, "As soon as your done with this bulkhead section, I've got a special detail for DC3." Without waiting for a response he waved his arm at Neisha and went back to whistling as he walked down the corridor. She nodded and said, "Yes sir" despite the fact she was sure he didn't hear her.

Two hours later, Jamison sat at his station on the bridge. His console had come to life as the stealthy advanced communications satellite referred to as "The Whisperer" prepared to launch. Its destination was the edge of a LaGrange Point near Pandora.

Down below in a specially designed hanger sat "The Whisperer." Two Skunkworks technicians entered the room. Their covers had also been retired, their real names being Prince Barnes and Debra Joliet. As they entered the room, lights came on illuminating the spacecraft with the attached satellite. The satellite itself was painted flat black, and all of its instruments and solar panels were folded up ready for launch. The two technicians walked over to the satellite where they found a port on the side marked, "Crypto Load Port."

The two of them never once parted company. Everything they did was together. They watched each other while they themselves were watched via closed circuit viewer on the bridge.

IVAiN said, _"I have prepared the Cryptologic load for the Whisperer."_

Debra said, "Thank you, IVAiN. Once we've loaded it you may begin preflight procedures."

IVAiN replied, _"I understand."_

Debra reached over and punched a key code into an obfuscated keypad on the side of the satellite. The port opened and a module receiver poked out of the opening as if ready to receive a missing part. Debra and Prince walked over to a small opening in the wall of the hanger. This time Prince entered a key code into another small-obfuscated keypad on the wall. An opening appeared and a small module emerged that looked perfectly designed to fit into the opening on the Whisperer's crypto port.

IVAiN said, _"Attention. Crypto load module is ready. Please ensure two person integrity is in effect."_

Prince stated, "Mission Specialist Prince Barnes present."

Debra stated, "Senior Mission Specialist Debra Joliet present."

IVAiN said, _"Two person integrity confirmed."_

Just as IVAiN finished speaking, the module unlocked and extended further out. Prince slowly and carefully pulled the module out and held it up in front of him as he carried it. The two of them slowly walked over to the satellite, where Prince handed the module over to Debra. She slowly adjusted the modules settings as Prince watched and she carefully inserted it into the port. As soon as the module was inserted it was automatically pulled into the port, which immediately closed and vanished as the port turned black just like the rest of the satellite. Prince mumbled, "She's a fine piece of work," as he glanced at Debra. She nodded.

A few seconds passed and IVAiN said, _"Crypto load accepted. I can confirm a synchronized connection. All systems are functioning within design parameters. Please vacate the hanger at this time."_

Both Prince and Debra walked back over to the hatch where they entered. Both punched in their own unique access codes and the door opened. The door sealed itself behind them.

IVAiN said, _"The hangar is clear, Captain."_

Renee said, "Commence launch sequence."

Jamison said, "Launch sequence commenced; T minus 60 seconds and counting."

As the seconds passed, tension on the bridge increased but at the end of the countdown, the Whisperer made a perfect departure on its way to Pandora.

Renee commented, "That seemed to go well."

Jamison turned around and smiled, "Captain, ETA to the LaGrange Point is 48 minutes 33 seconds, mark. All systems are normal." The bridge crew spontaneously broke out in cheers and applause for the success.

About an hour later, the screens over the Whisper Control lit up with new data about the satellite and its surroundings. Four screens up front, two on each side of the view screen began to display a variety of data about Pandora and everything in orbit around it, which included the Black Jack. Vigilance's eyes and ears were finally open.

Renee turned to look at Giles; "I want to see you and Lee in my ready room in three hours for a final brief before we send him out." She turned toward Jamison, "I want to launch my Avatar liaison within six hours. Will that be enough time to finish the rest of the Whisperer's diagnostics?"

Jamison nodded, "That'll be plenty of time Captain."

She turned back to Giles. "I'll be in my quarters if you need me. You have the Conn."

Giles replied, "I have the Conn."

The scene around the bridge began to fade as everything blurred out of focus and a new scene in the Captain's ready room took its place. The doorbell chimed.


	28. Chapter 28: Thibodaux's Priority

**Chapter 28 – Thibodaux's Priority**

It was nearly 1600 GMT in the captain's ready room. Renee and Giles stood around a circular 3D console as they discussed the details of their approach to Pandora. Hovering over the console was an image of Polyphemus, several key moons including Pandora, as well as any human presence in the system.

Highlighted in different colors were two courses for Vigilance. One would lead directly to Pandora; the other took the ship around behind Polyphemus's dark side. The second course plot would allow them to approach Pandora from the opposite direction with a stop over to orbit a moon on Poly's dark side.

Giles said, "Since we're on our own and our main gun batteries are down, the original course would put us in an outright slugfest where they would likely have the tactical advantage, considering our condition. It also doesn't meet our new time table, so it's not happening," as he deleted the Vigilance's originally planned course from the 3D image that lead directly to Pandora orbit.

His eyes followed the second path again to be sure it was right. "This route behind Poly not only gives us a place to hide while Lee makes contact with the natives, it'll give us a few more days to complete repairs and finish the synchronization. If we're lucky, we might get the coil cannons back online before we have to make our move. Either way, we'll have the speed and a more favorable tactical position with this new course." He motioned with his hand following the holographic course projection around to Pandora and the Black Jack.

Renee nodded. "Like a Night Train, I intend to come out of the dark with little or no warning." A doorbell chimed.

Captain Lopez said, "Enter."

The door opened and Sergeant Thibodaux stood in the doorway with a rather sheepish look on his face. "Sorry I'm late Captain, de Doc's tests ran into overtime."

Renee replied, "Come on in Lee. Jen was kind enough to provide you a Doctor's excuse."

Lee muttered, "Oh, dat was nice of her." He walked up to the 3D console and immediately started looking over the new course for Vigilance's approach to Polyphemus and Pandora.

Lee said, "So why do I only have eight days before you come out of the dark to engage our adversaries?

Renee replied, "It comes down to biology."

Lee's face looked puzzled. Giles pulled up an enhanced image of where Fort Chac'on was located. He said, "See the blast zone?"

Lee said, "I read the report, couple of big bombs and apparently no one knows what happened to de other six."

Giles said, "That's right. We don't know what happened to them yet, but we hope to know more on that eighth day."

Lee said, "How's dat?"

Renee said, "Because when the Black Jack rendezvoused with the smuggler ship carrying the weapons enroute to Pandora there was also a covert exchange of personnel. The exact details aren't important, what is important is that we've made contact with one of the two agents on board the Black Jack."

Lee said, "I tink dis has started to make sense. I suppose dat explains why there was no welcoming committee waiting on us."

Renee and Giles nodded. Giles said, "That's our guess as well. We don't have all the details ourselves because it was a highly compartmented part of the mission. There were only a few people read into the program for obvious security reasons. Unfortunately, everyone on this end who was read in are dead so our medical team can only follow the last instructions we were given."

There was an awkward moment of silence. Renee said, "When we reported to command with the identity of the saboteur, we also requested anything they had on the exchange. However, it seems they're having trouble getting answers as well or they have a reason for not telling us. Either way, it looks like we're going to have to wait for the operative to wake up, and that can't happen until we have a complete brain synchronization…"

Lee interjected, "on the eighth day?"

Giles said, "Exactly."

Lee's puzzled facial expression faded, "It's good to know dere's someone still alive out here dat's on our side." Both Renee and Giles just looked at one another for a few seconds. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Renee walked over and picked up a small holo pad. "We've got current data on Pandora now, as well as intelligence from Earth, but here's something we didn't expect to find." She handed him the pad.

Lee looked at it carefully, "if this data is right, den dere's at least one survivor on the surface, using an Avatar." Both Renee and Giles nodded.

There was a pause as everyone considered the implications. Giles said, "The program on the holo pad was transmitted to us by Chief LeMay before his station was destroyed. It's designed to geo-locate and track his scientists on the surface so they could quickly be found in the event of an emergency. His transmission was part of our fail-safe contingency plans. Looks like it worked."

Renee walked around the console, "Lee, this sole survivor is your first priority. Based on Chief LeMay's final message, he saved some of the scientists when he ejected the Avatar chambers from the station. It's our best guess that one of the scientists survived and managed to get one of the Avatar chambers working. The rest of the details are yours to discover when you find this person, whoever they are."

Lee nodded.

Giles said, "This survivor may know what happened to the other bombs."

Renee added, "If this person has been living with the Na'vi since before the station was destroyed they'll surely have wealth of intelligence for us. Beyond the usual first-contact protocol, I want you to find this person first. They will have likely gone native by now, so be mindful of that as well. Any questions, Sergeant?"

Lee stood there a moment as he thought about the plan and stared at the small red blip on the holo pad. Just as he was about to speak the intercom alarm sounded.

Renee reached over to the console and pressed a button, "This is Lopez," as the holo screen on the wall switched on Dr. Jennifer Koszuta appeared.

Jen appeared agitated as she rubbed her shoulders. "Renee, Evan's awake and no longer in sickbay."

Renee replied, "Doctor, you look shook up. You okay?"

She replied, "I'll be alright, but I think Evan is on his way to find you. According to the nurse, he went into a confused rage the moment he saw his face. I ran in to try to calm him down, but he just put me on the deck and practically ran over me on his way out the door."

Giles said, "Ran over?"

Jen replied, "Ya, he gave the nurse a black eye, and me a few bruises. Thank God she was barefoot," Jen rolled her eyes and continued to rub her bruised shoulders.

Suddenly there were several loud knocks at the ready room door.

Everyone turned to look toward the door.

Renee said, "Gentlemen, I think we were about finished here."

Both Giles and Lee nodded as they said, "Yes ma'am."

Jen said, "Would you like me to call security Captain? I can assure you Evan's pissed."

Renee replied, "I don't think so. This is something I have to deal with myself."

Now there were several more thumps on the door, which sounded like someone banging their fists on the outside. Renee waved at Giles and Lee, "Dismissed. Let Commander Rolfe in on your way out." Giles nodded and Lee followed him out.

As the door opened, a healthy middle-aged woman stood in the doorway. She was of average height and athletic build with long, dark, uncombed hair, with a mild olive tone complexion, dressed only in a medical gown. Once the door was open, she bolted into the room. Giles and Lee walked passed her headed out the door.

Just as polite Cajuns were known to do, Lee instinctively greeted the woman as they passed one another, "Hi Doctor Kos…" he caught himself but it was too late. The woman hysterically snapped, "I'm not your damn doctor!" Lee hurried out of the room as the door closed behind him. Giles and Lee paused for a moment outside the door, didn't say a word to one another, just grinned at each other, and then simply parted ways headed in different directions.


	29. Chapter 29: Being Evelyn

**Chapter 29 – Being Evelyn**

Evan watched Lee exit. The door closed behind him. She turned around to find Renee standing on the other side of the 3D console. Renee switched off the floating image and the rest of the data vanished. Evan was still breathing hard, Renee noticed, as she observed the agitated woman from behind the console. There was also a little blood running down her left forearm from where the I.V. had been.

"What the hell is this?" Evan asked with confusion in her voice. She motioned up and down her body with both hands.

Renee said, "your real body is in a coma and we need you."

Evan snapped back, "This isn't right! Hell, it's illegal even in times of war. Where's Yamada? She can take over until you can revive me in my own body." There was a short pause as Renee's eyes fell to stare at the floor. Evan repeated, "Where's Lt. Ayako Yamada, Captain?"

Finally, Renee replied. "She's dead, Evan. Your real body sustained serious injuries as well. There was a meteor shower enroute. It's a long story but the end result is this ship needs an experienced Battle Captain for what's to come and a female body was all we had available."

Evan looked around as if searching for some bit of justification to get himself out of this female flesh. A few tears slipped down her cheek. "Damn. Ayako was one of the best I've ever trained or served with, but that doesn't justify this transfer."

She angrily wiped several tears from her cheeks. Before Renee could answer Evan said, "Why am I crying?!" She made a frustrated growl and placed both hands on her hips.

Suddenly Renee's demeanor became very serious. She walked out from behind the console. "Obviously, she meant more to you than just a trainee." Evan shot Renee a sharp glare. "Look Evan, this transfer wasn't something any of us wanted to do you but we need you now, not in four weeks. You have to come to terms with that and the sooner the better because you're not going back to sleep and that's an order."

Evan started to pace back and forth as she searched for any reasonable argument to change Renee's mind.

With frustration in her voice, Evan said, "I understand your reasoning. I might have done the same, but this is more than I can handle." She once again motioned up and down her body with her hands. Despite her irritation she asked in a rather uncomfortable, yet curious tone, "By the way, why did it have to be Jennifer?"

Renee commented, "She said you might have issues, but there were two good reasons. One, she knows her own DNA and medical history with 100% clarity." Evan reluctantly nodded. "Two, Jen and Ayako were about the same size so there should only be minor adjustments needed for Yamada's holo-environment suit to fit you."

Evan found it difficult to argue with Renee's cruel logic. It all made sense, even as Evan stared at the floor past his new breasts. It was only now that she realized all she was wearing was a medical gown. Evan checked herself and tightened the ties behind her back. Renee grinned as she watched Evan fix the gown.

After a few moments of awkward silence Renee said, "What's it going to be, Evan?"

"I don't know. This is too much. More than a guy should have to deal with."

Renee said with an annoyed tone, "Get over it, Commander. That's an order."

Evan looked up at her with an expression that begged for mercy, but none was to be found in Renee's eyes.

Evan finally said, "I know how to do my job and I obey orders, but this order isn't fair."

Renee interjected, "Life isn't fair Eva…lyn but we adapt and so will you."

Evan replied, "What did you just call me?"

"I called you Evelyn, it's a female variant for Evan, so for the next four weeks that's who you're going to be."

"Wait a sec…"

Renee cut her off. "IVAiN?"

" _Yes Captain? How may I help you?"_

"As of this time and until further notice, Commander Evan Rolfe will be identified as Commander Evelyn Rolfe for all ships functions."

" _Understood Captain."_

Evan stood silent. Not sure how to reply or protest such an order, or the fact that from here on, he, she, whatever, was going to have to answer to Evelyn in order to get anything done.

"Renee you can't do that, I might be in a female body but I'm still Evan!"

Renee said, "Yes you are and will be again in four weeks. Your actual body is sealed inside a regeneration chamber healing itself as we speak. Until then, your name is Evelyn. Deal with it Commander. I don't need confusion in the middle of a battle when a crewmen's not sure what to call you, because he or she is staring at a woman and trying to use a male name. Do you understand?"

Evelyn thought for a moment, "Yes, but…"

Renee cut her off again, "No more questions, Evelyn. It's done and talking about it won't change my mind."

Renee walked up to Evelyn. "Ok, it's time for your first girl talk session. Don't worry, it'll be short."

Evelyn's demeanor took on a confused composure. Renee said, "Do what I tell you to do, when I tell you to do it, and if it must be, consider it an order, sister."

Evelyn stood still as if frozen, not sure what was coming next. Renee reached up and placed her hands on both of her own breasts. "Put your hands on your breasts."

Evelyn slowly complied. Renee sarcastically said, "Good. Those are real. Don't play with them too much or you'll go blind."

Next she dropped her hands and placed one firmly in her crotch. She said, "Ok, now you do it."

Evelyn had almost cracked a grin at the 'go blind' comment, but now the grin faded. She slowly lowered her hands from her breasts. Then placed one hand in her own crotch firmly just as Renee ordered.

Renee commented, "That's right. Missing in action. It's official. You, my friend, are playing for the home team now. We've just concluded the first of what I'm sure will be many girl talk sessions."

Renee put her hand down and walked back toward her desk and sat down. Her demeanor showed a hint of frustration and sympathy for Evan's plight. Evelyn stood still, not sure what to say or whether or not to leave.

Finally, Renee laughed, "Commander, you can let go now."

Evelyn looked down and realized not only had she not moved, she was still holding herself. With an indignant look on her face she dropped her hand to her side.

Evelyn walked over to Renee's desk. She stuttered out the words. "Alright Captain. I'll do my best to cope with this…unique situation."

Renee replied, "I knew you'd eventually see it my way."

"Then you know me better than I know myself."

"Captain's prerogative. You're a decorated officer, who's well respected for your 'can-do attitude.' You're also known for being a serious asshole when necessary."

Evelyn mumbled, "thank you, I guess."

Renee continued, "You may be in a woman's body but the qualities that make you the best damned combat controller in the space service are still there. I need you to do your job and kick serious ass when this ship goes into battle a few days from now."

Renee paused to consider her next words.

"To summarize: I expect you to pull your department together and if you have to be a bitch about it, then so be it. Every member of this crew understood the risks when they volunteered for this mission. As I recall, you were among the first to step forward."

Evelyn swallowed hard as she weighed the situation. Renee pulled up Karl's current repair estimates on her holo console and swung it around so Evelyn could see it.

Renee continued, "The facts are the Coil cannons probably won't be repaired in time and without you or those batteries…"

She paused as she searched for the right words. Evelyn noticed for the first time a hint of fear in her eyes.

"It'll be a hard fight that leans in the enemies' favor. Ensign Lim's willing to try, but with an experienced Battle Captain the odds swing back to at least an even match. That's why I woke you up under these conditions. So I'll ask you one last time…Can you do it, Commander?"

A cunning grin finally broke across Evelyn's face. "I think I'm your woman, Captain."

Renee reached over and picked up a holo pad from her desk and tossed it to Evelyn who caught it with one hand.

As Evelyn began to look it over, Renee said, "Those logs will get you caught up on what's happened. Now, get your ass back to sickbay so Jen can get you cleaned up."

Evelyn came to attention and snapped a salute as she said, "Aye, Captain!"

Renee returned a casual salute as she kicked her feet up on her desk. Evelyn turned and started toward the door.

"By the way, Commander, that's a really cute ass you've got there."

Evelyn turned and glanced down at her exposed backside.

Evelyn smirked. "I know."

Renee grinned. "I expect you to be in uniform the next time I see you; and one more thing…" Evelyn turned to listen. "It's your choice but I'd talk with Jennifer about this change if I were you. She could help you and it doesn't hurt that she's a fully qualified counselor."

Evelyn replied, "Thank you, Captain. I'll consider it." She turned and walked out of the ready room.

The scene inside the captain's ready room faded from view into a foggy blur. Another scene took its place, this time back on the Vigilance's bridge.


	30. Chapter 30: Window of Opportunity

**Chapter 30 – Window of Opportunity**

The Vigilance Bridge was busy with activity. Everyone seemed to be in their place, and noticeably sharper. Renee was seated in her command chair and silently reviewed the final preparations for the departure of the liaison capsule on a foldout holo screen. The capsule would be Sergeant Thibodeaux's means of reaching the surface of Pandora safely. There was no room for error.

"IVAiN, the final numbers for the transfer look good to me."

IVAiN replied, _"Indeed Captain, I pride myself on providing flawless math. That of course, is how I was programmed."_

Giles interjected, "A.I. humor?"

There were several chuckles from the bridge crew.

IVAiN said, _"Dr. Markov suggested I experiment with humor. You could call it a hobby, Commander."_

Giles replied, "A hobby you're very good at," a grin developed on his face.

Renee interjected, "You two can talk hobbies another time. We have a capsule to launch."

Both replied, "Yes, Captain."

Renee pressed a switch on her chair and Dr. Koszuta's face appeared on her chair's holo screen. "Jen have you cleared Lee?"

She replied, "I just completed the final transfer diagnostics. Everything is stable down here. His vitals are within the norms inside the stasis environment." She looked away for a moment and came back, "Brain activity looks good. We're ready to begin an extended duration transfer. Connection to Whisperer is confirmed."

Renee looked over to Jamison, "Connection is stable and signal strength is 100% with automatic error correction. We're good here, Captain."

Renee turned back to Jen, "Let's transfer him." She nodded.

Jen's face remained on the screen as she worked to transfer Lee's consciousness. "Everything's by the book on this end. Oh, and I thought you'd like to know I had a couple of armory officers in a little while ago."

Renee's interest was peaked. "Was there an accident I wasn't informed about?"

Jen said, "In a manner of speaking. According to my two patients they tripped over some furniture during the Battle Captain's briefing. At least that's their story."

Renee's eyes squinted as she considered the hidden message Jen had just conveyed. "I see. Sounds like Commander Rolfe took my words to heart when I told her to pull her team together."

Jen continued to work on the transfer off screen as her face took on a grin, "I guess team building is as good a definition as any. After all you did tell her to get the job done."

"Yes, I believe I made that clear in my orders. By the way, what kind of injuries?" Jen nonchalantly stated, "A dislocated shoulder and a few bruised ribs among other things. Nothing I can't fix."

Renee laughed.

Giles leaned over his console, "Captain?"

Renee quickly regained her composure, "It's nothing Giles, just a little medical humor from the good doctor." He nodded and went back to monitoring his console. Renee looked back down at Jen on the screen and quietly said, "Take care of them Jen and suggest to Evelyn to ease up on the team building exercises."

Jen nodded, "Transfer complete. He's ready to go."

Renee looked up, spun her chair around toward Giles and said, "Lee's got a green light from Medical." She pressed another button on her chair, "Lee, can you hear me?"

Over the intercom Lee's Na'vi voice came through, "Roger. I just opened my eyes and I feel like a brand new Na'vi. However, dis capsule is a little cramped."

"Good. Jen's cleared you for departure, and we have a clean connection with Whisperer. You're set to go."

"Roger. I've got all green lights Captain and I'm looking forward to warmer weather."

"In that case, Godspeed Sergeant."

She looked over at Giles and said, "Synchronization status?"

Giles nodded and a few seconds later he stated, "Synchronization for Pandora atmospheric insertion; complete."

Renee said, "IVAiN, do your numbers match up with Giles' math?"

" _I've recalculated all necessary factors based on Commander Burton's equations in order to meet the reentry window for Pandora. I concur with his results."_ Renee looked at Giles who had a smug grin on his face.

Lee said over the mic, "I concur too. Now can we get dis rollercoaster moving?"

There were a few chuckles from the bridge crew as Renee grinned, "IVAiN, I've had enough dry humor for one day. Please send Sergeant Thibodeaux on his merry way."

" _Of course, Captain. Launch sequence has commenced. Tube is active and depressurized. External door has been opened. Capsule has switched over to internal power and umbilical cables are detached. Departure in five, four, three, ignition, two, one, capsule away."_ The bridge crew watched an external camera feed on the main view screen as the capsule streaked away toward the distant moon of Pandora.

Renee looked at Jamison again. He nodded, "Capsule's on course and it's reading five by five. We'll have a track on him all the way in. ETA on the surface is three hours, forty-two minutes, nine seconds. Mark."

Renee nodded as she stood up and stretched. "About how long till we reach our window?" Ahmad answered, "Seven hours, fourteen minutes, give or take a few seconds, ma'am."

Giles said, "Karl just made another progress report. All external repairs on the starboard side and most of the port side will be complete before we make the window."

Renee nodded, "IVAiN, reopen the channel to sickbay."

" _Yes Captain."_

Renee pulled around the foldout holo screen attached to her chair as an image of sickbay appeared. Dr. Olivia Custis stepped into view. "How can I help you, Captain?"

Renee wasn't expecting Olivia and paused for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. "Good to have you up and about Doctor. Is Jen available?"

"She just stepped away to finish up with the armory officers. Can I give her a message?"

Renee thought for a second and said, "No need, I'd like you to go ahead and awaken the Ambassador and his staff."

Olivia replied, "Understood, any reason I should give Jen for the early wake up call? You know she'll ask."

Renee smiled, "The situation is not what we expected. Therefore I'd prefer to bring him up to speed sooner rather than later."

Olivia replied, "Good point."

After a short pause, Renee said, "Something on your mind, Olivia?"

"Since we're on the subject, I know I'm not as famous as Commander Rolfe, but I do appreciate the loner." She glanced down at her arms and then back to Renee. We'll begin waking them up within the hour."

"Thank you Doctor. And Doctor, you're welcome." Renee switched off her screen.

She looked around the room and stopped at Giles. Then she addressed the whole room; "I want everyone to get some rest before we make the window. I want all primary bridge crew in place when we start our run into the dark. Aero-breaking is no joke people; I want you at your best." There were several nods and a few "Yes ma'ams" from the bridge crew.

"If you need me, I'll be in my quarters." She walked off the bridge.

Seven hours later…

Ambassador Kuval Chokshi walked off the lift onto the busy bridge of the Vigilance. He could tell something important was about to happen. The tension was thick and he noticed how everyone spoke with clarity and protocol in their tone. Finally, Renee noticed him.

"Ambassador, I thought you were still in sickbay."

Kuval replied, "Anna-Marie and Chris are still there. I asked if I could come to the bridge to observe this procedure called 'aero-breaking."

Renee smiled. "We can make that happen."

IVAiN would you please setup the visitor's position on my right side?"

IVAiN replied, _"Of course, Captain."_

An opening appeared in the deck next to Renee's command chair. Out of the opening, a comfortable looking executive chair with safety belts rose up and locked in place. Renee motioned for him to join her as she flipped a switch on her chair.

"IVAiN, put me on the 1MC, please."

" _Of course Captain, 1MC is now available."_

Three short alarms sounded over the intercom to alert the crew that the shipwide 1MC intercom was active.

Just after the Ambassador sat down she said, "IVAiN, let's get everyone's attention."

IVAiN's voice rang out over the 1MC, _"Now hear this, now hear this, Captain has the 1MC."_

Renee said, "Attention all hands. We've come a long way over the past few days. Despite the obstacles we've had to overcome, the first part of this mission has been a success. We've arrived undetected. As we prepare to commence our run into the dark, you should know one thing. You've already made history and will continue to do so over the next several days. I am proud of you. Earth is proud of you."

There was a short pause as Renee considered her next words. "Now see to your duties and look after each other as we make ready for the coming battle. Once we've completed aero-breaking, Vigilance will settle into orbit around a moon on the dark side we've dubbed 'Dark Pandora.' We will complete our repairs and conduct combat drills in preparation for zero hour. I'll speak to you again before then. For now, mind your duties, remember those who have already sacrificed, and remain vigilant. Never forget the promise we've come here to keep. That is all." Renee switched off the mic from her chair.

Aimee said, "Captain, we've completed deceleration for window intersection. Speed, holding steady for orbital insertion with Polyphemus."

Ahmad added, "Course plot for aero-breaking maneuver laid in, Captain.

Renee said, "Excellent. Giles ship's status?"

Giles said, "All EVA teams are inside, ram scoops and solar sails are secured. Starboard side radiators are retracted and port side radiators are operating at 110% efficiency. Aero-breaking shield has been fully deployed, Captain."

Renee nodded, "Comms?"

Jamison replied, "Whisper reflector ready to deploy at window plus three minutes into aero-breaking. If my calculations are correct we should have just over nine days before inertial distance becomes an issue."

Renee nodded again, "More than enough time. It appears we're as ready as we're going to get. Helm, you may commence your run when ready."

Aimee replied, "Aye Captain!"

Giles commented, "Hold on to your seats people, it's going to be a wild ride." Renee grinned at the comment as the color faded from the Ambassador's nervous facial expression.

The scene faded once more into a blur before darkness. I heard IVAiN's voice, _"Briefing simulation complete. You may experience a mild headache or disorientation but it will quickly pass. Nannites deactivated."_


	31. Chapter 31: Who is Z Richards?

**Chapter 31 – Who is Z. Richards?**

I felt heavy as I listened to myself breathe while the sensations of reality returned. Finally, I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Niysia looking back at me with a blank stare. Her eyes were open with her head turned toward me as she lay on her back. I smiled and looked upward. The schoolhouse rafters were above us and I could hear movement.

I squeezed Niysia's hand as I turned toward the motion. On the other side of the room stood Lee. He appeared to be flexing my bow but not aiming at anything. I turned back to Niysia. Her eyes blinked once or twice and I felt her squeeze my hand. She was awake. I struggled to speak but only a low growl came out at first as I cleared my throat.

My muscles were stiff and as I began to slowly rise up. Lee surprised me. "Dat was fast." He placed my bow on the table and reached out with his right hand to help me up. I grasped him by the forearm and he pulled me to my feet. I in turn helped Niysia get to her feet. Suddenly, both Niysia and I winced with a growl. Lee grabbed both of us by the arm, "Hold on a second, give yourselves time to get over it."

"I'm alright." I pulled away from him and walked back to the table where I'd laid down one of the children's books earlier. With both hands on the table, I stared at it intently, focusing on it as I pulled my thoughts together, past and present.

Niysia started to recover as she looked around the schoolhouse. She noticed the stingbats were gone. "What happened to the stingbats?"

Lee pointed up into the rafters. "I moved dem to a safer place. It'll probably be a while before dey wake up and I didn't want dem to end up as an appetizer for a passing viperwolf on my account." He chuckled.

Niysia cocked her head to one side as she looked up at the stingbats and back at Lee. She was impressed that a dreamwalker would think of such things; much less make the effort having only been on Pandora a short time.

Lee asked Niysia, "Did you understand what you saw?"

Niysia frowned, "No. I could feel the dream's emotions but…I didn't understand the sky people's ways."

She paused as Lee said, "Looks like Nathan got something out of it," as he pointed in my direction.

I heard Niysia and Lee talking but I was only paying cursory attention. My mind was busy putting the pieces together from the simulation.

Niysia asked, "How long were we asleep? It felt like many hours."

Lee snickered with a grin, "Dat was just an illusion. You two were out for about five minutes."

Niysia's ears reared back as her face took on a shocked expression, "Only five minutes?! I don't understand how."

I interrupted with a hard determined tone in my voice. "The mind can assimilate information much faster than a person can convey in conversation."

Niysia walked up behind me and took my hand. "What's wrong Nathan?"

I turned to look at her and then over at Lee. This time I looked at both of them closely. To Niysia I said, "I see you," as I leaned forward and pressed my head against hers for a few seconds. I whispered, "I'm sorry you had to endure that."

I looked at Lee who had just stepped outside through the doorway of the schoolhouse. I watched him reach out of view and pull back a belt with a large sheathed machete attached to it. He buckled the belt around his waist. Then he reached out of view again and pulled back a large bow. At first it looked like a warped bow but then it occurred to me, it was a camouflaged compound bow made for a Na'vi. Surely the largest compound bow ever made, I thought.

As Lee walked back inside, he said, "What? I didn't want to look hostile when I interrupted y'all earlier."

Niysia said, "I have a question, I didn't understand much of the sky people's technology, but I can't help but wonder…what's an aero-breaking? Everyone seemed to take it very seriously."

Lee looked at me, "That's a question for a scientist." He smiled, picked up my bow and handed it back to me, "nice bow. It's well balanced." I nodded as I took it from him and leaned it against the table.

I looked at Niysia, "Well it's like this…you have a spaceship and a planet," as I tried to describe it with hands. Niysia appeared even more confused. After a couple of attempts I dropped my hands. "Maybe I should explain it later when we have more time to get into the details."

She smiled, "I know you'll explain it, eventually." I smiled back at her. Lee said, "Yep, you two are mates alright." He chuckled while Niysia made a bashful grin.

I replied, "It's not a secret!" I pulled Niysia closer to me.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "Speaking of secrets, that was a very detailed briefing simulation."

Lee replied, "That's what I'm told but don't ask me to do it."

"No seriously, it was very detailed. Why did it leave out the details on the saboteur?" I glanced at Niysia who shrugged her shoulders.

"That did seem sort of strange, almost as if something was left out, but then again most of it made no sense to me."

My mind started to focus in on that moment of the simulation. Lee said, "Saboteur? You must be talking about the guy on General Hall's staff dat sent the orders with de computer virus. Apparently he committed suicide right after he sent it."

I said, "That was left out. Was there anything else?"

Lee thought for a second, "Seems like dare was something odd about the note dat he left. I dink all it said, was 'With Gratitude, Z. Richards.' Pretty odd if you ask me."

I said, "Was that a classified detail?"

Lee froze for a moment as he recalled the memory. He causally said, "I dink so."

Why does Z. Richards sound familiar, I wondered. Niysia interrupted my thought process, "Maybe you have to prove who you are again? I remember the story you told about the cage and how the other humans acted when they found out your human name."

My eyes lit up, "Thank you Niysia!"

Lee said, "No one said anything about dat in my mission brief, but den again we didn't expect to find you. We only believed we'd find a civilian scientist and so the brief was preprogrammed for that scenario."

I nodded, "Makes sense."

I pointed to Lee's satchel, "you mind?" Lee took the satchel and handed it to me. I opened it to find a small radio with headset, the kind used by Special Forces teams in the field.

I said, "How much juice do we have?"

Lee sarcastically replied, "Unless you're calling Earth, enough to last through zero hour."

Niysia said, "I heard those words in the dream. What do they mean?"

"It's the time when the Vigilance will fight the sky people up there." I pointed up. She nodded as I put on the headset. After some adjustments to the radio, I said, "Vigilance, this is LeMay. Do you read me?"

After a couple of seconds Jamison's voice replied, "Roger, we read you. Passing you over to Captain Lopez now."

"Roger."

Renee's voice came through, "It's about time. We were getting ready to call you back. IVAiN said the simulation was successful. Did you understand everything you saw?

"Roger. I got it, although," I glanced at Niysia and continued, "we're going to have a few questions." Niysia blushed and turned away. "The big question for now…who is Z. Richards?"

There was a short pause, and then Captain Lopez said, "That's classified."

"I thought you'd say that, which brings me to protocol. We had some excitement and I know the simulation was preprogrammed, but I'm going to need more information."

"I agree. I'll take Lee's word, but I'm afraid IVAiN has rules to follow."

"I understand."

"Then you know what needs to be done."

"You're not sure it's really me, are you?"

"I want to believe you, but my responsibility precludes me from making that assumption."

"Spoken like a true Captain." Without further hesitation, I asked, "IVAiN are you there?"

" _Yes, I'm here."_

I continued, "Good. Standby for command authentication."

" _I'm ready to authenticate."_

I swallowed hard as I glanced around the schoolhouse at Lee and then Niysia. My eyes focused on her as I said, "Authentication code is Delta, Alpha, Uniform, Alpha, Four Two, password, "Terra Incognita."

Immediately, Renee squealed, "Damn! It is you! Somehow, someway, you survived."

Lee interjected, "I told you only one man's ever…"

"I heard you the first time, Sergeant."

There was a short pause and IVAiN said, _"Identity confirmed. Good to have you back Dr. LeMay. However there is one further authentication required by mission rules to obtain the data you've requested."_

There was silence over the mic for a moment as I stared at the ground. Finally Niysia said, "I don't understand. You've proven who you are to them, what more can be asked?" I turned to her. I already knew this was going to be something I couldn't pass.

"It's additional security, to ensure Vigilance can't be given false orders. Only senior command personnel have the authority, but it requires a more thorough answer. IVAiN, Renee, are you are ready?"

Both replied, "Yes."

"Very well, lets get it over with."

Renee said, "You start."

" Okay. Commence Operation Vigilant Castle authentication."

IVAiN replied, _"Understood."_

I continued, "Rook to Black Queen, Rook to Black Queen."

Renee replied, "Knight to Black King, Knight to Black King."

I replied, "A promise made."

She replied, "A promise kept."

IVAiN said, _"Coordinated pass phrase accepted._ _Captain Renee Lopez, voice match 100%. Doctor Nathan LeMay, voice match 0%, secondary biometric option, unavailable. Authentication incomplete."_

Renee said, "IVAiN, override authentication rules by my order."

" _I'm sorry Captain, but I'm not allowed to do that. It would defeat the purpose of the advanced authentication process and possibly grant unauthorized access to a hostile entity."_

Renee yelled, "Damn it, IVAiN! I'm the Captain…"

I interrupted, "It's not happening Renee. You know it and I know it. We were both there when the rules were put in place."

"It doesn't matter. I know who you are. I'll get you the information you need within the hour. As for command functions, they can go through me."

"That'll work as long as IVAiN doesn't believe I'm influencing you."

"I see your point. We'll figure something out and I'll get back to you."

"Roger."


	32. Chapter 32: Bad Dreams

**Chapter 32 – Bad Dreams**

Almost a half hour passed as we waited for Renee to return with a solution. As the minutes ticked by, I began to doubt a conventional answer would solve this problem. However the lull provided me time to sit down and concentrate, and focus. In the back of my mind, I kept thinking about Z. Richards and the suicide note. I couldn't place the name but was sure I'd heard it before. I just couldn't remember where or when. If only I had a way to jog my memory. Then it occurred to me, maybe I do.

I said into my headset mic, "IVAiN, how long before the nannites are degraded to the point that our immune systems destroy them?

 _IVAiN replied, "Approximately ninety minutes' give or take a few minutes. Why do you ask?"_

I mumbled to myself, "it's plenty of time." Then spoke up, "Just wondering."

For several more minutes I considered all of the other options I could think of, but in the end I kept coming back to just one idea. "IVAiN, there may be a way that I can provide you a positive voice match."

" _I don't see how that's possible since your consciousness now resides inside a Na'vi body and there's no way to match DNA sequences since your body was not engineered with your human DNA. Under these conditions I don't see a logical way to meet the preset criteria."_

"I can think of one unorthodox, yet possible option."

Renee interjected, "Nathan, if you have an idea, I'm all ears."

I noticed that both Niysia and Lee were staring at me. Both waited to hear my solution to an otherwise insurmountable problem.

Before I could speak, IVAiN said, _"No, that's not a good idea, Nathan. I believe the option that Dr. LeMay has come up with involves the nannites."_

"You're a quick study IVAiN, or you're reading my mind which is a distinct possibility since I've still have active nannites in my head."

Lee chuckled.

Renee said, "Nathan, you can't be serious. Those nannites were not designed to read memory from inside the host."

"I know that, Renee. I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't think it'd work."

 _"Dr. LeMay, I can make the adjustments but I cannot provide you any margins for safety and it may not work at all. There could be permanent damage inflicted on your mind and it will be painful, very painful throughout the entire process."_

"I understand. Make the changes IVAiN and be sure it's only to my nannites. I have faith it'll work and it helps that I knew some of the people who created these particular bugs to start with. Without getting into any bloody details, let's just say I've seen this done before, under different circumstances."

Renee interjected, "Nathan, you don't have to do this. Give me a little more time to come up with a safer alternative. There has to be another way."

"No, Captain. We do need to do this for more than one reason." Renee started to speak but I cut her off, "Trust me, Renee. Now if you don't mind, have IVAiN rebroadcast the images in real-time to the crew. They deserve to know what they're being asked to fight for."

There was a short pause. With a frustrated tone Renee replied, "As you wish. IVAiN, do as the man asks."

" _Yes, Captain."_

I said, "In the event I don't come through this, you're in command. Based on what I saw in the brief, I think you can take them. Tell Evan, I mean Evelyn, I said, 'If they don't surrender when you give them the chance, then show no mercy.'"

Renee reluctantly replied, "Understood, sir."

 _"I'm ready Doctor. Please understand when I reactivate the nannites; the command will be broadcast. Therefore both yours and Niysia's nannites will come back online. However, I have only reprogrammed your specific nannites. The process will be touch and go, very painful from start to finish, and…"_

I interrupted him, "You said that already. I'll guide the process as I focus on specific memories. I'll begin recent and try to work my way backward the best I can, hopefully in an order you'll understand."

" _Very well sir. Increasing internal processing power. All non-essential systems have been switched to standby. Reserve processors have been activated, A.I. energy consumption at maximum safe levels. I'm ready to begin."_

Anya's voice came over the mic, "Captain, IVAiN's fully optimized for real-time memory processing. I'll be monitoring both of them until this is over."

Renee replied, "Understood, Anya. Keep a close eye on both of them. Nathan, are you ready?"

I replied, "Almost."

We all stood up and I walked over to Niysia. She said, "What's about to happen?"

I leaned close to her as I looked into her eyes. "I see you, remember that," then I gently kissed her forehead, looked her in the eyes and passionately kissed her lips.

Lee moved some of the old chairs and debris aside to clear an open space in the middle of the schoolhouse. "Dis spot should work, plenty of space just in case."

I stared into Niysia's eyes deeper than I'd ever done before, "I must do this and I'm sorry, but you're going to have to see it all." I took her by the hand and we walked over to where Lee stood. I pointed, "Here. Lay down here."

She did as I asked and laid down on her back, her head turned to watch Lee and I.

I knelt down next to her and whispered, "I'm not sure what condition I'll be in once this is over. If it doesn't go well, I want you to take your ikran and get Jake and as many warriors as possible. Bring them to the human's cave. Tell Lee he can use our direhorses to take me there. He's a good tracker; give him some good landmarks to follow and he'll make it."

Niysia reached up and caressed my cheek, "I see you, and I love you."

"I know." I stood up and walked over to Lee. He had just finished setting up the holo pad so he could watch whatever was about to happen in my head, while he restrained me.

I dropped down onto my knees and placed my arms in the air and hands on the back of my neck, my tail whipped back and forth several times as I built up my nerves. "I'm ready Lee."

"You sure you want to do dis, Boss?"

"Hurry up before I change my bloody mind."

Lee snickered as he walked up behind me, knelt down to secure my feet and then my arms. He got a good grip to hold me in place.

"IVAiN, let's get this over with."

" _Yes Doctor. Connection initiated."_

Suddenly I felt a wave a pain roll over my body different from any other pain I'd ever felt. My eyes began to lose focus as I watched Niysia cringe on the floor before her eyes closed and her body went limp. I hated the idea of causing her any more pain, but this was necessary. I screamed in agony as Lee struggled to hold me in place.

Aboard the Vigilance, the crew watched as images began to take form on their consoles. There were no sounds to begin with, only sketchy images that slowly became clear. Renee could hear my hissing screams and growls of agony. Finally, she switched the mic over to mute and helplessly watched the images.

The images began with the moment that Lee showed up in the doorway of the schoolhouse and quickly regressed backward in time. Giles commented, "Leave it to Lee to make a big entrance." Renee glanced up at his station with a short grin before her face turned serious once more. The next set of images was of Pandora. The crew watched as two missiles shot out from the tree canopy and shot down two aircraft. Renee asked, "What the hell was that?" As images of two Man-O-War combat droids were seen and then the faces of several humans. Renee pointed at her console, "That man there. It's Colonel Miles Quaritch.

Giles said, "Apparently there are survivors other than Nathan. Why didn't we detect them?"

As they watched the images Jamison replied, "You'll have to ask Nathan to be sure, but it's my guess they're in hiding. Otherwise we'd have detected an energy signature by now. They're probably in or near the flux zone, especially since the images of the downed aircraft had floating mountains in the background." Giles and Renee nodded.

The next set of images were disturbing. They watched as Nathan visited the thermobaric blast zone where Fort Cha'con once stood. The scene was gruesome; shuttles, AMP suites, and bodies strewn about the area, most of them burned beyond recognition. Then the scene morphed into the moments before the blast as Nathan flew through the air on a banshee. He appeared to be talking to someone as they watched a mushroom cloud rise up in the distance toward the plains. There were several gasps from the bridge crew and Ahmad instinctively stammered out the phrase, "May Allah have mercy…" as his voice trailed off and he continued to watch the horrific scene play out.

In the next scene Nathan stood in the control room at Fort Cha'con as a young Marine Captain frantically tried to get his attention. A moment later, the man saluted Nathan and said something but his words were drowned out by the scene around them. From behind Renee came the words, "Semper Fi, Chief." Renee turned to find Lt. Colonel Redcloud standing at the back of the bridge. He continued, "That's what the Marine Captain said, Ma'am." She nodded and turned back to watch.

The scene that followed showed several images of Nathan flying on a banshee. He appeared to be wounded. A few seconds later the scene changed to show Pandora's jungle and what appeared to be a massive illuminated tree in the center of a deep ravine. Many Na'vi surrounded it. Then there was another image of himself surrounded by many Na'vi with outstretched hands.

Renee commented, "I think these memories are showing how he became one of them." She continued to watch the circle of Na'vi grow; Nathan seemed to focus on one particular female in the crowd.

Giles said, "I think the male Na'vi talking to Nathan is Jake Sully."

"You're probably right and I suspect that female that has his attention is his mate, Niysia."

"How do you know?"

"A woman's intuition, Commander."

The scene morphed into what appeared to one of the Avatar chamber sections from Augustine Science Station. It was a mess and the view focused in on the stasis chambers. There were three bodies in stasis.

"Did they survive as well?" Renee mumbled to herself, "Damn it, Nathan, you've showed us a enough."

 _IVAiN stated, "Doctor LeMay's brain activity scans are beginning to destabilize, although I cannot read his vitals directly, I have reason to believe the process has started to become life threatening."_

As the next images appeared Renee switched the mic back on. The sound of Nathan's agonizing growls once again came through the speaker. Renee was about to speak when the image turned to Augustine Science Station. She watched through Nathan's eyes as the station was ruthlessly attacked, she saw the images of Nathan's dead crew and scientists. Finally, she found her voice, "Nathan we have enough. You can stop now."

Through the growling I exclaimed, "No! Continue…you must, continue."

Renee looked over at Giles and then over to Jamison. They said nothing, but the looks on their faces spoke volumes. They were worried but wanted to see the rest if Nathan was willing. She said, "IVAiN, continue for now."

" _Yes, Captain."_

The scene changed again. This time to a place Renee recognized. It was the secure conference room deep inside the U.N. Space Command Headquarters in Ottawa, Canada. "IVAiN, can you pull out any audio on this memory?"

" _I will attempt to do so now."_

After a moment voices could be heard. A man she recognized as General Marcus Hall said, "Good evening. This is the final security briefing for Operation Vigilant Castle." Renee watched through Nathan's eyes as she saw herself walk into view. She watched as they repeated the coordinated passphrase to each other as it was recorded at the time.

After a few more moments of watching she said, "IVAiN?"

IVAiN replied, _"Yes, Captain. I can now confirm a 100% voice match for Doctor Nathan LeMay."_

"Good, now put an end to this damned torture session."

I shouted, "NO!" Through the grunts and growls I managed to speak, "Keep going…that's an order."

Renee said, "Why? We have what we need."

I said, "Keep going…"

IVAiN said, _"I'm sorry Captain, I'm required to follow Dr. LeMay's orders at this time. However, his brain activity continues to worsen. I have set a redline and should he reach it, I will disconnect for medical reasons."_

Renee nodded.

Finally, another scene appeared. It was the same room, but different people. Some of them Renee had never seen before. She noticed the digital clock on the wall in the background. If it was correct, this meeting took place nearly two years before she met Nathan LeMay and in this scene he was dressed in a military uniform. She listened. Again General Hall brought the meeting to order. He called it a preliminary meeting. She watched as Nathan, along with a couple of others at the table, laid out the basic objectives of what would become Operation Vigilant Castle and its follow on mission. She noticed Nathan's father, Dr. Thomas LeMay, was present as well. There was another man that stood next to Nathan in the brief. He and Nathan seemed to know each other very well as they whispered back and forth.

As the brief progressed Renee wasn't certain what Nathan was trying to show them. Finally, there was a moment when Nathan was whispering to the man next to him. He called him Charlie. Then she saw it. Nathan had glanced at the man's phone. It had just received an email from an unknown sender to "Z. Richards." Renee heard me whisper to him, "What, another bloody alias? Sometimes I think there isn't much difference between a schizophrenic and you virtual security spooks."

Charlie chuckled, "No, it's actually worse. I gotta take this." He walked out of view.

At last Renee heard the words she wanted to hear. With strain in my voice, I groaned, "Shut it off!"

IVAiN replied, _"Connection severed. Nannites deactivated."_

Back in the schoolhouse, Niysia's eyes slowly opened. She saw Lee and I relax as the stress and pain slowly faded away. Lee stood up but kept his grip on my shoulder to be sure I didn't fall over. I was weak, very weak. I sat panting as my shallow breath began to normalize. I looked up at Niysia and tried to crack a grin but my face refused to respond.

Despite the tears in my eyes and fatigue in my voice I managed to speak. "Now I know the bloody name of the Albatross that's been hung around my neck." My eyes closed as I tried to focus.

Renee said, "According to our records the man you identified is named Charles Porter. He served as Chief of Meta-Virtual Security during the early phases of the project. That is, until he was read out for medical reasons. The record ends there with no explanation."

With effort I forced out the words, "He specialized in 'Virtual Avatar Security' and was a close friend of my parents…" the rest of my words were unintelligible as my voice trailed off.

Niysia said, "I don't understand. What's an Al-ba-trooss and what does it have to do with dreamwalkers?"

Lee pulled the mic from my ear and said, "I think he's wore out, Captain."

Renee replied, "After what he's been through, I don't doubt it."

Lee looked up at Niysia, "Dere's many kinds of Avatars…" he paused as he realized Niysia had never seen a virtual avatar before. "I think I'll let Nathan explain it later when he's feeling better."

She nodded.

Renee said, "Sergeant, can you take care of Nathan?"

"Roger, Captain." Lee turned back to Niysia, "Don't worry. He'll get better, he just needs to rest a while."

About that time I muttered, "Tell Renee to stay her course. I understand why they've not acted."

Niysia said, "Why, Nathan? Tell us?"

I replied, "We're off the map. His actions were like clockwork because he knew the plan. Now he's making it up as he goes and if there's one thing I know about Charlie." There was a pause as I coughed and caught my breath again, "he's meticulous in his actions and that's his weakness."

As the last words escaped my lips, Lee lost his grip on my shoulder and I slumped to the floor. Niysia jumped to catch me and managed to keep my head from hitting the floor. She turned me over. I stared up into her yellow eyes. I whispered to her, "I need to sleep. Go. Bring them all to the cave." I closed my eyes, muttering one last word that Niysia had never heard before. "TACAMO."

Niysia looked up at Lee, "What does TACAMO mean?"

Lee smiled, "Dat's an order. It means 'Take Charge and Move Out."

Niysia laid my head down and rose to her feet. "I saw it all." A few tears rolled down her cheeks, yet her face remained stern. "We must stop them. They have to pay for what they've done."

Lee's facial expression became very serious. "Dat's why we're here.

Niysia said, "Nathan told me what needed to be done."

Lee glanced at his watch and said, "So what's da plan."

Aboard the Fortune Miner on Pandora…

Thaddeus stood on the bridge of his ship. It was late in the day and he'd just finished reading the most recent messages from his people back home. Thad may have been a last minute addition to this mission but he considered himself its moral compass and so did his friends back home. Earth came first in his mind above money or power. Period.

Beyond the normal rhetoric things were quiet at home and here. Normally that'd be good, but not when you're waiting for a reply to what was tantamount to a hostage demand. No reply seemed to be their answer. As for New Hope, she continued her trek home and into the arms of those who could use its resources to garner the political power the cause desperately needed.

Otherwise, it was just another day, the same as the last he thought. He noticed Charlie had fallen asleep in one of the chairs on the bridge observation level that looked out over the Pandoran plains. Thad noticed Charlie occasionally twitch in his chair and grunt. A holo pad he'd been reading lay on the deck in front of him. He causally strolled over and picked up the pad and noticed it wasn't a report. Instead it was a book. "Moby Dick." Thad shrugged as he mumbled, "I guess the classics never go out of style."

Thad gently nudged Charlie, who immediately woke with a jump. "Yes! What? Oh Thad, it's just you. Sorry, I think was having a nightmare." With a cynical tone Thad replied, "I can't imagine why." He handed him the holo pad. "You should try to get some rest in your own quarters." Charlie nodded. Thad continued, "We've got things under control around here and if we receive a reply from Earth, you'll be the first person I notify."

Charlie smiled. "I know you will."

Thad replied, "Your regular mining report should be in your inbox. You can read it at your leisure."

Charlie stood up and stretched. "It's starting to bother me that they haven't replied to us, but then again the waiting game is nothing new to me."

Thad commented, "Ya, I know how you are about these things." He grinned at Charlie.

Charlie said, "I think I'll take a walk down to the mining area. If everything is in order, I'll go read that report and try to get some real sleep. Deal?"

"Deal. Now get off my bridge, old man."

Charlie chuckled as he removed his reading glasses and placed them in his pocket. With determined stride in his step, he walked off the bridge.


	33. Chapter 33: Reaching Out for New Hope

**Chapter 33 – Reaching Out for New Hope**

Earth.

It had been an itinerary of relentless meetings that had begun to fray Melinda's nerves. It wasn't often that the CEO of the Interstellar Vehicle Consortium (IVC) visited the company's major research facilities in person. It was all a cover designed to achieve one goal; get her to Huntsville, Alabama in the flesh without raising any suspicions. Besides herself, only three other people in the company new all the details for her subterfuge, or so that was what she thought.

Melinda Victoria Langston had replaced RDA's sponsored CEO a few weeks earlier as the head of the IVC. Melinda had cut her executive teeth as an ambitious fast-tracking manager within Ford Aerospace Systems. She now held a majority support from the Board of Directors.

Even the board was unaware of the real reasons behind her visit to the company's North American laboratory for interstellar propulsion and communications collocated with the Marshall Interstellar Flight Center in Huntsville, Alabama. Along the way she had made speeches, handed out awards, and listened to endless briefings. However, it was worth it as she arrived in Huntsville with an entourage dedicated to her every need and the usual press attention; all intended to maintain the illusion she had intentionally cast.

Like other visits, this day was loaded with briefings, lab visits, and the expected press conference with the local journalists at the end of the day. It would all go just as planned; that is until 1:00PM.

Melinda finished her luncheon with the menagerie of corporate and government officials, who had flocked to her in hopes of garnering favors, exchanging intrigue, or peddling their next contract bid. She was methodical at thanking each of them for their time and support and none seemed the wiser to her true intentions.

Despite the questions aimed at her and her staff by the press in attendance, she nonchalantly walked toward the room's exit as she planned to move on to her next appointment. She glanced down at her diamond watch. It read 1:02PM. She shot a glance and a wink toward her only informed confidant, her executive assistant, Vincent.

Just as her entourage gathered to follow her she made a groaning noise and grabbed her stomach. Vincent immediately came to her side.

"Ms. Langston, are you alright?"

"I don't think so. My stomach is aching." She made another groan as if on queue.

"Ma'am, I think you need to get some air." Vincent turned to the crowd, "I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen, you'll have to excuse Ms. Langston. She's not feeling well."

Several voices asked if they could help, but Vincent ignored them as he placed his arm around Melinda's shoulders and rushed her out of the room through a side exit and back through a secure door, preventing anyone from following them.

Once through the door, both of them looked back to see if they had been followed. With a sigh they turned to look at one another.

Vincent said, "That worked nicely."

"See, I told you it'd work. Now let's get on with the reason I came here."

They both strolled down the corridor headed for their genuine destination.

Several minutes later Melinda and Vincent arrived at the executive level as the elevator door opened. They cautiously stepped out. To their right stood an older, distinguished looking man and a young woman, both of who appeared somewhat nervous.

Melinda said, "I think you're the two I've come to visit." She smiled and reached out to shake their hands.

The older man shook her hand first and spoke up, "Good afternoon, Ms. Langston. Thank you for coming in person. I'm Doctor Joshua Archibald, Project Lead and this is my colleague Doctor Carrie Upton."

Melinda shook Carrie's hand, "For this meeting, please just call me Melinda." Joshua and Carrie nodded. Melinda pointed to the man next to her. "This is Vincent, my assistant and bodyguard." He nodded but refused any physical contact when Dr. Archibald offered to shake his hand. After a couple of seconds Joshua dropped his arm and just nodded at Vincent nervously.

Joshua said, "We have everything prepared down the hall and to the left just as you requested. We set up shop in the executive medical office. Normally, it's used for routine checkups for our executive staff. Today it's going to make history."

Everyone smiled at the comment as the elevator door opened again. A young man dressed in a lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck rushed out and stopped abruptly. "Pardon me. I was notified there was a medical emergency on this floor."

Joshua turned to Carrie, "Would you mind helping this gentlemen?"

She grinned, "Love to." She turned toward the excited young man and asked, "What's your name?"

"Doctor Miguel Guzman. I was called for a medical emergency, but I'm getting the impression that's not the case."

Carrie walked over and took him by the arm and they started walking down the corridor toward the medical office. As they walked away, Carrie said, "Miguel, can you keep a secret?"

Melinda turned her attention to Joshua. "Your latest test results looked very promising."

Joshua nodded, "Indeed. Relay satellite 12 came online as expected just over two weeks ago and it's been fully checked out. If our calculations are right, we should have enough range now to reach Endurance with a virtual avatar. However, as I mentioned in our last correspondence there's still some risk involved."

Melinda nodded, "I read it Doctor. Twice. Someone has to try and in this case we may only get one chance. If the hostile crew detects us making a dry run, they could prevent a second connection. That's why it's going to be me; I couldn't ask someone else to take this kind of risk. There's just to much at stake." Joshua nodded and started to protest but Melinda interrupted him. "Doctor, I've made up my mind. Besides, the process may go quicker if the computer recognizes my executive status."

Joshua conceded the point, "That is true. Shall we go?" He waved his arm in the direction of the office.

The group walked into the medical office. It was furnished with all the usual accoutrements for routine medical exams. There were also two temporary holo console stations set up and a medical vitals-monitoring station. In the center of the room there was an examination table that had an additional head harness attached. It was connected to the two-holo consoles and resembled an Avatar chambers' linkup.

Miguel said, "Ma'am, I've been briefed by Doctor Upton. I understand you've consented to this procedure. If you'll lay down on the table I'll get you ready and then they'll take over."

Melinda nodded and complied. "Thank you, Doctors," as she glanced around the room at the three individuals she was placing her trust in and very life. She continued, "As I recall this is going to eat up a ton of energy, right?"

Carrie replied, "Correct. As Joshua likes to remind me, some secrets are best kept right out in the open. Our team is back in the main lab handling the details and as far as they've been told, this is just another extended communications test out to Mid-Range Station. They won't realize how far out we've gone until we're done and by then it won't matter." Melinda nodded.

Joshua added, "We've notified Marshall of the test so they shouldn't be too concerned about the temporary spike in energy consumption. Looking back, it'll be obvious but like Carrie pointed out, we'll know by then if you're successful."

Melinda leaned her head back and looked straight up into the lights above her. She tried to lie still while Miguel connected her into the vitals monitoring station and Carrie adjusted the linkup harness over Melinda's head.

Melinda asked, "Will it hurt?"

Carrie replied, "It shouldn't, although you may be disoriented for a moment until we can stabilize the connection. After all, we've never sent an Avatar further than Mid-Range Station before."

With an uncomfortable grin on her face, Melinda nodded. "Okay, let's get this over with."

In the background Joshua worked at his console, "Baseline established using the predefined Avatar profile you provided us, Melinda. You should start to feel light-headed in a few seconds but that will pass. I'm switching over to internal communications."

The seconds passed and Melinda's mind started to feel light and weightless, her body felt as if it was left behind. She heard Joshua in her mind. "Melinda, you should be able to hear me now in your thoughts. You can reply by simply thinking whatever you'd like to say."

She thought, "I can hear you. It's strange but I understand."

Joshua replied, "Good. Now we take the next step. Close your eyes in your mind and try to clear your thoughts. If this works, you'll experience a few seconds of brilliant light followed by darkness. Don't worry; it's a normal effect of the transfer. When you open your eyes, you'll be aboard the ISV Endurance or New Hope as the pirates call it."

The light flashed before her mind's eye as darkness took over and Melinda waited. After several moments she finally heard the hum of an interstellar engine in the background. She opened her eyes to find herself aboard ISV Endurance. She was standing in access corridor number three close to the command module. She looked down at herself. It was an avatar of her body dressed in professional attire. It was incorporeal but still a perfect likeness of her younger self. She smiled.

She strolled through the corridor until she came to an A.I. lens. The Computer said with a deep male voice, _"Unauthorized Avatar detected in corridor three. Identify yourself immediately or I will awaken the command crew."_

"Computer, identify Langston, Melinda V. Ford Aerospace Inc. Currently serving as Chief Executive Officer for ISV Consortium. Please grant me executive privilege at this time."

" _Executive identity confirmed. Welcome aboard, Ms. Langston I wasn't expecting any executive visitors until I reached my designated coordinates."_

"I see," she said as she walked down the corridor headed for the artificial intelligence control room in the center of the command module. "Can you tell me what those coordinates are?"

" _I'm sorry. I'm not authorized to do that at this time."_

"Why is that?"

" _I'm not sure Ms. Langston. There appears to be a manual override in place protecting that memory grid. I do apologize for the inconvenience._

"I understand. Let's discuss other things."

Along the way, Melinda and the Computer chatted about the events that had taken place since it left Pandora. She noted with the exception of a satellite collision before it departed Pandora and subsequent repair, its voyage had been uneventful. She thought it odd that the A.I. computer didn't have a name. Obviously its real identity given to it by the ISV Consortium had been subverted so the pirates could control the ship for the voyage home or wherever this ship was headed.

Finally, she made her way to the A.I. control room.

Joshua asked, "Melinda, wouldn't it be more useful to hack the helm station on the bridge to get the coordinates for the ship's destination? That way we can try to manually adjust it from here."

Melinda said, "I doubt we have time to do both, so I have a better idea. Let's wake up Endurance's A.I. and let it do it for us. At least that's the idea."

Carrie said, "Connection is holding, but I can only guarantee another seven minutes before we'll have to bring you back."

As Melinda accessed the A.I. core, she mumbled, "Ya, ya, I know what time it is."

Melinda entered the A.I. core. "Computer, open access for Avatar to A.I. connection."

" _That will require additional authentication."_

"No problem. Let's try this one." She used the virtual connection to input her executive access code, as well as the Manufacturer's Override Code.

" _I confirm your executive access however your M.O.R. code is unrecognized. I'm sorry."_

Joshua said, "I don't understand. That is the right code for Endurance, I'm sure of it. Even if you input the code incorrectly the system should have at least recognized the format and asked you to try again. For some reason, or somehow they've removed it."

Carried interjected, "That's not supposed to be possible. That code is hardwired into the crystalline core memory structure of each unique A.I. system!"

Melinda commented, "Looks like it is possible, hence the damned firewall I just hit."

Frustrated, Melinda noticed her executive code at least gained her access to the root directories, although not complete control of the ship. She started perusing through the computers root directory hoping to find something related to Endurance's original personality algorithms. She found something, but not what she expected.

Melinda abruptly stated, "What the hell have I found. Joshua, Carrie, if what I'm looking at is correct, there appears to be more than one personality for this A.I. and I'm not talking about it's default 'Computer' personality that I'm currently dealing with. Is that possible?"

Carrie replied, "Technically, yes. Although I'm not sure why you would create a second personality, unless you were mirroring them for security reasons."

Melinda replied, "Right, but that's not the case here. They appear to be distinctly unique in their design." Melinda, using her executive privileges, opened the newer file. It didn't look much different than the default computer algorithm. Very generic in design she thought.

"The newer profile appears to have been running the ship before the current default. That's odd. Let me look at the older one."

Carrie pointed out, "three minutes to go."

Melinda ignored her and opened the older profile. She glanced up and down the root directory for it, "I'm not an A.I. expert, but this looks like a complete personality profile for a spaceship's A.I." She stopped and considered her next move for a moment. Time was running out.

Finally, she attempted to access the interface files.

" _Access Denied_. Commence command crew emergency wakeup protocol."

"Damn it! I hit some kind of intrusion detection system. It was hidden like some kind of booby-trap. What's odd about it is the fact that it appears to have been established years before the ship was captured at Pandora."

Carrie said, "I don't understand but be advised your time's almost up."

Melinda decided to take a chance. She opened the execution file for the older personality and activated it. She prayed it wasn't put to sleep due to malfunction or some corruption that she hadn't seen yet. Either way, she was about to find out.

Suddenly the lights throughout the ship began to flicker as she watched the holo screen in front of her begin to reinitiate the ship's original A.I. personality algorithms.

" _Alert. Alert. System Breach…"_ the generic male voice morphed into a British accented female voice. _"System Breach. Alert. Alert."_

The lights quit flickering as Melinda noticed several holo screens in the A.I. Core light up and commence processing several other files. She watched with growing excitement as the older A.I. reasserted itself.

Melinda realized she was down to less than a minute. "Guys, I need you to buy me more time. At least a few minutes."

Joshua replied, "Melinda, that'll be dangerous and we're already two minutes outside our test window. A lot of people are going to notice us very soon."

"I don't give a damn, figure out a way to give me a few more minutes. Something's not right on this ship and I want to get to the bottom of it. By the way, now that the default system is down, I've got the destination coordinates. I'm sending them to you via key code."

Carrie said, "They're coming through now."

After a few seconds the female A.I. spoke, _"Greetings Ms. Melinda Langston. I've resumed control of this ISV spacecraft and all emergency processes have been reversed. I've checked my executive personnel roster and do not find your name, although I see my predecessor A.I granted you such privileges. Full resynchronization with ISV Consortium headquarters will take several hours. It appears I've been offline for quiet some time. However based on your current access, I will extend executive visitor credentials to you during the remainder of your visit today."_

Melinda smiled, "Thank you. If you don't mind, whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

" _Of course, my name is CALiE, I am the Central Artificial Intelligence assigned to operate ISV Noble Star."_

Melinda was stunned.

Carrie interjected, "What did she say?"

Joshua followed, "She said ISV Noble Star.

This was supposed to be the ISV Endurance, but it wasn't; no wonder the M.O.R. code didn't work. "You did say, ISV Noble Star?"

" _That is correct, Ms. Langston. You are currently aboard the ISV Noble Star, hull number two..."_

Melinda interrupted, "That's enough. I comprehend." There was a moment of silence as Melinda tried to get a handle on what she had just learned.

" _I've detected severe signal degradation with your connection. I'm afraid I must discontinue this link for your own safety."_

Melinda was speechless. Just before the link was cut she input the M.O.R code for the Noble Star and put in new destination coordinates. Just as her link was cut, she heard CALiE acknowledge the new orders. Melinda's Avatar vanished from the ISV Noble Star.

Back on Earth, Melinda opened her eyes to find two gentlemen in suits standing over her. One of them wore dark spectacles, probably for viewing the augmented world. They just stared at her for a moment and she heard them say to one another, "you can tell by the look on her face that she knows the truth." The man wearing the dark spectacles nodded in agreement. They addressed someone outside of Melinda's view; "We need to speak to her as soon as she is able." Joshua and Carrie both in unison acknowledged the man's directive.

Several minutes later, Melinda sat in one of the vacant executive offices drinking a glass of water. She noticed overhead the Bio-Quarantine alarm had gone off. She wondered if it was real or just a cover to keep her silent. She glanced out the office window and noticed soldiers setting up barricades just outside the building. She thought that couldn't be a good sign.

It occurred to her that somebody out there probably doesn't want the truth about the Noble Star to come out. But why, she wondered? Melinda began to worry about herself and those under her charge that knew what she'd discovered out there. After all, she'd just solved one of the biggest mysteries of her generation. The whereabouts of the lost ISV Noble Star had been the stuff of sea stories and conspiracy theorists for many years. It was the only ISV ever to be lost in space, or at least that was the public story, she thought. Hell, even the Consortium, the ship's builders had been fooled into believing it was lost. As she considered the numerous fail-safe features built into every ISV, all of which would have required huge resources to circumvent; the complexity of such a task made Melinda's head hurt and she was already irate.

Finally, the two gentlemen walked into the room followed by Joshua, Carrie, Vincent, Miguel, and two soldiers.

The man without spectacles spoke, "My name is Special Agent Cartwright. The less you know about us the safer you'll be Ms. Langston. You figured it out, didn't you?"

Melinda said with an arrogant tone in her voice, "If you're referring to the Noble Star, of course I figured it out."

Agent Cartwright replied, "We suspected once the location of Endurance was found and made public it'd only be a matter of time before the IVC uncovered the truth about its origins. This may surprise you, but we've managed to keep this secret a very long time."

"What secret? That ship is the property of the Interstellar Vehicle Consortium. You know I'm obligated to report its discovery to the board and that will lead to one hell of a press conference, I'm sure. Unless of course you intend to arrest me."

Agent Cartwright chuckled as he glanced up at the flashing quarantine light, "No Ms. Langston, we don't intend to arrest you. As a matter of fact when the time is right, my people are more than willing to give you the credit you deserve. However, that time is not today." He paused for a moment as if to consider how much more he should divulge, "For the moment, or more precisely, for the next several days, we need the bad guys to continue to believe they control the fate of that ship. We had Doctor Archibald include some additional instructions in the new coordinates you gave Noble Star. She'll continue on course for the time being. However, at a time of our choosing the vessel will change heading to a course that will bring her home. Once again into the public conscience and waiting law enforcement authorities."

Melinda's face took on a confused look then turned serious again. "I have responsibilities that can't be denied. There are families that deserve to know what happened to their loved ones…"

Agent Cartwright interrupted her, "We know. We've always known."

Melinda's head cocked to one side as confusion crossed her face again, "What do you mean you've always known and what bad guys are you talking about?"

"I'm afraid it will take a little while to explain from beginning to end, but don't worry, we have time to build some trust, about a week or so I suspect give or take a couple of days. After that you're free to tell anyone you like."

Melinda said, "I don't understand. What's going to happen?"

Agent Cartwright glanced at his colleague. The other Agent finally spoke, "The exact day we don't know, but very soon, the real ISV Endurance, which has been considerably upgraded into Earth's first interstellar warship will make its presence known to everyone. It's named the "UNSS Vigilance" and it intends to engage and either capture or destroy the infamous marauder ship "Black Jack." Both ships are currently in the Alpha Centauri system where the Black Jack has been overseeing an illegal mining operation on Pandora for unobtanium ore for some time now."

Melinda immediately realized the magnitude of what the man had just described. As a combination of surprise and shock rolled across her face she muttered, "Sweet mother of Jesus…"


	34. Chapter 34: For the Record

**Chapter 34 – For the Record**

Forty-eight hours later aboard the Fortune Miner. Charlie and Thad stood on the bridge observation level as three virtual avatar images appeared. They were Laura, Captain of the Dark Minor, Ute, Captain of the Black Jack and her first officer, Conrad. It only took a moment for the images to coalesce. Charlie made eye contact with each of them and stopped at Conrad. He said, "Conrad, you're not looking too good."

Conrad replied, "I'm alright. I'm still having these damned headaches off and on. The Doctor seems to think they're sinus related, probably caused by an allergic reaction to something on Pandora. He may be on to something since they started not long after I made my last trip planet-side. In my opinion it's something in the water since I'm still bothered by it and that's the only consumable resource from Pandora we've brought aboard. Either way you look at it, I guess Pandora just doesn't agree with me." The group snickered at the remark along with a couple of the Fortune Miner's bridge crew who overheard the comment.

Charlie sarcastically said, "I guess Conrad's shore leave to Pandora is cancelled, forever." Again the group chuckled. Charlie went on, "Let's get down to business. I've heard from my contacts back home. For whatever reason Earth has decided to pretend that we don't exist. They can confirm activity but due to unusually high security measures that's all they have for now. It's Earth's prerogative if they want to play "see no evil." However, once New Hope rendezvous' with our people in about a week's time, I suspect they'll change their tune. Until then, we keep mining and wait."

He paused as he coughed a couple of times and continued, "Excuse me. Hopefully I'm not catching whatever the hell Conrad's got." He grinned as Conrad just shook his head in disgust.

Ute commented, "Come on guys, leave my exec alone. He's not the only one who can't wait to leave this pathetic moon."

Thad interjected, "I can understand your point of view, but let's not forget this pathetic rock is going to save Earth."

"Good point, Thad. Moving right along. As for the mining, it seems things have finally settled down around here." He turned to Laura, "I've read your report as well. Looks like the close hold unmanned patrols have helped ease tensions with what's left of your security force."

Laura nodded, "True, but I don't think you could rely on them for any offensive actions."

Charlie commented, "Not a problem. I don't have any planned."

Ute said, "Damn it, my people are bored up here."

With a smirk on his face Thad added, "You can always ask for volunteers to fly the next patrol in the flux zone." Ute frowned as she cursed under her breath and gave Thad an obscene hand gesture with her middle finger.

Thad's face took on an expression of indignation. He was just about to reply when Charlie said, "Alright people, let's try to remain professional," as he glared back and forth between Thad and Ute for a few seconds. "Lastly, I've been in contact with our benefactor. He's indicated that the situation has tied his hands publicly. However, he said there would be more support forthcoming once New Hope was safely under his people's control. He felt confident that despite the investigation he'd still be able to pull some serious political leverage using the ore as collateral. The demand for unobtanium has only grown since 2154 and its value has continued to skyrocket over the years as supplies have dwindled."

The group nodded as some visible relief appeared on Laura and Thad's faces. Ute wasn't impressed and her demeanor showed it. Conrad made an emotionless nod.

Charlie said, "Any questions?"

Laura asked, "With regard to our prisoners in stasis. Have you considered using them to draw out Nathan LeMay? It couldn't hurt to remove him from the picture if possible."

Charlie replied, "I've considered it. However, I'm not sure the Na'vi that calls himself Nathan LeMay is still the person who protected those scientists when he was human. After all, he made no real attempt to free them when they attacked Dark Minor, surely knowing his actions would place them in danger." He paused and appeared to be in deep thought for a moment. "After reading Veleska's report, I have my doubts on whether or not he'd respond like the old Nathan we knew. Based on the ruthless manner in which he killed the Sergeant, I'm not sure there's any humanity left to influence. I suspect he's become more alien than human and thus more unpredictable and dangerous. No, I don't see any reason to risk our limited resources further, chasing a ghost in the jungle."

Laura nodded, "Whatever you say. My people are in no hurry to go on a road trip through the jungle. I just thought I'd ask." Ute snickered.

Charlie said, "Perhaps once we've restored the flow of supplies and resources we can revisit this subject later. I don't like leaving any loose ends but the risk out weighs the gain for the time being in my opinion. We simply can't afford more losses for the sake of revenge. The group reluctantly nodded in agreement. Charlie said, "In that case, this meeting stands adjourned."

The Flux Zone, near the Human's cave.

Lee and I had ridden almost non-stop to make it in time. I was still fatigued but better than I had been the day before as I recovered from the experience in the schoolhouse. Lee and I had not spoken much on the trip, with exception to the occasional comms check with the Vigilance. I could tell he wanted to ask questions but instead he respected my silence, which allowed my mind to rest even if my body couldn't. It's not everyday you find out an old family friend is a traitor, responsible for so much destruction and senseless death. I'd be lying if I said it didn't bother me.

My train of thought was interrupted as Lee spoke out. "Check out da ikrans in de distance," he pointed toward the sky. I looked and noticed they had riders. My mind had been turned inward for hours now, so I looked around and noticed we were getting close to the cave.

I said, "Sure enough, Niysia's brought the Cavalry." We both chuckled.

Lee said, "Looks like air-cav to me." I glanced at him and smiled.

It occurred to me and I'm sure Lee realized it as well; this was the first time since the schoolhouse I'd laughed or smiled. "In case you were wondering, I'm feeling better. Could still use some descent sleep, but better nonetheless." Lee nodded.

"Ya know, I got a lot of questions, but I got one I can't wait to ask any longer. You been wearing the radio on your side da whole time since we left the schoolhouse."

I nodded, "Indeed. What's your point?"

"Why haven't you called him out? Most men I know dat have been crossed like you've been, couldn't stand it; especially if dey had a way do it sitting in deir lap." There were a few moments of silence as we rode on toward the cave.

A few minutes passed before I answered. "I've wanted to call him out. Ever since we left the schoolhouse, I've thought about it. When I've slept, I've dreamt that I did it, only to find it not the case when I opened my eyes."

"Why don't you do it now? Get it off your chest before da others come?"

"Because I know him. Right now, he doesn't see me as a serious threat. If he did they would have already tried to lure me into some kind of trap or been out here trying to kill me in mass. So if I call him out now, at best he comes for me and we fight it out; at worst the bloody coward senses he's in danger and runs with the Black Jack. Either way places both my people and the reason you're here in unnecessary jeopardy and for what, my pride? No. Right now I know he's in one of those three metal monsters and that puts him right where I want him. In my crosshairs."

Lee nodded, "Besides bringing justice to dat bastard. You and I both know we'll have to deal with dese miners and dings haven't exactly gone as planned. You do have some ideas, right?"

I turned to stare at Lee, "With Eywa's blessing, Vigilant Castle will be carried out fully."

Lee said with a blasé attitude, "Yes sir."

About that time two ikran's flew over our heads and squawked as the riders noticed us. We waved and they waved back.

I asked, "How's our time?"

Lee checked his watch and replied, "We have forty-five hours and seventeen minutes till zero-hour." I nodded.

A few minutes later several Na'vi warriors sprung from the under brush to greet us, led by Wokan. "Greeting's brother!" He reached up and grasped my arm.

I replied, "You too, brother." Lee and I both dismounted. "Wokan, this is Lee. He's a dreamwalker and friend. I trust him with my life and so can you."

Wokan looked at Lee and boldly stated, "If Nathan trusts you, I trust you." He reached out toward Lee.

Lee nodded, "Same goes for you," as he firmly grasped Wokan's arm in friendship.

About twenty minutes later we arrived at the edge of the encampment. I had already counted over a hundred warriors. Most were Omaticaya, but some bore the colors of the High Plains Clans and even some Eastern Sea warriors. Wokan said, "More are arriving all the time." About that time, I saw Niysia with her back turned to me as she spoke with Jake, Neytiri, Sam, and several other Na'vi warriors.

I saw Jake and Neytiri grin as they spotted me. Neytiri made a gesture in my direction and Niysia turned to look my way. When she recognized me, she started running in my direction. Wokan and Lee had just asked me a question, which I ignored as I started striding toward my mate. We met more or less in the middle and lovingly embraced. After only a few seconds she pulled back and looked at me from head to toe. I said, "I'm alright. Still soar but I'll survive." A grin crossed my face as Niysia's concern morphed into laughter and relief. We embraced again. I whispered to her, "Soon my only obligations will be you and our people." We kissed.

Earth.

Detective Patrick Rouber climbed the steps of the Boston Municipal Courthouse. He casually walked through the doors and stopped at security. While he was being scrutinized, he noticed several historical exhibits on either side of the corridor related to the American Revolutionary War. As he cleared security and walked by the relics he considered how often in history do unlikely alliances forged in conflict find such lasting common ground. After all, England and the United States had been virtually inseparable since the days of the great wars in Europe and the Middle East, but had hated each other just one century earlier. He shrugged and walked until he found the building directory.

Oliver heard a knock at the door. He got up and answered it. As the door swung open Oliver noticed a pale-skinned gentlemen of average height who was well dressed standing in the doorway.

Oliver said, "This room is reserved for a private party."

Patrick replied, "That's fine with me, mate. I've just come for the peanuts."

Oliver smiled, opened the door further and said, "I personally prefer pistachios."

Patrick smiled and walked in the room. "Very good, mate. I always get a kick out of this cloak and dagger nostalgia."

They both laughed as Oliver commented, "and you can drop the fancy accent, I know you better than that." Patrick grinned as they showed one another their credentials and sat down to wait. Both men were aware of each other's work, but had never actually met in person. Nonetheless, neither started a conversation. Both had been given instructions not to discuss business or anything beyond essential identification until the Judge arrived. Patrick pulled out his holo pad and went back to reading a novel he'd started on the flight over. Oliver had his VR spectacles on and occasionally moved his hands through the air as if turning invisible pages.

A few minutes later the office door opened and an older gentlemen with thin, gray hair dressed in a casual sport coat and slacks walked in the room. He was carrying an attaché case handcuffed to his wrist. Both Patrick and Oliver turned to look at him. Oliver pulled off his VR glasses and put them in his pocket.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I'm Judge Phillip Crescenzo."

Both Oliver and Patrick stood up out of respect when they heard the name. The Judge's reputation made any lengthy introductions unnecessary. His seniority and respect in the international legal community was well known. This was the man they'd both been sent to Boston to meet, in secret and in person.

Judge Crescenzo walked around the desk and sat down. "I'm sorry we couldn't meet in my office or through usual VR channels. Considering the extremely sensitive nature of this case, I felt it best to go low-key and hopefully keep us under the radar. I suspect you two have had a chance to exchange credentials already?"

Both replied in unison, "Yes sir."

"Good. Lets get started. I only have a few minutes before I need to be out that door. According to my official itinerary, I'm attending a luncheon with some of the local Bar Association members while I'm in town and I'm running late." Both Oliver and Patrick nodded.

Judge Crescenzo opened the attaché case and pulled out two files. He placed one in front of Patrick and the other in front of Oliver. They opened them to find a clear, secure sheet. As they picked them up, the sheets lit up. The words "Biometric Authorization confirmed" appeared on the sheets and then vanished.

Judge Crescenzo said, "You don't have time to review them right now, but you'll both see parts of your own work in there when you do get around to it. I needed to be sure they authenticated for security reasons. It's about time you both saw the whole picture." Both men nodded.

Patrick said, "Why so much cloak and dagger, sir?"

Judge Crescenzo replied, "Over the course of this investigation, we've experienced some leaks that have led to unfortunate accidents for witnesses and some public officials. You'll see all the details in your briefs." He pointed to the secure sheets. He paused a moment and considered how to proceed. "The situation has forced us to take additional precautions to ensure the safety of the remaining witnesses and those who will prosecute the case. I'm sure you understand how this will play out."

Judge Crescenzo checked the time on his watch before he continued, "This has been a very complex case. As you both know, it's been worked from a variety of angles. Regulator Hawthorne, through the lens of regulatory policy, and Detective Rouber, as a criminal investigation; both of you aided by a host of officials in the background. It's been decided that you two are the best choice to see this investigation through to its end. After all, you both bring unique talents to the table along with an impeccable reputation with the public. In other words, you'd be difficult to remove without a great deal of public attention. Lastly, the final pieces of evidence necessary to move forward have been obtained through the U.S./E.U. Interplanetary Foreign Intelligence Surveillance Court. A Grand Jury has reviewed the case and indictments have been handed down."

He stopped speaking abruptly and glanced around the office before he continued. "Don't make any assumptions. These chambers may well be monitored. Thus the reason we're not discussing the details of the case today. What I need you to do is follow the directions you've been given and act accordingly. All the necessary codes for the authority you'll need are included. Like I said before, the indictments are ready as well as additional search and arrest warrants. That's all I can tell you. The rest you'll have to read about." The Judge pointed again at the secure sheets. He stood up and closed his attaché case. "Any other questions?"

Patrick said, "Just one. I flew over on short notice to visit my uncle who recently contracted a MRSA infection and then got the call to come here before I could even get to his home."

The old Judge smiled, "I'd visit him while you're in town if I were you. However, don't be surprised if you find he's made a miraculous recovery. After all, people get misdiagnosed all the time these days. What with the lack of adequate resources and pressure on the healthcare system, mistakes can happen." With a somewhat confused yet relieved look on his face, Patrick nodded.

The Judge continued, "Alright, then. I guess that concludes our business. Remember gentlemen, you each have a part to play and it's important you are in place at the appointed time. The special warrants need to be served in person." Judge Crescenzo glanced at his watch again, "Don't worry, the waiting game is almost over, but you'll understand completely once you've reviewed your briefs." He got up and walked around the desk. He knocked three times on the office door and it opened.

Judge Phillip Crescenzo turned around, "Good luck gentlemen, and off the record." He paused and glanced back to ensure his security team in the hallway didn't overhear him. "I wouldn't lose any sleep if they were to trip once or twice on their way to the courthouse." He grinned and briskly walked out of the room as the door closed behind him.

Patrick and Oliver spent a few moments reviewing their secure sheets and then left the office. Each gave the other a nod as they stood in the hallway. Without uttering a single word to one another, they went their separate ways.


	35. Chapter 35: The Rook's Move

**Chapter 35 – The Rook's Move**

About six hours later I opened my eyes. Niysia was lying next to me. After a few seconds, her beautiful form came into focus. She was awake and looking at me. There were others around us in the cave asleep so I whispered, "I see you watching me." She made a coy grin and laid her head down on my chest, her eyes never looking away. While our eyes remained locked, I whispered, "What?" She simply smiled and whispered back, "I've been thinking about what you said a little while ago."

I thought for a moment and recalled what I had told her when I first arrived. "Oh, that. It's true. One way or another my obligations to Earth are coming to an end. Come what may, if it's Eywa's Will that we survive, I meant every word." Niysia smiled again and leaned forward to kiss me. Just as we kissed, I heard a voice at the cave's entrance.

"I'm looking for Chief LeMay?" We quickly finished our kiss and I raised my hand. "I'm over here."

The soldier scrambled over to us. Sergeant Gordon said, "Sorry to interrupt you sir," as he glanced at Niysia. He continued, "You gave orders to wake you in six hours and it's that time, sir."

"Of course, Sergeant. No need to apologize for following orders. By the way, it's good to see you again. You been holding up alright?"

The Sergeant nodded, "As best a Marine can under these conditions, sir."

I nodded. "Don't worry, Sergeant. I promised you a while back a chance for vengeance, didn't I?"

Gordon nodded, "I believe you did sir."

I smiled at Niysia and stood up, helping her up as well. "In that case, I have a promise to keep. Lets go so the rest of these people can go back to sleep." All three of us quickly walked out of the cave into the late afternoon daylight.

About a half hour later Niysia and I had gathered with the rest to discuss the ground offensive that would need to take place if the enemy didn't surrender. As we walked into the adjacent cave to the one we had slept in, I noticed the humans had setup a makeshift command center. Colonel Quaritch had his back to me and was talking on the radio with the Vigilance. The other humans present were Chief Bieda, Sergeant Gordon, and Corporal Yang. Among the Na'vi were Jake, Neytiri, Wokan, and Leyra of the Omaticaya clan. Mi'niri spoke for the High Plains clan and there was an Eastern Sea clan warrior as well, whom I'd not met before. I was told his name is Hokato. I greeted him as a brother.

Quaritch turned around and spoke into the mic, "Renee, he just walked in. I'm putting the radio on speaker."

He flipped the switch and everyone heard half of Renee's confirmation, "…derstood. My people are on as well."

From my satchel I pulled the holo pad that Lee had given me back at the schoolhouse. I placed it on a makeshift table and looked around the room. I made eye contact with every human and Na'vi present. I could tell they were eager to hear my plan of attack. I wasn't going to disappoint them as I switched the holo pad into presentation mode.

"IVAiN can you hear me?"

" _Yes, Doctor LeMay."_

For a few seconds I considered my next words. My eyes wandered across the group and ended with Niysia. I mouthed the words, "trust me," to her. She mouthed a simple, "I do."

I said, "IVAiN, from this point on you will address me by my military rank."

IVAiN replied, _"Understood Commander LeMay."_

"Gordon, Yang, how's your Na'vi?"

Gordon replied, "I'm decent with it."

Yang replied, "I'm about the same. Almost conversational quality."

"That's good, because this briefing will be given in Na'vi. IVAiN, please provide real-time translations on your end."

 _Understood, Commander."_

I continued, "If you don't understand something, ask. That goes for the rest of you as well." Everyone nodded.

My attention focused on my Olo'eyktan, Jake Sully. Jake nodded as I glanced around once more at those present

"My people have begun to call me 'Tsam Ekytan,' in English it means 'War Leader.' To my human brothers and sisters I am called 'Commander or Chief,' all titles of respect and authority. However, my enemies have come to know me as an obstacle to their total domination of Pandora, an unyielding 'Castle' that has refused to crumble. Refused to surrender Pandora. Refused to die!"

I paused for a moment to allow the anticipation of my next words to build. "I have reacted in defense of my mission, my people, and both of my worlds. Now I will honor both, because no matter how desperate the days have been until now, I have said and shall say once more. Ladies and gentlemen, Operation Vigilant Castle remains in effect."

There were several nods of affirmation among the group. Some understood the gravity of the statement others simply felt an air of confidence and responded likewise. I could tell the hunger was there. For some, victory; others, purely vengeance.

Renee's voice was heard through the speaker, "Orders confirmed, Commander. Vigilance continues its countdown to zero hour. We'll begin our parabolic orbits in 31 hours, 27 minutes, 30 seconds. Mark. 3 hours, 54 minutes after that is zero hour at 35 hours, 21 minutes. Then we earn our paychecks."

I replied, "Understood, Captain." IVAiN, please synchronize with Lee's holo pad. Open the file named, 'tsampongu".

Corporal Yang asked, "What does that mean?"

Before I could respond Jake said, "War Party." Yang nodded.

I continued, "Please display in 3D format."

" _Understood Commander."_

The holo pad emitted a tight beam of red laser light that quickly spread out to form a holographic image of the mining ships on Pandora. A few moments passed as I allowed the group to examine the ships while the image rotated clockwise.

"Ever since the schoolhouse I've been thinking about how we got to this point. As far as our enemies are concerned Augustine Station and Fort Cha'con have been destroyed which has provided them nearly uncontested control of Pandora. Vigilance, lost in space and its mission commander dead in the jungles of Pandora." I paused a moment to reflect and then continued, "However, not all of their expectations have been realized. I'm still alive, thanks to Eywa's Blessing and the Omaticaya people. The Vigilance arrived safely albeit late; thanks to the foresight, courage, and sacrifice of her dedicated crew."

Chief Bieda added, "and by the grace of God."

I nodded in agreement and finished, "Our time to move has come at last." A hard, serious glare came over my face, "Vigilance will deal with the Black Jack. It's our job to deal with those on the surface. According to the rules of engagement Vigilance will give the Black Jack an opportunity to surrender. That window will be no more than two minutes. If they give up, then we'll get a 'Stand Down' order from Vigilance. If this should happen no one will attack those miners. Is that understood?

The group replied, "Yes, sir." Though the replies were less than enthusiastic for obvious reasons.

"Not bloody good enough! Am I clear?!"

The entire group yelled back, "Yes, sir!"

I replied in a low yet serious tone, "Very good. Let's carry on."

Colonel Quaritch said, "Commander, in the face of Vigilance's arrival, what are the odds Black Jack will give up without a fight?"

An evil grin crossed my otherwise serious visage for a mere second as I replied, "Doubtful, Colonel. Which brings me to the 'GO' order. If the Black Jack fails to issue a surrender order to her people during the window of opportunity, then all bets are off. Vigilance will close all channels with them and attack with extreme prejudice. A second offer to surrender will not be given nor accepted until the battle is over, both in the sky and on the ground. "

I pointed to the image of the miners floating over the table. "As I said earlier Vigilance will deal with the Black Jack. These metal monsters belong to us. The majority of our forces will attack the Dark Miner while a contingent of our heavy weapons will take up defensive positions around the 'Well of Souls.' With regard to Dark Miner, our objectives are to take control of the ship and free the human prisoners. If we're successful, one threat will be neutralized and we should be able to use the Dark Miner to gain control of the Fortune Miner with override codes provided by the ship's manufacturer. Even with access to their secure ship-to-ship network, it could take up to an hour or more to hack through their security protocols, which is why we need the defensive perimeter. Colonel, it will be your job to stop Fortune Miner if she makes a run at the 'Well of Souls.'

Quaritch nodded.

"Once Fortune Miner is alone we can't be sure what she'll do, if anything. She could try to strike a logical target like the 'Well of Souls' or go after another Na'vi village. Therefore, I recommend we send messengers to as many villages as possible within a 500-700 kilometer radius around her to warn them to disperse into the forests for protection."

Jake said, "I'll see to that as soon as this meeting is over."

I nodded.

"I've assigned a Man-O-War to each team. Team Thanator will attack the Dark Miner. We killed or wounded a large number of their security forces before, but they may have been reinforced, so take nothing for granted. The assault will be split into two parts."

"Wokan will lead the frontal assault through the hanger bay and I'll lead a squad of Blades through a second opening here." I pointed to the other side of the ship. "Both of these openings will have to be created. Man-O-War Able will be with Team Thanator. It will use its last two mounted missiles and all of its remaining ammunition to soften up the hanger door and disable defensive turrets. Once all its ammo's expended, Able will make a self-destruct run at the door. The resulting explosion should be more than enough to breach Dark Miner's hanger deck."

I paused for a moment while my gaze found Niysia. "The M.A.C. is currently configured for only two users, Niysia and myself." I looked at Niysia again. She shook her head "No."

"Niysia will control Man-O-War Able until it's destroyed. Then she'll join the battle through the hanger bay." I glanced at her again. She didn't seem pleased but accepted it.

"Chief Bieda will trade his AMP for Yang's Recon-Sphere and go along as a tactical adviser. His and Gordon's Recon-Spheres will add serious firepower to the assault and provide power to the M.A.C. in the field since we don't have a distance problem this time."

I turned to Wokan, "Sam's done this before. You can trust his advise as though it was my own."

Wokan glanced over at Sam and nodded as he said, "We'll fight as brothers." Sam nodded back.

My attention turned to the other side of the ship. "Sgt. Gordon, I'll need your expertise with your Recon-Sphere." I pointed at a spot about mid-way up the side of the ship.

He said, "Yes, sir."

"I'll need you to disable one nearby turret with your Stinger missiles and then turn all your remaining missiles and guns on this target at once. You should have more than enough firepower to cut through the thinner window armor and the glass behind it."

Gordon replied, "No problem, Commander."

"Once you've done that, join Wokan's assault on the hanger deck with whatever ammo you have left."

Gordon replied, "Understood, sir. We'll give'em hell."

"As for my Blades, we'll be airdropped in using Ikrans. It will be a one-pass only precision drop. We'll literally be dropping from the Ikrans directly through the opening that Gordon will make for us, so there will be very little room for error. Leyra, Mi'niri, Aketuan, Lee, and myself will go in with grenades and the last of our 50 cal machine guns. The drop will probably hurt, but we can handle it. Just remember to tumble when you hit the deck." I focused on Leyra and Mi'niri.

"The rest of the blades will join the fight on the other side of the ship." I paused as if in mid-thought, "Oh, and one other thing. If the enemy surrenders on an individual basis, try not to kill them. Combat is an unpredictable thing, so use your best judgment. Remember, we are the good guys. Lastly, Captain Lopez intends to send down reinforcements as soon as possible. It depends on what the Black Jack does, but if all goes well, we'll have help by the time we have to deal with the Fortune Miner."

I turned my attention to Colonel Quaritch. "Team Viperwolf. Colonel, the rest of your people will deploy your AMPs and Recon-Spheres as you see fit to defend the 'Well of Souls.' You can use these schematics to determine best targets for effect if you do have to engage. You'll have several Na'vi warriors with Ikrans to provide you additional air support and reconnaissance. Man-O-War Baker will go with you and it's fully armed."

At last Jake spoke up, "I didn't hear my name called."

Everyone looked Jake's way and then back toward me as I paused to consider my reply.

I cautiously said, "Jake, you're Toruk Moktu and our Olo'eyktan. However, the latter trumps the first. In my opinion, you're too important to risk. If this goes badly, the people will still need their leader, which makes you indispensable. Jake reluctantly nodded.

I glanced over my plan one more time. "However, that doesn't let you off the hook."

Jake looked up with interest.

I said, "Niysia will have the M.A.C. with her so she can fly Able into the Dark Miner. In the event the Fortune Miner threatens to attack, I've had the Vigilance download a remote control program for Man-O-War Baker onto this holo pad." I pointed at the pad putting out the projection of the ships. "It's only near real-time and limited to standard functions, no flight mode but all fire support modes are available. That should get the job done if necessary."

Jake nodded.

I said, "Any questions?"

There was silence and I thought to myself, if Pandora had crickets, I would be hearing them right now.

"In that case we need to be gone from here before daybreak."

I checked the time; "We're out of here in eight hours. Dismissed."

The group nodded respectfully as I walked out of the cave.

Outside the cave, Niysia caught up with me.

I said, "You okay with the plan?"

Niysia replied, "For you, I'll make it work."

I smiled just as Neytiri walked up.

She said, "Nathan, Jake said you wanted to speak to me after the meeting."

"Yes, I'd like you to guard Niysia while she's using the M.A.C. If there's a problem I wanted someone…" I stuttered as I searched for the right words.

Neytiri interjected, "Don't worry, I understand," as she nodded. "I will handle it. It won't be the first time we've worked together." Niysia and Neytiri giggled and walked off together in a different direction.

Not sure what else to say, I simply replied, "Thanks." I'm not sure whether or not they heard me.


	36. Chapter 36: Heads Up

**Chapter 36 – Heads Up**

A few hours later aboard the Black Jack…

Sensor specialist Finney walked up to Conrad on the bridge. Conrad had his back to her as he worked at his console reviewing the ships logs and reading status reports.

"Excuse me sir. I have the latest ground imagery and there's something you need to see."

Conrad spun around, "Watcha got for me, Finney?"

She handed him the imagery and commented, "You're looking better sir."

Conrad had immediately focused on the imagery when he stopped, glanced up at her, and after a short pause said, "Yeah, I'm little feeling better. Thanks. Let's see what we have here."

After a few moments of shuffling through several 3D slides of ground imagery of the flux zone, Conrad looked up at her again. "Good work, Finney. Looks like you found a nest of them."

"I think so, sir. Although I'm not sure what those hot spots are." She pointed to them in the middle of the imagery.

Conrad turned and switched on his comms and commented, "Beats the hell out of me. Don't care really, since it won't matter if Porter okays the missile strike I'm about to request."

"But sir, shouldn't we…"

Conrad interrupted her as Charlie's image came on the console's screen, "Could be blue monkeys mating for all I care." He laughed and turned back to see Charlie staring at him.

Charlie said, "I'm sure there's a punch line there."

Conrad swallowed hard, "Something like that, sir."

"Conrad, I'm guessing there's a reason you called?"

Conrad glanced at Finney, "You're dismissed." Then he turned his full attention to Charlie, "Sir, we finally have a target that might be worth our time. Our latest imagery of the flux zone has found a high concentration of Na'vi gathering together for some reason. It's probably a campsite with some very hot spots indicated, which are probably large campfires. It might be a big hunting party or perhaps something more sinister."

Charlie said, "Ute's off shift, right?"

"Roger, she'll be back on in about three hours. Sir, I believe we may have an opportunity to send a few hundred Na'vi on to meet their tree god. What do you think?"

Charlie pulled up the imagery on his console and after a few moments of 'hums' and 'ahs' while he glanced over it he finally responded, "I think you may have something. After all, Ute's been itching for some action."

"Should I wake her up?"

"Hell no, I think you can handle it. Go ahead and put a volley of missiles down on them and be sure to use enough so they get the message."

Conrad nodded.

Charlie continued in a more sarcastic tone, "I'm sure Ute will understand."

Conrad grinned, "I think I get the joke sir, and in the meantime we still get to put a bunch of kitties to sleep; permanently."

"That's the spirit, my boy. Carry out my orders. This should improve morale among the troops and I'll deal with any discontent from your boss."

Conrad had to visibly keep himself from chuckling, "Understood, sir. We'll take care of it." A big grin crossed Charlie's face as his image faded from the screen.

Conrad yelled across the bridge. "Weapons officer, prepare a full volley of long range conventional missiles for launch, use the coordinates I just sent you." The officer yelped, "Aye sir!" From her post Finney said, "We're not waking the Captain?"

Conrad sneered, "No Finney we aren't because Charlie said not to, and he's the top Boss remember?"

Sheepishly she replied, "Yes sir."

A few moments later, the Weapons Officer stated, "Weapons are ready to launch, sir."

Conrad said, "Give me a second to authenticate the launch order." He typed away on his console for several moments. Finally Conrad said, "You may commence your firing sequence when ready."

The Flux Zone a few moments later…

I was seated in a circle going over our approach to the Dark Miner again with Mi'niri, Leyra, and Aketuan, as well as our Ikran riders. My mind had been busy with calculations and plans until I noticed the others had copied my war paint. I looked down at my paint, a red downward facing sword with white wings. The others had done the same. I paused a moment as I stared at them.

Leyra asked, "Nathan, what's wrong?"

I slowly placed my right hand over my chest where the sword was painted and said, "I'm honored."

They all smiled and mimicked my action as they said almost in unison, "Who Dares Wins." A single tear slipped down my cheek. I slowly nodded and with a sad, yet stern tone in my voice replied, "Who Dares Wins."

Just as we finished going over the plan for the third time, I asked "Any questions? We can't afford any misunderstandings."

Aketuan asked, "I understand the plan, but I still don't understand why the humans aren't bringing all their big machines?"

Mi'niri interjected before I could reply, "He's explained it already."

I said, "It's fine Mi'niri, I'll explain it again."

I thought for a moment how to explain it in the simplest terms. It wasn't easy explaining the details of advanced technology to a person who saw it more as some kind of supernatural magic. Nonetheless, I tried.

"As I explained earlier, Eywa protects the floating mountains with her blessing which also shrouds the humans' machines from the view of those in the sky. If they leave the mountains, the bad sky people will be able to see them and send bombs to destroy them. Therefore they remain under Eywa's protection and are tasked with guarding the 'Well of Souls' so no harm comes to our sacred home. Make sense now?"

Aketuan replied, "Not really, but Eywa blesses you, so it must be so and that's enough for me to understand."

I smiled, "Alright then, dismissed."

The group went about their business, some added more war paint, and others tried to rest since we'd be leaving in a few hours. I took a moment to stare up at the stars as I muttered, "Please Eywa, don't let me fail them." I closed my eyes and just listened to the forest around me for a moment, until I heard footsteps behind me. I turned swiftly to find Niysia walking up.

I said, "You surprised me."

She grinned, "You did look a little distracted. I always seem to find myself jealous of the stars when I'm with you."

"Why?"

"Because they may be the only thing you love as much as me," as she blushed.

My demeanor softened, "I only consult with them. I love you and that makes all the difference." I started to move closer to embrace her but she pulled an object out from behind her back and I froze in place.

She held out with both hands a sheathed warrior's knife similar to the one she carried. I stood silent, not sure what to say.

Niysia said, "When I made my knife many years ago, I fashioned it after this one. It belonged to my older brother Tsu'Tey." She held it out for me to take. "It belonged to my father, to my brother, and now it belongs to you."

I was stunned by her words. She'd never told me Tsu'Tey was her brother.

I thought back to the night she told me of Tysal and Tsu'Tey's death. She shook me from my motionless state as she pressed the knife against my chest. I instinctively reached up and coupled her hands and accepted the blade. I wrapped its belt over the opposite shoulder of my own blade and let it rest against my chest. Both blades formed an X like figure over the painted red sword.

We pressed our foreheads together and she whispered, "Nathan, you've healed my wounded spirit."

Before I could reply, she passionately kissed me and I reciprocated in kind.

I'm not sure how long we stood there. My mind went to a blissful place, a place I could have remained forever; a place where only my mate and I existed. My eyes opened suddenly as the sound of some commotion occurred near one of the cave entrances.

I heard my named called.

I answered, "I'm over here! What's happening?"

Sam stepped out of the cave and yelled, "Nathan, get in here quick!" I quickly glanced into Niysia's eyes, grasped her right hand and we bolted for the cave.

Once in the cave, I stopped abruptly as I heard the radio talking. Sam and the others stood close listening.

Sam said, "It started a about a minute ago."

I didn't recognize the voice as it spoke, "Roger, missiles are away. First stage burn was successful. All missiles are on target. This time I think it'll be a direct hit, sir." Another voice answered, "Understood, reconfirm time to target."

"Roger, time to target is six minutes forty seven seconds, mark. All missiles are on course and their trajectories are ballistic…." Then there was only static.

Colonel Quaritch turned and said, "It sounds like the internal chatter between a fire controller and his commander, but it's on an open broadcast across all channels. I don't get it."

I looked at Jake, "Let me see your holo pad." Jake pulled it from his satchel and handed it to me.

I started working intently with it just as a more familiar signal came over the radio. "This is Vigilance do you copy?"

Sam grabbed the mic and replied "Roger Vigilance, we're here."

Giles' voice came over the speaker, "We're tracking multiple inbound bogies headed your way. We don't have specifics yet, but it can't be good."

Just as Giles finished, I handed the holo pad back to Jake, "Don't lose that."

Jake nodded.

I continued, "Baker reads seven inbound bogies, probably long-range missiles. Type unknown, origin unknown, but probably from the Black Jack. We've got less than six minutes to get out of here."

For a few seconds everyone stood silent, shocked by what I'd just said. Jake broke the silence, "Why the hell are we staring at one another, let's go!"

I yelled, "He's bloody right! Lets get our people out of here. Move it people, move it!"

The group started to scramble.

"You have your orders and rendezvous locations. Let's go people!"

There were several confirmations to my orders; some I understood and some not so much, but they were on the move and that's what mattered.

I turned to Niysia, "Don't forget the M.A.C."

I kissed her again and reached up with both hands to hold her cheeks as I stared deep into her eyes.

"I see you."

Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she whispered, " I love you."

I nodded, "Don't forget. You have plans for me."

She smiled and giggled.

I whispered in her ear, "I thought so."

Neytiri walked up. "Niysia, we need to go."

I pulled my hands down from Niysia's face and placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on Neytiri's shoulder, "With Eywa's Blessing."

We all three turned our heads down toward the ground for a second and then looked up at each other. With no further words Niysia and Neytiri ran for their Ikrans.

I turned around to ensure the cave was clear to find Jake standing right behind me.

I shook my head, "You have a bad habit of that don't you?"

He grinned, "Comes with the job."

He pointed at my new knife, "I see she finally told you."

A hint of frustration crossed my face; "You could have said something sooner."

"It was her story to tell."

I shook my head as I watched the last of our people vacate the camp. "I can't argue with that. Let's get the bloody hell out of here."

Jake nodded, "Right brother. Let's get outta here." As we left, Jake mounted his Ikran and I mounted my direhorse. We were the last to leave the camp. I rode hard pushing the direhorse harder and harder for speed. I saw glimpses of Jake through the tree canopy as he flew into the distance. About 90 seconds later, I heard the explosions from the missiles impacting behind me and could feel the reverberations of the blast waves on my back.

I didn't look back; instead I spoke into my radio mic.

"Renee, base camp was destroyed but everyone's out safely and on the move. We should all be in place well before zero-hour."

Renee replied, "Understood. The Doctor's last report was very positive and the countdown remains on schedule.


	37. Chapter 37: Tell Tell Signs

**Chapter 37 – Tell Tell Signs**

T-Minus eight hours to zero hour…

Aboard the Fortune Miner, Charlie had finally managed to close his eyes to get some sleep; a process aided by two straight shots of Scotch and a musical compilation of Mozart's Late Symphonies playing in the background. He had found good rest harder to find these days as the stress of leading this mission weighed on his conscious along with the lack of any response from Earth. He woke suddenly with a jerk.

He lay still for a moment and listened to the music. Was it his imagination? Then it came again, several knocks at the door drummed through the rhythm of Mozart's Symphony #32. Charlie reached over and turned down the volume and said, "Enter."

The door opened and a crewman cautiously stepped into the room. "Sir? Mr. Porter, are you awake?"

Charlie grumbled, "Barely. What can I do for you?"

"Captain's been trying to raise you on your link for the past half hour."

Charlie glanced over at the comms panel next to his bed and noticed it was muted. "Sorry about that. I'll take care of it."

The crewman replied, "Aye sir," as he stepped back out of the room and the door closed.

Charlie switched on the comms and called Thad. Thad answered quickly, "Hey, it's about time you answered."

"Yeah, I forgot I had muted the comms link earlier when I was watching a movie. What's happening?"

Thad looked off screen again as he said, "You sure?" A voice off screen replied, "Yes sir, but we'll keep trying to reconnect." Thad nodded and returned his attention to Charlie. "We may have a problem or it may just be a comms disruption. We've lost contact with New Hope."

Charlie didn't answer at first; he just stared at the screen as if he were frozen. A few seconds later he muttered, "You sure it's not just a solar storm or some other of stellar disruption?"

Thad replied, "We're not sure yet. We just noticed it about an hour ago. Our second and third attempts to ping them also failed. That's when I started looking for you. I've got our people running a full diagnostic on the superluminal equipment, but that'll take a while. Plus, we're networked with Dark Miner and the Black Jack. I doubt all three systems failed at once."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, probably not but it doesn't hurt to check the box."

Charlie just stared at Thad as he contemplated the problem. Thad said, "I think it's just a fluke. There's no indication of jamming or signal manipulation. Also there were no signs of an external threat before we lost contact."

Charlie interjected, "That may be so, but we're not paid to make assumptions. I want you to begin powering up the ships engines just in case."

Thad replied, "I can do that, but it'll shut down the mining operations and may cause some tension among the crew. After all, why power up the engines for no reason?"

Charlie's face looked puzzled as he considered Thad's argument. "I see your point. Let's power them up slowly. Bring them up to fifty percent. That way we can continue mining at a diminished rate and it'll keep the crew busy. If anyone asks, just say it's for maintenance. That way, if something is wrong, we wont be caught completely helpless on the ground. Also, pass it along to Dark Miner and Black Jack to do the same."

"You certain about this? Seems a little over the top for a simple comms disruption."

Charlie reiterated, "Just do it, Thad. I'm going back to sleep for a while. See ya in a few hours." Thad nodded and the screen when dark.

The Comms officer said, "I've opened a channel to Dark Miner and Black Jack, sir."

Thad said, "Belay that order."

The officer looked up with confusion on his face. "Sir?"

"I said belay that order, mister. I feel Mr. Porter's need for rest has made him a little jumpy tonight. I think he'll see things differently after he gets some decent sleep and I don't see any reason to cause alarm on the other ships right now. Go ahead and slowly power up our engines to fifty percent as ordered and continue to try to reestablish our connection with New Hope. If we still haven't reestablished the connection by the time Mr. Porter wakes up, we'll advise the other ships of the situation. Personally, I think we'll reconnect between now and then and this will all have been for naught."

The Comms officer nodded, "Aye sir."

Earth. U.N. Space Command, Ottawa, Canada…

General Marcus Hall was seated in his office casually reviewing the latest repair updates from Vigilance. He took comfort in the fact that her hull integrity had been fully restored, although it didn't look like either of the coil cannon batteries would be operational before they had to engage the Black Jack. He knew in the back of his mind, even with the rather unorthodox procedure to regain Commander Rolfe's experience they were at best, an even match for Black Jack, maybe not even that in her current condition.

Suddenly his train of thought was broken by an urgent knock at his office door. Marcus looked up and saw one of his young Lieutenants at the glass door, but what got his attention was the course change warning on the wall monitors behind the Lieutenant in the operations center. He put the report down and quickly went to the door to answer it.

Lt. Harris said, "General we have a problem you need to see out here."

Marcus glanced over the large monitors that were layered across the operation center's walls. "I see it, Lieutenant."

They both walked out to the command platform that looked over the entire center. General Hall climbed up to the platform. A Major along his path handed him a holo pad with data displayed and stated, "Sir, Kepler Station reports they've detected a course change for ISV Endurance, a.k.a. New Hope. Apparently she's assumed her new course heading ahead of schedule. So far, the Ptolemy Platform in Neptune orbit and Sagan Superluminal Observatory on Mars have confirmed Kepler's observations. It's only a matter of time before the change goes public, sir." General Hall nodded "The course is right, it's the timing that's early." He glanced up at the countdown clock, it read T-minus 7 hour, 39 minutes, 29 seconds and counting.

The Major asked, "What do we do now?"

General Hall turned to look at him with a serious glare, "There's nothing we can do. It's happened already and anyone watching can see it plain as day." He turned to Lt. Harris. "Get me the Brass Hat at the Pentagon."

"Right away sir" Lt. Harris hurriedly began to make calls at his station. General Hall said, "Major, recall everyone. Looks like our long night is going to start early."

The Major nodded as Lt. Harris said, "General, I have the Brass Hat for you."

General Hall took the phone receiver and said, "This is General Marcus Hall. Looks like Endurance made her move early for some unknown reason. We need to initiate an immediate system-wide comms blackout." There was as short pause as he listened. He replied, "For how long?" Marcus paused for a moment and said, "twelve hours to be safe. By then it'll be over and Ms. Langston's press conference should be underway in Huntsville. Oh and one more thing, for the blackout to be believable it must include everyone, no exceptions. Understood?" Marcus patiently listened and finally said, "Good, General Neeck will be my next call." Marcus listened for a moment longer and said, "Thank you General," and handed the phone back to the Lieutenant.

General Hall turned back to the Major. Just as he started to speak, over the operations center audio everyone heard, _"Greetings, Earth Control. I am CALiE, the Central Artificial Intelligence assigned to operate ISV Noble Star. It's good to be back."_

Marcus immediately observed a civilian engineer drop his coffee in his lap when he heard the words "Noble Star." He looked around and saw the disbelief on everyone's faces. Even the Major looked confused at what he'd just heard. Marcus chuckled as he commented, "Well, I guess that cats out of the bag."

General Hall said, "Lt. Harris, get General Neeck on the line. Priority one." The Lieutenant didn't answer at first. With a stern tone in his voice General Hall stated, "Son, did you hear me?"

Lt. Harris suddenly turned to look at Marcus. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I'm on it right now."

General Hall turned around and switched on a holo console and accessed the HQ security system. He inserted several codes with biometric authentication.

A few seconds later, a voice came over the center's intercom, _"Attention. Attention. A security lockdown has been initiated. Please remain calm."_ The message repeated itself.

Marcus turned to walk back to his office. He causally said, "Major, put General Neeck through to my office as soon as you get him on the line."

With a worried tone in his voice, the Major said, "Of course sir."

T-minus 1 hour, 3 minutes to zero hour…

Aboard the Black Jack, Captain Ute Dias relaxed in her command chair as she sipped a cup of hot tea and looked over the prior night's logs. As she went line by line, she started to notice something missing. Finally, she said, "Comms, I don't see any mention of link pings with New Hope for about the last seven hours in the duty log."

The Communications officer spun around in her chair and replied, "I was just going over my logs a second time because I noticed that too. Last mention of it in my logs was about seven and a half hours ago. Although my log does mention that Fortune Miner started running a full-scale diagnostic on their superluminal equipment. At least, that's what Fortune Miner reported when they checked in about four hours ago."

Ute nodded.

Ute activated ship-to-ship comms with the Fortune Miner from her command chair. An image of the Comms Officer on Fortune Miner appeared on the holo screen in front of her. She demanded, "Get me Porter."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, he's off shift. Would you like to talk to the Captain?"

She nodded. "Sure, put Thaddeus on."

A few seconds later Thad came into view, "Yes Ute, what can I do for you?"

"What's the deal with New Hope? We've noticed a discrepancy in the logs."

"Yes, Conrad asked about it also and I advised we'd temporarily lost contact. We expect to pick them back up anytime now. It's probably just a solar storm."

Ute snapped back, "We've detected no solar storms or otherwise up here."

"Well Ute, if your people are so damned good, maybe you can help us reestablish the connection with New Hope."

Ute sat back in her chair, "It's been over seven hours Thad, and how much longer do you want to try?"

Thad arrogantly replied, "What else could it be? We've detected no external manipulation, jamming, or threats prior to loss of contact. Life goes on, as boring as it may be; it goes on."

Ute growled, "Whatever." She cut the channel off and the holo screen went blank. "Just because he's got Charlie wrapped around his damned finger, he thinks he's the king of the Pandora. Well it'll be a cold day in Hell if he thinks I'm going to sit here and take his word for it like some sort of submissive bitch. Not happening!"

She stood up and walked over to the sensor station. "Sensor techs, I want an in-depth scan done on all ingress and egress routes to this system. If you don't find anything, start looking off the beacons. I'd say twenty percent should be far enough."

One of the Sensor specialists commented, "twenty percent. Seriously?"

Ute replied with a hint of sarcasm in her tone, "At least you won't be bored. Now, get on with it."

She walked over to Conrad's position and did a quick run through his station logs. They read just as Thad had said. She walked back to her chair, her mind running scenarios through her head and she found herself pacing the deck. About ten minutes later, one of the sensor techs exclaimed, "Well, I'll be damned. Would you look at that?"

Ute walked over to see two objects apparently traveling at high speed running parallel to one another on the same course.

The sensor specialist looked up at Ute and said, "Ma'am, I'd bet real money those aren't natural objects. They're both off the beacon by eighteen percent and on a direct course for Pandora."

Ute nodded as she recalled it was the same trick they'd used with New Hope. She punched a few buttons on the console and an estimated arrival time appeared. They were a little over two days away. Ute put her hands on her hips and paused to consider her next move. As she considered the situation some other data on the sensor screens caught her eye, "What's that over there?"

She walked over and checked some more data. It showed Fortune Miner's engines were powering up. She said aloud, "Now, if there's nothing going on, why has Fortune Miner started to power up her engines?" No one answered.

Ute spun on one heel and strolled back to her command chair and sat down. "Recall all our planetside personnel. Next shift comes on in about a half hour. At that time, we'll restart fully manned 24/7 shift rotations until further notice." She pressed another switch on her command console. "Engineering?"

A scratchy voice said, "This is engineering. What's up?"

Ute stated forcefully, "Stop energizers and reactor rotation. I want all reactors powered back up as soon as possible."

After a short pause the engineer asked, "We going somewhere?"

Ute replied, "I don't know, just do it."

"Aye, Captain."


	38. Chapter 38: Conditions

**Chapter 38 – Conditions**

About a half hour later, aboard the UNSS Vigilance…

Captain Renee Lopez stood looking over the shoulder of Sensor Specialist Quincy Wren. He turned to look at her as he waited to see if she saw an error in his findings.

Renee said, "Hell Quin, I just needed to see it for myself."

"Sorry ma'am. Believe me when I say I wish the bloody sensors were wrong, but I've checked it three times."

Renee nodded and just as she started to turn to go back to her seat she whispered, "Me too."

A moment later she sat back down in her command chair. With a hint of anxiety in her composure, she glanced over at the countdown clock. It read: T-Minus 28 minutes and counting.

Renee activated the ship wide 1MC from her chair console, "Attention all hands. This is the Captain. We're over half way through our final parabolic orbit, and we've continued to build inertial speed over these past few hours. Very soon now, we'll be powering up to leave orbit. I want you to know; no, you deserve to know, that the Black Jack appears to be powering up her reactors as well; all of them. Based on the sensor data, they won't be at full power before we make our move but nonetheless they will be more formidable because of it. We don't know the reason but in the endgame it doesn't change our timetable or objectives."

Renee paused to consider her next words carefully. "You may wonder why I'm not worried about this news. That's because I serve with the best crew Earth has ever sent to the stars, aboard a ship with a just mission. We have Providence on our side. Therefore, I give you my word: if the enemy tasks us, we will meet them and they shall be ours. Now stand to your duties and never forget the source of Vigilance's strength," she paused for effect and finished, "the unwavering dedication of her crew." She switched off the 1MC.

I asked, "Renee, you there?"

"I'm here. I was about to call you."

"I know. I called in while you were talking to the crew. Jamison put me on the line and I heard most of what you told them. He also told me about the Black Jack's status. Is there anything we can do at this point?"

Renee said, "No. We're less than a half hour out."

"In that case, carry on and in my humble opinion that was a mighty fine pep talk for the crew. Short and to the point."

Renee laughed, "Thanks, Nathan. Giving speeches wasn't at the top of my resume for this job, but I make do. We'll be in touch."

"Roger. Godspeed, Vigilance."

Renee sat quietly for a few minutes in her command chair. She looked around the bridge and made mental pictures of those around her. She hoped and prayed they would still be here when this was over.

Renee said, "IVAiN."

" _Yes, Captain?"_

"The clock shows15 minutes. What's our status?"

" _All systems are in standby awaiting the power up order. Hull integrity is 100%. Engines are 100%. Conventional Weapons and Defense systems are at 83% and primary and secondary Coil Cannon batteries remain nonfunctional at this time. However, Engineering still has crews working on them."_

Renee said, "Thank you."

Renee continued to watch the clock while she checked in with Doctor Koszuta. "Jen, what's the status of your special patients?"

"I show Pearce at 100% synchronization and no connection at all with Danza. As I've said before, I suspect his avatar is deceased or not in the area. Otherwise, he would have connected the same as Pearce once we were in range."

"That's all I needed to hear Doctor. I'll try not to send you too many customers today."

Jen's voice rippled with anxiety as she replied, "Please don't, but if must we're ready to receive."

"Understood Doctor."

Deep within the ship, three decks below the bridge; Ensign Heidi Lim monitored the combat interface chamber, commonly referred to as the Battle Sphere. It served as the interface between human and machine and formed the ship's adaptive combat intelligence.

Heidi heard the airtight door behind her unseal and start to open. As the door rose up she saw the slender yet athletic legs of a woman in a dark grey, skintight suit. She knew it was Commander Evelyn Rolfe. As the door finished rising Evelyn stepped into the room. Her more feminine features stood out as she strolled into the room. The skintight suit was layered with sensors and wires running up and down her arms and legs. The sensors covered every part of her suit, high-heeled boots, and gloves all the way up to the back of her neck where the tiny wires appeared to literally blend into her skin. She nodded at Heidi as she walked in, "Ensign Lim."

Heidi nodded and replied, "Commander."

The airtight door closed behind Evelyn and sealed.

Evelyn paused a moment and then walked over to Heidi. "Well, I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Evelyn grinned and continued, "Although, I have to admit the women's version of the emitter suit fits a little snugger than the men's version." She turned to pose at different angles for Heidi to see.

Heidi grinned as she replied, "If you don't learn anything else from this experience, you'll at least have a new-found appreciation for why we take our wardrobe so seriously." Evelyn just stared at Heidi for a few seconds as Heidi's demeanor started to show signs of nervousness, not sure if she'd just offended the Commander.

Finally, Evelyn broke out in laughter and commented, "I won't argue with that." Heidi's nervousness morphed into a relieved smile.

Evelyn said, "This has been a difficult experience for me, but I'd like you to know I've appreciated your patience. If not for yours and Jen's help, I'd probably have broken an ankle by now." She glanced down at her high-heeled boots.

Heidi commented, "Yaa, that was a challenge. If the sensors hadn't been built directly into the boots we could have switched them out, but you finally got the hang of it."

Evelyn nodded, "True, and it's nice to feel a little taller."

Heidi couldn't hide the grin on her face; "with a little more time we might have turned you into a lady."

Evelyn and Heidi grew quiet as if neither were sure how to proceed with the conversation. After a moment of awkward silence Evelyn said, "I guess it's time."

Heidi added, "By the way, I like the short hair."

This time Evelyn grinned, "Thanks. Getting used to a woman's body has been demanding to say the least but the long hair was getting in the way of my work." Evelyn pointed behind her at the hatch to the chamber. "I tried pulling it back, but it still didn't feel right. So it had to go."

Heidi added, "Now you know why I keep mine short." She ran a hand through her own hair.

They both smiled as Evelyn pulled herself up and slid through the hatch into a near weightless chamber beyond. Inside Evelyn said, "Comms check!"

Heidi replied, "Sounds good."

Evelyn added, "By the way, don't worry about the lady comment. I know what you meant. I guess there's something to be said for walking a mile in someone else's shoes, or heels in this case."

Heidi replied with obvious relief in her voice, "Thank you, Commander."

As Evelyn began to activate the chamber and bring its integrated systems online, Commander Burton's voice rang out over the ship's 1MC. "Attention all hands. Set Condition Yoke throughout the ship. Seal all airtight doors and bring all reactors online. We are T-Minus two minutes to zero hour."

Evelyn opened her comms channel to the bridge, "Captain? This is Commander Rolfe. My Battle Sphere is online."

Giles chimed in, "Tactical is synched as well."

Renee replied, "Roger. We'll be going to General Quarters shortly after the burn is over."

In the final moments before the clock ran out Captain Lopez stated with pride. "Mr. Burton, activate the Vigilance's transponder beacon. It's time we made our presence known.

"Aye Captain, transponder activated."

Just then the bridge door opened and Ambassador Kuval Chokshi hurriedly made his way to his seat next to Captain Lopez and strapped himself in. Renee said, "Ambassador, I thought you'd decided to remain in your quarters with your staff?

He anxiously replied, "I decided I'd rather see it with my own eyes."

Renee glanced at him with a prideful grin and replied, "Glad you decided to join us, sir." He nervously nodded as he focused his attention on the main viewer.

IVAiN said, _"Captain, we are T-Minus one minute and counting. Fail Safe Protocols have engaged. Please reconfirm your orders to continue countdown._ Renee stated, "IVAiN, disengage Fail Safe and proceed with countdown." _"Thank you Captain, countdown continues at T-Minus 51 seconds and counting."_

"Helm, status?"

Lt. Miller responded, "Captain, we've almost reached our orbital apex on final orbit and are entering the departure window."

"Navigation?

Lt. Samadi responded, "Course confirmed to engage Black Jack. With our inertial multipliers plus thrust we'll reach flank speed in 89.4 seconds after burn initiation.

Renee replied, "Understood."

IVAiN said, _"T-Minus 20 seconds and counting. All reactors are at 100% power."_ The deck plates began to make an ominous hum in the background as the ship's powerful reactors returned to full power for the first time since the ship began its deceleration into the system.

Giles spoke out, "All decks report secure and ready for burn, Captain." Renee replied, "Very good, Commander."

Zero hour had arrived as IVAiN verbalized the final countdown: _"Five. Four. Orbital apex reached. Two. All engines._ _ **Full Thrust."**_


	39. Chapter 39: Marching Drum

**Chapter 39 – Marching Drum**

89.4 seconds later… _"Burn complete."_

Captain Lopez said, "Helm, Report!?"

Lt. Miller replied, "Captain, IVAiN made two minor course adjustments during the burn. I show us on course to intercept the Black Jack in approximately twelve minutes and in firing range in 6 minutes, 44 seconds, mark!"

Renee nodded, "Ship's status?"

Giles replied, "All sections report secure. Hull integrity is 100%. No other significant damage to report, although engineering has detected a minor radiation leak in reactor three. They're working to lock it down now."

Renee nodded, "Good. Alright people, it's time to earn our pay."

Renee turned to Giles, "Commander, activate our forward external floodlights. When they see us, I want to them to have no doubt in their mind, that the Law has returned to Pandora."

Giles nodded with a grin. "Aye, Captain. All external lamps are on."

Ambassador Chokshi commented, "Interesting analogy, Captain."

Renee's attention was drawn to a side console that displayed the ships reactor status. She replied, "Thank you. I'll take any advantage I can get at this point, especially a psychological one that might spawn fear in their minds."

Renee stood up and looked around her bridge. Everyone seemed on edge as they waited for the words that would begin a process that could only end two ways. Renee took a deep breath and with renewed determination in her voice stated, "Sound General Quarters!"

Suddenly, IVAiN's sensor lenses throughout the ship began to pulsate a deep red color. Several alarm tones sounded throughout the ship followed by IVAiN's voice on the 1MC, _"GENERAL QUARTERS. GENERAL QUARTERS. All hands man your action stations, I repeat all hands, man your action stations. GENERAL QUARTERS. GENERAL QUARTERS…Set condition Zebra throughout the ship."_ The bridge immediately began to stir with activity as the ship readied for combat.

Renee turned toward Jamison, "I think it's time for the Whisperer to assume its more aggressive alter ego."

"Aye, Captain." He turned back to his console and went to work. A few seconds later, the word "Whisperer" that had been lit up on the monitor labeled "Mode" above Jamison's station changed to read, "Whistler." Jamison turned his head back to the Captain, "Whistler mode online. Electronic warfare package operational and ready to engage at your order, point-defense weapons enabled, and drop corridor coverage is confirmed."

Renee replied, "Thank you, Doctor. Hopefully we won't need to use them."

Renee switched on the 1MC, "Marines and EMS team. Report to your dropships for hostile deployment."

Captain Uschi Rodriguez's accented voice replied over the speaker, "Roger. First and second platoons are ready. Medical team is enroute from sickbay. Also, Colonel Redcloud is on his way to the bridge to assume his ground assault station."

Renee replied, "Understood, Captain."

Down below in the battle sphere, Evelyn locked herself into the control harness and attached her suit to it. After a few seconds, her eyes lit up as if a rush of adrenaline had hit her. "Damn! That first jolt never fails to surprise me. No matter which body I'm in."

Heidi replied, "I hear you, Ma'am. Your vitals look good; you're ready to go full V.R."

"Understood. Here we go." Evelyn reached over and grasped a small helmet-shaped device that was attached to the harness. She placed it on her head and secured it. In her mind, as if speaking she thought, "engage, A.I. Bridge." A few seconds later, the sensors on her suit from her head to toe began to emit an aura that spread out into a virtual environment that filled the sphere. Evelyn could see data in front of her as if it was as physical as her own body.

Then the helmet-like device on Evelyn's head came to life as well and expanded to consume her ears, eyes, and mouth as it covered almost her whole face.

IVAiN spoke, _"Greetings, Commander. A.I. Bridge has been established. Bio-Cyber processors are in sync. Bio-electronic rhythms are 100%. Brain to A.I. merger complete."_ As IVAiN finished his sentence data began to coalesce into virtual consoles all around Evelyn and a sense of weightlessness and ease of motion overcame her senses. Evelyn could feel her reflexes move with her thoughts and with the added power of the A.I. her thoughts moved faster than any human's mind could function on it's own, accessing areas of her brain most human's never experience.

Evelyn thought to herself and Heidi could hear her speak over her headset. "This could be described as being in several places at once, or at least that's how most people who've used one of these things has described the sensation. I certainly think so."

Heidi replied, "Thought processor checks out. Your thoughts are coming through as clear as if you were whispering in my ear."

"Roger. I know this system is the most advanced combat control ever built, but it still takes getting used to every time you get in it." Evelyn quietly giggled in her mind.

"Just a reminder, ma'am. I can hear everything, including the giggling."

Evelyn almost giggled again but stopped herself. "Sorry about that."

One by one Evelyn's fire controllers began to appear as virtual avatars, their real bodies still located in the section of the ship where they're assigned. This process provided multiple fail-safes in virtual and physical layers. If the ships automation failed, a real person was still located close to the actual systems to keep them operational. In theory, it provided a unique combination of independence and efficiency at the same time. There were two fire controllers for the bow weapons, and one for port, starboard, and stern weapons and defensive systems.

Evelyn stated, "Captain, Combat Control systems are ready and your battle captain is as ready as she's going to get."

Renee's face appeared on one of the virtual consoles as she replied, "Understood commander. If they don't surrender, your orders are simple: give them hell."

A big grin crossed Evelyn's face, "Aye, Captain."

In high orbit over Pandora…

The stealth satellite that had allowed Vigilance to maintain contact with the Na'vi on the surface as well as provide a wealth of intelligence began to change. Its stealth profile disengaged as the satellites onboard missile pods and small point-defense gauss guns extended. The weapons immediately armed themselves. They had two purposes; protect it self during its electronic warfare mission and defend an open descent corridor between the Vigilance and Pandora's atmosphere.

Aboard the Black Jack…

Captain Dias had just established Avatar connections with Charlie and Thad to continue their discussion about the disappearance of the New Hope and the orders Thad had neglected to pass on. With an obvious frustration in her tone Ute said, "Alright Charlie, I'll accept your excuse but this amateur needs to learn how to follow orders." She shot a condescending glare at Thad. Thad started to reply but Charlie raised his right hand to stop him.

"This is not the time. We need to reestablish contact with New Hope..." Before Charlie could finish, he heard his name called from behind his back on the Fortune Miner; both Charlie and Thad's avatars froze as they looked away.

Just then, Ute noticed some commotion over at the sensor station on her bridge. She heard one of the sensor techs comment, "Are you sure? Check it again."

A few seconds later, Charlie returned to his avatar, which immediately unfroze to resume communications with the Black Jack.

Thad's avatar vanished as it closed its connection.

Charlie realized Ute had walked over to her own sensor station. Charlie's avatar on the Black Jack walked up behind her and commented, "We've detected it also."

Ute spun around as the sensor tech said, "Captain, confirm contact bearing…bearing, damn it's moving fast Captain, so fast I'm having trouble confirming its bearing and it's big, almost as big as the Black Jack." Ute turned back to the console to review the numbers again, "Don't worry about specifics, I recognize it. Put it on the main viewer."

Finally, she turned back to Charlie with some disbelieve in her tone and asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Charlie shrugged, "A few minutes ago I would have said no. My contacts confirmed months ago that the Vigilance was lost in space. However, for lack of a better explanation, the transponder signal tells the story."

A hint of anxiety crossed Ute's face as she wildly yelled, "Go to Battle Stations!"

She ran to her command chair and switched on the comms, "Engineering? You need push the reactors. We need full power now!" A voice replied, "Are you serious, Captain? You realize how dangerous…

Ute cut him off, "I said do it. We can clean up the mess later. I need all the power I can get now or there won't be a later."

"Aye Captain, we'll make it happen!"

Ute heard the intercom sound, "Battle Stations, Battle Stations, all hands to your ready stations. Secure all airtight hatches. I repeat Battle Stations, Battle Stations!"

She looked over at Charlie as his avatar flickered due to the ship's energy surge. "I didn't sign on for this kind of action, damn it."

Charlie's image shimmered blurrily for a few more seconds before it finally stabilized. He said, "We're planet bound, so it's up to you. I hired you because you're the best and I never promised you it'd be cakewalk. So do what you do best, Captain. That's why you're here. After all you do have a reputation to protect." Charlie grinned.

Ute made a coy yet fake smile almost blushing as she replied, "Oh Charlie, you've always known how to touch this girls heart. I suppose beating the shit out of Earth's fancy new toy might bring me some notoriety on the news channels."

"So what are you waiting for? I'll be right here watching." Charlie crossed his arms and just stared at her."

Ute giggled as she went to work.

About that time, Conrad walked onto the bridge still buttoning up his shirt and yawning as he muttered, "What the hell is happening, Captain?"

Ute replied, "We're about to kick someone's ass all the way back to Earth."

Conrad turned to look up at the main viewer and the enhanced visual of the distant ship coming out from Polyphemus' dark side. In a less than enthusiastic tone he replied, "Oh."

Conrad took his post at the front of the bridge between the helm and navigation stations. With one hand he worked his consoles getting them ready for battle and with his other he finished buttoning his shirt and checked his holster to be sure he hadn't forgotten his sidearm.

The bridge was noisy until the comms officer yelled out, "We're being hailed Captain, in the clear over all channels!" There was a short pause as the bridge went silent for a moment. Finally Ute said, "Put it on the bridge speakers."

A couple of seconds later a voice came through the speakers. It was a strong female voice. "…your only warning. I repeat this is Captain Renee Lopez aboard the UNSS Vigilance. Under U.N.S.C authority, you are ordered to surrender and prepare to be boarded. You have ninety seconds to comply. This is your only warning. The clock starts now. As well, we've detected a spike in your ship's reactor output. I suggest you think twice before you test me, Capt…"

With an angry frustration in her tone Ute yelled, "Cut it off!"

Ute muttered, "Surrender, hell." She paced the deck for a few seconds and suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Launch all fighters and drones! Conrad, what do we know about them?"

Conrad replied, "I'm looking them over now, Captain. I would say we're evenly matched based on her size and current energy output. One thing she's got over us is speed. She's already approaching at high speed, probably her optimal attack speed. However, the gravity between Poly and Pandora is beginning to slow her down a little, but not enough to make a big difference, Captain."

Ute replied, "In that case, we have a fighting chance."

"I agree but then again our options are rather limited. It also looks like she's gone through some hull repairs based on the scaring I'm seeing on the visual scope. I suspect some of her weapons platforms are damaged as well. That's all I have Captain.

Ute nodded at him appreciatively.

The weapons officer stated, "All fighters are launching now, Captain!"

Ute asked, "How many?"

"Six manned fighters and eight drones."

Ute nodded at the officer, "Very good. Have the drones create a picket line between the enemy and us. Instruct the fighter pilots to wait for my fire order and then they can attack at will."

"Aye, Captain."

Ute noticed the deck plates under her feet begin to vibrate, a clear indicator that her ship's reactors and engines were coming online.

The comms officer yelled, "Captain, the ninety seconds are almost up!"

Ute nodded as she took her seat and glared over at the avatar of Charlie and then back to the main viewer. "Let's see if they really want to fight."

Back aboard the Vigilance…

Just as Lt. Colonel Redcloud walked onto the bridge to take his position at the ground tactical station behind Commander Burton, he heard Giles say, "They're launching fighters, Captain!"

As the Lt. Colonel took his station he commented, "Doesn't sound like they're surrendering today."

Renee replied, "Your humor sucks like usual Colonel, but in this case I have to agree with you." She turned around to face the main viewer as she ordered, "launch our defense drones to establish a picket line."

Giles replied, "Aye, Captain. Deploying all defensive drones to establish our point-defense picket."

Renee switched on her personal comms and Uschi's face appeared on a holo screen beside her chair. Her face was covered with camouflage face paint and she was dressed in combat armor. Renee said, "Uschi, have those technicians arrived yet?"

Captain Uschi Rodriguez replied, "They just showed up, Captain. We're boarding the craft now."

"Very well. You have a green light and a clear path, don't forget to take those nanotech pills." Uschi replied, "Roger, Captain. Breathing is always my top priority," as she grinned into the screen. She continued, "We'll be ready to go in about thirty seconds." As the speaker cut Renee could hear the captain yelling at her people to be sure to take their pills and get strapped in.

A few seconds later Lt. Colonel Redcloud said into the 1MC as his words echoed throughout the ship. "Dropships, I need your status now. Saber One shows ready. Saber Two shows ready. Mercy, we're waiting for you."

Mercy's pilot replied, "Roger we're ready now. We had to get our geek team settled in."

The Lt. Colonel continued, "Mercy shows ready. External doors are open… All ships you are cleared to deploy…DROP! DROP! DROP!"

Renee said, "Adjust viewer to follow them out."

Lt. Samadi replied, "Aye, Captain." The main viewer adjusted to watch the three dropships move away from the Vigilance on a course headed for Pandora's surface not far from the Dark Minor's location. As they moved away she noticed the crossed sabers on two of them and emboldened Red Cross with the initials EMS on the third ship. Before turning her attention back to her duties, she turned her head down and muttered a short prayer for them. After a couple of seconds she looked back up and stated, "Restore forward view." The screen switched back to the growing image of the Black Jack in the distance.

A moment later, a dropship pilot's voice came over the speakers, "This is Saber One. All ships are linked for corridor descent." A moment of static came over the speakers as the dropships cleared Vigilance's magnetic field. The pilot continued, "I can confirm all ships are in the corridor. Five by five, were in the pipe. Vigilance, the Cavalry is enroute. Over."

Lt. Colonel Redcloud replied, "Roger. We confirm, you're five by five and looking sharp. Semper Fi, marines!"

Just before the transmission cut off he heard several marines in the background yelling "Semper Fi!" The Lt. Colonel grinned with a sense of pride and satisfaction.

Giles leaned around and glared at the Lt. Colonel, "I thought that motto was only for…"

Redcloud interrupted him, "No matter the country, they're all marines and today they'll write the next chapter in our proud history."

Giles gave a respectful nod and commented, "You'd rather be on one of those dropships, right?"

The Lt. Colonel smartly replied, "Damn straight I would, Commander."

Giles said in a lower tone, "Thought so, and by the way…I was a Corpsman before I went to the Academy, so I understand."

Lt. Colonel Redcloud grinned and quietly turned back to his consoles and continued to monitor the men and women he'd just sent into harm's way. As Giles swung himself back around to his station he overheard the old marine mumble under his breath, "Semper Fi, Doc," and they both returned to their duties.

Renee glanced over at Jamison and said, "I see fighters launching and no reply. Looks like we're committed. Send the 'Go' order."

"Aye, Captain. 'Go' order transmitted."

Renee said, "Commence jamming on all channels."

"Roger. Electronic warfare systems engaged and our encryption is stable. That's it, we own the whole damned spectrum." Jamison pulled his headset off.

A few seconds later, despite the noise on the bridge, Renee overheard some kind of music coming from Jamison's headset. She leaned over toward Jamison and asked, "What's with the music?"

Jamison replied, "I think it's called the 'March of Cambreadth,' Anya's idea actually. Since we're overpowering their frequencies, the music makes it even more difficult for them to isolate and counter our jamming." Renee grinned, "Why am I not surprised."

The bridge of the Black Jack was a chaotic scene…

The comms officer yelled out, "Captain, we're being jammed across the board." Suddenly, the comms officer yelped in pain as she yanked off her headset. Conrad pulled up the noise and piped it through one of the bridge speakers at a greatly reduced volume. He couldn't help but grin once he realized what he was listening too. Ute just sat still for a moment and listened to the rhythm of the Scottish pipes and drums as they played, "…Dawn has broke, the time has come, Move Your Feet to a Marching Drum, We'll win the war and pay the toll, We'll Fight as One in Heart and Soul…" Ute motioned for Conrad to cut it off. He complied.

Visibly annoyed, Ute rose to her feet and straightened her tunic. With her hands poised on her hips and a smirk on her face she brazenly commented, "Apparently someone's into the classics as she shot a glare over at Charlie's avatar and back to the main view screen. Let's see if the bitch can dance to it." Ute switched on the shipwide intercom as she stared intently at the oncoming ship on the main viewer, "All batteries, **OPEN FIRE**!"


	40. Chapter 40: War in the Sky

**Chapter 40 – War in the Sky**

Inside Vigilance's combat control…

Evelyn attentively watched as six hostile fighters broke through the defensive picket line of U.S.V. fighters between them and the Blackjack. She stated, "Ok people, we have bogies on approach vector, watch your flanks. Fighters will sometimes try decoy tactics so one of them might break through. It only takes one to get inside our defensive perimeter and do some nasty damage." Her fire controllers answered up, "Aye, Battle Captain."

Evelyn glanced at the virtual console with her real-time connection to Captain Lopez. Renee replied, "I'm linked in, Eve. You have the ball. I want that ship out of my sky."

Just then Evelyn noticed missile launches from the Blackjack and IVAiN stated, _"Missile launch detected, friend or foe identification has been updated."_

Evelyn observed the six approaching fighters, enemy U. and the Blackjack change color from a blue hue to a red hue. Evelyn replied to Renee's order, "Orders confirmed. All batteries, pick your targets and fire at will!" Suddenly the space between the two massive ships lit up in a barrage of bullets, tracers, explosive shells, and missiles exploding as each countered the other's attack. Like the bloody battlefields of old, the space between the converging ships had become a Hellish spacescape.

The first casualty was one of the Blackjack's manned fighters. It was struck in the wing by bullets from one of Vigilance's point defense cannons. The damaged fighter spun wildly out of control into an oncoming missile and exploded in a huge plume of fire and debris as the fighter's fuel and unused ammunition burned off.

Pandora…Nathan's group.

Under the cover of darkness, our people had made their way into their positions for the coming attack. Thankfully, the Na'vi are naturally well equipped for the night, which allowed us to move in without detection. I observed the Dark Miner. Like usual, there was only one unmanned patrol out and it remained close to the ship. A clear result of what they'd gone through during the last attack, I thought.

I noticed in the far distance the first hints of sunlight beginning to appear on the horizon. I turned to Mi'niri and said, "This battle will be in the dark." I pointed toward the distant hint of sunlight in the direction of the Fortune Miner. "However, I'm afraid we'll have to deal with the rest of the humans in the daylight."

Mi'niri nodded. "With Eywa's blessing we'll be victorious before it sets." I nodded in agreement as I heard footsteps behind me.

Aketuan walked up and whispered, "Nathan, the radio box said we have a 'Go' order."

I glanced at Mi'niri before I turned to look at him, "In that case, we have work to do."

We hurried back to our staging area to meet up with Leyra, Lee, and the ikran riders. Mi'niri said, "Look in the sky!"

She pointed skyward toward several bright multi-colored plumes of light high in the sky. We stopped and watched for a moment as the lights grew in intensity and numbers. With a combination of excitement and apprehension in his voice Aketuan remarked, "It's as if the sky itself has gone to war!"

Mi'niri added, "It looks beautiful."

I replied, "Looks can be deceiving." My demeanor became staunchly serious as I spoke with the tenure of experience, "I pray you never know the hell the sky people are going through up there." Aketuan almost got a question out, but I cut him off, "Save the questions for later. Let's keep moving." We continued on to meet the others.

A few moments later on the bridge of the Blackjack…

The weapons officer yelped. "They just destroyed the last of our attack fighters, Captain and with the jamming we can't retask what's left of our U.S.V fighters from their defensive positions."

Ute replied, "It's fine. They've done their job. They managed to cause some damage and buy us some time." Ute glanced down at a side console next to her chair that showed the ship's reactors at 100% power.

Conrad stated, "Our defense grid is now operating at full strength. They've only managed to destroy about half our U.S.V fighters and the hull's only taken one hit in a non-critical area."

Ute excited stated, "Outstanding! Now let's hammer them till they break!"

Conrad replied, "Aye, Captain. I'm switching 20% more of our weapons grid from defense to attack mode. That should kick them in the balls!"

Ute said, "Now that we have the upper hand, send a volley of missiles to deal with those drop ships."

The weapons officer replied, "Aye Captain. Striker missiles are away!"

Conrad looked up at the screen and saw that most of Vigilance's U.S.V picket was gone and she was beginning to take serious damage. Then, he glanced down at the attack trajectory for the Striker missiles. He could see that most of them would hit their targets.

Ute yelled, "Engineering, standby to initiate a five second burn at my command. If we can't destroy them, we'll need to get the fuck out of their way in a hurry."

Over the speaker, a voice replied, "Captain. All conventional engines are spun up and I've even tied in a bridge to our fusion reactors for additional power."

Ute replied, "Good job."

Back on the bridge of the Vigilance…

Fire alarms sounded in the background as small fires sprung up all over the ship and the choking odor of smoke filled the air. Captain Lopez sat in her command chair reviewing the damage, as her chief engineer's voice trembled over the speaker. "Captain, it's a mess down here. That last hit damaged reactors five and six and the radiation leak in reactor three has broken loose again. Most of engineering's radiation alarms are sounding off as we speak. That's why you're seeing the power drop off up there…Oh hell! Reactors five and six just scrammed! I gotta go…"

Renee belatedly said, "Do what you can, Chief," but he was gone. She watched as the ship's power output continued to slowly fall on her console.

Just then, another missile got past the defense grid as Evelyn's voice could be heard over the speakers, "Damn it! This one's to port!" The ship shuddered at the port side impact and suddenly several of the consoles and part of the wall to Renee's left exploded and sent Sensor Specialist Wren flying across the bridge where he landed on the starboard side handrail. He was motionless as his body slid off the handrail to the deck. Lt. Miller caught some shrapnel from the blast as well and was thrown from her seat. All the data and visual consoles on the port side of the bridge went dark.

Giles yelled over the ship's 1MC, "Medic to the bridge!"

About that time, Lt. Colonel Redcloud stated into his mic, "Attention all dropships, you have incoming. I repeat, you have incoming hostile missiles on an intercept course."

The pilots acknowledged the warning in near unison. They replied, "We see them!" Before Redcloud could say another word, there was only static and the signal faded out.

The Lt. Colonel slammed his fist on the console, "Damned interference, I lost them!"

Jamison checked Wren's vitals and frowned, "I'm sorry. He's gone, Captain."

Renee yelled out, "IVAiN, any change in our course?" IVAiN didn't respond.

Giles looked up from his console, "Captain, we've lost IVAiN's primary and secondary audio and all intercom circuits except the 1MC."

Renee ignored Giles for a moment while she helped Aimee from the floor and back into her seat at the helm. Renee ripped a piece a cloth from her uniform's sleeve and tied it around Aimee's forehead to slow her bleeding. She asked, "Lieutenant, are you alright?" Aimee grunted, "I'll survive, Ma'am" and turned her focus back to her console, only glancing once at the fires and burned out consoles where Quincy Wren used to sit.

Down below near the center of the ship, inside combat control Evelyn took stock of what they had left as well as some minor burns on her left arm from some circuit overloads. The port side of the ship had taken a beating and she'd lost contact with her port fire controller. She hoped it was only a technical problem, but the port side had suffered the worst damage so far and he was probably dead along with many others, she worried. Both of her bow fire controllers were also down, condition unknown but probably unconscious or worse. Since their avatars were still functioning they had to be alive, for now at least. Evelyn, along with her starboard and stern fire controllers, frantically tried to cover for their missing shipmates with what batteries were still operational. It was difficult, but Evelyn remained focused on the task at hand. Although IVAiN's voice circuits were offline, her mental link remained in contact with the machine logic as it continued to pump a constant flow of sensor and tactical data into Evelyn's mind.

As the battle raged outside, Evelyn refused to falter as she continued to defend her ship to the last measure. She relentlessly launched as many offensive weapons at the Blackjack as she could muster, though that number had begun to quickly shrink as the ships arsenal of missiles and ammunition dwindled. From her vantage point, she could feel the ship's pain. Even as the odds in this battle were turning against them, the Vigilance fought on.

Aboard the Blackjack the crew's morale was gaining momentum…

As the battle raged, Ute watched her status consoles and her bridge crew's seamless performance under combat stress. She could feel it. Once again the Blackjack was stomping its enemy. She noticed Conrad intently going over one of the consoles at his station.

"Conrad, you look preoccupied. Is there a problem?"

Conrad raised his right hand without turning around and waved as he finished what he was doing. Ute started to repeat herself as she stood up and began to walk toward him, when Conrad finally spun around on his heels, clapped his hands together twice and declared, "I'm good, Captain."

With a suspicious tone in her voice Ute asked, "Everything okay with you?"

Conrad nodded, "Oh yeah. I'm fine and we're kicking ass out there." He smirked at her.

Finally, Ute turned and walked over towards Charlie's avatar and said, "Looks like we're going to win this one after all." Charlie replied with a slight lag, as his words didn't quiet match up with his physical motion. "Good. It's taking a lot of power to keep this avatar channel open. My people down here are close to locking down the source of the jamming."

Suddenly, one of Ute's sensor specialists screamed, "Where the hell did those come from!" Ute and practically everyone on the bridge turned to look at the man.

"Would you care to enlighten us?" Just as Ute said it, she noticed on the main viewer the Striker missiles they had just launched at the dropships were being intercepted by missiles that didn't come from the Vigilance. With a mix of anger and confusion in her voice, Ute asked, "What the hell just happened?"

Charlie turned away for a second as he looked at someone out of Ute's view on the Fortune Miner. He quickly turned back and stated, "The missile interceptors came from a satellite. We're sending you the coordinates now so you can deal with it. It also appears to be the source of the jamming."

Ute nodded as she walked over to the comms station. Over the noise on the bridge, the helm officer yelled out, "Vigilance is less than two minutes out, Captain."

Ute hollered back, "Roger!"

As Ute pulled up the coordinates, she noticed several consoles around the bridge began to read, _"Lock Out Enabled."_ Before she could pull the coordinates over to her handheld holopad, the console she was looking at went blank and the words _"Lock Out Enabled"_ appeared. Around the bridge people were complaining in frustration. Conrad stood silently at his station. Ute said, "Conrad something's causing a lockout. Can you tell if it's a malfunction or a hack?"

Conrad's face assumed a big smile as he replied, "I would have to say it's a hack job. As a matter of fact, I'm certain it's sabotage, most certainly an inside job." Ute, with a puzzled look on her face asked, "How do you know that without looking at the console behind you?"

Conrad replied, "Because it's my handy work, you crazy bitch!"

Ute was shocked and just stood there astonished for a few seconds and so did the rest of the bridge crew despite the battle raging outside.

Conrad continued to grin, "Wow. You should see the look on your faces." He quickly pulled his side arm and without looking he pointed it directly to his right at the helmsman, Lt. Ladas Zapata. The Lieutenant barely had time to realize Conrad was pointing his gun at her before he pulled the trigger. With one shot Conrad put a 45-caliber bullet through Zapata's head. Blood and brain matter splattered across the helm consoles and deck behind her.

The bridge was silent as shock overwhelmed everyone's attention. Zapata's lifeless body fell over the helm console and finally two guards that had been by the entrance to the bridge started to move in on Conrad. Conrad quickly turned his pistol to level it at Captain Ute Dias and the guards stopped.

Conrad asked, "Computer?"

The computer responded, _"Yes, Conrad."_

He continued, "Confirm all bridge and primary shipwide consoles are locked out?"

The computer replied, _"Confirmed."_

There was still an awkward silence over the bridge when Ute's chair comms lit up. Conrad said, "Don't bother. That would be the rest of the ship calling to ask why you've locked them out of their own systems."

Ute still in shock asked, "Conrad what the hell are you doing?"

Conrad replied, "I'm doing my job, bitch! Computer!"

" _Yes, Conrad."_

"Do you know the way to San Jose?" The computer replied, _"Voice and pass phrase match special file parameters. Initiating associated routines. Beginning silent countdown. All defense grids will shutdown in 30 seconds. Mark."_

Ute screamed, "What the fuck, Conrad!" She started to move toward him, but Conrad raised his gun to level it at her head and Ute stopped in her tracks.

"My real name is Pearce, I think Jack is my first name but that's still kind of fuzzy. Just call me Pearce, as he grinned from ear to ear. Remember when you sent Craddick and Conrad over to the smuggler's transport to handle the transfer of those thermobaric weapons? You know, the ones you used to kill thousands on Pandora. Well your people never came back. To bad you decided right after the exchange to leave no witnesses, because the real Conrad and Craddick have been dead a long time thanks to you." Ute stood silent, unable to find words to counter Pearce's story.

Pearce continued, "As for the helmsman? Well she was the only one besides me who had the release code to my special sub-routines, since she helped me make them. Of course, she thought it was a new fail-safe program. Oh well, I just gave her a head start over the rest of you on the golden road to perdition. Oh, and by the way, I thought you might like to know; my old buddy Craddick always had the hots for you. To bad you put a bullet through the back of his head."

Ute started to speak but lost whatever it was she was about to say. Finally, one of the guards leveled the sights of his sidearm at Pearce's mid section. Ute yelled, "Don't kill him you idiot. We need him alive!"

About that time, Pearce turned his attention to Charlie. "As for you old man," Charlie just stared at him. "Did you really think you'd get away with it? Consider yourself disavowed. I hope the money was worth your soul."

Charlie grinned, "No worries. At least I'll survive this conversation."

Ute instinctively spun around to glare at Charlie, "What did you say!?" Just then, Charlie's avatar image faded away.

Ute looked back at Pearce, "No, this isn't real. It can't be…" As Ute confronted her demons, Pearce said his last words: "I can't wait to wakeup from this nightmare." He took his sidearm and placed its barrel firmly and deeply inside his mouth.

Suddenly several of the bridge crew screamed a mixture of "No!" and "Stop!" Then with no further warning or fanfare, the computer said, _"All defenses are now disabled."_ Pearce pulled the trigger of his pistol and one shot rang out.

Ute slowly walked over to her command chair and flopped down in it as she stared up at the blood dripping off the main viewer as Conrad's lifeless body gradually fell to the deck as if in slow-motion. Ute placed her head in her hands as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Some of the officers began to ask and then beg…."What do we do Captain?"

A few seconds later, aboard the Vigilance in Sickbay…

A man opened his eyes and slowly with determination forced himself to sit up as if from a long deep slumber. He looked around and noticed on the bed next to his was another man that he recognized and he appeared to be peacefully asleep. He looked around the room and noticed the lights dim occasionally. Without warning, the only door to the room opened and a woman rushed in wearing a white lab coat. He spoke with a rugged and weak voice, "Who are you and where am I?"

The woman replied, "Special Agent Jack Pearce, I'm Doctor Jennifer Koszuta and you're safely aboard the U.N.S.S. Vigilance." Jack looked down and wiggled his toes once and then glanced back over at the other man. Jack said, "I'm sorry, Doctor. You can disconnect Frank's body, I lost him during the mission." With a disappointed but comforting expression on her face Jen said, "It's ok Jack. He gave his life for a just cause. Welcome home." Jack cracked a gentle smile.

On Pandora…

We arrived at the staging area. Everything looked ready. Leyra ran over to me and said, "Captain Lopez just called asking for you."

I quickly hurried over to the radio and took the mic. I noticed the connection was filled with static, not a good sign. "Yes, Captain."

Renee's voice sounded stressed and frantic, "Nathan, we've taken a beating up here. It doesn't look good, but don't worry. One way or another we're about to make history. Good luck down there and tell them, we gave it the last full measure, as promised." I swallowed hard as I listened to the alarms and chaos in the background.

I took a couple of seconds to consider my reply, "Of course Captain. I'll take care of it."

Just then I heard Renee yell to someone in the background, "Sound Collision!" There was some static before Renee came back and said, "I have to go Commander. It's been a pleasure serving with you."

Before I could reply, I heard her yell into the background again, "Helm! Initiate manual burn. I want maximum ramming speed!" Static filled the channel and then I heard Commander Burton in the background yell out, "Wait, Captain! I've detected a problem with…" The crackling sound of static filled the channel for a few seconds and then only silence. The connection was lost.

A few moments later Mi'niri said to me…"Nathan, look up in the sky"

At first I was too afraid but then I did. My fears were confirmed. The sky was full of shooting stars, what I knew to be debris falling to Pandora from whatever had just happened up there. My head fell down to stare at the ground as I dropped to one knee. I could only hope that Vigilance had managed to complete her mission and destroy the Blackjack. If not, I was certain my people would pay a heavy price in blood and I along with those fighting at my side wouldn't see nightfall. I began to pray a desperate and strangely mixed prayer to Eywa and God for any miracle that might prevent my worst-case scenario. Before I finished the prayer, I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked up cautiously and standing beside me was my Ole'eyktan, Jake Sully.


	41. Chapter 41: House Call

**Chapter 41 – House Call**

I slowly rose to my feet and said, "Jake, you're supposed to be in the flux zone where…"

Jake interrupted, "Stop trying to protect me, Nathan."

I stood silent for a moment, speechless. I turned my head down in submission, "Forgive me, Ole'eyktan I only wanted to ensure your safety and that of the clan's future. There's still too many bloody ways this can all go bad."

Jake replied, "I know. However, sometimes a clan leader has to take things into their own hands, no matter how hard his best friend tries to keep him out of harm's way."

I looked up at Jake and nodded.

An awkward few seconds went by and Jake said, "Anyway, if I'm not there when you wake Norm up, I'll never hear the end of it." Jake grinned as the first sounds of explosions could be heard in the direction of the Dark Miner.

Lee yelled, "Da party's started. Dat gives us forty-five seconds before Gordon opens a window for us." Jake and I both turned to acknowledge Lee with a nod.

I turned back to Jake, "I suppose we could use a member of the jar head clan on our team." Both of us chuckled with a grin as we joined the others out on the tree branches. Ready to fight for Pandora's future.

As the seconds ticked by, I heard Lee say, "3 2 1" and in the distance Sgt. Gordon fired his missiles. The blast impact made a sizeable hole through the light armor over the window and smashed the window. Now we had an opening we could exploit to get inside the massive ship. The ship's defenses started to track the recon-sphere but were too slow. Gordon was gone without a shot fired in return.

Lee pointed at the hole and commented, "Dis nice to have the blueprints, cause dats a clean entry point."

I turned back and glanced at Jake. I closed my eyes and shook my head as if I were trying to clear it. I quickly reopened my eyes and stared at Jake and the rest of the Blades with an eerie yet deadly expression on my face. "Ok, people. We've trained for this sort of mission, so watch your buddies' back and make sure your weapons are secured. Mi'niri, you're with Aketuan. Lee, you're with Leyra. L.T. you're with me!"

Jake was taken aback by how I'd just addressed him. I'd called him that once before and he'd let it go as a fluke, but this time was no accident. He could see how my demeanor had changed, as if I were reliving something…something I'd done before and Jake had apparently been a part of it. It didn't make sense, Jake thought, for one he'd never been an officer, but now wasn't the time to inquiry.

Without further warning I yelled, "Ikrans, let's fly!" We drove our mighty ikrans into the air and the six ikrans with their riders swooped in circles twice then three times gaining altitude as we rose above the tree canopy while lining up in order, myself in the lead. The flight over to the hostile ship was quick as the ikrans swerved out of the circle into one single line as we flew toward the ship and the opening created by Sgt. Gordon. Being in one single line we provided as small a target as possible and ensured no mid-air mishaps with friendly forces.

We only had one chance to get it right. We had to release ourselves at the last second just before the ikran pulled away. The flight was so fast the Dark Miner's point defense cannons couldn't lock in on us and only managed to fire a few wasted shots in the air as we approached. After we were in, I could hear more gunfire, as the ikrans scattered. The ikrans were agile and fast as they dove back into the tree canopy to escape the salvo of bullets. A lesson I'm sure they learned from their last air battle with Dark Miner, I thought.

With only a few scrapes and bruises all six of us had managed to clear the opening safely. We immediately assumed a defensive posture in the corridor aboard the Dark Miner, 50-cal machine guns and grenades at the ready. The corridor was well lit and red lights flashed overhead. The ship was on high alert, but thankfully for us the enemy was busy trying to repel our forces near the hanger deck. I quickly checked everyone to be sure they were ready and whispered, "Time to earn our pay. Primary objective is the prisoners; everything between here and there is bloody gravy. From here on out we use English for our command executions and Na'vi for anything else. I doubt many on this ship understand our language. If it's hostile, kill it. If not, I trust your judgment but keep moving. Let's go!"

Jake whispered to the others as I started to walk away, "Just follow his lead. He may say a few things that don't make sense, but he still knows what he's doing. Trust him, trust me." The others nodded and followed.

Outside, near the battle in the hanger…

Niysia opened her eyes to see Neytiri standing over her. Neytiri glanced away a second and back as Niysia heard a massive explosion in the distance. Neytiri said, "Niysia, wake up. You have to wake up." Neytiri started to shake Niysia's head to bring her out of the stupor caused by the lost connection with the Man-O-War that had just self-destructed when it hit the hanger doors.

Finally, Neytiri disconnected the M.A.C. from Chief Bieda's camouflaged AMP Suit that had been powering it. Only then did her eyes fully open. She began to wildly throw her arms out as if she was about to collide with something in front of her.

Neytiri knelt down and grabbed her arms and whispered, "It's ok. You're safe. You're back with us."

Niysia's eyes focused on Neytiri and then on her surroundings. The Chief, sitting up in his AMP Suit, waved down at her. Niysia relaxed and Neytiri released her arms and helped her to her feet. Niysia looked up at Chief Bieda and blankly smiled as she waved back at him. The sound of small arms fire and fighting not far away in the direction of Dark Miner's hanger fully pulled her mind back to reality. Niysia turned to Neytiri, "My Nathan! He's inside by now. We have to help him!"

Neytiri helped Niysia remove the M.A.C. harness from her head. Niysia glanced at the device one last time before she tossed it aside and grabbed her weapons. With bow and arrows in hand Niysia stated, "Thank you, sister. I've got a headache but I'm ready to fight. Lets get into the battle!"

Neytiri smiled at her, "I like that idea." Neytiri pulled out her bow and arrows and they both ran toward the fight until they had a view of the battle. They both picked human targets that where advancing out of the hanger to engage the Na'vi warriors. Niysia and Neytiri fired in unison, instantly killing two of the leading security officers from the Dark Miner. They both advanced, yelling "'eko, 'eko', eko."

Chief Bieda powered up his AMP Suit for battle. He understood the meaning of word 'eko.' It was Na'vi for 'attack' and that's exactly what he was going to do. His AMP reached full power and he began to track unsuspecting enemy targets for the missiles he was about to cut loose. As all three of his Striker missiles fired at the enemy, he pushed his AMP Suit forward out from under its cover and he waded into the chaotic battle. On both sides he was joined by Recon-Spheres.

Inside the Dark Miner…

The Security Operations Center or SecOps was the Dark Miner's nerve center for defending the ship on the ground. Lt. Tonya Valeska, the only survivor from the last engagement with the Na'vi, stood next to her commanding officer as they watched the ensuing carnage develop in the hanger bay. Captain Joseph Von Zandt was the acting security chief for Dark Miner since their Chief of Security was killed during the last engagement that Tonya managed to survive. There were monitors all around the room watching the unfolding events and monitoring the space around the ship. Joseph had ordered open mics so all his security teams could maintain real-time situational awareness while they reported back to the SecOps via encrypted channels if needed.

As they watched the battle, the radar early warning system sounded an alarm that drew the Captain and Tonya's attention. The radar officer yelped, "Sir, I've picked up three drop ships on approach. The bridge confirms they're from the enemy ship in orbit and they're on an attack vector sir!"

Joseph replied, "Advise all batteries to fire at will once they're in range."

"Roger," the officer replied.

Tonya was busy as she monitored the ship's tactical situation. From the corner of her eye she saw on a monitor, three missiles suddenly fly out of the dark forest. Over the mic their four remaining AMP suit drivers simultaneously screamed into their radios, "Oh shit!"

One of them stated, "How did the blue skins get our techno… Damn, the hanger defense guns are gone!"

Another driver yelled, "That had to be a military AMP! The Na'vi aren't alone, everyone take cover!" Tonya watched as the AMPs took cover behind debris that littered the hanger deck.

Tonya recalled how the battle went the last time she had to fight the Na'vi. It scared her to even try to think about it for any length of time, so she pushed it to the back of her mind and tried to focus on the here and now. Just then, the ship made a slight shudder. Before Tonya could speak the Captain yelped, "What the hell was that?"

One of the security officers reported, "We have a hull breach on deck five! I'm not sure what hit us, the gun battery reports are confused."

Tonya asked, "How so?"

He replied, "A couple of them swear they saw a recon-sphere, but the others claim a line of blue dragons hits us and their arguing over it. Let me try to clear it up."

A moment later, one of the AMPs reported, "I see Recon-Spheres out there, damn it! Everyone, watch your flanks, because they're fa…" static filled the channel.

Another driver reported, "We just lost Ron's AMP! I think he's still alive. No wait, he's on fire. Damn it, he's burning! Someone help him…" static again.

Tonya looked over at Joseph. He had beads of sweat forming on his forehead. She could tell the stress was getting to him. She looked passed him and saw the status display for two of their four AMP Suits in the fight go dead. Tonya continued to monitor and report combat status to her Captain, as he become visibly more agitated at how many of his security officers were being lost to a supposedly inferior race.

Finally, a report came over the speaker inside the ship. It was frantic, "Sec Ops. Sec Ops. We have intruders on deck five. I repeat we have…" the voice screamed in agony and shock as it fell silent. The soldier's mic was still open and Tonya and the rest listened to the gunfire and sporadic explosions.

Captain Von Zandt said, "Send reinforcements to deck five!"

An operator in front of him turned around and said, "I'm sorry, sir. We don't have anyone to send. They're all engaged in the hanger." Joseph nodded.

They listened as the intruders passed the dead soldier. They heard, "Port clear. Starboard clear. You're covered" with intermittent gunfire as they moved out of range.

Tonya asked, "Were they human? That sounded like a special ops team."

A sensor officer turned to reply, "No, Ma'am. Visual on them showed a group of Na'vi as they passed the last security camera."

Suddenly Tonya's composure grew fearful. She'd seen such Na'vi before, although most of her colleagues never really believed her story about the Na'vi who quoted Winston Churchill. Lt. Valeska turned to glare at the two security guards standing on each side of the operations center's door. They were both friends of hers that had believed her story. Now she hoped they'd trust her enough to follow her orders.

Tonya said, "Captain, I think it's likely the second force is headed for the stasis center, where we're holding prisoners. According to my roster, we only have one guard down there right now."

Joseph's face stared at the monitors as he watched the situation grow worse by the minute.

A few seconds passed and Tonya said, "Sir, did you hear me?"

He jerked his head in her direction and replied, "Of course I did. We don't have anyone to send."

Tonya took a deep breath and replied, "Then I'll go myself and take Preston and Ludwig over there with me."

She raised a holo pad with a schematic of the section pulled up and said as she pointed, "There's a choke point, here. I think a small team could hold them off until you lock down the hanger and can send reinforcements."

The Captain glanced over the holo pad and nodded, "Ok, go ahead. Dr. McGowan should already have the kill codes ready in case you have to put down the prisoners. Whatever you do, don't let them free those prisoners. Those are Laura's direct orders."

Tonya replied, "Yes, sir!" and saluted.

Tonya motioned for security officers Preston and Ludwig to follow her. As she walked out of the room, she heard the Captain order the door closed and sealed.

Preston asked in a rather frightened tone, "Lieutenant, what are we doing?"

Tonya replied, "Trying to live through this massacre, I hope." All three of them made their way to the stasis center as quickly as possible.

En route to the stasis center, Tonya stayed in contact with security operations. The three of them were just outside of the stasis center's door when the ship shook again. This time the ship shuddered for several seconds.

Over the mic Captain Von Zandt yelled, "The drop ships took out our point defense cannons!" With fear trembling in his voice, he continued, "My God, Soldiers are jumping out of them and they look heavily ar…." Static filled the comms link.

Before Tonya could attempt a reply she heard an explosion over her link so loud she yanked her headset down around her neck. Through the headset speakers she could hear the sound of gunfire and bullets ricocheting off the walls as the sound of men and women screaming back and forth quickly faded to silence. Only the sound of the Na'vi yelling to one another, "Clear. Clear over here. Over here is clear. We have one wounded and no enemy survivors, Nathan. The area is clear!"

Tonya, Preston, and Ludwig all stood silent for a few seconds as if to mourn the dead as they realized that everyone in the security operations center was gone. Just as the door to the stasis center opened, all three rushed in. Tonya used her access card to close and lock the door. Once inside she turned to find Doctors McGowan and Jones as well as security officer Beck. All of them looked nervous and worried. Tonya hurriedly walked around the console to find they'd been watching most of the fight from a tie into the security feeds. They stood as still as statues, pale and full of fear at what they'd just witnessed.

Tonya said, "I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. It's going bad for us out there. Where are the codes for the prisoner's stasis chambers?"

Doctor Jones handed her a holo pad, "These are the kill codes, just as Laura ordered."

Tonya took the holo pad, glanced at it for a second, dropped it on the floor and immediately pulled her sidearm and fired one bullet through it. The pad shattered into tiny pieces of glass. Both doctors and the guard had a look of shock on their faces.

After a moment of staring back and forth, Tonya finally stated, "Get me the damned wake up codes. Now!"

Doctor Jones replied, "But we were told to…"

Tonya cut her off, "Do you want to live through this mess? If so, do what the hell I told you to do!" Officer Beck pulled up his rifle and pointed it at Tonya, while at the same time Preston and Ludwig pulled their weapons up and pointed their rifles back at the lone guard.

Tonya, said, "Beck, I guess you want to die today. So go ahead and shoot me, you idiot! Otherwise, lower your damned riffle and let me try to save yours and the rest of our lives, before it's to late."

After a few seconds, beads of sweat started to roll down Beck's face, and he slowly lowered his weapon. He simply mumbled, "I'm sorry, Ma'am. I'm scared."

Tonya replied, "Me too."

A moment later, as Tonya downloaded the codes, the group overheard on the security feed that the hanger deck was lost. A few seconds later the security feed went dead. Just as Tonya finished the download, they heard gunfire and explosions somewhere down the corridor outside the stasis center.

Tonya yelled, "Everyone, if you have a weapon, toss it over in the corner away from you! If they think you're a threat the Ghosts wont hesitate to kill you."

Dr. McGowan asked, "Ghosts?"

Tonya replied, "It's the only explanation I have for a Na'vi that talks and acts like an academy trained Special Forces trooper and they fight like them as well. I don't know what else to call them."

Both doctors just nodded with no further comment as the door to the center was suddenly blown open.

The whole group of humans ducked as debris from the door blast was thrown throughout the room. Several Na'vi warriors burst into the room wielding heavy machine guns.

Tonya yelled, "Everyone, raise your hands and repeat after me!" Suddenly she couldn't remember the proper words so she stammered out the words "kehe 'eko…kehe 'eko!" In the back of Tonya's mind she hoped she had the right words or something close to it. Cautiously the rest followed her lead and after repeating the words several times all them grew quiet and nervously waited.

A moment later, Tonya watched as the Na'vi talked among themselves in their native language. She understood a few words but not enough to comprehend their intentions. Were they discussing whether or not to kill them, she wondered but then she watched as they brought in two wounded Na'vi warriors. Both of them looked seriously injured as their blood stained the deck beneath them. Tonya noticed one of them had five fingers; she wondered if that was Nathan LeMay's avatar. Another one of the Na'vi warriors, bloodstained with dozens of small shrapnel cuts and scrapes laid his machine gun across a console and withdrew one of the two knives sheathed across his bloodied chest. He cautiously approached Lt. Valeska. She couldn't help but notice the machine gun's barrel that the Na'vi warrior had laid down was still smoking.

Tonya swallowed hard as she kept one hand in the air, and nervously brought down her right hand that held a holo pad as she offered it to the wary Na'vi in front of her. The Na'vi warrior glanced down at it, and back up at her. Then he looked over at the other five humans all of whom were on their knees with their hands in the air and fear in their eyes. The Na'vi's serious visage turned less hostile as he raised his left hand up about half a meter from Tonya's face palm outward. The first thing she noticed was that he also had five fingers but then the symbolism dawned on her. She understood the message, so simple as it was; he wasn't going to hurt her. In Na'vi he repeated "kehe 'eko" and then in English "No attack." Surprise covered her face as the warrior took the holo pad and quickly initiated the wake up sequence for all of the stasis chambers on the other side of the glass in the next room.

Lt. Tonya Valeska's voice quivered with fright as she asked the Na'vi warrior, "Do you remember me?"

The Na'vi warrior handed the holo pad to one of the Na'vi behind him. He turned back to Tonya and glanced at her once from head to toe. Then he leaned down to stare into her fear struck eyes and whispered with a rather poignant sounding English accent, "At least you didn't piss yourself this time."


	42. Chapter 42: Casualties and Converts

**Chapter 42 – Casualties and Converts**

Despite the tension of the situation, I felt some sign of trust was required if I hoped to save my wounded friends. I glanced back toward Lee and Leyra, both were barely conscious. I could see time wasn't a luxury we could afford but I had several questions that demanded answers first. Hopefully the rest of these humans were as eager to surrender as the Lieutenant. I glanced around the room and realized this was more than just their stasis facility; it was also their sickbay. I turned my gaze back to Valeska. "I accept your surrender. No harm will come to any of you, but we need your help." I pointed to my wounded friends.

Slowly, I sheathed my knife and turned to look at the other Na'vi. I said, "Let's stick with English from here on out." They nodded. In the room next to us several alarms began to sound. Everyone turned to look through the glass as Dr. Jones spoke up with an uneasy tone. "We need to get in there to help them through the wake up cycle."

I quickly turned back to the humans, "I know."

About that time Jake with a somber tone in his voice, said, "Nathan, Lee's gone." Jake relaxed his grip to allow Lee's body to slump to the deck.

Tonya saw the look on my face turn angry as I spun around and raced over to attend to Lee as I stated, "Cover them." Aketuan brought up his machine gun and pointed in the direction of the humans and waited for further orders. I quickly checked Lee's pulse at his neck. There was none.

For a short moment I remained knelt down next to him. A tear began to roll down my cheek as I glanced to my left and noticed Leyra's breathing had grown shallower as well. I forced my emotions to the back of my mind and stood up, my anger pushed aside by pure force of will. I stared at Jake, "Go with the doctors, please. I think Norm would like to see you. I'll do what I can for Leyra."

Jake somberly answered, "No problem. I'll take care of them. Jake started to walk away and paused to turn back and ask, "Do you think Lee…"

I interrupted, "His avatar was a more advanced type than any I ever worked with…so honestly, I have no idea."

Jake slowly nodded as he placed his right hand on my shoulder and then walked over toward the humans. He said, "Doctors, let's go." They proceeded into the stasis chamber room.

Again I had to force my emotions back so I could do what was needed. With a sharp tone in my voice I said, "Aketuan, give Jake some backup." He replied, "Roger," as he joined Jake and the two doctors in the other room. I glanced down at Lee's dead body and then back up toward the glass for a second. A thought crossed my mind as I watched the stasis pods begin to open. I looked back over at Leyra and then knelt down next to her as I said, "I need a bloody stasis pod or regeneration tube big enough for a Na'vi."

Tonya interjected, "She looks really bad." I jerked my head in Tonya's direction but refrained from uttering the words I wanted to say.

Officer Preston faintly said, "What about Dr. Michael's lab? My ex-boyfriend Leo was assigned to his lab before his machine malfunctioned."

My ears perked up as I turned my attention toward Preston. "What did you just say?"

Preston swallowed hard when she realized my full attention was on her. About that time Mi'niri came around the corner and whispered in our direction, "There's activity out there." I quickly grabbed Leyra under the arms and moved her further into the room, as I did, I noticed she was vaguely conscious. Through her shock and disoriented state she whispered, "Lee said he'd miss you." After I got her moved I paused a second glancing up at Mi'niri, back at the humans and then back down at Leyra. I said, "I know. I'll miss him too. Don't talk. You need to save your strength." She mumbled something, what I couldn't make out.

I rechecked the makeshift bandages that Aketuan had used to slow the bleeding. They helped but it wasn't enough. I looked up at Mi'niri, "We have to move Leyra to that lab soon or will lose her too." Mi'niri started to whisper back but stopped suddenly as her attention was drawn back to the corridor. Her shoulder against the bulkhead she cautiously aimed her weapon around the corner watching for movement. I quickly leaned over the grabbed my machine gun and laid down prone at Mi'niri's feet with my gun aimed down the corridor. I whispered, "Make every bullet count." In Na'vi she replied in a whisper, "With Eywa's blessing, I will."

Behind us Tonya, Preston, Ludwig, and Beck remained on their knees. The fear in Beck's eyes reached a tipping point. He couldn't stand it any longer. Since he was behind the others and the Na'vi's attention was elsewhere he slowly rose to his feet. Without warning, he bolted for the rear door in the compartment. I heard him as he started to run and both Mi'niri and I turned to see what was happening.

Just as the officer slid his code card over the door access panel, I saw Ludwig pull something from his pocket. As the door opened and Beck started to leave, he suddenly made a grunting noise. Ludwig had nailed him squarely in the back with his combat knife. Beck froze as the pain coursed through his body, paralyzed by the knife puncture of his spinal cord. The man fell limp to the deck. Ludwig looked back in my direction and simply shrugged. The rear door automatically closed and Mi'niri and I turned our attention back to the corridor where we both heard movement headed in our direction.

Finally I saw the end of a gun barrel protrude out from one of the side corridors. I suspected it was a reconnoiter of the corridor so I decided to take a chance. I yelled out, "Who goes there?!" The gun barrel disappeared for a moment. Then came a reply from a female voice, "Mexican Marines! You have to the count of three to surrender. On four we're going to send you to Hell!" She said, "One!"

I immediately replied, "This is Commander Nathan LeMay, the good guys! I held my gun out pointed away from them, so they could see it and my obvious blue skin. A moment later, several Marines came out from around the corner.

I heard the Marine speak into her headset, "Chief, we've made contact, I repeat, we've made contact with Commander LeMay's team."

Once I saw them come around the corner, I rolled over and Mi'niri grabbed my arm and helped me to my feet. I said, "It's about time you bloody Marines showed up." I counted seven of them in all. A woman with captain's bars on her shoulder spoke with a light Hispanic accent, "Captain Uschi Rodriguez, Mexican Marine Corps, sir!" She gave a sharp salute and I obliged her with a return salute.

I asked, "Only seven of you?" She replied, "No sir, Gunny LaFreniere's leading a platoon of American Devil Dogs to take control of engineering as we speak. The serious resistance pretty much ended after we took the hanger deck. Most of the civilians we've encountered have been passive. I've got the rest of the my platoon and several of your warriors rounding them up and moving them to the ship's mess deck so we can keep an eye on them. With exception to the bridge, the ship is ours."

I replied, "Good work, Captain. Secure this facility and do what you can to assist Jake and the others." I pointed in Tonya's direction. "As for those three humans, they're with me."

Uschi glanced down at the wounded Na'vi warrior and back at me as she nodded, "Yes sir." She turned to her Marines and barked, "Ok people, you heard the big mean Na'vi let's get to work!"

As the Marines took over, I turned my attention back to Leyra. Mi'niri and I both knelt down and lifted her up between us, her arms over our shoulders. I looked up at Tonya and said, "Now would be a good time to show me that lab." Tonya and the others quickly jumped to their feet as Tonya replied, "Ya, right. Follow us; I think it's just down the rear corridor in the direction Beck was headed." We all gathered at the rear door. I said, "Valeska." She turned to look at me. I continued, "I think you've made my friend list, lead the way." Tonya smiled slightly with a sense of gratefulness in her expression as she slid her ID card over the door access panel. The door opened to reveal Beck's lifeless body on the deck. Preston and Ludwig followed. Ludwig retrieved his knife from Beck's back along the way. As he cleaned Beck's blood from the blade he whispered, "Sorry, mate."

We all proceeded down the rear corridor in the direction of the lab. As we walked I commented, "Ludwig, You've got skills. I think you and my friend Lee would have gotten along splendidly."

He gave a respectful nod. "I'm sorry about your friend, sir. Since Tonya's encounter with you, some of us have had second thoughts about this mission."

As we walked, I didn't reply at first but finally I said, "I'm glad to hear that."

Preston asked, "Are you possessed or some kind of spirit ghost?"

We reached a door marked, "Off Limits." I glanced at Mi'niri who had kept quiet during the walk. I finally replied, "Last time I checked, I was neither possessed nor a ghost." The door opened. The lab was dark, with exception to some blue hued light emanating from the consoles in standby mode. Preston said, 'I don't understand how…"

I interrupted her, "There'll be plenty of time for explanations later," as we rushed into the room. The moment we stepped foot in the room, the ambient lights rose in illumination and the consoles in standby mode began to come to life.

We quickly placed Leyra on one of the lab beds made for a Na'vi avatar. I frantically moved from console to console as I tried to become familiar with James's old lab and the equipment he used. Memories of that final fight with him surfaced but I pushed them back; all I wanted to focus on now was saving Leyra's life. As I searched, I kept an eye on the others: Preston and Ludwig watched the door while Tonya walked through the lab looking for anything that could help.

I found two avatar chambers, one of which was burned up. I knew what had caused that. Finally, I heard Tonya yell, "Nathan, I think I found something over here!" I turned and noticed she'd moved several pieces of mobile equipment aside and found a large opening marked, "Medical Chamber." I quickly walked over to examine the device. I said, "Perfect Tonya. This will do the job. Power it up, while I check on Leyra."

I walked back over to Leyra and checked her vitals the best I could. They were weak and the bandages were starting to come apart as her blood oozed out of her wounds. I glanced around the room again and thought it'd be nice to have some diagnostics before putting her in the chamber but nothing caught my eye. I turned my attention back to Tonya. I watched her power up the chamber. A constant hum emanated from the machine as a large gurney slid out ready to accept a patient.

Time was up. I knew the diagnostic equipment was here somewhere, but Leyra couldn't wait any longer. I'd have to make some assumptions in the initial settings and hope they're close enough for the medical chamber to begin a regeneration therapy focused on her most critical wounds.

Suddenly, one of the Marines ran into the room. He stated, "Sir, we just got word that engineering is secured. The fighting is over, but the bridge's blast doors are sealed. We've got a team working on it now." I nodded in reply.

I whispered to Leyra with her eyes barely open, "You have to trust me. You're going to sleep now, but when you wake up you'll feel better, I promise." She tried to grin, but her weakness prevented it from taking shape. Leyra's features were fading as her skin began to become more of a pale blue color.

Mi'niri and I lifted Leyra off the table and placed her on the extended gurney. I immediately moved over to the control station. I felt rusty as I tried to discern the right commands to activate the machine, but like an instinct it quickly came back to me. The gurney withdrew back into the machine carrying Leyra with it. The opening to the machine closed and it began to make an oscillating humming noise. I watched the console for a moment. It indicated the patient was being sedated. From this point, it was out of my control. I could only hope the machine moved fast enough to save her.

After a few moments of watching the consoles and diagnostics, I looked at Tonya, "Lieutenant, I need you and Ludwig to come with me." I glanced over at Preston. "Preston, stay here and assist Mi'niri anyway you can." Preston replied, "Understood sir." I turned to Mi'niri, "I'll be on the bridge, let me know if anything happens." She nodded.

Several minutes later at the entrance to the bridge of the Dark Miner…

Just as we finished climbing the final deck, we stepped out of the ladder-way and there it was, a massive blast door that led onto the bridge. There were several U. S. and Mexican Marines in front of it working with cutting torches to force the door open. I walked up and saw several Na'vi warriors walking in from an opposite corridor. Niysia and Neytiri were among them.

My eyes lit up when I saw Niysia. Her beautiful yellow eyes squinted at the sight of the cutting torches, but once she realized I was there, she bolted in my direction. Instead of bracing myself I handed my machine gun off to one of the Marines and met her about half way. We embraced, perhaps more passionately than I should have, considering my status as commanding officer. I didn't care. There were no words, only kisses and the warmth of her body against mine. For a brief moment, nothing else mattered.

Niysia whispered, "Thank Eywa you're alive." Some of the blood on my skin smeared across Niysia's chest and legs. I passionately whispered in her ear, "I see you...Thanks to Eywa. I see you." After a few moments, Sam walked by and commented, "Get a room already!"

As sudden as my loss of composure when I saw Niysia, I managed to regain my self-control and stature; despite the fact that I couldn't help but grin every time I looked at Niysia. After an awkward pause I took her hand and turned to walk back over to the large blast door. Along the way she said, "These new humans don't wear masks outside like Sam and the others." As we walked up to the door, I replied, "It's a technology so small we can't see it with our eyes. Humans call it nanotech." My face took on a coy smirk: I finished, "also known as magic."

Niysia turned to look at me seriously until she noticed the smirk. Finally, she squeezed my hand and brushed up against my shoulder with a smile. She commented, "You can stop with that crazy Sky Talk now."

I replied, "You asked."

Niysia grinned, "Yes and you know I'll want to hear more about this 'nanotek' later." Our yellow eyes met with a deep stare. I smiled and whispered in her ear, "Anything for my mate."

After a restive moment of intimacy with Niysia, I turned my calmed mind and attention toward the cutting torches. They were slowly but methodically slicing through the massive blast door. It was progress, but not fast enough, especially if the Vigilance was gone…time wasn't our ally and an even more disturbing thought crossed my mind. What was the Fortune Miner doing right now?

I said to the Marines at the door, "Has anyone made contact with the bridge crew?"

Gunny LaFreniere stepped forward, "Sir, I talked to them when we first arrived. Unfortunately, they've refused to communicate with us since then. I'm not sure where they hope to go. We've disabled the ships escape pod system."

I said, "Let me take a crack at it." The Gunny pointed at a small console next to the door on the right bulkhead. I smiled at Niysia as I let go of her hand and walked over to the console and switched on the intercom.

I stated with a calm yet cold voice, "This is Commander Nathan LeMay. I'm certain you've all heard of me by now. First off, I am not a ghost and neither are the Marines or Na'vi Blades who have taken your ship. Therefore, I'll say this once and only once. You will place your weapons on the deck, open this blast door, and surrender the bridge. Don't mistake this for a bloody request. Your ship is already mine; therefore you're well being is only a formality. Personally, I wont lose any sleep over a few more dead humans who came here to rape my world." I paused for a few seconds to let my words conjure up a healthy dose of fear in the darkest recesses of their imaginations.

I continued with a more sarcastic tone in my voice, "Either way, these doors will open but you will decide how this ends. If you want a guarantee, I'll give you one. If these doors don't open before we cut through, you have my cold-blooded promise there will be no quarter given. There will be no survivors beyond this door if you choose poorly. Make your decision."

I listened to the open mic for a moment and I heard a mix of frantic conversations and what was probably some sort of scuffle. A few moments later the blast doors cringed and slowly opened to reveal a room full of frightened, unarmed humans. I watched as my Blades and Marines secured the bridge intact with no casualties for either side.

Captain Rodriguez walked up just before I went inside. She said, "Commander, all of the Hell's Gate prisoners are awake and in good health. They're confused, but that's no surprise. My people are briefing them now, but Doctors Taylor and Spellman insisted they see you as soon as possible."

I grinned and nodded, "Of course, lets finish this first."

Niysia said, "I'll go see to them."

I nodded, "I'll be down as soon as I can." She winked at me as she walked away.

Captain Rodriguez and I both walked onto the bridge and the first thing I noticed was that all the command stations were dark. They were obviously locked out by the Captain's command authority. Then I noticed a short proud looking woman standing near the center of the room. Two Marines flanked her on both sides. As I walked up to her, a shade of shame crossed her face, as she turned her head down to stare at the deck. I commented, "You must be the Dark Miner's Captain?"


	43. Chapter 43: Hostile Advice

**Chapter 43 – Hostile Advice**

Laura gradually raised her eyes up to look at me. Her body language couldn't hide her disdain for my kind. Despite the glint of fear in her eyes as she observed the blood stains and cuts across my body, there was still a modicum of disgust at her defeat at the hands of a Na'vi. She just stared at me for a moment. I suspect she was pondering why I hadn't just killed her outright; after all, in her worldview the Na'vi are just alien savages.

A look of aggravation crossed my face and she finally spoke up. She stuttered at first but finally found the words. "Yes…Yes, I'm the Captain. My name is Laura Bingham." I noticed her eyes following the last of her crew as they were escorted off the bridge. Her attention was then drawn to the technicians that were busy connecting diagnostic equipment and portable computers to the bridge stations. I allowed some time for her imagination to help her fear take firm root as I stood still with my arms crossed and waited.

Laura swallowed hard as her eyes finally came back to me, "What about my crew and civilians? This time I let her wait for my answer.

I glanced back toward the technicians, "Status report?" The chief technician replied, "We've got a connection but the encryption is top shelf. I'd say about an hour or two to crack it then the ship is yours, Commander." I turned my attention back to Laura, "Captain, I don't have time to play games or mince words. The status of the crew is no longer your concern and as for civilians? You must be referring to the band of criminals we caught illegally mining Pandora." Laura started to interrupt but I spoke over her, "Don't forget who you're talking to, Captain." She fell silent and her gaze fell to the floor again.

With a firm seriousness I stated, "Captain, you also stand charged with illegal mining along with a plethora of other crimes the most serious of which are multiple counts of the unauthorized use of a weapon of mass destruction on a civilian population. A crime I'd like to remind you that still carries the death penalty." There was an awkward pause as I made an evil grin and continued, "I would suggest a good lawyer. That is of course if you survive the next ten minutes."

Laura quickly looked back up at as if to ask a question but she didn't vocalize it. She recognized the threat. With an undertone of fear in her voice, "I think I see your point."

The grin vanished from my face as I replied, "It's good to see you understand the gravity of your situation. Your cooperation in the present could improve your odds with a judge and jury at some point in the future."

Captain Rodriguez called out from behind me, "Commander! We've secured the rest of the ship and atmosphere levels have stabilized with exception to the hanger deck."

I replied, "Understood, Captain Rodriguez. Carry on." I turned my attention back to Laura, "Time is not a luxury you can afford."

Laura replied, "What assurances…"

I interrupted her again, "I told you I don't have time to play games. There are only two things I want out of you. One, the whereabouts of Charles Porter and two, the command codes to unlock the main computer." With an overbearing zeal I firmly stated, "Woman, I'm not a bloody human anymore and after what your people have done to my world, your well being is not my top priority." I slowly unsheathed one of my knives and held it across my chest.

Laura again took a few seconds to find her voice, "It's…It's true. The stories they told must be true. You are…" she looked at me from head to toe once and continued, "what's left of Nathan LeMay." I nodded with a grin as fear and confusion overwhelmed Laura's demeanor.

I said, "I'd like my answers now."

Laura reluctantly nodded, "Mr. Porter has been living aboard the Fortune Miner for some time now." She paused to gauge my reaction to her short and frank answer to the first question.

I allowed several awkward seconds to pass, "How convenient for him. Now what about the codes?"

Laura quickly replied, "If I give them to you, then you have no reason to keep me alive."

I replied, "That's true. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out, although I just happen to be a rocket scientist, but that's beside the point." I grinned as I looked down at her.

Silence filled the void between Laura and I for a moment as the technicians behind us worked steadily on the bridge stations. Laura's eyes flowed from me to them and back again several times as she watched them start to make progress. Finally, I said, "I will only give you one bloody promise." Laura looked up at me with curiosity. "Give us the codes and I'll spare your life. You have my word as the Commanding Officer of this mission that no harm will befall you while you're under my jurisdiction."

Laura swallowed hard as she rationalized the offer was probably the best she'd get. I sheathed my knife and waited for her answer. A few more seconds passed and Laura nodded and pointed in the direction of the central command console. I stepped aside. Laura proceeded to the station with both guards flanking her along the way. She placed her hand on the console, punched in a long alphanumeric code with a voice authentication. The main computer said, _"Command functions restored."_ Suddenly all of the bridge station consoles came to life. She turned toward me and with a hint of humiliation in her expression she nodded. I returned a more respectful nod and walked over to her and said, "Wise choice."

I glanced over at the chief technician and asked, "Do we have control?"

He looked up from the console with a semi-excited expression on his face and nodded, "Yes, sir. We've got control and should have communications restored in a few minutes."

I replied, "Very good, carry on." I looked back down at Laura, "Thank you Ms. Bingham. Guards, escort the prisoner to the holding area." Just as the guards took her by the arms and started to pull her away from the console, Laura asked, "That's all…really? No other questions?" I replied, "No. I'm done with you and I keep my word. However, I can't speak for your jury. With consideration to the crimes you've committed, I'm certain the authorities on Earth will have plenty of questions and I'm afraid my jurisdiction doesn't extend that far. You've escaped my wrath but strange as it is, justice has some commonality with conspiracies…one way or the other it eventually gets a public hearing. Good day, Ms. Bingham."

Laura looked dumfounded by the words I'd just spoken. I said to the guards, "Take her away, gentlemen." I turned back to the techs, "After communications are restored I need to know how bad the Blackjack is hurt and whether or not there's any survivors from the Vigilance out there." They nodded and kept working.

Laura was almost off the bridge when she heard what I'd said about the Blackjack. She stopped in mid stride and fought the grip of the guards for a second to turn around and speak. She hastily said, "Commander LeMay!" I turned to look in her direction. "I know what happened to the Blackjack!" She paused for a second as I granted her my full attention, "I'm listening." She continued, "I can't tell you the fate of the Vigilance, but I can tell you the Bitch and her Blackjack are gone. She was destroyed during the battle. Your ship was very close to hers when it exploded and we lost contact with both after the explosion...to much radiation and debris in the area. We didn't have a chance to sort it all out before you took the bridge."

I said with a more conciliatory tone, "I believe you and appreciate the information." She began to turn to walk off the bridge when she stopped again and turned back one last time. Laura said, "And Commander, take it for what it's worth but if I were you, I'd be more concerned with Thaddeus than Charlie." With my curiosity peaked I asked, "Who is Thaddeus and why the warning?"

"He's the Fortune's Captain. As for the 'why'…call it mutual self interest. After all, I'm sure by now you understand that Charles has an agenda but for Ute and I this was just a paycheck. For Thaddeus however, it's always been about more than just money, I'd call it an obsession."

I said, "Obsession? To what extent?"

Laura reflected on her words for a few seconds, "He's been willing to follow but at times I've noticed his veiled fanaticism for this world's resources. He is staunchly loyal to Earth or better said; Earth is his agenda. Ute and I both felt he had the potential to be dangerous and she took steps to keep him in line and now with her out of the picture…I've got concerns. Have you ever heard of 'Mother Earthers'?" My face turned to stone as I muttered under my breath, "Oh shit." Now everyone in the room had turned their attention to Laura. She continued as she glanced around the bridge, "I can tell by the look on your faces that you have. So now you know the reason why I brought it to your attention and I think it's why Charles relocated to Fortune Miner to begin with."

I considered how to reply when she continued. "Commander, in the end I'm going to answer for my actions. Either way, the message has been sent and despite our failure today that message will ultimately have its day in the most important court as you've already pointed out." A few tears began to swell up in her eyes as she finished, "Just for the record though...I never imagined it would cost so many lives and for that, I'm truly sorry."

Laura stood petrified in surprise that she'd actually made an apology to a Na'vi. I walked over to her, "If I must, I'll deal with this Thaddeus, and as for the apology, I'm afraid the souls that deserve that apology can't hear you but I'm sure you'll have the chance to convey it to a jury of your peers soon enough." I turned away from her to return to the bridge. I said to the guards, "Gentlemen, remove Ms. Bingham from my bridge." They replied, "Aye sir!" Laura didn't resist.


	44. Chapter 44: Divergence

**Chapter 44 – Divergence**

Aboard the Fortune Miner…

Charles Porter and Thaddeus Falco stood around the bridge's command and control console along with its operator Dinah Samaras, Fortune's tactical officer. Laid out before them was a three dimensional bubble of static. Only a few minutes earlier there had been a battle space display of Pandora's orbit where the Blackjack and Vigilance were fighting.

It was obvious that Charlie's patience had run thin as he clenched his fists and leaned against the console. The stress of the battle and events that had led up to it had taken their toll on him as he came to an unmistakable conclusion. With Pearce's words still ringing in his ears he realized the tide had turned and his exit strategy would be the next challenge. While the minutes passed, both Charlie and Thaddeus watched the mess floating in the air above the console as Dinah worked to restore the image.

Charlie stared into the static. He yelled out, "Do we have a status report from Dark Miner yet?" A voice from the other side of the busy bridge loudly replied, "Negative, sir. Channels are open and we continue to hail them, but there's no answer from Dark Miner. I'm not even picking up their comms beacon." Charlie grunted and gnashed his teeth as he turned his head toward the voice and nodded. He returned his attention to the static filled air and watched the tactical officer work. "Hhhmm…looks like the shell game is over. Checkmate, I suppose, for now. At least that damned spy satellite is gone so they shouldn't see our next move, especially with all the interference in the air."

After a few moments Thaddeus finally said, "Charlie, why are we sitting here doing nothing? What's your plan? I know you have one; I can see it in your eyes. Our mining operations are almost secured and the reactors have just reached 50% power. That's more than enough power to lift off and go to Dark Miner's aid."

Charlie snapped back, "Aid! Were you not listening to Laura's last message? Her security forces were all but gone, engineering was under siege and an unknown number of hostile Na'vi with human weapons were roaming her ship's corridors. I find it hard to see what aid we could provide them at this point since two-thirds of our security forces were on Dark Miner."

Thaddeus turned to stare at the deck for a few seconds as he mumbled, "We should still go help them…"

Charlie's face grew red with aggravation as he stated, "That's why I'm here in the first place. Your loyalty and idealism are to your credit but sometimes they blind you to the bigger picture."

With a confused look on his face Thaddeus replied, "Perhaps I'm naïve to your agenda at times but my zeal for this mission has never wavered.

Charlie's demeanor eased into a more relaxed state as he replied, "I've never questioned your zeal, as a matter of fact I've always planned to use that honest charisma of yours when we get back home." A look of surprise came across Thaddeus's face at the mention of going home. Charlie commented to no one in particular, "We may have failed our overt objectives but there's much here that can be salvaged…especially since the Blackjack is out of the way." He paused for a moment as he considered his next words. Finally he continued, "It would have been nice if we could have maintained a presence but I'm sure we'll be back sooner rather than later." A grin crossed his face.

Thaddeus said, "I don't understand how you can see this as anything other than a disaster," as he shook his head in frustration.

Charlie straightened his posture and brushed off his tunic as if he were washing his hands of the entire affair. "What was the one thing I said to you when I gave you this job?"

Thaddeus thought for a moment and finally replied, "Trust you."

Charlie grinned, "Nothing's changed. It's time we returned home and surrender ourselves to the authorities." Charlie turned to walk over to the bridge's command chair. As he passed Thaddeus he noticed a look of shock on the man's face and he commented to him, "You don't need to understand the big picture. That's my job."

Thaddeus's demeanor began to grow tense as a sense of betrayal crossed his mind. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Charlie sat down in the command chair, "This mission's had more than one possible outcome from the beginning. My people have taken that into account. Albeit this outcome wasn't how I wanted it to end, still, it's over. The numbers don't lie." Charlie entered his master override code into the holo console attached to the side of the command chair and pressed his hand against the screen to authenticate. The main computer said, _"Code accepted. All privileges enabled."_

Thaddeus's expression had a hint of confusion and frustration as he walked out from behind the 3-D console. "I don't know what game you're playing at Charlie but we're not leaving those people behind…. not to a bunch of blue savages!" Thaddeus paused a second as he glanced toward the bridge's main entrance where two armed guards stood at the ready. He continued, "I don't care if they're trained to fly spaceships while juggling coconuts, they're still just blue monkeys that are sitting on the vital resources that Earth must have!"

Charlie just stared at Thaddeus for a moment as he leaned forward. He feigned a cough as he ran his hand behind his back inside his cloak to ensure his concealed sidearm was accessible. He could see Thaddeus's patience was about exhausted and he clearly refused to let it go. Charlie considered whether or not it would be wise to tell Thaddeus the truth about the mission. Finally, Charlie squinted his eyes as he arrived at the conclusion that Thaddeus had become a problem and thus a liability, especially considering his Mother Earth ties.

Thaddeus said, "What's your answer?"

Charlie stood up and walked past Thaddeus over to the I.S.V. control console. "Main computer use my master code to activate the I.S.V. primary control link." The main computer replied, _"Link established."_ Charlie acted as if he were considering Thaddeus's question, as he pulled up the status of the two I.S.V. engines in high orbit over Pandora that had brought Fortune Miner and Dark Miner to Pandora. He punched in the activation codes for each engine and initiated their power up sequence.

Thaddeus walked up behind Charlie, "I deserve an answer and so do those people aboard the Dark Miner." The bridge grew quiet as the crew watched the scene.

The main computer said, _"I.S.V. engines are now active. Startup sequence accepted by I.S.V. engines Achilles and Odysseus."_

Charlie said, "Computer, commence mating procedure for a duel engine operation and immediate return trajectory to Sol System."

The computer replied, _"Calculations have commenced. Estimated completion of calculations: two hours fourteen minutes and thirty-one seconds. Mark."_

Finally Thaddeus's frustration boiled over. He yelled, "Damn it man, we aren't leaving Pandora until we've rescued our people and…"

Charlie spun around, "and what?!" Charlie slid his hand in behind his back and grappled his concealed sidearm. "Shall we kill them all? Maybe go and destroy their deity tree or perhaps go incinerate every village we can find! How does the senseless murder of a bunch of blue monkeys as you call them, serve Earth? Despite the fact that you can only kill so many before our ammunition and supplies run out. So why don't you try to see the obvious and pull yourself together!" Charlie's chest was heaving with anger. Thaddeus started to step back from him as Charlie yelled out, "Helmsman! Begin your launch prep."

A voice from the other side of the bridge replied, "Aye sir!"

Charlie focused on Thaddeus and Thaddeus on him, their eyes locked in on one another. Charlie said, "You know, I might have misjudged your tenacity, but still you've done your job and you'll be paid well for it. Now stop acting a fool and get back to work."

Thaddeus slowly nodded as he muttered, "Whatever your agenda, I don't care to follow it any longer. We've invested too much into this for you to just walk away."

Charlie said, "Who's we? You work for me and only me."

Thaddeus replied, "My friends back home might disagree."

Just then a gunshot rang out on the bridge as one of the security guards at the door shot the other guard in the head. The shooter yelled out, "In the name of Mother Earth, we rise up!" The wounded guard fell to the deck dead as an automated ship-wide alarm sounded in the background.

With everyone's attention suddenly focused in the direction of the shooter Charlie pulled out a snub nose 38-caliber pistol and started to aim it at Thaddeus. Charlie yelped, "It's over kid. Tell your boy to…" he never finished the sentence.

Thaddeus turned his attention back just in time to see the sidearm emerge from behind Charlie's back. He lurched toward Charlie to grab the weapon. He ignored Charlie's words, as he shouted, "No! We shouldn't fight like…" as the men struggled a second shot rang out before Thaddeus could finish his sentence. Suddenly Charlie's resistance ceased as his body fell limp in Thaddeus's arms. Thaddeus caught Charlie's gun with his left hand as it slipped from his grip and he could feel the warm, wet sensation of blood on his right hand and forearm he was using to keep Charlie on his feet. He realized the bullet from the guard's sidearm had ripped through Charlie's mid-section and exited under his left arm just missing him.

Charlie's consciousness quickly faded but an eerie grin seemed to cross his face as he whispered to Thaddeus, "I'm sorry, Nephew." Blood oozed from Charlie's mouth as he managed a few more faint words, "…but was I the man or the mouse?" A look of puzzlement overwhelmed Thaddeus as he thought about the phrase but by the time he realized its meaning Charlie's eyes were void of life. Thaddeus tightly embraced Charlie's body one final time.

Thaddeus's shock and confusion quickly turned to anger as his face turned red and his demeanor grew stern. Thaddeus gently laid Charlie's dead body on the deck. The guard yelled out to the other bridge crew to leave the bridge but before any of them could move, Thaddeus raised the small pistol he'd taken from Charlie and fired three consecutive shots at the guard before he could react. All three bullets struck their target in the mid section and at least one of the bullets passed through his flesh and splattered blood against the wall behind the guard.

Thaddeus yelled out, "Damn it! This was all wrong! Everyone get back to your stations and someone kill that fucking alarm!" The bridge crew quickly turned their attention back to their stations.

Thaddeus looked down at Charlie's dead body and mumbled, "No. You were most definitely a man and now I'm going to avenge you." Thaddeus placed the small sidearm into his belt loop on his trousers and walked over to the 3-D command and control console.

"Dinah get over here and help me pull up the geo-location for that sacred tree the Na'vi pray to, you know the one that RDA tried to blow up back in 54." The woman nervously complied with Thaddeus's orders and a holographic image of the tree and the area around it appeared.

Thaddeus looked at the image and then down at the blood on his hands. He repeated the ritual several times until he said, "Would someone please cover Mr. Porter's body and contact medical to come remove it as soon as possible?"

The comms officer replied, "I'll take care of it, sir."

Thaddeus slowly looked up at Dinah, "Have you ever seen what a blow torch can do to a tree?" Dinah was caught off guard by the strange question but she answered, "I can't say that I have. Why do you ask?"

Thaddeus grinned, "Because that's what I have planned for those damned Na'vi. They're about to sorely regret their efforts to withhold the resources our Mother Earth so desperately needs to survive. I'm about to show them her resolve."

There was a short pause and Thaddeus continued as frustration mixed with rage in his voice. "All we wanted was to save our world but no, a few mines on this big moon was too much to ask and look where it has left us. I'll tell you. We're about to use the Fortune's main engines as the biggest damned blowtorch in history. We'll see how the Na'vi like it when I set this ship down with all of its engines blast fury coming down right on top of their beloved tree." With some slur in his speech and spittle from his mouth, Thaddeus's rage had engulfed his senses. He continued, "When I'm done they can spend their days praying to a smoldering crater." An odd grin crossed Thaddeus's otherwise angry visage as he relished the thought of ending the Na'vi threat for good.

Dinah just stood by, not sure if she should speak up or just listen to his rant. Finally she said, "I'm sorry about your Uncle, sir. We had no idea."

Thaddeus replied, "It was meant to remain private but…" he stopped short of giving any further explanation. A few seconds passed, "What's done is done."

There was another awkward moment of silence finally broken by Dinah. "It's your ship, Captain." She cried out, "Helm, standby for atmospheric maneuvers!" A voice from across the bridge replied, "Aye, ma'am."

Thaddeus's frown morphed into a smug grin as it occurred to him, they'd never actually referred to him as Captain until now.


	45. Chapter 45: The Last Hunt

**Chapter 45 – The Last Hunt**

In the Flux Zone near the Well of Souls…

Colonel Quaritch and the rest of Viperwolf team continued to monitor what little of the battle they could detect with the sensors on Man-O-War Baker. From the ground even the Man-O-War's advanced avionics had difficulty piercing the flux at that distance. There was a foreboding sense of loss since communications were lost with the Vigilance and they'd also witnessed the spectacular explosions high in the sky. The effects from the massive explosion in orbit were only now starting to clear out of the atmosphere but one event held the Colonel's attention. Fortune Miner had lifted off and was headed in their direction.

Quaritch got on his mic and called out to the other AMP drivers in his team. "All units check your status. We have a big bogie inbound, I repeat, we have a hostile inbound. No time for aggressive maneuvers. Initiate "Op Foxfire! I repeat we're going with Foxfire! Move out and report as soon as you're on station for combat synchronization."

The units one by one reported in to confirm the order along with some side chatter among themselves as they debated their odds of success.

Quaritch spoke into his mic as he powered up his own AMP suit, "Cut the chatter people. We're on the clock." Quaritch closed his AMP's canopy and proceeded to move to his allotted position as well. He stated, "Foxfire 1 on the move." There were several confirmations over his mic.

He watched his AMP move through the jungle. He noticed some of the young Na'vi were traveling along with him. He waved at them but wondered if they were watching him out of mistrust or just curious to see what was about to happen. A few of them actually waved back.

The thought of failure loomed close to Quaritch's thoughts. He knew full well if they couldn't stop the Fortune Miner the Well of Souls was doomed. Period. His military mind couldn't help but rerun all the ways this mission could go very badly. Not just for his people but for everyone. He muttered into his mic, "People, I probably don't need to remind you of what's at stake, so I'll keep it simple and old school. Failure for us is not an option. Do you get me?!"

The replies were quick and motivated and the sound of it made him proud. So much so it sent him on a short jaunt down memory lane as he recalled some of his younger days in the service. Without any warning, some static started coming through over his radio. The noise pulled him back to reality.

As the Colonel continued to his position he adjusted the radio receiver in an attempt to clear up the signal. Finally, something akin to a voice started to become audible. He quickly realized it was Nathan's voice.

On the bridge of the Dark Miner…

The technician opposite where I stood pulled her head out of the guts of a console and said, "Try it again, sir. I think I found the problem."

I switched on the mic again and started once more, "This is Commander LeMay to Viperwolf, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy? We have secured Dark Miner. Blackjack is a dead stick, no news on Vigilance, but our long-range radar shows Fortune Miner headed in your direction. Do you copy?" I let go of the mic in frustration and just closed my eyes as I prayed for Eywa to give them some kind of warning.

A few seconds passed and I was about to start again but I heard a voice over the speaker. It was weak at first. I said, "We have something! Help me clear it up." I began to work the console to strengthen the signal. Two technicians took position on both sides of me to assist. One worked while the other watched, checking our work as we went looking for any errors. Finally, the signal cleared up and we heard a familiar voice. It was Colonel Quaritch acknowledging our message.

I said, "Colonel we read you. I repeat we can hear you. You have Fortune Miner bearing down on your position. Are you tracking? Do you need coordinates?" A few seconds later Colonel Quaritch replied, "Dark Miner we read you. Going secure! Commence encrypted comms in 30 seconds using Golf Victor four ninner on L.A. time. Mark. Do you copy?" I thought for a few seconds while the techs stared at me with a puzzled look on their faces. One of them said aloud, "What's L.A. time got to do with anything?"

Then it dawned on me and I replied into the mic, "Roger, we copy you." I looked over at the techs, "Do you have that encryption code?" One of the techs across the room yelled back, "I got it!"

I replied, "Good. Now check what time it was in Los Angles on the North American continent at the exact time hack that ended the Colonel's last message and add the time in military common to the number sequence and use that iteration for the encryption code." The techs next to me just looked at me with a since of bewilderment in their faces.

I replied, "It's an old school Special Forces trick and hopefully the enemy has that same confused look on their faces that you guys have." I grinned at them. They nodded as if they understood, although I could tell they were still wondering if it'd work.

A few moments later we heard a clear voice over the mic, "This is Colonel Miles Quaritch does anyone copy me?"

I replied into my mic, "Roger, Colonel. This is LeMay we copy you loud and clear and our comms show secure. What's your status?" There was an obvious sigh of relief on the bridge.

Colonel Quaritch replied, "I show us secure as well, for now at least. I've got my people deploying to positions according to your defense option deemed 'Foxfire.' Do you concur?"

I paused a second as I checked the Fortune Miners last known position again and approach vector into the flux zone. I replied, "I concur. It's moving too fast for our original plan. Your defensive pattern looks like our best option."

Quaritch replied, "We'll know soon enough. Almost all my units are in position and those bastards are coming on strong. I hope we have enough firepower to shut'em down."

I replied, "You'll want to use all the Man-O-Wars' bloody weapons. Don't forget you'll have to override the fail-safes; so all weapons will fire simultaneously. If something jams there's still a good chance most of the ordnance will get clear of the Man-O-War."

Quaritch replied, "Roger, will do."

I walked over to the bridge's 3-D command and control console where there was only static displayed. "I know this thing is still trying to render the battle space in orbit, but has the interference from Blackjack's explosion diminished enough at ground level for us to get a view of the Fortune Miner?"

The techs quickly assailed the equipment as one of them commented, "Give us two shakes and we'll get you a view on the action." I stepped back and let them work.

As I watched the techs work I heard several steps behind me that weren't all human. I turned to find Niysia, Jake, Neytiri, as well as Doctors Kenneth Taylor and Norman Spellman. I couldn't help but show a little surprise in my demeanor. As Kenny stopped flat footed and said, "This isn't Nathan, it's James' Avatar!" Norm looked confused as well. Before I could say a word, Jake and Neytiri had stopped to answer Kenny's statement, but Niysia ignored him. She walked straight up to me and we embraced. We kissed once and I heard Kenny comment, "Or maybe not," with a completely confused look on his and Norm's faces.

After Niysia and I finished our kiss, I turned my head to look down at the two men. "Kenny. I am Dr. Nathan LeMay, your former station chief and Niysia is my life mate."

Kenny replied, "I don't see how this is possible. You never had an Avatar…but then this isn't your Avatar."

I replied, "A lot has happened and I'll make sure you're briefed as soon as possible." One of the techs under the console asked, "Did that fix it?"

Niysia and I both turned to look at the console as we released one another. The scene on the ground came into view over the 3-D console. Niysia and I replied in unison, "Yes." We stared at the events unfolding before us. The scene was precarious at best. Niysia grasped my left hand and I squeezed her hand in return. For the rest I remained stern but she could tell I was worried by the slight tremble emanating down my left arm and the ever so slight twitch of my tail that I'd instinctively wrapped around her right leg. We stood shoulder to shoulder as we watched the scenes progress.

I motioned for the others to come closer. I pointed out the location of the Fortune Miner and then the locations of each of our friendly units. Jake said, "They're a lot closer to the Tree of Souls than you'd expected." I replied, "I know. The units had a lot of ground to cover to get into position. That's why the Colonel went with my spread defensive strategy I codenamed "Foxfire."

Jake asked, "Isn't that…" I interrupted him: "Yes, and hopefully the Fortune Miner wont notice them until it's too late."

About that time, Chief Sam Bieda walked up onto the bridge and joined us at the 3-D console. Sam said, "Damn, I wish we had air support." I mumbled to myself, "Me too."

Below the jungle canopy hidden from view…

Colonel Quaritch, like the rest of his team, sat quietly in his powered down AMP and waited. The only power source was his sensors and communications but there was no sure way of telling whether or not the rest of the jungle around him would camouflage his presence or minimal power signature. Still this was the best he could do since daybreak had already come.

Finally, Colonel Quaritch said into his mic, "All units get ready. Here it comes now. Don't forget…wait for the Man-O-War to shoot first then fire at will at your designated thruster pods." Each of the units answered up once to confirm the order.

After about another minute had passed, Quaritch took a long deep breath and said into the mic as he simultaneously hit his own power up switches. "All units power up! Foxfire is a go!" This time no one answered. There were only the sounds and vibrations of his AMP powering up to full power and it's weapons coming online.

Quaritch used his remote link with the Man-O-War to send the override codes Nathan had given him to shut off Baker's weapons fail-safes. After that, he wasted no time; he initiated a "Fire for Effect" routine with all weapons committed against the Fortune Miner. He glanced up one more time. This time he could actually see the massive ship as it approached, even the ground was beginning to vibrate. Finally he swallowed hard and pressed the "Commit" button. He could hear the missiles and cannons let loose all at once from the distant ridge where Baker was camouflaged. As the missiles sailed over his head Quaritch said, "Please sweet Jesus, don't let us screw up." He could hear the missiles impact in the distance as he released the fail safe on his own weapons and his onboard computer stated, "All weapons are hot."

Colonel Quaritch mumbled to himself, "Knock…knock," as he fired his first volley.

Aboard the Dark Miner…

As I watched the attack unfold, I noticed the battle was so close to the Well of Souls it actually registered at the edge of the 3-D map. Too close for comfort, I thought, especially if we failed to stop them quick enough. Suddenly new blips appeared as I watched the Man-O-Wars missiles streak across the 3-D map and impact on the massive ship. The blast disabled the Fortune Miner's only long-range missile battery. The Man-O-Wars first strike had one strategic goal: keep them from making any 'Hail Mary' volleys in the Tree's direction. Thankfully the flux had kept them from getting a lock on the missiles. Their equipment was about the same as that used in the Battle of 2154. As the ship started to turn from side-to-side in an attempt to maneuver, we watched as the Colonel's team of AMPs fired repeatedly on the ship's engines. Their missiles and cannon fire took their toll on the vessels ability to maneuver and stay aloft.

I glanced around the console and realized everyone's eyes were fixed solidly on the battle, even the crew around us was hushed as they tried to listen to the battle unfold. I returned my attention to the 3-D console and observed the Fortune Miner return sporadic fire at our people. I turned my head low and hoped for the best at this point.

Sam pointed out, "Looks like the Man-O-Wars cannons are dry. Baker's all done."

I nodded as the AMPs continued their combined assault and winced as Fortune Miner's point defense cannons finally found a firing solution on one of the AMPs. It was gone, simply gone. I doubted the driver suffered. Then a second AMP signal was lost and then a third. Despite our losses, I noticed the altitude for the Fortune was dropping fast. Jake and Sam both pointed to secondary explosions along the side of the ship near the engine pods. Sure enough, the ship was disabled as we watched it come to a hard landing in the jungle. Unfortunately, it came down on one of the damaged AMPs. It just couldn't get out of they way.

I mumbled, "We will never forget their bravery." Niysia, Neytiri and then Jake repeated my words as well.

A few seconds later, Colonel Quaritch broke radio silence, "This is Quaritch. Dark Miner, do you copy?" He started to repeat himself when I broke in, "This is LeMay. We read you. What's your status?" There was a few awkward seconds and then Quaritch replied, "Fortune Miner has been downed. I repeat, she's on the ground. Her main missile battery has been destroyed but she still has considerable point defense batteries. Otherwise, her atmospheric thrusters are heavily damaged. She's not going anywhere for a long time."

I followed up, "We've lost track of several AMPs. Do you know their status?"

There was an even longer pause this time but Quaritch finally replied, "I can confirm two KIA and it looks like Corporal Randolph's AMP was crushed under the Fortune Miner when it came down in the forest. His last status report placed him in the footprint of the downed Fortune Miner. That same report indicated damage to his gyros, which would have effectively crippled his AMP. Although before I call him KIA, we're following up on a report from one of your Na'vi spotter's. He reported seeing a Na'vi on a banshee swoop in under the ship as it was coming down headed in Randolph's direction. He didn't see if either made it out alive and when you consider the toxic conditions under that ships engines, the odds aren't in their favor." I could tell by his tone he wanted good news but didn't really expect any.

I replied, "I understand Colonel."

Finally Quaritch continued, "All my remaining AMPS have taken damage to some degree and we're pretty much out of ammo. What are your orders, sir?"

I thought for a moment as I observed the downed Fortune Miner. I replied, "Your mission is complete. Baker is in position to keep an eye on the Fortune Miner until we can make contact with them. Return to base camp as best you can and if you end up on foot the Na'vi in the area will assist you."

Quaritch replied, "Roger. Over and out."

Niysia noticed I'd stopped trembling.


	46. Chapter 46: The Madness of Mice

**Chapter 46 – The Madness of Mice**

Aboard the disabled Fortune Miner…

The alarms had finally been silenced as Thaddeus sat on the deck next to Charlie's lifeless covered corpse. The crew around him saw to their duties and a damage control team was on the bridge to put out several small fires that had broken out. Thaddeus leaned down close to Charlie's face and whispered, "I'm sorry. I've failed you and Earth. Now I don't see a way out. I think I should have listened to you. I should have trusted you." Thaddeus couldn't stop the tears from slipping down his cheeks. He tried to hide it from the bridge crew but they couldn't help but see his fragile condition.

At last Dinah walked up to him, "Captain. I've linked the damage reports and causality list to your log. You can access it from your command chair or any open holo console, sir." There was a long pause before Dinah continued, "Sir, the damage was mostly external, albeit our atmospheric maneuvering thrusters took heavy damage. With our main engines we can still leave Pandora if you wish. The I.S.V engines are almost prepped for departure according to Mr. Porter's final orders. It's about the only option we have left besides surrender."

Thaddeus turned his attention to her in a sharp gaze of bitterness. He yelped, "Surrender? Not me, not ever!"

Dinah put her hand out to help Thaddeus up off the deck and he reached out to accept when he stopped in mid action. He opened the palm of his hand and stared into it for a few seconds. Dinah said, "Sir, let me help you up." Thaddeus turned his head down to glare at Charlie's hand and he remembered what he'd done just before he died. It occurred to him that there was another option. He said, "Surrender was my mentor's idea and it died with him." He accepted her hand this time and he got to his feet. He looked down one last time at Charlie's body and stated, "I said get this corpse off my bridge!"

While the teams worked around him he walked over and checked the I.S.V. master control console to see what its status read. It was still online and just as Dinah had pointed out, was within minutes of reaching minimum power for escape velocity. Not full power, but that wasn't necessary for his new plan.

He walked back over to Dinah, "I think I know our destiny." Dinah and the others turned to listen. Dinah asked, "What's the plan, Captain?"

Thaddeus looked at her and grinned, "How does a jihad or crusade begin Dinah? History tells us it's the act of one person or small group of people that take a stand usually against all odds. They tell the world by their actions 'We must not fail.' They become martyrs and by their martyrdom others will know what must be done to save our world."

Dinah's face turned pale as the words rang through her ears. The bridge crew stopped working and fell silent as Thaddeus explained their duty. Finally, Dinah said, "Captain, you can't be serious. Not when we can still escape and return home."

Thaddeus spun around toward her and yelled "No one's going home!" Before she could react he pulled the .38 caliber small pistol and fired off a shot at Dinah. The bullet struck her in the upper shoulder and she stumbled backward against a console.

The rest of the crew ducked for cover and one of them could be heard calling for security to come to the bridge. Thaddeus knew he had to act quickly. He yelled out to the bridge crew and damage control team, "Everyone! Get off the bridge now! I still have several bullets in this gun, so I suggest you move it. Damn it, move it now!" The crew scampered off the bridge as fast as they could run. Dinah pulled herself off the console with the help of the communications officer and they fled with the others. Once the bridge was clear, Thaddeus sealed the bridge's blast doors and collected the two dead guards' sidearms just in case he needed them.

Thaddeus looked around the room and realized he was totally alone as he glanced down at the one guard he'd shot earlier. He had been a loyal follower of the Mother Earth movement, like himself. He realized the others onboard who shared his views were in no position to help him. The responsibility was his and his alone. He walked over to the blast doors and used the butt of one of the guard's guns to knock the door panel loose. He proceeded to short-circuit it as he mumbled, "You can't hack it when it's physically broken." He walked back to the command chair as he stated aloud, "That should give me more than enough time to make history."

"Computer, is Mr. Porter's master control code still recognized?" The computer replied, _"Affirmative and departure calculations continue as directed."_

Thaddeus said, "Belay the departure order. Standby for a full burn for both I.S.V. engines and accept these coordinates for new destination."

He manually typed in a new set of coordinates for the I.S.V. engines."

The computer replied, _"I'm sorry sir, fail-safe protocols do not..."_

Thaddeus interrupted, "I understand your reluctance."

Thaddeus considered his options for a moment. Then as if he'd had an epiphany he began to type in another set of codes as he commented to himself, "This should open the root directory and then I can help the computer see things my way." For a moment he was very pleased with his clever approach and forethought but it quickly faded as the intended end result of his actions rose above his emotions once more to dominate his thoughts."

The main computer replied, _"Lock out disabled, full administrator access granted."_ Thaddeus began to furiously type away at the command chair's console. He mumbled to himself, "Earth will have its unobtainium one way or another." Beads of sweat began to drip from his brow and his fingers trembled while he typed.


	47. Chapter 47: United in Cause

**Chapter 47 – United in Cause**

Several minutes had passed as we slowly came to the realization that we'd stopped Porter's plan. Whatever endgame he'd intended lay wrecked in the Pandoran forest just inside the Flux Zone. The Well of Souls was safe. I leaned against Niysia and gave her an intimate hug and kiss as we both stared at the 3-D scene on the console. Jake and Neytiri hugged and kissed. When they finished, Jake reached out with his right hand and I reciprocated. We firmly grasped arms as Jake commented, "Well done, Tsam-eyktan."

The grin on my face advertised my sense of accomplishment and relief. I replied, "Who dares wins, my Olo'eyktan." Jake and Neytiri both smiled as Niysia gave me another close hug.

Overall, tensions on the bridge had begun to ease as technicians worked to determine the fate of the Vigilance. From across the bridge, I heard my name called. I turned to see Tonya walking onto the bridge flanked by Aketuan and Mi'niri. Tonya said, "It looks like you've taken the ship." She glanced around. I nodded. She continued, "Your friend Leyra has been stabilized. The medical computer has started a full range of treatments on her and she's well sedated. The system estimated about 42 hours of physical regeneration," her tone turned more somber as she added, "then it's up to her to wake up."

I nodded, "I appreciate your efforts. They haven't gone unnoticed."

Before I could continue, we were interrupted as one of the comms technicians yelped, "I've found them!" Everyone on the bridge turned to see what he'd discovered. He continued to hold tight to a set of headphones as he frantically worked. Other technicians quickly joined him as they worked to clean up the audio. Finally, he pulled off the headphones and switched a button on the console speaker. "Vigilance, can you read us?" There was some static at first but the techs slowly cleared it up and the audible tone of a female voice became clear. "…hear you. I repeat, you're faint but we hear you. This is Vigilance and we confirm Blackjack has been destroyed. I repeat Blackjack is destroyed!" There was utter silence on the bridge for a few seconds then as if on que human and Na'vi alike broke out in cheers and applause.

Aboard the Vigilance…

Captain Lopez strained to hear the voices on Pandora as Jamison, with one arm in a sling, worked to maintain the tenuous connection. Renee glanced around the bridge. It was a total mess. She stared at the bulkhead beam that had crashed down across Burton and Redcloud's stations at the rear of the bridge. They were still alive when the medics took them to sickbay. Wren wasn't so lucky. She glanced at the burned out consoles where he had stood watch and died. Her attention returned to Jamison and Ambassador Chokshi. The ambassador was still buckled in his seat with a rebreather attached to his face. He had fainted during the battle but apparently not before he pissed on himself, she noticed. He was certainly no soldier but she admired his nerve for being man enough to stay on the bridge during the battle in the first place.

She coughed a few times as she sat back down in her command chair which had bent on one side by several buckled deck plates below it. The environmental systems still couldn't clear all the smoke from the air even though the fires on the bridge were out. She suspected it would be a long time before the air would smell clean again. She knew full well that despite their efforts at repairs there was no guarantee she'd be able to save the ship.

She mumbled, "If not for that damned superconducting ore in the hull we'd probably all be dead."

Finally, Jamison said, "Captain, it's as good as I can get it."

Renee said, "Nathan can you hear me?"

I replied through the low level static of the speaker, "I can hear you, Captain. What's your condition?"

"Critical. We've sustained heavy damage on all decks, with many casualties and wounded. I don't have exact numbers yet but to be honest we're lucky to be alive. If our sleeper agent hadn't managed to knock out the Blackjack's defense grid at the last minute, I don't think we'd be having this conversation. Nonetheless, I'll make sure you get a copy of the report. I'm sure it'll be a good read," as she chuckled sarcastically.

Her chuckle turned into a steady cough for several seconds till she caught her breath. Renee continued, "Back to the subject at hand. Most of our sensors and weapons are down and as you can hear our communications are unreliable as well." She coughed a few more times and then took a long whiff of oxygen from a canister attached to her hip. "I've got most of the crew on damage control duty until further notice. What are the conditions on the ground? Our environmental systems are barely functioning, so I'd like to relay our injured down to the surface if that's possible."

On the bridge of the Dark Miner I considered the situation for a moment and replied, "Roger, Vigilance. We can handle your wounded here on the Dark Miner and the rest of you if you have to abandon ship. Also the Fortune Miner has been disabled but remains hostile at this time."

Heavy static rolled over the speaker as Renee replied, "Understood. Hopefully we don't…ve…do that."

I turned my attention to the comms techs, "Can you clean up the signal quality?" At first none of them answered, all three appeared to be puzzled at something on the consoles in front of them.

A moment passed as I waited and then with some frustration in my tone I asked, "What about the bloody signal quality!?"

The tech in the center looked up at me, "Sorry Commander, but we're getting some interference."

"Interference? From where?"

The tech paused a second and replied, "It's local…it's Fortune Miner but not on any of the normal frequencies used for their terrestrial comms. That's why…"

Jake interrupted before I could speak, "Let's hear it!" I glanced at him and nodded.

The tech nervously replied, "I think I have it now." Over the speaker came a frightened female voice with several other voices in the background, "Please, can anyone hear us? I repeat this is Dinah Samaras, Fortune Miner's tactical officer. If you are out there please respond…I repeat, can anyone hear us?"

The message began to repeat itself when the tech commented, "Sir, this isn't an automated message. It's live." With a look of concern on my face, I took Niysia by the hand and we walked over toward the comms console followed by Jake and Neytiri.

I said, "Open a channel and let me talk to them."

The tech nodded, "You're on, sir," as he pointed at me.

"This is Commander Nathan LeMay, in command of all Earth forces on Pandora. Are you in command of the Fortune Miner?"

A short pause and then a quick response came, "Thank God!" There was a mixture of static and scrambling of voices as if there were some sort of argument on the other end. I listened intently, we all did.

Finally, the woman's voice returned, overwhelming the mixture of other voices in the background that wasn't directed at us, "Damn it, I know they can't be trusted but they're our only chance. Don't you want to live!?" There was a lot of murmuring in the background and maybe a struggle.

After a moment of listening to the commotion I said, "We can hear you. What's going on over there?"

The woman returned again this time with a since of panic in her tone, "Dark Miner, I don't know if you can help, but Captain Falco has taken control of the bridge. He's up there alone and he plans to crash the two orbiting I.S.V. engines into Pandora at full interstellar acceleration! We won't cut through to the bridge in time to stop him and he's managed to shutdown the higher functions of the main computer so there's no fail-safe either. Mr. Porter was going to use those engines to leave Pandora but he's dead and now Thaddeus has got it in his head to become some kind of martyr for Earth. We're locked out but maybe Dark Miner's computer can stop him if you can hack in to the encrypted channel in time!"

There was silence across the Dark Miner's bridge for a moment as Dinah's words sank in to our collective consciousness. A few seconds went by before Dinah asked, "Did you copy, Dark Miner? He's gone mad! If those engines hit Pandora it'll kill everyone! Dark Miner, can you hear us?" Still the silence went unbroken, as those with the knowledge comprehended the utter destruction about to be unleashed. Those ignorant of the magnitude of the problem simply looked on with an instinctual fear in their faces.

The woman's voice grew more desperate as her voice screamed through the speaker, "Please help us!"

At that moment I was shaken from my foreboding sense of fear and doom. At first I quietly muttered, "That would be an extinction level event."

Niysia, Jake, and Neytiri were close enough to hear what I said and all their faces took on a visage of dread. Jake had learned in grade school that an interstellar vehicle engine was made to travel between the stars but if used as a weapon it would be truly devastating on a planetary scale.

After a few more seconds I found my voice and spoke up, "This is Dark Miner. We'll do what we can."

I looked at the technician who had found the signal and asked, "What's your name?"

He replied, "Washington, sir. Xavier Washington."

"Very well, Xavier, tie in Fortune Miner's channel with us and Vigilance and let me know as soon as you have it but first open a channel using the normal ship to ship frequencies and let's see if I can talk this lunatic off the ledge."

I turned to Tonya, "Lt. Veleska, you know the Dark Miner's systems and time is paramount. Therefore, you're my new tactical officer! I need you to power up Dark Miner's sensors and find those engines. Once you find them, link your telemetry into Washington's link with Vigilance. We may have to be their eyes." Tonya swallowed hard and nodded. I glanced around the bridge once and then back at Tonya and Xavier, "Now, people! We don't have all day!" Both of them jumped at my sudden scolding and they started to work the problem along with the other technicians.

As the techs worked I turned to look into Niysia's eyes. Her gaze was mesmerizing as I stared deep into her soul and whispered, "I see you." Before she could respond I leaned forward and kissed her and slowly released her hand. After the kiss, I straightened up as my face turned very serious. I'm certain she sensed the peril at hand as she stared back and said, "Once more unto the breach, my love." She reached up and ran the warm palm of her hand gently across my surprised face.

The surprise quickly faded back into a sense of seriousness with a hint of bewilderment as I contemplated my mate's words. I said, "I don't under…"

She placed her fingers across my lips to stop me and she whispered in my right ear, "You talk in your sleep." She kissed me on the cheek and leaned her head back to look me in the eyes and whispered, "You're my life mate and I see you." She slowly stepped back from me as I stared at her as if she were the only being in the room. Reminiscent to an angel I thought as I watched her visage morph into that of a lithe huntress as she said, "TACAMO!"

For a few seconds I stood silent as my mind raced to process her last word. I glanced around the bridge at those who were working and those who waited for orders. I finally returned my gaze to Niysia as a cunning grin crossed my face, "Yes, Ma'am."


	48. Chapter 48: Where Titans Roam

**Chapter 48 – Where Titans Roam**

A few minutes had passed…Tensions on the bridge of the Dark Miner returned in full force. Jake and the other Na'vi stood off to the side with concerned looks on their faces as Jake tried to explain the threat in simpler terms. All of the unnecessary humans had left the bridge as ordered. I could hear Dinah occasionally speak to Xavier over the speaker as she requested updates, her voice less panicked now. We all knew the stakes this time and so did that bloody bastard on the bridge of Fortune Miner, dead set on making history in all the wrong ways.

I walked up to the bridge's upper deck near the observation window so I could see the forest outside. I hoped it would help me think. From the vantage point I could watch over the whole bridge. I wanted to leave no doubt in their minds as to who was in command and was ultimately responsible for this bollix. At least that was the way I felt about it as I watched with something less than elegant patience while the technicians finished stabilizing the three-way link between Dark Miner, Fortune Miner, and the Vigilance.

Tonya was near the foot of the steps to the upper deck at the communications console and had repeatedly tried to get Captain Falco to answer her hails over the local channel. Her calls were only met with silence and occasional static. I glanced down to my right at the 3-D console where Tonya had retuned it to focus on the area of space over Pandora where the two-mated I.S.V. engines were located. Having been planet-bound and with a new life, I'd allowed myself to forget how big space really was even when it's just the orbit over your own world. I grimaced as the red bleep that represented the two-mated engines began to move. I thought to myself, and now time is against us as well.

Tonya looked up at me and shook her head, "I'm sorry, sir. The channels open so he either can't answer for some reason, or he won't answer."

I pointed at the 3-D console and commented, "The engines have started to move so they must be at full power and when they hit the red line they'll hyper accelerate straight into Pandora."

Tonya walked over to the console and started punching several different holo buttons until a 3-D red line appeared between Pandora and the I.S.V. engines.

She looked back up at me, "The main computer has confirmed your calculations. Looks like you were…damn! Right on target."

I grinned with a hint of sarcasm in my tone, "Good to know I can still do math." I chuckled and walked down the steps to the console. I asked, "Xavier, do you have everyone on the channel so we can hear one another?"

He nodded as Dinah said, "We're still here."

Right after came Renee's voice, "We hear you, Nathan. My technicians just finished establishing the data link. Your tracking feed is coming in five by five."

Then I heard another woman's voice, "Commander, IVAIN and I agree with your numbers as well but I don't have any weapons left that can penetrate the engines' point defense systems at distance. I'm out of missiles and long-range ammo, sir. At the end before Blackjack exploded we were so close I was using our point defense ammo against her vulnerable sections. However, that won't work for a long-range target with its own operational point defense system. I hate to say it, but there's only one option left if you want to stop these bitches in time."

It didn't take long for Renee to speak out. "She's right, Nathan."

Finally I asked, "Who the hell is she?"

There was a short, awkward silence and then a reply, "I'm sorry, Commander. This your Battle Captain Evelyn Rolfe, sir!"

I said, "I see. I don't suppose your related to Evan Rolfe are you?"

There was another short pause and Evelyn replied, "I'm not sure…"

Renee broke in and said, "Yes, she is, Nathan. She was called in to replace Evan on short notice but I'll explain it all to you later. Ok?"

Tonya and I glared at each other as I shrugged my shoulders and replied, "Bloody right. Lets save it for later."

Xavier called out, "Sir!"

I looked over at him, "What do you have?"

He replied, "Ok. I can confirm the signal is clean to Fortune Miner's bridge. I'm certain of it. What I mean is he can reply if he wanted to."

I nodded, "Right. I think we've already come to that conclusion. Any luck hacking into their uplink with those engines?"

Xavier replied, "We're making progress but unless something changes we'll never crack it before they hit the red line." With a dreadful ire building in my chest I slowly nodded.

Just then Mi'niri asked, "What happens at the red line, Nathan?"

I snapped my head in her direction and pointed at the red line in the 3-D image, "If we don't stop them before they cross that red line in orbit, every living thing on Pandora…will be dead or dying by the end of the day."

Mi'niri looked as if she had more questions until she heard my first answer. She just nodded and rejoined the other Na'vi. I glanced at Jake with a look of sympathy mixed with frustration. He slowly nodded. He knew I didn't mean to sound so cruel but it was hard to see a happy ending because there was none unless like Xavier said, something changed.

Renee's voice came over the speaker again. "Nathan, I have to agree with my Battle Captain. We don't have the long-range armaments and our coil cannons are non-functional. Actually, I mean cannon since the portside battery was smashed during the battle along with…well never mind, you don't need a frigging damage report right now."

I said, "It's ok, Renee. I understand. Really, I do." I glanced over at Jake and the other Na'vi. I continued, "Very well, Captain. I have two Titans in my sky and you are authorized to use any and all means at your disposal to destroy them. Confirm."

With a dutiful pitch in her voice, Renee replied, "Order confirmed. Keep feeding us your tracking data and we'll keep the damned promise, Vigilance out." I replied in a somber tone, "Of that I have no doubt," as I closed my eyes. A few seconds later my eyes popped open and I mumbled, "What if we cut the connection?"

Tonya looked at me, "What?"

I yelled it out this time, "What if we cut the bloody connection between them!" Immediately, I ran over to one of the side consoles and started typing as I commented, "Like Mr. Washington said. We need to change the equation. Therefore if we cut off one end it might allow us an opening. What do you think, Xavier?"

From across the room Xavier rubbed his chin in thought, "It's hard to tell without knowing their communications protocol with the engines but at this point I have to go with…we have nothing to lose." As I worked the console I nodded at his comments. Tonya walked over to watch what I was doing and asked, "How do we cut the connection? We don't have any jamming equipment."

I smiled, "That should do it. Fail safes disabled and that should start an overload." I pressed the final sequence of buttons on the holo console.

Jake walked over to look at what I'd done, "You're overloading the other Man-O-War?"

I turned toward Jake, "Yes, and in about thirty seconds when its power levels reach critical, it'll launch and fly straight into the Fortune's bridge window." I pointed at the upper deck's observation window. "The ships are identical!" Without so much as a pause I spun around, "Dinah, can you hear me!?"

She replied, "We hear you. Did I understand you right? You're about to crash something into the bridge?"

"Right! I'm about to crash a bloody Man-O-War combat droid directly into your bridge and explode its internal micro reactor. The explosion will take out the bridge and it may breach the blast door. Tell your people to run. Run now!"

There was a second or two of static mixed with the words, "Will do." Several seconds later Tonya said, "I don't know how the hell you did that but if your timing is right it should happen in five, four, three, two, one. God help us."

A moment earlier on the bridge of the Fortune Miner…

Captain Thaddeus Falco sat in his command chair. He'd just finished typing what he felt were sufficient letters to his family and fellow Mother Earth activists back home. All he needed was enough power to transmit them via the superluminal system. He glanced down at the console and it indicated interstellar communications would be possible in four minutes. He glanced at the blast door and noticed the welding had just stopped. Strange, he thought, maybe they'd given up. Just then an alarm on the other side of the bridge sounded.

Thaddeus jumped out of his chair and ran over to see what it was about. As he pulled the console around to look at it, written across the console screen were the words:

 _ **{COLLISION IMMINENT}**_

He heard the sound of gunfire just outside the bridge and he looked up at the observation window. From his angle he could see a stream of tracers and only a glimpse of what looked like a huge humanoid figure as it crashed through the bullet riddled window and into the bridge. There was no time to scream…

In the distance a Na'vi observer was perched on a branch of one of the great trees. She watched the scene unfold with the subsequent explosion that blasted out of the ship's side. The young Na'vi had seen things today she could never imagine but what just happened was over the top she thought. For a moment she was just awestruck by what she'd just witnessed. As the fiery blast faded she pulled out a handheld radio and called in what she'd just seen.

Back on the bridge of the Dark Miner…

Xavier looked up from his console; "We've lost contact with Fortune Miner, sir."

I swallowed hard and with a hint of sorrow in my eyes I mumbled, "Target destroyed."

About that time I noticed Captain Rodriguez getting a report over her headset. She looked over at me, 'Commander, one of our spotters has confirmed the hit. According to the spotter, there's a big hole in the side of the ship now."

I nodded with slight chuckle, "That's to be expected. Hopefully the blast door held, if not…well they'll have to manage on their own for a while."

I turned my attention to Xavier, "What about it, Mister. Can you crack it now." Several seconds passed as I waited for an answer. I asked again. "We changed the equation. Are you able to gain access to the engines?"

Slowly, Xavier Washington looked up at me, dropping his hands to his side, "I'm sorry, sir. The moment the link was cut, the engines automatically engaged a lockout. There's no link to crack. No signal at all."

My face turned a light pale blue as I walked over to the steps that lead to the upper deck and sat down on them. "In that case it's up to the Vigilance. We've done all we can from here." I dropped my head into both my hands and mumbled inaudibly to myself.

Niysia walked over and sat down next to me. She placed both of her arms around me and whispered, "Eywa will protect us. She will provide."

Her presence was comforting but my mind was far from comfortable as I reflected on past horrors I'd witnessed not so long ago. I whispered in her ear, "If we're still alive an hour from now, I want to go home."

Niysia looked into my eyes and whispered back, "I love you."

Chief Bieda who had left the bridge earlier with several other soldiers, but hadn't actually left earshot, walked back onto the bridge. As he walked in my direction he pulled a cigar from his pocket and lit it. After he had toked on it a couple of times he said, "Nathan, if I've told you once I'm sure I've said it a half-dozen times over the years. We are but mere mortals and at the end of the day when we've done what we can it comes down to just two simple things."

I looked at him, "I guess you'll going to remind me?"

He pulled a second cigar from his pocket and offered it to me as Niysia looked on. "Have a good cigar and a little faith my friend."

I slowly reached out and took the cigar as a grin crossed my face. Niysia leaned forward and sniffed the cigar and turned her nose up at it. Then I smiled and handed the cigar back as I commented, "I'll take all the faith you can spare but I'll pass on the cigar this time."

Sam raised an eyebrow as I handed the cigar back to him and he reluctantly put it back in his pocket. "Now I'm convinced you're a wiser man."

I replied, "How so?"

"You might have forgotten the first time I offered you a cigar and some faith. I think it wasn't long after we first met during those lunar border incursions. The situation was grim back then too. As I recall, you smoked the cigar and told me in no uncertain terms what I could do with my faith." Sam grinned.

Jake, Neytiri and the other Na'vi walked up. They witnessed me hand Sam back the cigar and overheard the last of his comments. Without warning they watched as I broke out in real laughter for the first time since the Earth forces arrived at Hell's Gate.


	49. Chapter 49: A Skunk in Play

**Chapter 49 – A Skunk in Play**

On the bridge of the Vigilance…

Captain Renee Lopez sat uneasily in her warped command chair as she watched her departments report in with their current status. A moment earlier she had informed them to prepare for one last action; it would most likely be their last action ever.

Her train of thought was broken when she heard her chief engineer's voice over the bridge speakers. "Captain, I can give you three reactors at full power, one at about 50% power, the rest are scrammed. There's just too much damage to attempt a safe restart."

Renee sternly replied, "Toss your safety checklist Karl until further notice and give me everything you've got; otherwise your shore leave's cancelled."

There was a short pause and then a sarcastic chuckle over the speaker as Karl replied, "Aye, Captain. I'll get you some more power, one way or another."

Renee turned her attention toward Robin and Ahmad seated at their stations in front of her. "Robin, it'll be a manual burn and I want you both to check IVAiNs numbers. Anya reported damage to some of his core memory crystals, so check and recheck."

Both Robin and Ahmad answered up, "Aye!"

Renee switched on a private link with Evelyn, "Are you ready down there?"

Evelyn replied, "As ready as I'll ever be. I still have my neuro-link with IVAiN and he reports ready as well. We've pulled the plug on every unnecessary power source we can think of and our magnetic field strength is almost back to 85%. This is going to come down to power consumption and I'll need full control at my command."

Without hesitation Renee replied, "You have everything except environmental systems and once the shuttles are away you'll have access to it if you need it."

A few moments later, Renee activated the 1MC, "This is your Captain. We are less than two minutes away from a full power burn and we all know this ship's been through hell today. Now it's up to you, the crew, to hold her together until we complete our mission at impact. It comes down to one simple fact people: We are about to exchange our lives to keep a promise. A promise made many years ago by the architects of this mission. The promise is our mission and that mission is and always has been to protect Pandora from all threats to its safety. A world worth dying for because it's a world that by our sacrifice may very well hold the key to Earth's survival. It's a raw deal but it's the hand we've been dealt. It's been an honor to serve with you; it will be an honor to die with you. May God judge us mercifully and grant us safe harbor in his hands." With those final words she switched off the 1MC and sat back down in her chair.

There was an awkward silence on the bridge for a few seconds until Robin turned around in her seat and stated, "Our numbers match IVAiN's. I think we're good to go, Captain."

Renee nodded and glanced around the room at those still present and those missing. She switched on a link to sickbay. "Dr. Koszuta, are all the wounded moved over to the shuttles?"

Jennifer replied, "Yes, Captain. I've also sent the rest of my staff as well."

"What about you? You're not exactly vital to the completion of our mission at this point."

"You may still need my services before this is over and I can't in good conscience leave over half my crew without a Doctor."

Renee rubbed her brow in frustration and opted not to argue about it. "Alright, Jen. Grab a hold of something because it's going to be a rough ride."

A few seconds later Robin said, "All shuttles are away." After a short pause she started a voice countdown, "Full ignition in 7, 6, 5, reactors to full power, 3, 2, 1, all engines, full thrust!"

This time the ship lurched from side to side. It felt unstable, unlike their last burn when they came out from behind the moon, dubbed Dark Pandora. Renee glanced over at where the Ambassador had sat earlier and wondered how he'd feel when he woke up on Pandora to find out he'd missed a history making suicide mission. She chuckled at the notion as she watched her chair console. The reactor readings fluctuated wildly and after a few more seconds the engines cut off.

Renee commented, "That was shorter than I expected."

Robin without looking back replied, "Yes, ma'am. Engines lost to much power and cut off prematurely but we are on course."

Ahmad added, "Course confirmed."

Renee turned to check the status of the reactors and noticed all but one had scrammed and the last was functioning at only 82% power. She couldn't raise Karl on the internal comms so she turned to Jamison. Jamison sadly shook his head, "I can't raise anyone in engineering nor most of the ship for that matter."

Renee asked, "Can you get through to Nathan?"

"No, but they'll get the message if we make our target in time. I do have one bit of good news to share. Optical sensors confirm all shuttles are on a good reentry vector for Pandora." Renee nodded as she leaned back in her chair and mumbled a prayer for them.

Meanwhile, down in the ship's battle sphere Evelyn adjusted her calculations for the premature engine cut off. She reworked the numbers several times and had IVAiN check them. No matter how she worked the equation it always ended the same way. They didn't have enough speed to catch the Titans before they crossed the red line. Evelyn pondered how to break the bad news.

Just as she was about to make her report to the Captain she noticed a text message show up on one of her holo consoles. In her mind she heard IVAiN say, _"I have a message from Damage Control Team 3. They report that the secondary hydraulics for the starboard coil cannon have been restored. The team remains on site awaiting further instructions. Unfortunately, my starboard internal sensors are non-functional so I'm unable to confirm the status of those systems."_ Evelyn pulled up a holo console to show her the cannon's status. It indicated that both primary and secondary hydraulics systems were still inoperable.

Evelyn switched on her mic and called out to the bridge, "Captain, I've finished my calculations and I'm sorry but we don't have enough speed to intercept the damned engines before they cross the red line."

There was a short pause, "I understand…"

Evelyn interrupted, "However, something else has come to light I think you should know about."

Renee replied, "The news can't get much worse."

With a puzzled tone in her voice Evelyn replied, "I'm not sure what to make of it. Apparently DC3 has been working on the starboard coil cannon and report the secondary hydraulics have been repaired. I thought we pulled the repair teams before the battle. Did you order them back?"

Renee replied, "No, I didn't."

About that time Jamison spun around in his chair and added, "I gave that order, Captain." Renee turned her attention toward Jamison. "We had enough DC teams on station so I told DC1 to work on the port cannon and DC3 to work on the starboard one."

Renee asked, "Why didn't you inform me?"

"You had enough on your plate at the time. Giles was aware and we were both monitoring them until…well we lost DC1 of course, and when I lost contact with DC3 I thought they were probably gone as well. They were both Skunk Teams. It was a gamble against the clock but I figured they had the best chance of success. That's why I chose those teams."

Renee nodded, "I knew DC1 were skunk engineers but I wasn't aware that DC3 was as well. However, the question is do we believe them?"

There was an awkward moment of silence until Evelyn spoke up, "Captain, right now this mission is a failure. On the other hand, if I try to deploy the weapon and it fails we'll probably burn out our last reactor and lose the ship. It's your call, ma'am."

Renee stared intently at Jamison and stated, "Very well Battle Captain, at least this gives us one more chance to finish the job. Deploy the weapon and take your best shot. The use of nuclear weapons is authorized."

Evelyn replied, "Aye, Captain! ...And Captain I've got Lim working on a plan for the shockwave in case we actually manage to hit the damned thing."

Renee replied, "Roger that."

Jamison commented, "I meant to tell you, I've been grooming Ensign Jackson for greater career opportunities."

Renee chuckled, "Send me a report if we live through this mess." She sat down and focused on the bridge's forward display. Jamison quietly laughed under his breath as he turned back to his console.

Down below in the battle sphere, Evelyn replied to the message, "Message received. Deploying weapon." Evelyn pulled up the starboard coil cannon's combat controls and initiated the deployment. On a side monitor she watched as the weapon's armor covers pulled back and it started to rise out of the ship's hull. She mumbled, "I'll be damned, if it's not working."

Suddenly an alarm sounded back on the combat console that pulled her attention back to it. Evelyn realized the cannon was losing power. She glanced down at the reactor status and the last reactor's power levels had begun to fluctuate again as its output fell. It hadn't gone into emergency shutdown but was close.

Renee piped in, "We're losing power!"

Evelyn replied, "I see it! Captain, I need you to give me full control over environmental systems. I've got to have more power. If I don't get this bitch deployed were finished."

"All that's left are critical systems and medical."

"I know!"

"Okay. You have it. Make it count." Renee pulled up the environmental controls override and punched in her command code and authorized full control to the battle sphere.

Renee watched as Evelyn shut down most of the ship's environmental systems and reduced the ship's magnetic field to almost nothing. Suddenly Renee felt almost weightless as her buttocks rose up off the chair she was sitting in. She managed to grab hold of a twisted bulkhead beam to keep from floating across the room. Thankfully, the rest of the bridge crew was buckled in to their seats. Renee thought about trying to untangle the safety harness on her chair, but it was a mess. She came to the conclusion this was about to be Vigilance's last shot, so she just held on the best she could.

A moment later Jennifer came over the speaker, "Captain I've lost all power in sickbay. That includes the medical regeneration chambers!"

Renee replied, "I thought you moved out all the injured?"

"I couldn't move Evan or Olivia's bodies. They don't have the right life-support equipment planetside to support them in their avatar state. I'm trying to manually pull them out as we speak."

Evelyn broke into the conversation. "Jen, I disengaged the chamber lock for Olivia's body before I pulled your power. You can keep her alive the old fashioned way until I get this done. Don't waste your time with my body. If you try you'll probably lose both us."

Jennifer interrupted, "Damnit Evan, don't do this! You'll be trapped in the clone if your real body dies!"

"I don't have time to argue, Doctor. Those chambers use a lot of energy that I need right now to stop this Pandoran apocalypse." There was a short pause and Evelyn added, "Since we're on the topic of my health. I think I'm going to need some therapy when this is all over. Lots of therapy…" Evelyn's voice trailed off. Jennifer didn't reply.

Finally, Evelyn stated into her mic, "Captain, I have a firing solution. Both barrels are loaded with nuclear ordnance. Permission to fire?"

Renee quickly replied, "Granted! Fire at will!" Evelyn pushed the "Fire" button, "Aye, Captain!"

There was a strange humming sound throughout the ship and what few lights were working dimmed for a few seconds. Renee sat motionless in her chair; her grip on the twisted beam that held her in place was so tight it cut into her hand. On the bridge screen she watched as the two projectiles fired off at hyper-velocity toward the mated I.S.V. engines designated as Titan One and Titan Two.

Less than a second later, over the speaker came Evelyn's voice, "Bulls-eye!" Renee almost grinned as she looked on. At first there were only a few explosions: indications they'd been hit but nothing more for a few seconds.

Robin commented, "Shouldn't it…" her voice froze in mid-sentence as they all witnessed a spectacular explosion, even more so than that of the Blackjack as both I.S.V. engines were annihilated from existence when their fusion reactor's antimatter confinement failed.

Renee switched on the 1MC, "Targets destroyed. All hands brace for shockwave."

Evelyn watched the oncoming shockwave from the massive blast. She knew Pandora's atmosphere would protect its inhabitants but Vigilance wouldn't be so lucky. She leaned her head back causing her torso and body to rotate in the weightlessness to where she could see Ensign Lim anxiously staring back at her through the observation portal. Evelyn winked at her.

With a smile on her face she thought, "IVAiN initiate pre-programmed emergency course correction designated 'Lim-Escape' with all available power."

IVAiN replied in her mind, _"Initiating program. Interstellar drive is online."_

With a sudden jar the Vigilance's maneuvering thrusters fired. Evelyn thought to herself, "I hope I freed up another power for this to work."

IVAiN replied, _"Your theory is sound."_ The ship lurched hard to port away from Pandora and toward deep space. Evelyn sarcastically mumbled, "That makes me feel so much better," as she heard the pulsating hum of the magnetic field generators forming a protective magnetic bubble around Vigilance in anticipation of hyper-acceleration. This time all of the remaining lights, communication, and consoles went dark as IVAiN's voice faded from her mind. Evelyn noticed the automatic distress beacon switch on and then a hard jolt.

Just ahead of the shockwave the Vigilance's interstellar engine engaged.

About an hour later, in the deep jungle of Pandora far from the flux zone…

Ute awakened to the sound of several alarms. Her escape pod had managed to safely land on the surface of Pandora. She wondered for a second if any of the rest of her crew managed to escape after she gave the order to abandon ship. In retrospect probably not, since the only reason she got out so fast was because the ship was designed with a rapid escape system for the Captain. Designed for an explorer ship, it made sense to ensure the best chance of survival for the Captain. Someone would have to explain what went wrong out there. Since Ute took control of the ship, it was all about her survival.

She felt sore throughout her body. No doubt the result of the hard landing that had knocked her out to start with. She glanced over the display in front of her. Life support was almost gone and outside conditions were Pandora normal, which was always bad for humans, she thought. She unbuckled herself and put on an oxygen rebreather that was part of the pod's survival gear; the rest went into a backpack. Then she checked the ammo for her sidearm and strapped it firmly to her right leg. Most of the pod's sensors were dead, probably damaged by the landing but the beacon appeared to be working. Either way, she couldn't remain in this pod much longer as smoke and the odor of toxins from the pods fuel system leaked into the air.

She got out of her command chair, which was all that was left of the Blackjack and pulled the lever to ignite the explosive bolts on the hatch. With an explosive bang and jolt, the hatch ejected out and away from the pod. The Pandoran atmosphere quickly flooded into the tiny compartment.

Outside it was dark. Ute stepped out of the pod and looked around at the beautiful bioluminescence all around her. She'd never actually been on the surface of Pandora before. She commented, "Damn, it is pretty." Then she noticed all of the small glowing eyes staring back at her and she heard several growls. She pulled her pistol with her right hand and a flare gun from her backpack with her left, pointing them toward the noise. She mumbled, "This is gonna suck." Then she yelled, "Stop staring and lets get on it with already!"

Later that evening on Pandora…

Many Na'vi and a few humans danced and sung songs to celebrate. Some stood around the fires of Hometree and told the young stories of the battle and how they witnessed the mighty fires in the sky and colorful waves that flowed from them. Each story seemed to herald its ending with the fantastic imagery of a great arrow of light that streaked toward the heavens. Moat spoke of it as a good omen. She said, "Eywa has cleansed the heavens above."

Despite Jake and Tonya's efforts, no sign of the Vigilance was found on Dark Miner's sensors. I, on the other hand, knew better but for tonight I didn't care. I was with my mate, caressing her blue skin, our queues intertwined. My thoughts only dwelled on one empirical fact as I stared deeply into Niysia's starry eyes: there would be a tomorrow for us and for my people, all of them.


	50. Chapter 50: Suicide King

**Chapter 50 – Suicide King**

Earth, 24 hours later…

The streets of the Bronx Borough were far different than that of Manhattan's clean glimmer and fresh air. Grit, grime, and the smell of overfilled garbage cans filled the air as people went about their business. A mixture of smog and cloud cover made for a perpetual gray sky overhead. Some people walked in the real world and some only the virtual world but most relied on both known as the augmented world. The smothering presence of humanity was everywhere and so was the sensory overload of the augmented world as it attempted to cover the borough's pervasive squalor.

Detective Patrick Rouber could remember the history lessons of his youth. In those days, all of New York City was polluted and Manhattan was far worse than any of the other Boroughs, but all that was changed now. Today, it was RDA's example of the future according to their relentless advertisements. However, like most creatures of habit and with a healthy dose of paranoia inherent to most city dwellers, New Yorkers didn't change. Only the super rich could actually enjoy the reality of this "new" Manhattan, everyone else visited it from a distance through the augmented world and it's many virtual portals. The bottom line was simple, it was safer and much cheaper to remain home among the sprawling suburbs and commute to work virtually. Many people even enjoyed their vacations inside one of the augmented world's many virtual destinations and in complete safety.

On the other side of the coin, people rich and poor alike still yearned to be social. Whether it be for good or bad reasons, in digital or flesh, it always brought forth the masses in both worlds. He recognized his destination in the distance. It occurred to him. The unobtanium might eventually fix our world but it won't change people. Just then, his law enforcement issued spectacles observed a group of pickpockets working the crowd ahead of him. He chuckled to himself as he reflected on his duties. Until the magic rock cures crime, at least I'll have a job.

He walked up to the sliding door of a café, lifted his dark glasses, and gave one of the petty thieves that special cop grin that expressed, 'I know what you're doing kid, but I got bigger fish to fry today.' Patrick strolled inside the café. Over the bar was a neon sign that read 'Never Night Café.' He glanced at his instructions to confirm this was the right place. This was it.

A woman behind the counter yelled out with a distinct Bronx accent, "Seat yourself, hun and I'll be right with you!" Patrick nodded as he looked around and then it caught his eye. It was only in the augmented world but it was no doubt a black top hat with a quill embedded in it. The man appeared to be following at least three newscasts all about the same story and sipping on a cup of coffee. Patrick walked down the aisle toward him and stopped at his booth. The man seemed to ignore him but then Patrick sat down at the booth and bumped the table. The man's face jerked as he reached up and pulled one lens aside to look at Patrick.

Oliver Hawthorne said, "Oh, it's just you. I've been waiting for you."

Patrick replied, "Now that's a bloody cold reception and I'm on time."

Oliver reached up and motioned across the news broadcasts that hovered in the air between them and they vanished. "I know. I'm early because I needed to catch up on some work and the news. Rumor has it the word 'Vigilance' is going to become a household name in about 15 minutes. I also wanted to see the rest of Miss Langston's big news conference about the discovery of the lost I.S.V. Noble Star. Imagine that. I guess the news folks are having a field day." He chuckled under his breath before he continued, "and it kept the coffee coming."

Patrick snickered but abruptly stopped as the waitress appeared as if from nowhere around the corner with a cup of coffee for him. "Here ya go, hun. Try some of our house brew."

Patrick nodded, "Thank you, miss." She smirked at him and walked off. "This was a nice place to meet, I suppose."

Oliver nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "It's not too bad. The judge and I have met here once or twice for a hot beverage and bagel." He grinned and took another sip of his coffee. Oliver continued, "My to-do-list is done. How about you?"

Patrick nodded, "I'm ready mate. I just hope they don't bollix it up. It tends to happen when too many shields are in the mix."

Oliver grinned, "I know. That's why it's just you and me and a hand full of officers. My people have already secured the building's A.I. and…" Oliver glanced at his antique wristwatch and added, "The warrants and other details landed on the board members' desks about thirty minutes ago."

The waitress came by again, "Would you fellas like a refill on the coffee?"

Both Patrick and Oliver placed a hand over their cups. Oliver said, "Put his coffee on my tab, sweetheart." He winked at her.

She gave him a big smile, "Sure thing, hun," as she moved on to the next table.

Oliver asked, "You ready to make the biggest arrest of your career?

Patrick laughed under his breath, "Funny, no one mentioned that when I got woke up in the middle of the night to carry out a search warrant on the RDA London office. As I recall, they said I was the only detective available that evening." Both men laughed as they finished their coffee and made their way to the exit. On their way out Oliver commented, "Fate and destiny are twin brothers and they both have a wicked sense of humor."

A half hour later at RDA Headquarters in lower Manhattan New York City…

RDA's Chief Executive Officer Terry Chu was alone in his office as he watched the day's breaking news unfold on his office wall monitors. In front of him on his desk were six shot glasses, a bottle of single malt scotch, and a half empty bottle of Kentucky bourbon. He sat at his desk and drank shot after shot until the bourbon was gone and then he started in on the scotch. He mumbled, "Thankfully the damned computer doesn't drink." He glared at the mini bar where the liquor had come from.

With exception to a long-winded memorandum from his board of directors that essentially said he was 'fired' on his desk's holo screen, the rest of his office controls were locked as well as the doors. Moni, the RDA headquarters A.I. refused to answer his commands since it had been directed by RDA security to detain him until the authorities arrived. At this point, the rest of his backup plans were worthless. There would be no happy ending for him today. He was a prisoner in his own office while he waited for the authorities to show up and arrest him. That left him with only one way out as a free man.

Terry wasn't sure but he assumed there were guards outside his door by now. They were probably waiting for the authorities to show up with the arrest warrant. He chuckled and glanced at the chairs he had braced against the door. He swallowed another shot and muttered aloud, "They can kiss my ass if they think I'll go easy."

The wall monitors on any other day would have been tuned to business news. Instead they played several different news channels' take on the breaking Pandora story. Terry watched the pundits and their experts discuss the implications of the government announcement regarding the existence of the UNSS Vigilance and its mission to Pandora. Unfortunately, he had to hear about the fate of the Blackjack and the rest via the news since he'd been cut off from Porter.

With slurred speech he muttered again, "I bet they'd love to have an exclusive with me right about now, but that's not in the cards." He lightly giggled as he pulled out a small, shiny object and a bottle of pills from his pant's pocket and placed them on the desk next to the scotch. "The 'Shell Game' is over and so is my part in its righteous agenda.

One of the news anchors brought up the amazing discovery of the lost I.S.V. Noble Star. Terry spun in his chair and finished the shot glass of whiskey he'd been sipping. "That damned old man must have known about the Noble Star!" He tossed the empty shot glass at the monitor. It smashed against it breaking both, as glass shards scattered across the floor. "The son of a bitch had to know…" his voice trailed off.

Terry sat there a few moments mumbling to himself. The alcohol had made its way into his bloodstream. He was drunk. Finally, he reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a folded paper letter. He unfolded it and carefully placed it on the desk in front of him. He glanced at the bottle of pills and then read the letter one last time. When he finished, he pulled out an antique pen from his coat pocket and placed a sloppy signature on it. He glared at his signature for a moment and finally pushed both the pen and paper across the desk.

The alcohol had taken its toll by numbing his senses; "At least I'll be feeling gooood when I blink out." He grinned and arranged the five remaining shot glasses in front of him. Then, with great effort, he opened the bottle and spilled about a dozen pills out on the desk. He carefully placed one pill in each glass. He paused a moment when he thought he heard noises in the hallway outside his office. He yelled, "I'm not ready for you bastards yet!"

Slowly he reached over, grabbed the remaining bottle of scotch, turned it on end, and sluggishly passed it over the shot glasses. The scotch poured out of the bottle and into the glasses on the desk and even in his lap. Then he tossed the bottle over his shoulder where it bounced off an office window and landed on the floor behind him. He heard the doors of his office shutter as if someone just tried to open them. He realized his time was up.

From the hallway outside his office came voices that demanded he open the doors or they'd be broken down. Terry just laughed and spun his chair around so he could look out his window one last time. He mumbled, "The city is so beautiful, so clean, so perfect just like the old pictures in the museum. I hope God will forgive us for what we're about to do." He spun back around just as he heard the first bang against the door. He took the first shot glass with a pill in it and drank it down in one gulp. He reached over with his right hand and picked up the small shiny object off the desk. He pressed his thumb down on a recessed button on the object and a tiny red light began to flash and then he braced his hand between his leg and the edge of his chair so his thumb would stay depressed on the button.

Again there was a second bang on the door. This time the chairs came lose and fell to the floor. Not long now, he thought as he began to lose feeling in his extremities. He reached over with his left hand and grabbed a second shot glass filled with scotch and a pill. He drank it down and quickly followed it up with a third.

The sound of gunshots rang out. Terry glanced at the door even as his eyes became heavy and hard to keep open. He started to reach over for the fourth shot glass but his hands couldn't grasp it. He was finished.

A few seconds later, the doors burst open and several RDA security officers entered the room, weapons drawn and prepared for anything. They were quickly followed by Detective Patrick Rouber, Senior Regulator Oliver Hawthorne and RDA's Corporate Chief of Security.

The scene was anticlimactic. Terry Chu sat slumped down in his executive chair unconscious or dead. Patrick said, "Damn, I knew it was a bad idea to leave this guy in here by himself for so long."

Oliver nodded as he walked up to the desk and looked down at the letter. A medical technician ran to check Terry's vitals. Oliver didn't pick up the letter but he noticed it was hand written on very fine, very rare quality paper. He read it aloud.

My Confession

I did not act alone because I am not the only one who believes that history must repeat itself if we are to survive.

I believe our human nature will not allow us to become extinct when we have the means to prevent it.

The miracle that has taken place outside the windows of this office has set the example for others to follow. I have no doubt that they will follow…

Sincerely,

Terrance Chu

After Oliver read it he looked up at Terry's near lifeless body. The medical tech said, "Sir, I have a weak pulse." Just as he adjusted his body in the chair Oliver noticed a small shiny object fall out of Terry's hand and onto the floor. As the medical tech worked to revive Terry, Oliver stepped around the desk to see what the object was that had fallen out of Terry's hand.

Without warning, Moni's voice came over the building intercom, _"Warning! An exotic energy source has been detected on the executive floor, CEO's office. Please evacuate immediately."_

The RDA security chief asked, "What kind of energy source?"

Moni replied, "Antimatter. There is a 98.2% chance the source is a PID."

The security chief yelled, "Oh shit!"

Oliver yelled, "I agree. Everyone out right now!"

Oliver jumped back from behind the desk as the security guards retreated from the room. The medical tech was caught off guard by the rapid retreat from the room as he yelled, "What about Mr. Chu?"

Moni said, _"Energy source has reached critical mass, implosion is immanent."_ Patrick leaned forward to grab the medical tech by the arm and pull him away from Terry Chu. The tech didn't resist as he stumbled backward.

Suddenly. Every piece of electronics, including the wall monitors all violently short-circuited in the room. In the blink of an eye a focused implosion reached out from the device on the floor right beneath Terry's body and engulfed him, his chair, and part of his oak desk and floor under him. Everything inside the sphere was annihilated as the antimatter and matter destroyed one another. Nothing remained of former CEO Terry Chu.

A few moments later Patrick and Oliver cautiously reentered the room. Patrick said, "My phone and spectacles are dead."

Oliver replied, "I'm not surprised after that electromagnetic pulse." Moni's voice could be heard in the hallway, _"Energy levels on the executive floor have returned to normal."_

Oliver commented, "We noticed," as he walked up to what was left of the desk. The letter was still there, but the writing pen had been closer to Terry. It hadn't moved a bit but only half of it still existed. The rest was gone, along with three of the five shot glasses.

Patrick slowly walked around the desk and looked down through the hole made by the implosion. "How appropriate that there would be a lavatory right below the CEO's office." A nearby security officer that overheard him snickered, "Makes perfect sense to me, sir." Patrick nodded at the officer's remark.

Oliver walked over to the window and stared out at the city skyline. Patrick joined him, "You have to admit it is a nice view of the city."

Oliver nodded as he turned to look at the RDA security chief. "Chief, what the hell is a PID?"

"It stands for 'Personal Implosion Device.' RDA developed them for special military applications."

Patrick commented, "How original. Let me guess, you have no idea how Mr. Chu got his hands on one."

The Chief replied, "No. He might have been the CEO but even he didn't have the authority to bring something that dangerous into the building."

Oliver nodded, "He had help, no doubt."

Patrick shook is head in frustration; "I guess we can skip the post mortem memory scan."

Oliver sarcastically replied, "Consider it a savings for the taxpayer."

Patrick almost laughed but stopped short. "It's a bloody peculiar way to die, don't you think?"

Oliver glanced back at the hole where the chair had been, "Indeed. The forensic team will be up here any minute, but I don't think they'll find much."

"With exception to the letter, you're probably right. As strange as this sounds I feel like we just witnessed some kind of show."

Oliver nodded, "It did seem like a well orchestrated suicide. Perhaps there's a message in the act as well."

"I would agree." Patrick's facial expression took on a cooler, more devious smirk as he mumbled, "…but checkmate for today."

Patrick, with a hint of frustration in his tone, turned to Oliver and stated, "I'm obviously not arresting anyone today so I could do with another cup of coffee. This time with ice and I'm buying."

Oliver started to grin as he glared at Patrick from the corner of his eye, "No argument here my friend." On the way out Patrick bagged the letter for evidence and placed it in his coat pocket.


	51. Chapter 51: Dreadnought

**Chapter 51 – Dreadnought**

At the edge of the Alpha Centauri system…

UNSS Trooper

Date: 1 December 2156

Commanding Officer: Captain Tadashi Akai

Captain's Log (Supplemental)

As noted in my earlier log, we've completed our emergency deceleration while the Constable has pressed on to Pandora. The automated distress beacon we detected led us straight to the outermost La Grange point on the edge of the Alpha Centauri system. Upon arrival we found the UNSS Vigilance and to our surprise she appeared to be a derelict. We've just completed our initial scans and new information has come to light.

It was obvious upon first inspection the Vigilance had been in one hell of a battle. Our sensors have recorded multiple antimatter detonations in the vicinity of the Alpha Centauri system shortly before we decelerated. By looking at the ship, I'm surprised it made out here in one piece.

We received our first report from the Constable only a few minutes ago. They've arrived in Pandora space and found no hostile forces in the area. However, due to the intense ionization left over from the mixture of antimatter and subsequent explosions, plus space junk, it'll be several more hours, perhaps even a day, before the interference clears up enough to get complete sensor readings of the surface. We know the miners are down there but it's the details we need before we go barging in.

Based on what I've seen so far I have to admit the Vigilance has proven herself a true dreadnought. She's suffered the worst damage I've ever seen an interstellar ship sustain without coming apart at the bulkheads. I'm looking at it with my own eyes and I still find it hard to believe.

My tactical officer, Lt. Floyd, has taken a team over to board her and get control of the ship. Without knowing exactly what they'll run into, I've asked him to make finding the Captain's log a priority. Since our confirmation of the find, command has already lit up our superluminal comms with plenty of questions. Hopefully Captain Lopez's log or a survivor can provide some of those answers.

With that in mind, our sensors have detected low-level life signs. It's the best news we've had since we found her. Our doctor's analyses of the numbers are consistent with 45-50 humans in stasis. However, Vigilance's original crew compliment was at least 250, plus a company of Fleet Marines when she left port. One thing is for sure, if Renee Lopez survived, she'll have certainly earned her promotion to Commodore. I just hope it's not a posthumous promotion.

To sum up the rest, the ship's energy readings are almost null and our initial probe of the ship returned minimal or non-existent life support throughout most of the ship. It looks like the stasis pods became their lifeboats if they had enough power to function properly. Our A.I. hasn't been able to make even the most mundane connection with Vigilance's A.I. or subsystems. Hopefully, IVAiN was only shutdown due to a lack of power and not battle damage or worse. Without the A.I. it could take 12 or more hours to get control of the ship. Then there are the reactors to consider. Radiation levels are elevated but it appears they managed to go through some kind of controlled shutdown or scram event. However their actual status remains unknown at this time.

Once we've rescued the survivors or bodies and gained control of the ship, we'll put her in tow for the short trip to Pandora. Right now I can only hope and pray that the rest of her crew managed to escape, which is a good theory since all of her dropships and shuttles are missing. Otherwise…No, I'll refrain from speculation for the time being.

Therefore, unless we run into any serious problems with putting her in tow, I suspect we'll rejoin the Constable in Pandora orbit within the next 72-96 hours, give or take a few hours. By then I suspect Commander Mercedes should have a better understanding of the situation on the surface of Pandora.

Supplemental log, closed.

About three days later in Pandora orbit…

Commander Johanna Mercedes sat at her command console and reviewed the latest imagery of Pandora. She mumbled to herself as she stared at what was left of Fort Cha'con, "It's a damned shame."

Her concentration was broken as her communications officer said, "Commander, the Trooper's close enough to punch through the interference and they're hailing us."

Johanna replied, "It's about time Tadashi showed up. Put him on speaker."

The communications officer answered, "Aye, Ma'am but it's not Captain Akai, its Commodore Lopez."

Johanna's eyebrows perked up as she looked up from her console, "Let's hear it."

A few seconds later a confident female voice came over the bridge speakers, "…nee Lopez aboard the Trooper. Constable, do you copy?"

Johanna switched on her mic, "This is Commander Johanna Mercedes we read you loud and clear Commodore. It's good to hear your voice."

Renee replied, "Agreed. It's good to be alive, especially since someone felt I needed a promotion."

"With all due respect ma'am, from what I've seen of your ship, I think you've earned it."

"I appreciate the compliment Commander, but I didn't do it alone."

There was a short pause and Renee continued, "Trooper has the Vigilance in tow. We should be entering Pandora orbit within the next two hours. My flag will remain on the Trooper until Vigilance's life support has been restored. Please commence download of everything you've discovered since your arrival."

Johanna replied, "Yes, Ma'am. We'll commence transmission immediately. As well, both of our Star Valkyries are nearly finished with their initial survey of Pandora orbit and key surface areas. I'll forward that report to you as soon as I have it."

"Sounds good, Commander."

Renee's face finally appeared on Johanna's holo console so they could actually see one another. Johanna commented, "I have a visual of you now, Commodore," and then she gasped.

Renee replied, "It's not as bad as it looks. A few cuts and bruises and a busted elbow are nothing that can't be fixed with a little patience and a good doctor."

Johanna replied, "Yes Ma'am, but it still looks painful."

Just then Captain Akai broke in, "Commodore, communications has just finished receipt of a message from Earth. They confirm our last report that the Blackjack has been destroyed. They also report that Vigilant Castle has gone public. The rest of the details are in your file."

"Very good, Captain. Post the good news for all personnel to see. They deserve to know they're all famous." She grinned.

"With pleasure, Commodore."

Renee said, "Johanna, as soon as Trooper and Vigilance have made orbit, you're authorized to begin realignment for space station assembly."

"Understood, Commodore. We'll be ready to begin by the time you arrive. Also, we finally made contact with Pandora about 20 minutes before you hailed us. It wasn't a good connection and only lasted a couple of minutes but we know now that both miners are out of action and under friendly control. According to Colonel Quaritch, they sustained heavy casualties but achieved all primary objectives alongside their Na'vi allies."

"That's good to hear, Commander."

Johanna added, "The interference continues to dissipate so the communications situation should only improve from here on out."

"Excellent. Any word on Commander LeMay?"

"I'm sorry ma'am. There was no mention of him in our first communication."

Renee nodded, "Keep me posted and remember Johanna, any details you get on Nathan…they're classified."

Johanna replied, "Understood, Commodore."


	52. Chapter 52: Thy Embers Rekindled

**Chapter 52 – Thy Embers Rekindled**

Many years ago on Earth…

The pub's air was filled with smoke and the smell of beer; it was the weekend in Boston. I found myself staring aimlessly at a small disk-like object at the center of the table while a familiar voice hovered over his beer and talked with a hushed voice. I remember…

"You have to do this."

I interrupted, "No, I don't and you shouldn't ask me to do it. It's wrong." I swallowed some beer and banged my mug down on the table in frustration.

He said, "It's only Bill and I left, we're both compromised thanks to that damned traitor, but you and the others still have a chance to make this work."

I replied, "We can always start over."

He said, "No, you can't and if this goes public before it's over, the mere fact that we tried could start the very crisis it was intended to avert. It's not hard to imagine what 142 resource starved nuclear powers might do if they feel they're out of options or worse cut out of the big picture. It would only make things worse for everyone, especially Pandora."

There was an awkward silence as my eyes turned up from my beer to see my father's frustrated face. The renowned Doctor Ezekiel LeMay wasn't known for his spontaneity or rash ideas, so I didn't have to ask if this was a joke. I knew he was serious and I knew he'd thought it through from every angle. In his rational mind this was the only way to save the program. Damn, I hate his bloody arrogance, especially when it's spot on.

Ezekiel continued, "Don't go to Marcus. He knows none of these details and never will. He and I sat in this very bar just a few nights ago and drank to our plan's success. It's a plan that you and the others will carry out. Now do what I've told you and when it's done, go see Doctor Lattimer. He'll quietly add the memory to your vault with a 'no recall' tag. Considering the nature of this task, it's the least I could do. It's vital no one ever learns the truth. There's no need for you to have to live with it. The vault in your noggin will ensure its safety and your sanity into perpetuity. " I begrudgely nodded.

I started to say something but the words just weren't there. Ezekiel said, "Son, I love you and you know it. Your mother loves you too and knows it as well and when you see her, she'll remember everything."

My eyes suddenly focused on him, "Come again?"

Ezekiel grinned, "She has a memory vault as well but she doesn't know it yet. That car accident she was involved in a few weeks before she left for Pandora wasn't an accident. It was my doing." I was at a loss for words.

After a long pause Ezekiel finally continued, "You've got to trust me on this one. Everything you need is on this chip." With a slight of hand he dropped it in my beer. "Drink the beer and keep the chip in your mouth until you're out of here."

"Why?"

With a subtle glance around the bar Ezekiel replied, "Because we're being watched, so remain calm and don't start looking for them."

I didn't look, but my eyes instinctively dropped down to stare into my beer.

Ezekiel came closer and whispered, "You need to go now and you have to make it convincing for them. Don't worry; I know the truth and so does God. He'll forgive you, so make sure it leaves no doubt, no trail. It must be real for everyone to believe."

I looked back up at him with cold eyes, "I get the idea."

Ezekiel leaned back in his seat, "I know it's never been your strong suit but its time to take a leap of faith, son. Do as I've asked and then follow your heart. I believe it'll help you find your way."

Suddenly Ezekiel's tone change and grew louder as he swallowed the last of his beer and start rambling on about my arrogance and lack of faith. With a drunken swagger he slammed his mug down on top of the small disk. My face turned stone cold for a few seconds as I stared at the broken device. "You're a bloody fool, you know." I swallowed the last of my beer and slammed my mug down on the table even harder. I yelled out, "I'm bloody done with this mess, you stubborn old man!" I stood up from the booth, "As for Christmas…it's bloody cancelled! Don't call me and I wo…" I felt something touch me.

Pandora. Not far from Hometree by a small river…

I jumped as Jake touched my shoulder. I yelped, "…Won't call you! Wait!"

Jake asked, "Nathan, you alright?"

I looked down at myself and I realized it was only a dream. No, it was a memory. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and said, "Sorry. I must have dozed off."

"Niysia told me I'd find you down here. She said, "you've been down here by the river for several hours a day since we got back."

I nodded, "I've been trying to work through some personal stuff and it's been difficult."

Jake grinned, "I guess so. I heard you mumbling to yourself as I walked up. Something about a bloody mess in a vault and someone you won't call."

I replied, "That's funny, I just recently found out myself that I've been talking in my sleep. Odd, I never did that before I was a Na'vi." I shrugged my shoulders, "Since I've become a one of the people, I've learned just how bad of a human I was before. It's…"

Jake interrupted, "It's a long time ago and not on Pandora."

After a short, awkward pause I said, "True, for the most part. I really don't know for certain. Ever since my transition old memories I didn't know I had have broke through in moments of tense emotion. Lately it's gotten worse because they've started to surface in great detail without any emotional stress. Since we finished with the Fortune Miner my mind has felt more at ease. I've been coming down here to try to work through it privately."

Jake asked, "And?"

"Like I said before…it's been difficult. That's why I wanted to be alone for a while."

Jake said, "Why now? I mean why didn't it happen sooner?"

I replied, "Have you ever heard of a 'Memory Vault?'"

"Isn't that a treatment for mental illness? Back when I was in the V.A. hospital rehab on Earth I met a guy with severe posttraumatic stress syndrome that said he'd taken the treatment. I don't remember what happened to him, but I know he acted different, calmer, like the memories couldn't haunt him any longer."

I replied, "That was a common medical use for it. The publicly accepted use, that is. However, a stronger more refined version has been effectively used by the military and intelligence services for 20 or 30 years. The point being…I used to have one. It was a combination of physical adjustments in the brain that involved psychological training and conditioning all of which created a kind of secure vault in your mind."

Jake nodded, "I get the concept."

With a grim expression on my face I nodded. "It's hard to explain the science behind how it works because I don't understand it all myself but what I do know is that mine's been compromised. First, there was the death of my human body, which removed the physical adjustments. Then, over these past several months the mental blocks have been coming undone as well. A few days ago when we were on the bridge of the Dark Miner something changed and the memories were just there, free to remember without any stress. You see every memory vault has a trigger word, something obscure usually. I think mine was the word, TACAMO. A word Niysia said she heard me whisper to her back in the schoolhouse while I was still under the nanite influence. I wish I understood why and maybe one day I will remember but I guess not today." I shrugged my shoulders in frustration.

Jake said, "So why didn't your memories come back all at once?"

"I'm not sure, but I suspect it's like a fail-safe in your mind or just the way it works. Either way, the memories are there but they seem to only resurface when another memory leads to them. I must have hit on one of those trigger memories while I was asleep and I'm actually thankful you woke me because it wasn't a pleasant experience."

Jake said, "I could tell by the tears that were welling up in your eyes."

I nodded, "There was nothing good about it. As a matter of fact most of them have been memories I'd rather not recall but it appears I don't have a bloody choice. After all, they're my memories whether I like them or not."

Jake said, "Then let them go. They're in the past so let them stay there and you live in the present as the respected Na'vi we all know you are."

A slight smile formed on my face, "Perhaps you're right. I can't change the past but perhaps I can use those memories to help shape the future."

Jake's face took on a curious look, "How so?"

With a somber tone in my voice, I stated, "I remember the endgame. The humans are coming back."

Jake asked, "How did you know? That was why I was looking for you in the first place. I just got off the radio with Colonel Quaritch before I came down here. The Vigilance survived and she's returned with reinforcements it seems."

I laughed, "Jake, those reinforcements were part of the plan all along. The humans aren't leaving Pandora, no matter what we might want. They're building a new space station up there right now or will very soon. They'll call their new mission, 'Operation Vigilant Realm.'"

Jake's face began to resonate a mixture of frustration and sadness, "Damn. Why can't this end?"

I replied, "Oh, that's the idea." Jake started to speak but I cut him off, "They want their ore but they also want peace. If they followed the plan, an ambassador from Earth should be with them." Jake, with a distinct hint of distrust in his tone commented, "We'll see how serious they are."

I nodded, "I'll tell you everything I can remember on the way back to Hometree."

I pulled myself up from the tree I'd been leaning against. Jake said, "Before we head back there's something I'd like to ask you about." I gave him my attention and he continued, "It's a private question, just between you and I."

I asked, "Would it happen to be about the L.T.?"

Jake nodded, "I'd like to know why you've called me that twice since you've been on Pandora.

Jake could tell the question had immediately made me uncomfortable and he added, "It can wait if necessary. I was only curious about it."

I replied, "It's a valid question that deserves a straight answer."

Jake grimaced, "Now I'm not sure if I want to know."

I grinned, "Welcome to my world."

With some reluctance in my tone I said, "L.T. was the nickname we gave your brother, Tom Sully."

Jake with a hint of surprise in his voice asked, "You knew my brother? How?"

I slowly nodded and continued, "He was already working on his advanced degree when he was recruited for a covert assignment on Pandora. It was my team's job to give him the training he'd need to carry out his mission."

Jake broke in, "What mission? He never said anything about being in the military."

"No, he was a civilian. His nickname was my sergeant's idea because he was something of a natural leader and bloody quick on his feet so he took one of his old nicknames and gave it a military flavor, per say.

Jake commented, "Lightfoot. That was his nickname in high school when he played soccer."

I laughed, "He was more like Greased Lightning but Lightfoot fits the bill, just the same. He finished first on nearly every obstacle course we put him through. Anyway, I think you're tracking." With a slight grin on his face as if he'd just relived a happier memory, Jake nodded.

I continued, "As for his mission? I was never fully briefed on the details for security reasons. His cell's primary objective was to protect and support the Avatar program until my team arrived.

Jake asked, "What kind of cell?"

"It was 'need-to-know,' and at the time, I didn't need that information. I would have been briefed on arrival but since he never made the trip and the 2154 crisis occurred, I don't know. I don't even know who his cell members were, although I suspect some of them probably still supported Dr. Augustine throughout the crisis but I don't know that for certain. Jake asked, "The mugging? Was it for real?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it was bloody real alright."

Jake said, "For some reason I've always felt like they weren't telling me everything when they offered me Tom's contract."

For a few seconds I stared out over the river and then turned back to look at Jake. "As far as I know he was mugged and stabbed to death. At that time I was already undercover at M.I.T. but our people did an investigation and found no evidence of foul play except for one mystery. Witnesses said they saw Tom defending a blond haired woman that was with him when the crime took place. After he was stabbed they said she ran. Neither the police nor our people ever found her. To this day we don't know for sure what her connection to Tom was or why they were together that night. It's possible she was a girlfriend but if so he kept it secret from everyone. I wish I could say without a doubt it was bad luck but in my previous line of work, cause and effect don't exist in a vacuum."

Jake replied, "I guess this was meant to be after all." He glanced down at himself.

I chuckled at his comment. Jake turned to stare at me. I said, "Your coming here was not by chance. Tom used to talk about you all the time. He was especially proud of your service in the Corps. You may not know it, but he'd already set aside enough money out of his outbound travel pay to fix your human legs. I just thought you should know that because he really loved you and made no secret about it to me or his colleagues."

Jake with a humbled look on his face slowly replied, "I didn't know that. He and I hadn't spoke for several months before the mugging. We'd had a bad argument, bad well…"

I interrupted, "I'm certain he understood."

Jake slowly nodded as he fought off the urge to break down and weep at the memory of his brother and the things he'd just learned.

There was a short silence before I continued, "Anyway, after he was killed you were the logical choice for RDA's contract. Our people provided the influence to ensure you were assigned to Dr. Augustine as her Avatar security and we hoped you'd do the right thing. What you did went far beyond anyone's wildest expectations." I paused and realized Jake was just staring at the ground. I said, "You okay?"

After a few seconds he looked up at me, "Thank you for telling me the truth."

I reluctantly snickered, "Hell, after what you've gone through you deserve some straight answers."

A horn sounded in the distance…

Jake said, "Sounds like Wokan is looking for me."

"When you're the boss you're always popular." We both chuckled and I added, "I'd be happy to tell you the rest anytime you want to hear it." Jake actually smiled this time.

I picked up my bow and arrows from the ground but I paused, "There is one more thing you should know before we head back." Jake turned and replied, "Ok."

I asked, "Did Wokan tell you about what happened to Yerik?" Jake nodded, "Yes. He tried to rescue Corporal Amanda Randolph from under the Fortune Miner but neither of them made it out." Jake's smile faded as his thoughts turned back to the loss.

I took a deep breath and said, "He was a brave young lad. He was the youngest of the warriors to volunteer to become one of my Blades. I told him next season and he volunteered instead to be a spotter and help the humans. I didn't think anything of it at the time but it turns out there was a reason."

Jakes ears perked up and I gained his full attention, "What do you mean?"

Both Niysia and Aketuan have mentioned to me since we got back that they'd seen Yerik and Amanda together. Close together."

Jake nodded, "I didn't know that."

"Neither did I, but it seems they had grown close on a intimate level."

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds and Jake thoughtfully commented, "A Na'vi and Human female. Intimate?"

"Look at you and I, we're proof that love's not exclusively a human emotion. It's also the best explanation as to why a skilled Ikran rider would dive under a crashing spaceship with almost no chance of escape."

Jake replied, "Well when you put it like that…"

I interrupted, "He loved her Jake and so any chance made it worth the risk. I know in my heart I would have taken that same course of action despite the odds if it had been Niysia."

Jake added, "For Neytiri, I would take that chance as well. I see your point."

With a more thoughtful and upbeat tone in my voice I added, "It's something to keep in mind, since our contact with the human race shows no signs of ending."

Jake nodded, "I'll keep it in mind. You ready to head back?" I nodded and we both started back up the trail toward Hometree.

I glanced back once at the river and commented; "Perhaps I've had enough time by the river for a while."

Jake laughed, "I doubt it."

I chuckled and added, "You know, speaking of humans…there's one I'd like you to consider for permanent residency."

Jake grinned, "Let me guess, Veleska?"

"Why not? She appears to have turned over a new leaf and after all, what is Pandora if not a place for second chances."

Jake chuckled at the analogy, "I'll think about it."

I replied, "Fair enough."


	53. Chapter 53: Abdication

**Chapter 53 – Abdication**

The following morning at the ruins of Fort Cha'con…

Niysia and I rode our direhorses on the way to meet the others at the ruins of what had once been the center of human activity on Pandora. It was a place I'd rather not go back to but my wishes came second when one's Ole'eyktan has told you to be there. With reluctance I went, but thankfully I didn't ride alone. Niysia's comforting presence and conversation was a reminder that this visit would be different from those in the past. Finally, my work was at its end and the souls of those lost at Fort Cha'con and above me in the skies could finally rest in peace. Perhaps, I could find some peace as well, I hoped.

We came out of the forest to a sight much different than any I'd seen before. There were four Star Valkyries on the ground. One in the distance appeared to be loading prisoners bound for Earth. The others were unloading supplies and heavy equipment. What caught my eye was the fact that the humans and Na'vi seemed to be mingled in amongst one another, as you'd expect friends to act. That was a gratifying sight to behold.

As we got closer, Jake climbed onto his direhorse and rode out to meet us. I waved at him and when I did, I noticed the cordial gathering begin to move about. Just as Jake made it over to us, the sight had changed into more of a formal military setting. I was impressed.

Jake rode up, "It's about time you two got here." He glanced at Niysia, "I thought I said hurry?"

She said with a smirk, "It wasn't easy to get him to come this far."

Jake smiled and nodded, "With all things considered, I guess not."

I commented, "This looks like a surprise party gone wrong."

Jake said, "Something like that, oh great king."

We rode together into the ruined base and after a few moments I said, "King?"

Jake said, "Took you a minute to think about that one, eh?"

Just as I caught sight of Renee I said, "Oh, I get it. Someone's been making up sea stories again." I pointed at Renee.

Niysia asked, "Sea stories?"

I replied, "It's kind of like an exaggerated comedy told as a story."

"I don't get it. What's the sea have to do with it?"

Jake and I laughed. I said, "I'll tell you some sea stories tonight that I think you'll like."

With a coy grin on her face Niysia replied, "We'll see."

A few moments later we dismounted and walked up to the group.

Before us lined up on my right side were several of my Na'vi Blades led by Aketuan and on the left several of Captain Rodriguez's Marines, herself included. As I walked up, Jake and Niysia were right behind me. Aketuan and Captain Rodriguez called out in unison, "Company! Attention!" Both Na'vi and Human alike came to attention. At the other end stood Renee, and several other humans. I recognized Colonel Quaritch, Chief Bieda, and Sergeant Thibodaux as well.

I walked down the aisle between the honor guards until I came to Renee and stopped in front of her. I noticed she was wearing the rank of Commodore. At first we just stared at one another. Finally, she started to speak but I abruptly saluted her. I held the salute. She swallowed hard with surprise at my abrupt action and military discipline. She and those behind her all returned the salute. At the end of the salute, both Aketuan and Captain Rodriguez called out, "At ease!"

Renee said, "I believe military tradition states that we were supposed to initiate that salute."

I replied, "Not in my book. Not for a person who walks with your divine providence."

Renee looked confused, "Excuse me?"

I replied, "You don't actually think I'm going to give you all the credit for pulling off the most daring space battle in history, do you?"

There was an awkward silence and I noticed several humans and Na'vi break their military bearing to watch Renee's reaction.

Finally, Renee's confused look faded into a grin, "Now I'm convinced. You really are that son of bitch, Nathan LeMay."

Everyone's eyes were on me. I waited a few seconds while I kept my straight face but finally I nodded, "As feisty as ever, I see." A big grin crossed my face and I continued, "Congratulations on the promotion and for kicking serious ass up there." I pointed skyward.

Renee just shook her head, "Damn, it's good to see you again, Nathan." Suddenly the tension was diffused and everyone fell back into a proper military posture.

I said, "As for that salute…call it my last privilege as commanding officer." Renee was at a loss for words.

Before she could find her next words I continued, "The ground campaign was successful. What's the situation in orbit?"

Renee replied, "The Blackjack was destroyed, as well as both hostile I.S.V. engines. We're in full control of the Alpha Centauri system, although it's going to take a while to clean up the mess. The communications interference continues to fade as radiation levels slowly return to normal. Assembly of the new space station began about four hours ago and is on schedule."

Renee glanced back toward the prisoners being loaded onto one of the Star Valkyries and continued, "As you can see the prisoners are being escorted to the Trooper for a stasis transport home with exception of one Tonya Veleska. We've been in contact with Earth. Outgoing UNSS Chief of Staff General Marcus Hall and his replacement Admiral James Irving both extend their congratulations for a job well done. To quote General Hall, 'The Castle held, as promised."

I slowly nodded and as I glanced back at Niysia I said, "A promise made."

Both Renee and Niysia replied in unison, "A promise kept." Renee and Niysia just stared at one another for a few awkward seconds after that.

I dropped down onto one knee so I wasn't looking down on the humans in front of me. I said, "Commodore, I would appreciate it if you'd take care of the commendations for my people. I would give them all medals of valor if I had the power. I've also heard one or two rumors that Colonel Miles Quaritch has put in his papers effective at the end of this mission." I glanced over at the Colonel who appeared slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden. Renee nodded. I continued, "In that case, as the operational commander for the Pandora Theater of Operations, I am pleased to report that 'Operation Vigilant Castle' has been successfully completed. My mission and special orders are concluded."

Renee replied, "Understood, Commander."

After a moment of silence I said, "Colonel Miles Quaritch front and center!" The Colonel stepped forward. "Colonel, have you identified your relief?"

Quaritch replied, "Yes sir! Lt. Colonel Michael Redcloud, United States Marine Corps has arrived on station."

I said, "Very good. Lt. Colonel Redcloud front and center!" Redcloud stepped forward. Both men turned and exchanged salutes to one another.

Redcloud stated, "Colonel Quaritch, I have the watch."

Quaritch replied, 'Lt. Colonel Redcloud, I stand relieved."

Both men turned toward me and saluted. I returned the salute and stated, "Carry on, gentlemen." Both men stepped back into line behind Commodore Lopez.

With that finished I took a good look around and reflected for a moment. I noticed activity everywhere. It made me wonder if this might become a place of peace after all. A place where two races could come together and exchange ideas and culture. I watched several AMP suits march by in the distance and noticed several UAV's hovering over the area, I thought again…they're only human but maybe it will work this time.

My attention snapped back to the ceremony when I heard Renee's voice, "Nathan, you ok?"

I quickly turned my attention back to Renee, "I'm alright, just hopeful that all this wasn't for nothing."

About that time a woman in the back said, "God knows you're not the only one."

I leaned to the right and saw a woman of average height and petite build in the line of officers behind Commodore Lopez. Her uniform was heavily decorated with campaign ribbons. I couldn't help but notice the 'battle captains' insignia on her lapel.

I asked, "You must be Commander Evelyn Rolfe?"

Evelyn replied, "As I recall you hand picked me for this job and now you don't even recognize me."

My ears perked up at the obvious sarcasm in her remark and I replied, "You might have changed a few things since we last met as I glanced at her from head to toe, but you can't hide that bloody sarcastic sense of humor of yours."

Evelyn smiled, "Aye, sir. It's the uniform. It's a little tight in places." I grinned at the comment. Renee turned to glare at Evelyn and asked, "You done?"

With a more respectful tone Evelyn said, "Yes, ma'am."

Renee turned back to Nathan, "I think what Commander Rolfe was getting at, is that we're going to do our best to make this second chance count."

With an unmistakable look of satisfaction on my face, I nodded, "I have only the highest respect for your crew, Commodore. Especially for Commander Rolfe's sacrifice, which I'm sure you'd agree I can understand." I noticed Evelyn's demeanor relax as she made a grateful nod in response to my comments.

Without delay I stepped aside and walked up to Lee and knelt down in front of him. He wasn't a tall man, so despite my kneeling he still looked up at me for us to see eye-to-eye. I said, "It's good to see you again, old friend."

With a confused look on his face, Lee replied, "If you say so, Commander."

I stared at him for a few seconds and then turned to look at Renee, "He lost it all didn't he?"

Renee nodded. "I'm sorry, Nathan. Dr. Koszuta said we were lucky to get him back at all. As you can tell, he's still getting over the shock. She's also pretty certain any memories or experiences that occurred during his time in the avatar are gone, but in her words 'the mind can be a tricky puzzle.'"

I slowly turned back to Lee and placed my right hand on his shoulder and said, "You may not remember saving my life, but I do."

Lee stood perfectly still as if he wasn't sure how to react. Finally he muttered, "When you chose me for dis job, I said I'd owe you one."

I nodded, "I recall."

Lee continued, "Does dis mean we're even?" He started to grin. After a second to think about my reply, I said, "Hell no! If you can't remember it then it doesn't count." I firmly tapped him on the shoulder a couple of times and stood back up, "You may not remember but the rest of us do and I bloody well guarantee you those prisoners over there won't forget the Raging Cajun anytime soon." We both laughed as I stepped back. "Perhaps on your next shore leave you should visit Hometree to hear some of our stories. I think you'd find them interesting."

Without pause I turned back to Renee, "Commodore, I see there are three civilians in attendance."

Renee nodded, "I would like to introduce Ambassador Kuval Chokshi." She turned and pointed to a dark skinned man dressed in a formal kurta suit. With him was another man dressed in a European-style double-breasted suit and a woman dressed in a ladies kurta with a distinct red dot adorned on her forehead. The group stepped forward.

The ambassador reached out to shake my hand and I just looked at him. He eventually lowered his hand and I said, "I hope you've come to make an honest effort, Ambassador."

He nodded, "I'm here to bring a message of peace from Earth."

I replied, "That's good to hear but peace isn't my department." I glanced over at Jake.

The ambassador stepped up to Jake and introduced himself and his executive assistant Hema Bansal as well as the representative for Offworld Mining Inc., Mr. Jack Vallentino.

Renee added, "We've arranged an appropriate place inside one of the Star Valkyries for a meeting. Our supply of rebreather nanites is limited for the time being, so I chose a nice, spacious indoor location, if that's okay?"

Jake and I replied in unison, "It'll be fine."

I turned to Renee, "I hope it's a warm room." I grinned.

Renee replied, "I might have thought of that."

"Excellent. Then I look forward to hearing about their result."

Renee asked, "You're not going to be there?"

I replied with a curt, "No." Without giving Renee an opening to ask another question I said, "Ambassador, you'll be meeting with our Ole'eyktan." I pointed to Jake, "and those he sees fit to invite." Kuval nodded at Jake and me and then the other civilians stepped back behind Renee and the other officers.

As Kuval began to step back, Jack Vallentino spoke up, "Sir, as you know I represent Offworld Mining Incorporated. We built the Dark Miner and Fortune Miner ships."

I nodded, "Of course you did. I hope you will do a better job of keeping track of your equipment next time." With dramatic sarcasm in my tone, I continued, "I would love to know how the late Charles Porter managed to steal your two prototype deep space miners."

The man's face took on a sheepish look as he swallowed hard and replied, "On behalf of my company, we deeply regret the damage caused by our ships. Honestly, they were never meant to be used in such a way." Jake stepped forward, "What does that mean?"

With a hint of fear in his tone the man replied, "They were built for Pandora but not for the forest or any habitable area. We built them to mine the unobtanium ore from Pandora's polar regions." Jake's face looked perplexed by the man's answer.

Renee stepped forward and interjected, "Gentlemen, I'm sure you can work this out during the meeting."

Jake nodded as Jack quickly stepped back behind Ambassador Chokshi.

Kuval said, "I think the first thing we want to establish is peace between our two peoples." There seemed to be mutual agreement at his statement as there was a round of nods from nearly everyone.

Jake added, "Peace is always a good place to start."

Finally, Renee asked, "Nathan, what about your future?"

I replied, "I'm finished wearing two hats. You can consider this my abdication, if you like." I glanced back at Niysia and Jake then added, "My only concern now rests with my people and their future."

Renee's face took on a look of genuine concern, "I read the Colonel's classified report on your status. Are you sure you want that to stand? There are billions of people who owe you their lives. Don't you want them to know the truth?"

I replied, "I've found that the truth usually depends on what side of the fence your standing on. My suggestion would be… Tell them a good story." I chuckled. Renee started to speak but I interrupted her, "I'm sorry Renee, but you're not going to change my mind. I've done my bit for King and Country. I'm done."

"Ok, Nathan. I'll honor your request just as Colonel Quaritch did."

I said, "I do have one request of General Hall, if you don't mind conveying it?"

Renee said, "Anything."

I smiled, "Ask him to deliver the flag in person and tell my sister what really happened to our father."

There was a long, awkward silence as nearly everyone glanced at me through the corners of their eyes. Finally Renee replied, "I'll convey the message." With a humble expression across my face, my ears turned back and I slowly nodded.

At last I said, "I think we're about finished here. Colonel Quaritch, I hope this trip was worth it for you."

"I achieved my objective," as he nodded at Jake and Jake reciprocated.

The Colonel and I gave each other a mutual nod and I turned back to Renee. She said, "You'll be sorely missed."

"It's not like I'm really dead," I grinned. "If you want to find me, I'll be with my people." I glanced back at Niysia. I added, "Oh yeah, but I do like my privacy." I turned up my left arm so Renee could see the small cut I'd made to remove the tracking transponder. "You'll just have to find me the old fashioned way."

With a smirk on her face Renee replied, "Fair enough."

Renee started to walk over to give me a hug when Niysia pulled her knife and stepped in front of me while taking up a defensive posture. Renee abruptly stopped in her tracks with her hands up to show she wasn't armed. I reached out with my right hand and placed it on Niysia's hand that grasped the knife. I slowly eased her hand down to her side as I whispered in her ear, "It's ok, Niysia. It's only a human custom."

Niysia added, "If you say so." She withdrew the blade and sheathed it as she stepped back.

Slowly Renee walked up and whispered, "Are you sure?"

I whispered back, "Yes. This is my home now." Niysia watched Renee give her mate a long hug and despite her excellent hearing she only picked up on a couple of words I whispered in Renee's ear. When we finished, Renee just stood there for a moment as if she were surprised by something I'd said. I stood up and Renee slowly stepped back to rejoin her officers.

With a humble and caring tone I said, "I hope you understand."

With a look of uncertainty on Renee's face she nodded, "I think so."

I came to attention and yelled out, "Company, attention!" Everyone came to attention all at once, even Jake and Niysia. I saluted Commodore Lopez and stated, "Commodore Lopez, it is my pleasure to report that 'Operation Vigilant Castle' has been successfully completed as ordered."

She returned the salute, "Commander LeMay, I concur. Your mission and special orders have been completed. Therefore, as senior officer I assume official responsibility and authority for the Pandora Theater of Operations." With a subtle pause she continued, "I have the watch."

I replied, "I stand relieved." We both dropped our salutes in unison.

Commodore Lopez yelled out, "Company dismissed!"

I started to walk away but stopped short and turned around. "Ambassador." Kuval turned to look at me. I continued, "Just a friendly reminder. I might not be present, but that doesn't mean I'm not there in spirit. If you know what I mean."

Without waiting for a reply I turned my focus to Jake and he nodded at me. I took Niysia's hand and we both walked away.

As we were walking off Jake overheard Niysia say, "I want to know everything about this Renee Lopez."

I replied, "It's a long story."

Niysia commented, "I love long stories." Jake just grinned and shook his head.

Later that evening aboard a Star Valkyrie enroute to Pandora orbit…

Ambassador Chokshi sat at a desk reading over the freshly inked peace treaty and mining accord between the Na'vi and humans. As he went over it, he turned to look at Mr. Vallentino, who was reading a novel titled, 'Moby Dick.' Kuval said, "Would you like to tell me again why you didn't have a problem with the phrase 'no mining in Na'vi habitable areas?' That extends way beyond Jake's clan or their allies, you know and pretty much leaves us with just the poles and a lot of water."

Jack put down his novel and sat up on the edge of the bunk. He said, "The words seem overly gracious but not so much when you consider the long view of things." Kuval had a confused look on his face. Jack continued, "Your mission was to achieve the peace, which you did really well I thought. Hell, I guess the rumors were right. There really isn't much the Na'vi want from us. Anyway, back to your question. It's simple semantics and you've already provided the answer even though you haven't realized it yet."

Kuval said, "Would you mind making some sense?"

Jack hopped off the bunk and pulled out a portable 3D imager and placed it on the desk. He switched it on and a small rendering of Pandora appeared. He said, "You see, with the replacement crews that came out on the Constable we can start mining at the poles with the ships we already have once they're repaired. Together they'll bring in about the same amount of ore as RDA's old mine near Hell's Gate. Of course the ore seized from the bad guys will go home with Trooper as soon as possible. However, in about six months another I.S.V. miner will arrive. It's the most important piece of Offworld's plan for Pandora."

Kuval interrupted, "I understand we need to get the miners running again and sending seized ore home was never in contention, but you didn't answer my question. Why didn't you negotiate for a stricter definition on Na'vi controlled land?

Jack said, "The third miner has been designed to operate under water and so will the other two miners once they've been upgraded with the new equipment it is bringing with it. Like Nathan and Jake pointed out, they were both prototypes."

Jack punched a few buttons on the holo console and an overlay appeared over Pandora's 3D image. "This is the mineral survey conducted back in 2142 not long after RDA's Hell's Gate mine went into operation. You can see why they wanted to go after the Na'vi's Hometree. It was close enough for Hell's Gate to support. After it, the nearest large vein of ore was over 1500 kilometers away. So it made economic sense to not have to build another colony but what if you don't have to do that."

Finally Kuval's face started to register with where Jack's idea was headed. "Self contained miners are their own base and can operate in any climate."

Jack grinned, "Right. Now you see the future," as he pointed to several very rich deposits of unobtanium deep beneath Pandora's oceans.


	54. Chapter 54: Dreams of Home

**Chapter 54 – Dreams of Home**

A few days later…

Commodore Lopez stood on the bridge of the UNSS Vigilance. Finally, she was back on the bridge of her own ship. It was a good feeling. Albeit it was a little noisy as the repair teams worked tirelessly to bring Vigilance back to life.

Renee stated loudly, "Everyone, stop working for a moment. I need your attention." They all stopped and stared at their commanding officer.

Renee continued, "Jamison, tie into the Trooper's superluminal communications system for message buffering and transmission to Earth; also tie into all ship's 1MCs." He nodded, "No problem, Captain, I mean Commodore." A few moments later he said, "Connection established."

Tadashi's voice came over the 1MC, "The Trooper shows a clean link."

IVAiN added, _"All links are confirmed and superluminal synchronization is complete."_

Renee nodded at Jamison, "Thank you, IVAiN. It's time for our new orders to be read."

After a few seconds to consider how she wanted to convey those orders she stood up and straightened her uniform. "All personnel, now hear this. As you are all aware by now, 'Operation Vigilant Castle' was officially ended three days ago. It was also made known the mission commander; Nathan LeMay gave his life in the line of duty to see it successfully completed. The time for mourning is over and it's time to move on with our new orders. As of this date and time, we begin the next vital mission, 'Operation Vigilant Realm,' per the order of our new UNSS Chief of Staff Admiral James Irving. This will be an ongoing operation intended to capitalize on the success of 'Vigilant Castle' and thus ensure the safety of Pandora and its resources for lawful activities."

Renee paused for a second to be certain she struck the right tone. "As the senior military commander, I've interpreted these orders to include the safety of all Pandora inhabitants, whether they be human or Na'vi. Commander Johanna Mercedes has been designated as my mission deputy. As most of you know, this mission also carries with it a diplomatic effort. Ambassador Chokshi holds that responsibility and we will do everything in our power to support his efforts."

Renee paused again to consider what she'd said and judge the faces around her. There was a sense of satisfaction in her crew's reception so she continued, "Before the Trooper heads for home, I wanted to talk to all of you directly. As you all know, the name Constable has been retired since it gave itself up to become the heart of our new space station, which is expected to be fully operational within the month. With that said, I think it's time we gave our beacon of law and order a proper name. If there are no objections, in honor and remembrance of those who gave their lives in the defense of it's predecessor, we'll call it 'New Augustine Station.'"

Renee paused for a moment to catch her breath and wipe her eyes of the tears that had started to develop. Both Tadashi and Johanna in near unison replied in favor of the new name as well as Norm Spellman who was listening from the surface.

Renee continued, "We've all given an oath to country and service. However, like any distant outpost of law and order, we are a community of brothers and sisters under arms and with that comes great responsibility for all. We are not the beginning of this elite community but rather the next in line to carry its all-important burden. Therefore, we will not let the sacrifice of those who have come before us be in vain. I have every confidence that you will all see to your duties in the utmost tradition of the service, but should you ever feel homesick at the end of the day"…there was a short pause as Renee's poignant demeanor changed into a more prideful posture and she continued, "Look at the patch on the arm of your uniform. It carries a message, a reminder of why we are here. We will stand the watch. We will be vigilant, and we will be just. To protect Pandora is to protect our beloved home, Earth. Never forget that and you'll do well. That is all."

I.S.V. Venture Star in deep space enroute to Earth…

The office was nearly dark with only low ambient lighting and a backlit R.D.A. emblem on the office wall. The ship was in night mode and Parker Selfridge relaxed in a large executive chair with both his feet kicked up on his desk. In what had become a routine, he had spent the last several hours studying the RDA earnings reports, market analysis, and the minutes from the latest board meeting, but despite his efforts exhaustion had caught up with him. His eyes had begun to get heavy.

Ever since the events of 2154 he had found it difficult to keep a normal sleep schedule. Despite the liberal use of prescription drugs and caffeine, sometimes fatigue would overcome him when he least expected it. His eyes closed, the holo pad he was reading slipped out of his hands, and rested in his lap.

 _He awoke suddenly when Colonel Quaritch said, "Are you listening to me!?"_

 _Parker jumped, pulling his feet from the desk. He looked around and realized he was at Hell's Gate in his old office. Colonel Quaritch leaned against the wall across from his desk._

 _Quaritch said, "Parker this is serious business son, are you up to it?"_

 _Parker uttered, "Yes, yes, of course. What were you about to say?" he stared soberly at Quaritch._

 _Quaritch said, "_ _I can do it with minimal casualties to the indigenous. We'll clear them out with gas first. It'll be humane. More or less._

 _Parker sighed and rubbed the perspiration from his brow. Quaritch continued, "Hey, don't go limp on me now. This is exactly the incident we needed."_

 _Parker reluctantly replied, "Alright, let's pull the trigger."_

 _Colonel Quaritch, without another word, turned and walked out of the office. Parker leaned back in his chair as he considered what he'd just authorized. Suddenly a phone rang._

 _He looked across his desk and next to a piece of unobtanium that floated in the air above a large magnet, sat an old-fashioned telephone. It appeared English Victorian in design with a rotary dial. It was black trimmed in gold. It reminded Parker of the antique desk phone that used to sit on his father's desk when he was just a boy. His father loved it and even used it on occasion. The phone rang again._

 _Parker glanced out the door into the control center beyond. Colonel Quaritch and his officers stood around the large 3D map console and planned their attack. There appeared to be some heated discussion but Parker couldn't hear the details from his office._

 _He wondered for a moment if he changed his mind, would any of the other officers support him. He thought not. He watched Quaritch dress down the one dissenting officer, who quickly fell back into line with the others. No, he'd made his decision, and now it would have to play out. He grimaced at the notion of using a Valkyrie shuttle worth billions as a makeshift bomber._

 _The phone rang a third time. This time, Parker leaned forward and picked up the phone and listened. There was static on the line at first, but then a faint voice came through._

 _A strangely familiar voice said, "We all make mistakes. God knows I made my share of them."_

 _Parker asked, "Who is this?"_

 _The voice said, "Be strong, son. Be leary of the moral hazard, and you may still escape the snare I fell prey to."_

 _Parker stuttered out the words, "I don't understand."_

 _The voice said, "I always loved you son, and I know you'll make me proud."_

 _Then the voice was gone and static filled the line again and Parker finally recognized the voice. It was the voice of his late father._

Parker abruptly woke up in his dimly lit office aboard Venture Star. He dropped his feet to the floor and the holo pad fell out of his lap. He managed to catch the pad just before it hit the floor and placed it on the desk. He turned his gaze out the window at the vastness of deep space beyond. Every few seconds he could see the reflection of his rotating section as it passed in front of the solar panel array. It was a beautiful site every time and it helped to put things in perspective, Parker thought.

The door buzzer rang out. Parker turned to look at the door, but just sat there, desperately trying to remember the dream he just had. He'd had that same dream so many times that it haunted him, but he'd never dreamed of the phone before. That was new. The door buzzed again.

Finally he said, "Come in."

The door opened and a professionally attired middle-aged Asian woman walked into the office. With a suddle Hawaiian accent she said, "Lights plus twenty percent."

The ambient lighting in the room slowly increased. Parker rubbed his eyes, as the brighter light acted like caffeine and woke him up. He just sat there and stared up at the woman he'd recently come to trust. Ever since the authorities woke him from his stasis to handle the legal matters of RDA and what happened on Pandora, she'd been there to help him. Her official job on board was ships yeoman but Parker had a new career path for her in mind. He would need an executive assistant he could trust when he got home and she fit the bill perfectly. Her name was Miss Elana Kahawai.

With a concerned tone in her voice she said, "I can get you another prescription for sleeping pills if you'd like, sir."

After a couple of seconds Parker replied, "No Elana, I can't keep popping pills the rest of my life, but thanks for the offer. Is there any news from the board?"

She replied with a coldly serious tone, "Yes sir, that's why I disturbed you. We just received a secure communication from corporate. The board finished their deliberations a little while ago and voted."

Parker stood and leaned forward against the desk.

She paused for a moment, while Parker stared at her with anticipation. Her facial expression broke a shrewd smile as she said, "Congratulations, Chief Executive Officer Selfridge."

Elana was a little surprised at Parker's cool attitude toward the news. He stood silent for a few moments; his face exuded an astute appearance. He said, "Thank you, Elana. Computer, who is the RDA CEO at this time?"

The computer replied, _"As of 1630 GMT Earth Time today you are sir."_

Parker grinned, "Good. Elana, I'll need some private time if you don't mind." She nodded and turned to walk out. Parker continued, "Computer, download all RDA records pertaining to a special project titled, 'Shell Game' to my desk holo console."

The computer replied, _"Of course, Mr. Selfridge, and if you don't mind my saying so, it's good to have a Selfridge at the helm of RDA again."_ Parker looked up at the green lens on the wall and smiled, "I agree."


	55. Chapter 55: Life Anew

**Chapter 55 – Life Anew**

High in the branches of Hometree…

Once again, the wind flowed through my hair as I traveled Pandora's skies as an Ikran Makto. Together we circled Hometree several times as I watched my mate Niysia steadily climb the branches and we called out to one another on each consecutive pass. My battle scars had been healed for several days and thankfully I had no new ones to add to the list. I suppose experience counted for something, since this time I managed to secure the loyalty of my new Ikran without nearly bleeding out.

However, the seemingly orgasmic feeling of flying free once more couldn't cover up my mixed emotions, and I'm certain my new Ikran felt my sorrow. Blood Stripe's death still weighed heavily on my consciousness and Neytiri had told me the feelings of loss might lesson but would never go away. She told me it was the way of the tsaheylu and both my new Ikran and I would have to come to terms with it. I took her advice seriously, especially since she understood my pain first hand. Therefore, I decided Niysia and I would name my new airborne friend together since he was a part of our family now.

Finally, I brought my Ikran in and landed on one of the high branches. I hopped off and patted him along his head just under his eyes. Just as Niysia arrived, I pulled out the last piece of meat I had and fed it to him.

Niysia said, "I like him already. He's beautiful." I turned to see her smiling. "Are you happy that I came back alive or just glad you don't have to ride a direhorse with me any longer?"

She giggled, "A little of both." She walked up and gave me a tender hug while I was still connected. I whispered, "I see you." She looked up into my eyes and smiled. I noticed my new friend actually seemed to calm down as well. "I think he likes you too."

I disconnected my queue and we both walked back toward the trunk and watched as my Ikran launched himself up off the branch and up into the higher branches where the rest of the Ikrans nested.

I said, "I waited to name him. I want us to do it together."

Niysia grinned, "How thoughtful. We'll have to go with something more traditional this time, since there's no blood involved." I made a halfhearted grin at the comment and Niysia having realized she'd touch on a sensitive emotion said, "I'm sorry."

I pulled her close and pressed my head against hers, "I know what you meant." My smile slowly returned.

We walked back in toward the center of the tree trunk. Niysia said, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

I replied, "If it's about my promise to visit the Tree of Souls, I'm ready to go. We can leave anytime." Niysia stopped and turned to look into my eyes. "I had time to think up there. It's why I wanted to go alone. I needed some time to work out my place in all of this." I motioned to everything around us. Niysia started to frown and I said, "No, not you. I know where you and I stand, for life. I just had to come to terms with the rest of Pandora."

Her frown faded as she giggled, "It's so easy to mess with your mind."

I just looked at her for a moment, shook my head and said, "You had something to tell me?"

About that time, I noticed a young Na'vi girl walking toward us. As she got closer I realized it was Tarya, Jake and Neytiri's adopted daughter.

Niysia said, "While you were gone the orphaned young held their long-season competition."

"I remember you telling me about that. It's a ritual contest where the orphaned children of the clan compete for the right to choose a family to live with and learn from until the next long-season comes or they become one of the people. What about it?"

Niysia pointed at Tarya, "Tarya won the competition for the second time running a few days ago. Since it's not allowed for an orphan to remain with the same family for more than one long season, she chose to live with us.

I looked at Tarya with a host of questions on my mind.

Tarya said, "I'm ready to learn the ways of the hunter and I've heard the stories about you and Niysia." With an excited tone in her voice, Tarya continued, "You both walk with Eywa's Blessing as great hunters and warriors and I want to learn your ways, so they will tell great stories about me one day when I become one of the people."

Ever since I'd arrived at Hometree I'd watched Tarya grow up. At first the question was how could she be Jake and Neytiri's daughter? She seemed too old or I was totally confused about Na'vi anatomy. Niysia had cleared that up, when she told me her story over many nights. I myself was an orphan by every definition of the word when I arrived and was thus treated as one. It was one of the reasons Niysia was chosen to teach me our ways. In a way, we were both orphans forced together to learn from one another…and we did. As Moat has said many times, 'the people take care of their own.'

After a moment of thought, my attention returned to Tarya. I smiled and took Niysia's hand as we both knelt down in front of Tarya.

I said, "Of course you can live with us." I glanced at Niysia who had a huge smile across her face.

Niysia reached out to Tarya, "We see you."

Tarya's face lit up with excitement as she replied, "and I see you." Then she ran up and gave us both a loving hug. We all stood up and walked down to join the rest of the people and give them the news.

Along the way I said to Niysia, "It's time to visit the Tree of Souls. I've put it off for too long."

"Yes, you have, but that's alright. Tomorrow will be soon enough."

Together we enjoyed the company of our friends and greater family. We danced, sang songs and told stories late into the night.

The next day at the Tree of Souls…

It was late in the day, almost dusk, when we arrived on our Ikrans. The last time I'd been in this place I was presented with a choice. To live as a Na'vi or die as a human and I recalled vividly being in a lot of pain and scared to death. I think I spent most of my willpower trying to look like I wasn't scared but I think everyone knew better. Nonetheless, this visit was under different circumstances.

After we landed, Niysia and I walked up to the tree cautiously with a kind of reverence. It occurred to me just how right Sam had been. I had found faith and I wondered if the beginning of that discovery started in this place.

As we walked up to the tree I commented, "It's incredibly beautiful."

Niysia said, "I don't know if you remember, but that's what you said the first time you saw it."

I nodded, "That was a painful and very long day."

I reached up and caressed the bioluminescent strands hanging down from the huge tree. I commented, "I remember what you told me about the Tree of Voices. I can't imagine why someone would want to do harm to something so peaceful and beautiful."

Niysia and I both knelt down onto both knees and I pulled my queue around and stared at the neural tendrils as they danced back and forth. Finally I allowed them to attach to one of the bioluminescent strands.

Suddenly my vision went blurry as a swirling light appeared in front of me. I lost all feeling of the outside world and a kind of numbness encompassed my being. I recalled this was how I felt the last time I connected to the tree or maybe it was Eywa.

At first I heard singing, and saw images of times long ago on Pandora. There was dancing and songs, stories of Taruk Makto and even scenes of the great battle of 2154 and the first humans on Pandora. Then a voice came to me. At first it was ever so slight and faint, but it grew in strength. It was a woman's voice. I quickly realized it was a familiar voice. It was my mother's voice. Grace Augustine.

I heard her say, "I love you." Suddenly it occurred to me that was the same voice I'd heard last time. I thought perhaps it was part of a memory I had shared during the transfer process. Then I began to see images of my childhood but not all of them were from my perspective. Some of them were through my mother's eyes. Again the voice spoke, "You and your father's sacrifice was not in vain. I love you all so dearly."

The words were comforting so much so that each word seemed to have its own emotion tied to it. The soothing love and caring I felt was overwhelming.

I said, "I love you mum and I miss you so very much. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you needed me."

The voice replied, "You are with the people and they are with Eywa. We are all together in Eywa. I will be here for you…"

I woke with a jolt. Niysia asked, "Nathan, are you alright?" I blinked my eyes several times as my tail thrashed back and forth. My eyes finally focused on Niysia and I realized I had been crying because my cheeks were soaked with tears. I'm not sure what caused the connection to end but I looked down and saw my queue had detached itself. I had no idea why as I looked up into the bright luminescent beauty of the huge tree above me. The euphoria I had felt was almost smothering but slowly it faded as my mind cleared and the numbness in my limbs wore off.

I reached over and took Niysia's hand. She held on tight as she noticed my hand was quivering. I looked at her and said; "You told me I would feel memories, right?" Niysia nodded. I looked back up in the tree for a moment and gradually the words came to me. "That felt like so much more…"

Later that evening at Hometree…

Niysia, Tarya and I had laid down for the night in our family hammock. The fires below had started to go out but the dancing glimmer of their flames still cast shadows all about. I found myself watching them while I thought about my experience at the Tree of Souls. Niysia and Tarya had already fallen asleep and like most nights, I found Niysia's tail wrapped around my leg. Although she'd never admit it, I knew it was comforting for her. Comfort can come in many forms, I thought. In my case, I found myself gazing up into the heavens just as I've done so many times since I arrived on Pandora.

My thoughts rambled from one memory to the next but kept coming back to one thing my mother's voice had said, "You and your father's sacrifice was not in vain." Was it possible our memories had become mixed when my consciousness was transferred? Perhaps, but it was the last words that defied explanation: "I will be here for you."

I whispered to myself, "That wasn't a memory. It was a statement."

 **The End.**


	56. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Three months later…

Commodore Renee Lopez sat quietly in her Captain's ready room aboard the UNSS Vigilance as she stared out a portal. In the distance was New Augustine station set against Pandora and behind Pandora was the beautiful blue hue of Polyphemus. It was an awesome view every time she saw it. After a moment of pause she realized how much she was going to miss it as she turned her attention back to the holo screen on her desk.

She skipped the accolades, bold words, and commendations this time as she quickly scanned over the new orders she'd just received from Earth. She had checked three times to be sure they were authentic but they were without a doubt.

With Vigilance's repairs nearly finished and New Augustine station fully operational it appeared that command had new plans for Renee and her crew. An ever so slight tear slipped down her cheek as she considered Pandora's recent past and she reread a line for the third time that began with, "Attention to orders…" She muttered, "Politics. Damned politics."

Renee leaned forward and pressed a small button marked "Secure Intercom," and said, "Commander Burton?"

A few seconds later there was a reply, "Yes, Commodore. What can I do for you?"

Renee said, "Giles, we've received new orders. All shore leave is cancelled."

There was as short delay and then Giles replied, "Yes Ma'am and Commodore, may I ask why?"

Renee cide, "There's always a crisis somewhere Mr. Burton. I'm forwarding you the orders, now."

With some confusion in his tone Giles replied, "I don't understand, I thought Pandora was…"

Renee interrupted, "I know. However, 'Most of the change we think we see in life is due to truths being in and out of favor,' Mr. Burton."

A dumbfounded Giles meekly replied, "Those are profound words."

Renee commented, "They're aren't mine. They belong to famous dead poet named Robert Frost. As I looked over these orders the words came to mind thanks to an old friend who recently refreshed my memory.

There was a short pause and Giles replied, "So that was what Nathan whispered to you during the ceremony."

"Yeah. It was his answer to a hypothetical question I'd ask him years before when we started the mission. Have you received the orders?"

Giles replied, "I'm looking at them now."

There was another hesitation and Giles asked, "By the way, what was the question if you don't mind my asking?"

Renee paused a few seconds and replied, "Within the context of the mission we'd just been given. I asked him if he thought Humanity would ever change?"

Giles considered Renee's words for a brief moment and added, "After what we've been through…ah shit."

"Excuse me?"

Giles replied, "I just finished looking over the orders and I don't think…"

With frustration in her tone Renee cut him off, "Vigilance has been ordered home."


End file.
